


El agente ornitorrinco

by yami_fudou08



Series: Doofenshmirtz x Perry [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Doofenshmirtz - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Post-Finale, finale sad and happy, perry the platypus - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 74,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_fudou08/pseuds/yami_fudou08
Summary: El verano terminó y a diferencia de las personas normales que vuelven a la rutina,Perry el agente ornitorrinco tiene que enfrentar nuevos retos, nuevos enemigos, nuevos compañeros y nuevos sentimientos. (Post-final) Slash-Perry x Doof.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Doofenshmirtz x Perry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537753
Kudos: 11





	1. El fin del verano

El verano había terminado. Siempre es un momento de tristeza, ya que siempre se considera que no se aprovechó el tiempo para descansar y divertirse. Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario para el agente secreto Perry el ornitorrinco-quien, por cierto, había estado en servicio todo el verano- por fin obtuvo sus merecidas vacaciones.

El ornitorrinco se relajaba sobre el pasto del jardín. A Pesar de haber despertado hace unas pocas horas no tenía muchas cosas que hacer más que no pensar en nada y recibir el calor del sol. Después de toda su misión como agente de la O.S.B.A. estuvo más que cumplida; su enemigo había renunciado al mal. Aunque él no fue influyente en esa decisión, pero cuántos agentes podían decir eso. 

Ahora solo tenía que disfrutar del tiempo que tiene. En casa no había nadie, Phineas, Ferb y Candace había ido a la escuela, Lawrence Fletcher había ido a trabajar a la tienda de antigüedades y Linda Flynn tuvo que salir a hacer unos quehaceres. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso sin su familia. 

Aunque disfrutaba ese momento de tranquilidad, era extraño para él simplemente tenderse en el jardín sin hacer nada ni esperar que lo llamen para una misión. Era extraño no estar alerta por cualquier anormalidad que causara su enemigo… bueno, ex-enemigo.

Estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormido, cuando su reloj comunicador comenzó a sonar. Y justo cuando se estaba haciendo la idea de no hacer nada

Intentó ignorarlo mientras se giraba sobre sí mismo.-agente P...responde agente P.-lo llamaron desde su reloj. Finalmente, Perry se desperezó y contesto la llamada.  
Rápidamente, monograma le explico la situación a Perry. Al parecer, Doof había causado un problema en la preparatoria donde trabaja como servicio comunitario. Y justo había pensado que su misión con Doof está completa, y ahora esto. Perry se colocó su sombrero e ingreso por el túnel secreto del árbol para montar su pequeño vehículo volador.

Perry se dirigió a la preparatoria de Danville, pensando en que solo sería un paseo rápido, después de todo no creía que Doofenshmirtz estuviera fingiendo ser bueno. En el fondo no era una mala persona, sino que era propenso a causar accidentes con o sin intención. En realidad siempre lo vio como amigo, pero el hecho de que sea malvado ponía un obstáculo -a veces- pero ahora viéndolo mejor y ahora que es bueno (eso espera) es el único amigo abiertamente social que tiene. ¿Quién sabe a que podría llegar su amistad si Doof seguía el camino del bien?-pensó el ornitorrinco al divisar la escuela desde el aire y preparándose para descender. Solo esperaba que -al igual que el fin del verano- también haya sido el fin de quien antes era conocido como el científico malvado Heinz Doofenshmirtz.


	2. POV Perry

Había vuelto de la preparatoria de Danville después de monitorear a su ex enemigo, y justo a tiempo para la hora de almuerzo. Se adentro a la cocina para ser recibido por el típico "oh! Ahí estas Perry". Linda Flynn le acerco su plato de comida y procuro que este comenzara a comer para seguir haciendo sus quehaceres.

Después de ayudar a Doofenshmirtz con el incidente de la mutación en uno de sus alumnos, le prometió que lo visitaría de vez en cuando, cosa que iba hacer de todos modos, ya que probablemente Monograma se lo pediría. El científico aun estaba inscrito como un villano en los archivos de la O.S.B.A y su trabajo de servicio comunitario no lo dejaba totalmente absuelto de todo lo que hizo en el verano.

De igual manera, no le molestaba ir a ver a doof. Aunque estaba de vacaciones-siendo que ahora todos están en clases y trabajando- era más una costumbre ir a verlo, y menos le molestaba si no había maldad de por medio.

Una vez terminado su almuerzo fue a su pequeña cama en el salón. Se recostó y dejo su cuerpo descansar. Tal vez visitaría a su amigo el día de mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, a eso de las 17:00pm Perry decidió ir a Doofenshmirtz Malvados y asociados, después de haber pasado un tiempo con Phineas y ferb.

A lo lejos, pudo ver que la palabra malvado del cartel del edificio había sido tachada. Perry sonrió al solo pensar en la idea de que el científico sea bueno. La verdad, es que nunca sintió que fuera malvado, solo alguien con una gran cantidad de tristes historias retrospectivas y con gran talento para crear maquinas que van en contra de cualquier lógica o leyes universales. Sus inadores -por más extrañas que sean las razones por las que decidió construirlos- podrían ser bastantes peligrosos en manos equivocadas, y esa era la única razón del porque figuraba dentro de los tres enemigos más peligrosos de la O.S.B.A.

Si alguna vez lo había apoyado cuando le pregunto si era malo, fue simplemente porque eso hacían los amigos. Doof en ese entonces insistía en que era malvado y afirmar eso lo hacía feliz.

Perry sonrió al pensar en ello. Siempre pensó que realmente podrían llegar a ser amigos, sin misiones ni inadores.

El ornitorrinco se aproximaba al balcón del edificio, cuando vio una explosión desde el interior, seguido de la frase que siempre oía después de arruinar uno de sus planes: "Te odio, Perry el ornitorrinco".

Sabía que esas explosiones eran tan comunes para Doof como respirar aire, sin embargo se aproximo esperando que estuviera intacto.

Una vez que el humo se disperso logro verlo, y como era de esperarse estaba bien, con la cara llena de suciedad, pero bien. El científico sonrió un poco apenado de que su antiguo némesis lo haya visto después de que presionara por accidente el botón de autodestrucción de un inador. Carraspeo esperando que no notara el desastre que causo.-Perry el ornitorrinco...-dijo de la forma que era normal en él cuando esperaba que este llegara a arruinar uno de sus planes. Volvió a carraspear al darse cuenta que lo había recibido como el científico malvado que fue todo el verano.-Digo... ¿Qué tal Perry el ornitorrinco?...-saludo de una manera más normal.

Perry solo sonrió y asintió con su cabeza devolviendo el saludo. Aunque decía ser bueno había cosas que parecían que nunca cambiarían.


	3. POV Doofenshmirtz

Después de volver de su segundo día de servicio comunitario como profesor de ciencias estaba exhausto. Se recostó en un sofá de su sala dejando a un lado su maletín.- ¿Quién diría que ser profesor sería tan cansado?-se dijo a sí mismo. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos procurando no quedarse dormido.

-Buenas tardes señor.-dijo de pronto Norm que apareció sin hacer el menor ruido, provocando que el científico se sobresaltara.

-¡Norm! Ya te he dicho que no me asustes así.- reprendió al robot.

-¿Quiere un muffins, señor?-pregunto el robot ignorando el comentario del científico mientras mostraba ante él una bandeja de las golosinas.

-Arrggg... No voy a volver a cenar muffins, no me cayeron bien la última vez que me convenciste...-la sonrisa del robot se giro hasta una mueca de tristeza.-...Sabes, ¿Por qué no vas a hacer la cena? Ya sabes, una cena normal

-Sí, señor...-dijo Norm marchándose a la cocina.

-Y con normal, me refiero a sin pedazos de muffins.- le grito desde lo lejos. Volvió a recostarse y suspiro con cansancio. Esta vez evito cerrar los ojos, así que solo contemplo su espacio. Observo que habían varios inadores en su sala.-Supongo que como ahora soy bueno debería desmantelarlos...-se dijo tratando de ser racional.- Es una pena desarmarlas...-dijo algo nostálgico al pensar en todo el trabajo que le costo construirlos, lo cual no era tanto ya que podía hacer un inador al día, pero pensar en que ya no los usaría le causaba una sensación extraña como tristeza. Cuando era malvado y fabricaba sus inadores, siempre llegaba Perry el ornitorrinco para destruirlos...- Momento, si Perry el ornitorrinco siempre destruía mis inadores ¿Cómo es que aun tengo tantos?- observo la cantidad excesiva de inadores, algunos los había reconstruido y otros ni siquiera los había visto su enemigo.- Empezó a creer que si hubiera continuado siendo malvado, me hubiera convertido en un científico loco. ¿Por qué construí mas inadores?-se llevo su mano a su frente mientras suspiraba.- Mejor arreglo esto...- se dispuso a inhabilitar sus maquinas para dejar atrás su vida como alguien malvado.

Abrió la maquinaria de un inador y se adentro para buscar el cableado principal. Al igual que la mayoría de sus inadores todo estaba cableado por el botón de autodestrucción. Tomo una herramienta y comenzó a cortar los cables uno por uno. Observo el botón de autodestrucción, ese botón era como un símbolo de su persona. Suspiro al sentir otra vez esa sensación de tristeza.

A su mente llegaron varias de las peleas que tuvo con Perry. La mayoría las había ganado el ornitorrinco, sin embargo y a pesar de que nunca logro vencerlo, solo recordaba lo divertido que resulto todo después de esos intentos. Fue extraño pero esa tristeza repentina se fue tan rápida como llego y solo por pensar en su enemigo, digo... ex enemigo.-Bueno...supongo que como ya no somos enemigos somos amigos ¿no?-se decía a sí mismo.

En realidad siempre pensó que han sido amigos, Perry siempre lo apoyaba cuando quería hacer algo– que no sea malvado, claro.- Como, cuando lo acompaño a su reunión familiar y practicar kickball, o cuando lo acompaño a rectificar su licencia de conducción a Drusselstein, o cuando lo ayudo a buscar el gnomo de su familia para el día del padre. Admitía que esa vez fue desastrosa, por accidente rompió el gnomo. Aun así Perry lo acompaño, y si mas bien recordaba le había dicho al ornitorrinco que agradecía tener una relación que funcionara y que esa relación fuera con él.-Ahora que lo pienso eso sonó extraño.- por otra parte estaba algo sentimental cuando lo dijo. Se encogió de hombros y procedió a quitar el botón de autodestrucción.-No importa, los mejores amigos siempre se dicen cosas raras-Hizo una pausa.-Eso creo...-La verdad nunca había tenido un mejor amigo, Perry era el primero. Tras ese pensamiento soltó una risa.- Pareciera que siempre pienso en Perry el ornitorrinco. Sin querer, presiona su mano que estaba apoyada sobre el botón de autodestrucción, provocando una gran explosión.-Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco!-grito instintivamente.- Esperen, ese fui yo...-se dijo molesto con sí mismo al no recordar el cableado interno.

El humo provocado por la explosión comenzó a disiparse dejando ver la figura del ornitorrinco con una mueca de duda ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. El científico lo saludo con una sonrisa incomoda, esperando que no le diera tanta importancia a la explosión y a su típica frase que ya no debería utilizar puesto que ya no es malvado. Esperaba que el ornitorrinco no pensara que lo odia sin razón.

Aun así, Perry solo le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza devolviendo el saludo. Aunque decía ser bueno había cosas que parecían que nunca cambiarían.


	4. Vacio

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas en que Perry el ornitorrinco tuvo el descanso que tanto había querido, y para ser sincero esas vacaciones se estaban convirtiendo en algo muy aburrido. Casi a diario hacia la misma rutina; despertaba, iba a desayunar con su familia, luego cada uno se iba a sus respectivas escuelas y trabajo, y el se dedicaba a dormir. Y claro, de vez en cuando iba a visitar a Doof y eso lo animaba un poco. Pero de alguna forma pensó que su descanso seria más placentero, sin embargo sentía que algo le hacía falta, se sentía vacio. ¿Sera la sensación de no combatir con Doofenshmirtz? Después de todo lo había visto hace unos días, y no fue lo de costumbre. Arruinar sus planes y evitar que hiciera el mal era lo suyo, pero ahora que era bueno...

El ornitorrinco suspiro. Eso era algo que no podía cambiar, sabía que Doof estaría mejor siendo bueno. ¿Qué clase de amigo seria si lo convenciera de volver a ser malo? Y mas encima, solo por su capricho. Solo tenía que seguir combatiendo el mal sin él. Solo necesitaba otro némesis, aunque sabía que ninguno lo podría reemplazar.

Perry giro sobre si mismo sobre el césped, buscando una posición más cómoda para descansar. Aunque se sentía incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño, se dispuso a cerrar los ojos.

Supuso que con tal de descansar un poco, ya estaría repuesto para seguir trabajando, pero eso no dependía de él, sino de la agencia. Simplemente debía esperar hasta que encuentren otro enemigo para asignarle. Como si fuera por arte de magia, el césped debajo de Perry se deslizo provocando que cayera por uno de sus pasadizos.

Llego a su guarida desde el techo aterrizando sentado frente a su pantalla. Monograma como siempre

-Agente P. Lamento interrumpir tus merecidas vacaciones, pero tenemos un gran problema.- comenzó a decir su jefe, mientras Perry tenía toda su atención.-Resulta que tuvimos una lamentable baja con el agente G.-ante la cara de impresión del ornitorrinco, monograma se adelantó ante cualquier pensamiento.- digo, está vivo. Claro que el agente G está vivo, solo indispuesto de continuar sus labores como agente...aparte de que no deja de escupir bolas de pelos...-nuevamente la cara de indiferencia de Perry lo hizo retomar el tema. Carraspeo antes de seguir con la información.-por lo que, agente P hemos decidido que el nuevo enemigo que pertenecía al agente G será ahora tu responsabilidad.

El ornitorrinco no lo pensó tanto tiempo, solo asintió y saludo con su mano a monograma aceptando la misión. Después de todo, tenía ganas de seguir trabajando y luchando contra el mal, sobre todo cuando Monograma le aclaró que ese enemigo no era como Doof –que se dedicaba a hacer inadores todos los días- sino que hacía uno cada varios días, al parecer no se tomaba nada a la ligera.

-Por cierto, agente P.- le llamó monograma interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- por el momento no tienes tu motoneta, está en reparaciones.-le dijo como un dato extra.- y gracias por aceptar la misión. Monograma fuera.-dijo presionando un botón repetidas veces, sin embargo no ocurrió nada.-Maldición no puedo apagar la cámara.- dijo aun intentando.- Mejor me voy...-dijo saliendo de la pantalla. En vez de todas esas explicaciones en la pantalla, que normalmente se encargaba Carl, Monograma se encargo de que le dejasen el archivo de su nuevo enemigo junto a su panel de control.

Perry lo tomo en sus manos, lo abrió y al instante lo reconoció por su foto de archivo. Comenzó a leerlo. Nombre: Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein.- El ornitorrinco solo levanto una ceja preguntándose si era una broma, o si los padres de su nuevo enemigo le hicieron una broma por ponerle ese nombre. Continúo leyendo...Alias: Rodney. Al menos era más fácil de recordar. Luego, de leer rápidamente sus datos personales como edad, nacionalidad, dirección, etc.... se detuvo para leer con más atención cuando llego a unas hojas con el titulo de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.

Leyó todo el archivo y era como lo supuso. Era sub-lider de esa organización. Rápidamente, conecto en su cabeza todo lo que sabía de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. Si mal no recordaba en el archivo de Doofenshmirtz, él figuraba como el fundador y líder de la organización. Sospechó que, como Doof renuncio al mal y por ende a participar en la organización, Rodney debería ser el nuevo líder. Sin embargo, eso no lo decía en el archivo. Tal vez no estaba actualizado, después de todo Monograma no sabría como actualizarlo sin Carl.

Cerró el archivo y lo dejo junto al teclado de su computadora principal. Tomo una pequeña hoja en blanco y lo dejo escrito el archivo. Se encamino hacia su pequeño vehículo, lo encendió y voló por los cielos para marcharse a su nueva misión. Esperaba que con respecto a la actualización de datos, Vanessa pudiera ayudarle, ya que trabajaba como becaria en la O.B.S.A. Aunque tendría que esperar que ella volviera mas tarde de sus clases.

Mas tarde y después de su misión planeaba ir a la casa e Doof. Solo esperaba que Vanessa estuviera allí para responder su duda. Si era cierto, si Rodney era el nuevo líder de la organización, la O.S.B.A. tendría problemas, ya que su nuevo enemigo si tenía un pensamiento más malvado que Doofenshmirtz. Recordó que fue él principalmente el responsable de alejar el planeta de la Tierra y congelar el verano. En realidad había sido culpa de Doof, pero él planeaba llevar a la Tierra a una nueva era del hielo y eso si era malvado.

Perry diviso el edificio y se acerco sigilosamente en su nave. Hizo una de sus entradas sorpresas, cosa que impresiono al científico, tal vez porque no era su enemigo de costumbre. Rápidamente, se activo la trampa que cayó desde el techo atrapando al ornitorrinco. Perry sonrió al recordar lo mucho que extrañaba esto. Tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba para llenar el vacío que tenia.-"Aquí vamos..."


	5. M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.

Llego lo más rápido que pudo a la O.B.S.A. y de inmediato comenzó con sus tareas de becaria. Realizo casi todo el trabajo acumulado de informática de la agencia, actualizo unos archivos pendientes, volvió a intentar enseñar a Monograma a encender y a manejar la cámara, ya que al parecer todavía no lo lograba por sí solo.

Suspiro un poco aliviada al poder quitarse varias cosas de encima.-Ya casi es hora de irme…-se dijo Vanessa chequeando la hora en su teléfono. Lo guardo para poner su atención en su lista de deberes.-Aun alcanzo a dejar algunas herramientas…- procedió a montar pequeñas mochilas cohetes, relojes comunicadores y aparatos similares en un carrito.

Se paseo por gran parte de la agencia hasta diferentes guaridas de agentes dejando sus artefactos. Por último, ingreso a la guarida de Perry el ornitorrinco para dejar una pequeña motoneta, sin embargo se aproximo hacia la pantalla de la computadora, ya que una carpeta con una nota sobre ella llamo su atención. Leyó la nota un poco confundida, por lo que abrió el archivo y le vio un vistazo.- ¿Por qué Perry pensara eso…?-se dijo dejando de lado el archivo y accediendo a la computadora. Tecleo unas letras hasta llegar al registro de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A., mostrando en la pantalla todos los datos de la organización.-…yo misma actualice los datos desde la fuente la misma y…-se detuvo al ver los datos. Hizo una mueca de disgusto que conservo por unos segundos. Volvió a digitar unos códigos para volver a actualizar el archivo, sin embargo lo que vio seguía ahí. Vanessa suspiro hastiada sin creerlo.-Papá…-dijo molesta a sí misma, mientras observa la información. Fundador y líder: Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Estado: Activo.

Por más que no le gustara meter a su padre en problema tenía que reportar su descubrimiento al Mayor Monograma, incluso eso lo podría ayudar a meterse en algún problema peor. Su padre seguía activo en el registro de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. por lo que en el sistema seguía catalogado como un enemigo de la O.S.B.A. Aun así, en los registros de trabajo de servicio comunitario de la O.S.B.A. aparecía como un ex enemigo. ¿Cómo es que un cruce contradictorio de información sucede en ese tipo de organizaciones secretas?

-Este sistema necesitaba un arreglo.-dijo levantándose del pequeño asiento. Se apresuraría para llegar a su hogar. Había un par de preguntas que debía hacerle a su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, ya llegue…-dijo mientras cruzaba por la puerta. Finalmente, regreso un poco más tarde de lo normal a casa debido al problema de red que se estuvo investigando en la O.S.B.A.

Doofenshmirtz volvió la vista desde la sala.-Hola Vanessa. ¿Cómo te fue en la O.S.B.A.?-dijo mientras volvía a poner atención a los exámenes que estaba corrigiendo.

-Qué curioso que preguntas…-dijo acercándose a su padre.-…pues, descubrí algo extraño mientras revisaba unos archivos secretos.

-Uuuhh… ¿Algo interesante?- le pregunto Doof, esperando ansioso por lo que le contaría su hija. Después de todo si sonaba interesante.

Vanessa mostro ante él un papel con la información de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A, donde destacaban las palabras Fundador y líder: Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Estado: Activo. Observo a su padre esperando una respuesta.- Oh…pensé que se trataría de un chisme o algo así.-dijo tratando de evadir el tema.

-Papá ¿Sigues siendo miembro de esa organización?- lo encaro enojada.- Habías dicho que serias bueno…

-Lo soy, lo soy… o al menos lo intento…-dijo para apaciguar un poco la ira de su hija.- Es solo que…-se detuvo antes de siquiera comenzar su explicación.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molestaría que esos científicos malvados se enteren de que ya no eres como ellos?- pregunto aun iracunda, pensando en una razón.

-No…-respondió el adulto un poco retraído.

-Pues, díselos y sale de esa organización…O será que…-comenzó a decir de una manera sospechosa.-… ¿Tienes tentaciones de volver a ser malo?- pensó de forma decepcionante al pensar en que su padre le hubiera fallado.

-Se los iba a decir, eso solo que…espera ¿Qué? No tengo tentación de volver a ser malo.- dijo excusándose.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no renuncias?-insistió aun mas.

-Es que si dejo M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A… ya no tendré descuentos de la organización.-dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Descuentos?-se dijo confundida.

-Hay unos muy buenos de Tacos…-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Aaargg…papá…- dijo llevando su mano su frente de golpe. Su explicación no era tan terrible ni malvada como ella había pensado. Por un lado era un alivio, pero por otro se sintió una tonta al pensar que su padre volvería a ser “malvado” ya que nunca lo fue.-¿Me prometes que solucionaras esto?

-Pero los tacos…-dijo en tono de justificación. Sin embargo, no continúo con sus excusas ya que la llegaba de Perry al edificio distrajo su atención. El ornitorrinco estaciono su pequeño vehículo en la terraza y bajo de él.- Perry el ornitorrinco ¿Cómo estás?-lo saludo animadamente, olvidando completamente el asunto anterior.

El ornitorrinco le devolvió el saludo, manifestando que estaba bien. Mientras, Doof hablaba y habla con Perry, Vanessa se unió a la conversación, sin embargo lo observo extrañada. Noto algo diferente al ornitorrinco. Se veía ¿cansado?- ¿Estás bien Perry? Te ves algo agotado.

El animal se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta de Vanessa, pero intento disimular y levanto su pulgar en señal de que estaba bien. La conversación continuo de manera regular como si Vanessa no hubiera hecho esa observación en el ornitorrinco, aun así mantuvo su atención en Perry. Sabía que le habían asignado un nuevo enemigo –y no era algo que comentaría frente a su padre- y que este nuevo enemigo era diferente a en cuanto a sus inadores y su forma de operar, pero también sabia que Perry era el mejor agente que tenia la organización y si alguien podía vencerlo era él, solo que no esperaba que el ornitorrinco estuviera en esas condiciones después de tan solo un día de combate.

Lo observo por pequeños tramos de tiempo, evitando que este se diera cuenta, sorprendentemente noto una magulladura al costado de su torso. A pesar de estar cubierto de pelo, un color levemente más oscuro se hacía notar en la zona afectada. Perry era más que un simple agente de la O.S.B.A. era un amigo de la familia- en realidad, era amigo de su padre, pero por extensión ella también lo sentía como un amigo- y estaba dispuesta en ayudarlo, ya que un enemigo que era capaz de atacar así al ornitorrinco era un asunto serio.


	6. Diferentes enemigos

Perry el ornitorrinco despertó cuando Phineas y Ferb despertaron para ir a la escuela. Apenas el chico pelirrojo se bajo de la cama, Perry se volvió a dormir. Jamás se había cansado tanto en una misión o había quedado tan lastimado y adolorido como estaba en ese momento.

Su última misión lo había agotado terriblemente. Todo esto fue debido a su nuevo enemigo, Rodney. Perry suspiro angustiado. Desde que había ingresado a la O.S.B.A. deseaba luchar contra villanos como él, pero resulto que su primera misión fue con Doofenshmirtz. Tan pronto termino la misión exigió un cambio de enemigo ya que Doof era…bueno, no era para lo que él había entrenado tanto. A pesar de la negativa, seguía deseando a un mejor rival, pero con el tiempo llego a divertirse peleando con el científico, ya que algunos de sus planes eran relativamente buenos y medio dignos de destruir.

Pero ahora que por fin le asignaron el enemigo que siempre deseo destruir, resulto que era bastante difícil de derrotar. No se parecía en nada a Doof. Sus trampa-aunque de buena calidad- eran solo eso, trampas, no como las de su antiguo enemigo que las construía acorde a los temas que trataban. Además, no le contaba un trauma o una razón muy válida para realizar su plan, sino que solo lo hacía sin razón, y lo peor de todo es que sus Inadores- que él llamaba Isadores-no tienen un botón de autodestrucción. Eran muchos factores de los cuales estaba muy apegado, y no era que no podría adaptarse a otros hábitos, ya que logro derrotarlo-a duras penas-. Tal vez era mucho pedir un miserable botón de autodestrucción, pero lamentablemente llego a la conclusión de que estaba muy acostumbrado a Doof, razón por la cual se sentía pisoteado al terminar cada misión con Rodney.

Sus pensamientos fueron alterados repentinamente por su reloj comunicador, que activo uno de los pasadizos secretos. Perry se froto los ojos con cansancio, acababa de despertar y un segundo después ya estaba en camino a su guarida. Por más exhausto que estaba conservo su postura de agente como si nada le estuviera ocurriendo. Probablemente su nuevo enemigo ya tenía otro plan, habían transcurrido unos días desde el último. Aunque eso también era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero de alguna forma estaba agradecido a que Rodney se tomaba varios días para hacer un plan y construir un isador, y no todos los días como lo hacía Doof.

Una vez que ya había recibido sus instrucciones de monograma, tomo su mochila cohete para ir a su misión. Mientras volaba por la cuidad, los pensamientos de Perry no dejaban de dar vueltas en lo mucho en que diferían sus enemigos. Lo podía controlar- aunque de alguna forma terminaba lastimado-sin embargo, deseaba que su nuevo enemigo se pareciera a Doof…o simplemente lo que deseaba era volver a combatir con él.

Perry suspiro ante ese pensamiento. Ciertamente, se divertía más con su antiguo enemigo que con el nuevo, pero su trabajo como agente no se trataba de diversión. Sacudió la cabeza para pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer en el día. Luego de su misión, tendría que hacer una visita rápida a casa de Doofenshmirtz, después iría de inmediato a casa, ya que no podía irse por demasiado tiempo como lo habia hecho veces, ya que había regresado tarde debido a una misión, mucho después que Phineas y Ferb, y ellos lo estuvieron buscando desesperados. No podía dejar que su doble vida se saliera de control. Solo tenía que completar la misión perfectamente, ir rápido a Doofenshmirtz Inc. y todo estaría perfecto. -“Al menos ese es el plan”-pensó mientras bostezaba inconscientemente por cansancio.


	7. Entre dificultades y traición

Vanessa acababa de regresar a casa más temprano de lo usual, por suerte no había muchas cosas que hacer en la O.S.B.A. Dejo su mochila sobre una silla el comedor y se dirigió a la cocina para algo de beber.-¿Papá, estas en casa?-lo llamo mientras se aproximaba a la cocina para servirse una vaso de jugo. Al no recibir respuesta, se encogió de hombros asumiendo que su padre no se encontraba en casa. Vertió el líquido en un vaso, estaba a punto de beber, cuando Perry el ornitorrinco “aterrizo” estrepitosamente contra unas piezas de maquinaria. Rápidamente, Vanessa se acerco a los escombros para ver a Perry completamente inconsciente y lastimado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…está bien.- decía Vanessa mientras hablaba por teléfono.- lo tendré en cuenta… Sí, me quedare con él hasta que despierte. Creo que despertara pronto.-dijo divisando al ornitorrinco que descansaba recostado sobre su cama. Estaba arropado y su sombrero yacía sobre un mueble junto a él.-está bien, adiós Mayor Monograma.-cerro su celular cortando así la llamada. Volvió a observar a Perry preocupadamente. Por lo que le dijo Monograma, Perry volvía de su misión con su nuevo enemigo. Esto era más serio de lo que creía.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron de pronto al momento que escucho que se abría la puerta principal.- Papá ¿eres tú?-lo llamo mientras caminaba a la entrada. No recibió respuesta por lo que se apresuro, sin embargo solo vio a su padre un taco en su mano y con una bolsa en la otra.-Aaargg...papá.-dijo decepcionada. ¿Porque por alguna razón creyó que su padre renunciaría a los tacos?

-Lo sé, lo sé…Tengo un problema…pero no lo puedo dejar.-dijo con todavía con la boca llena. Trago la comida y dejo la bolsa sobre una mesa, sin embargo, su atención paso de los tacos a una pequeña mochila cohete que estaba en la sala.- ¿Perry el ornitorrinco esta aquí?

-Sí, está en mi habitación, pero no me cambies el tema…-dijo manteniéndose firme. Su padre no podía seguir en esa organización malvada.

-Sabes, que esas cosas llevan tiempo.- le respondió sin darle importancia.- la adicción de tacos no se cura de un día a otro.- comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Vanessa.

-Han transcurrido varios días…-le dijo seriamente, mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Como sea, aun así es difícil de superar.- dio por terminado el tema al momento de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. El científico se detuvo en seco para analizar lo que estaba contemplando. Era un ornitorrinco que estaba dormido en la cama de su hija. Dio unos pasos hacia el animal y lo observo por un tiempo como tratando de descifrar una especie de código -¿Seguro es Perry el ornitorrinco? – se pregunto al ver al completamente extraño animal.-No lleva sombrero.- Vanessa suspiro y cogió el sombrero de Perry para ponérselo.-¡Perry el ornitorrinco!

-Papá… ¿en serio?

-Es que Perry el ornitorrinco siempre usa sombrero. ¿Cómo se supone que lo reconozca si no lo lleva puesto? Es como si yo no llevara puesto… no sé, mi bata de laboratorio.

-Como sea…-dijo Vanessa para dar por terminado el tema.-Hable con el Mayor Monograma y creo que el nuevo enemigo de Perry es bastante difícil de derrotar.-dijo devolviendo el sombrero a un lado de la cama.-… debe haber una forma de ayudarlo. Aunque sea el agente mayor, no significa que tenga que hacerlo solo...

-Momento, momento…-interrumpió a su hija.- ¡¿Perry el ornitorrinco tiene otro enemigo?!

-shh…-Vanessa le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz, ya que Perry dormía. Ambos salieron de la habitación y solo le respondió hasta que cerraron la puerta.-Pues, claro… a eso se dedica.-le aclaro.- si ya dejaste de ser malvado, significaba que Perry tendría otro enemigo ¿o que pensaste?

-Pensé que teníamos algo especial…-dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas.- No… la verdad es que no se qué pensar…-dijo exageradamente. Tal vez a los ojos de cualquiera podría parecer una ridiculez, pero a sus adentros se sentía una punzada de dolor.

-Vamos, papá no es para tanto.-dijo tratando de consolar a su padre.- De todas formas Perry viene a verte por mandado de la O.S.B.A. ¿no es cierto?

-Si… es cierto…-dijo sintiendo un poco de alivio. Pero tan rápido se sintió traicionado, del mismo modo la sensación de ira se apodero de él.- ¿Quién es su nuevo enemigo? Se supone que Perry era mi enemigo porque soy el más malvado… o lo era…-nuevamente la sintió una gran traición.

-No se supone que deba decírtelo.-dijo Vanessa a la defensiva.- esa información es algo clasificada.- en realidad lo decía por las dudas. No sabía que tan clasificada era la información de la O.S.B.A.

-Vamos puedes decírmelo, no se lo contare a nadie…-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin embargo por la expresión su hija pudo notar que no le creía una palabra.-Esta bien…-dijo cruzándose de brazos como un niño haciendo una rabieta, aun así una idea le llego a la mente.-Entonces, voy a hackear a la O.S.B.A. ¡Sí, eso hare! Hackear una organización de agentes secretos es mucho más fácil que tu hija confié en ti.-dijo dando por terminado el tema mientras se dirigía a la computadora a realizar dicha acción.

-Está bien, está bien te lo diré.-le dijo entretanto detenía su acción. Sabía que anteriormente había dañado suficiente a la organización por una filtración de información y preferiría no arriesgarse. Dio un gran suspiro antes de hablar.- Es otro miembro de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A…-comenzó por decir, ya que verdaderamente no recordaba su largo nombre.-se llama…mmm…wolfg galper...heart…-decía mientras intentaba recordar.-No lo sé, tenía un nombre muy largo.-se dio por vencido.- Pero su ultimo nombre era Rosten… Rodtin…

-¡¿Roddenstein?!-pregunto de inmediato al pensar el nombre tan familiar. Ante la afirmación de su hija, solo logro articular unas simples palabras que resonaron en todo el edificio.- ¡¿QUE?!


	8. No se qué hacer

-¡¿QUE?!

Apenas logro escucharlo, Perry el ornitorrinco se despertó abruptamente. En tan solo unos segundos logro recordar lo que le había ocurrido. Se había desmayado poco después de terminar con una misión, y lo peor es que ocurrió cuando iba en su mochila cohete cerca de la casa de Doof, por lo que termino estrellándose. Rápidamente, vio su reloj para verificar la hora. Era tarde y debía regresar a su hogar, sino su familia se preocuparía. Se levanto, se coloco su sombrero y se encamino en busca de la salida. Al caminar por el pasillo escucho las voces de Doof y Vanessa. Al escuchar que hablaban de Rodney, se detuvo y cautelosamente los observo a lo lejos.

Doofenshmirtz se quejaba una y otra vez.- Rodney no es mejor que yo solo porque Perry el ornitorrinco le tomaba más trabajo vencerlo.

-Por eso mismo no quería decírtelo.-le dijo Vanessa.- Sabia que actuarias como un niño.

-Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.-protesto infantilmente ignorando el reciente comentario de su hija.-Ya sé cómo solucionar esto.- dijo de repente en un momento de inspiración.

-¿Y cómo?-le pregunto su hija pensando alguna locura.

-Con un inador.- respondió satisfactoriamente sin bacilar.-Solo debo pensar en qué clase de inador...-se dijo a sí mismo, ya planeando cada detalle.

Vanessa suspiro molesta.- No todos tus problemas no se resuelven con un inador...-comenzó a discutir con su padre. Mientras, que el ornitorrinco seguía escuchando, aunque en su mente se detuvo a reflexionar sobre lo que dijo Doof y un nuevo inador.

Por un instante, Perry llego a pensar en la probabilidad en que Doof volvería a ser malvado. Por alguna razón, eso le dio un pequeño momento de alegría, porque eso significaría volver a pelear con él. Pero rápidamente se quito esa idea de la cabeza, era egoísta de su parte solo pensar en eso. El científico estaba mejor siendo bueno, no solo por Vanessa sino por el mismo. Siendo malvado solo lograba que ambos estuvieran en un círculo vicioso del cual nunca saldrían. Suspiro profundamente para pensar de la manera más fría posible. No podía permitirse que le ocurriera eso a Doof.

Perry salió de la habitación para reunirse con su antiguo enemigo y con Vanessa.-Perry...-lo llamo la chica al verlo.- ¿Te sientes bien?-se acerco al pequeño animal para verificar si tenía alguna herida. El ornitorrinco solo asintió y con su mano marco su distancia con Vanessa para que no se acercara a él ni lo examinara.

-¿Porque Rodney es tu nuevo enemigo?-le pregunto de pronto el científico.

El ornitorrinco se sorprendió por la actitud del hombre. Sonó como un arranque de celos entre parejas, Perry supuso que se sentía algo como lo que había sentido cuando lo reemplazo por Peter el Panda. Como experiencia personal se sentía devastador. Le hubiera gustado echárselo en cara, pero no tenia ánimo para eso, ni mucho menos justificar las razones de monograma al elegir su nuevo enemigo. Simplemente se encogió de hombros para responderle a Doofenshmirtz y se encamino hacia su mochila cohete.

-Perry...-lo llamo nuevamente Vanessa.-hable con monograma y le informe acerca de esto.-el ornitorrinco tomo la mochila cohete en sus manos, pero se detuvo al oír que monograma estaba enterado.

-También hay un par de cosas que quiero decirle a Francis.-dijo Doof, pero de inmediato fue callado por Vanessa.

-Lo que quiero decir es que si tienes problemas, no tiene nada de malo pedir un poco de ayuda.-dijo finalmente. Perry cargo el peso de la mochila y también de ese comentario, pero solo se quedo quieto reflexionando acerca de ello.- Déjanos ayudarte.-concluyo. Rápidamente, Perry se giro hacia ellos y negó con su cabeza antes de retirarse.

No podía involucrarlos. No podrían lograr ayudarlo, a menos que fueran agentes. Aunque la verdad, tampoco estaba decidido a pedir refuerzos de otros agentes. Tenía la sensación de que había una razón por la cual estaba ocurriendo todo eso en sus misiones. Tenía que buscar un patrón, y no necesitaba ayuda. Siempre trabajo solo –salvo por unas excepciones- pero así es como logra completar sus misiones como agente. Él se podía encargar de cualquier cosa, como siempre. Después de todo, para eso había entrenado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doofenshmirtz se daba vueltas en su sofá una y otra vez. Su preocupación lo estaba superando más de lo que creía. No sabía que podría hacer para ayudar a Perry el ornitorrinco, aunque él especifico que no necesitaba su ayuda. Suspiro nuevamente antes de volver a girar sobre sí mismo. Vanessa también tenía la intención de ayudarlo, aunque por otro lado-y tratando de comprender al ornitorrinco.- dijo que le dieran un tiempo para solucionarlo, después de todo era su trabajo.

Habían transcurrido unos cuatro días desde que Perry se había accidentado en su casa y desde entonces que no había vuelto. Además, de estar preocupado por no saber cómo ayudarlo, también lo estaba porque no venia tan frecuente como antes. ¿Le habrá sucedido algo?

En tan solo pensar en eso hizo que se levantara de golpe. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que sea para ayudarlo. Se paseo por su sala de los inadores desmantelados y comenzó a recolectar cualquier pieza que se le cruzara en el camino.-Veamos que tenemos aquí...-comenzó a hablar solo mientras montaba las piezas sobre su mesa de trabajo.- ¿Qué podría hacer con esto?... ¡Ya se!- dijo después de unos segundos de suspenso.- ¡Podría rehacer mi Reemplaza Pollos-inador! Jajaja sería muy gracioso, podría reemplazar su plan malvado de Rodney por un pollo.- se decía mientras aguantaba su risa.- Aunque lo tendría construir de nuevo, porque lo desmantelé todos los inadores...excepto por mi rayo reductor, que sigue siendo maceta.-dijo mirando desde lo lejos su inador que aun no desconectaba, sin embargo, algo que le dijo su hija llego a su mente. -...No. Vanesa tiene razón.- se dijo pensando más seriamente.-...no puedo resolver todo con inadores.- Se reclino en su asiento pensando en más posibilidades.- Podría ir a casa de Rodney y... ¡darle una paliza!-se dijo como si fuera la mejor idea que hubiera tenido, pero de inmediato se retracto al recordar que él no era el indicado para esa tarea.-...tal vez él no... ¡Ya se, iré con Norma para que él lo golpee!-dijo nuevamente con ánimos hasta que recordó otro detalle.-...pero él también tiene un robot.- Lo pensó por última vez.-Rayos...es tan difícil hacer un plan no malvado.- decía cruzándose de brazos.-...Aunque Vanessa no dijo nada especificando golpizas con robots...- ante esa idea-que se negaba a descartar- se animo a tomar su teléfono para llamar a su hija, pero de inmediato se arrepintió. Debería estar trabajando, y luego se iría a la casa de su madre por unos días, y no quería molestarla.

Giro sobre su silla dándole la espalda a todas las cosas que tenía en su mesa. Quería ayudar a Perry, pero no sabía qué hacer siendo ahora bueno.

Siendo malvado hacia toda clase de planes sin pensar en las repercusiones tanto para los que estén involucrados en su plan como para los que son realmente victimas. En cierto sentido era mucho más fácil no pensar en el bienestar de las personas siendo malvado, pero ahora todo era un poco más complejo. Si Vanessa no estaba para ser su guía en ser bueno ¿Quién mas podría ayudarlo? Sin tantas posibilidades en su mente, de inmediato pensó en el ornitorrinco. -Si Perry estuviera aquí me podría ayudar a que yo lo ayude...-comenzó a reflexionar.-...aunque él no quiere mi ayuda...mmm...es como una paradoja.- después de ese pequeño pensamiento se percato de que estaba hablando nuevamente solo. Suspiro un poco afligido. Incluso cuando era malvado, el ornitorrinco tenía una excusa para ir a verlo, pero ahora se empezaba a sentir un poco solo.- ¿Donde estará Perry?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras era extrañado por su ex enemigo, Perry reposaba sobre una cama entre tanto Phineas estaban a su lado observándolo. El chico pelirrojo lo acaricio suavemente dejando escapar un suspiro- Perry, ¿A dónde te has metido?- dijo observando los pequeños golpes en su cuerpo. El ornitorrinco solo se limito a hacer el ruido que siempre hacia queriendo dar a entender que a pesar de sus heridas estaba bien.

Ferb llego al lado de su hermano con un computador portátil en sus manos. Se sentó junto a Phineas, esperando a que este continuara el procedimiento que estaban a punto de hacer.-Que bien, trajiste la laptop...-dijo el pelirrojo, luego se acerco al collar del ornitorrinco para quitarle una pequeña cámara. Ingreso la memoria de la cámara a la laptop y esperaron entusiasmados.-Ahora, sabremos en donde se ha metido Perry para quedar así.

El video dio inicio desde la mañana, cuando le colocaron la cámara antes de irse a la escuela. Se podía ver que Perry caminaba por la casa hasta llegar al patio donde se recostó a dormir.- mmm... adelántalo un poco.-le dijo Phineas a su hermano. Ferb adelanto la grabación hasta que Perry se levanto del césped. El ornitorrinco camino nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa y comenzó a arrastrarse por debajo del sofá a duras penas, luego detrás del mueble del televisor, seguido por un paseo dentro de la chimenea.- Así que eso es lo que ha estado haciendo...-dijo Phineas comprendiendo la situación.-... ¿Por qué estará haciendo eso? Nunca antes lo había hecho...-dijo en voz alta mientras se dedicaba a pensar en una razón lógica. Rápidamente, Ferb cerró la ventana del video y tecleo en internet. Al encontrar una posible respuesta giro la pantalla de la laptop hacia el pelirrojo. Este comenzó a leer el artículo sobre los comportamientos de los ornitorrincos.-Lugares estrechos...-comenzó a decir mientras leía.-Normalmente, los ornitorrincos suelen hacer nidos en lugares estrechos como túneles para situar sus huevos.-dicho esto ambos hermanos lanzaron una mirada incrédula hacia Perry.- ¿Huevos?

Mientras sus dueños arrojaban teorías acerca de que es exactamente lo que le ocurría a Perry, el ornitorrinco se maldecía desde sus adentros. Desde que se había ganado esos golpes hizo todo el esfuerzo posible en seguir con su rutina familiar normal para no preocuparlos, pero cuando Phineas y Ferb le instalaron la cámara busco una excusa para justificar los golpes, sin embargo esto claramente, se había salido de control. Simplemente busco unos lugares en la casa donde podía "lastimarse", pero nunca lo relaciono con los hábitos de un ornitorrinco normal.

-¿Necesitara una pareja?-pregunto Ferb de repente, preocupando no solo a Phineas sino alarmando frenéticamente al ornitorrinco. Ahora si se salió de control, se volvió a lamentar en sus adentros. Al menos los convenció de que esos golpes correspondían a algo más leve de lo que eran en realidad. Igualmente, tenía que arreglar ese asunto de "querer hacer un nido", esperaba que no tomaran enserio ese asunto.

Perry suspiro cansado y se dispuso a tomar una pequeña siesta, a pesar de todo jamás se había sentido tan cansado en toda su vida. Su nuevo enemigo era más que un simple enemigo, él se las arreglaba para predecir todos su movimientos, causándole unos golpes bien acertados y no entendía como, pero estaba decido a averiguarlo. Debía haber una explicación.


	9. Infiltrados

Se sentía muy desanimado, inútil y por sobretodo un fracaso como amigo. Aún seguía buscando una forma de ayudar a su amigo contra su nuevo enemigo. Tan solo pensar en que Rodney era el enemigo de Perry lo hacía enojar.

Se levantó abruptamente del sofá en el que había estado revolcándose las últimas horas. Se paseó de un lado a otro bruscamente mientras se quejaba por lo bajo a regañadientes.- ¿Quién podría pensar que es más malo de lo que yo fui...? Bueno, la O.S.B.A. pero eso es injusto...-Esa sensación de ira y odio hacia Rodney no desapareció, desde el momento en que se enteró de aquello, sus sentimientos y emociones de buena persona solo se centraban en el odio, rabia, celos e irritación.

Sintiendo todo eso, también se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, se suponía que ahora era bueno, sin embargo ni siquiera siendo malo había sentido tanta negatividad hacia algo o alguien.

Se sujetó su cabeza pesadamente y dio un gran suspiro. Se quedó de pie en medio de su sala mirando a la nada, definitivamente no sabía qué hacer ni pensar. Una situación como esa lo había superado.

Todo el ambiente se mantuvo en pleno silencio y calma por unos minutos hasta que un pequeño y débil sonido proveniente de la computadora resonó en toda la sala, provocando volver a Doof en sí. Pestañeó repetidas veces al recordar la situación que enfrentaba, dio otro suspiro antes de dirigirse a la computadora a paso lento. No debía pensar en lo mucho que estaba molesto por la situación, simplemente debía olvidará a Rodney y concentrarse en Perry y en cómo ayudarlo.

Apenas se sentó frente a la computadora, vio el icono de mensaje parpadeando. Tomo el mouse y dio clic al icono revelando un mensaje nuevo de Rodney. Sintió una gran presión tanto en su interior como el mouse que estaba estrujando en su mano, aun así se dedicó a leer el mensaje.

-Reunión de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.-comenzó a leer molesto con tan solo pensar que ese mensaje lo escribió Rodney.-Miembros de la organización más malvada de todos los tiempos, requerimos su presencia en la sala de reuniones. El día de mañana, para discutir detalles de planes que nos permitirá apoderarnos del área limítrofe. Saludos. Aloyse Everheart.... -Dejo de leer apenas noto que había firmado con su nombre entero.-Lo más probable es que solo quiere presumir que Perry es su enemigo...-dijo cruzándose de brazos-.dudo que tenga un plan...

-¿Quien no tiene un plan?-preguntó Vanessa apareciendo de pronto detrás de su padre provocando que se sobresaltara.

-¡Vanessa! ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto aun con el corazón acelerado por el susto.

-Hace unas horas...-le respondió lógicamente.- Incluso me saludaste cuando entre...-le dijo extrañada, pensando en que su padre no lo hubiera notado.

-aaaa si, cierto.-se dijo finalmente, fingiendo que lo había recordado, pero ciertamente no tenía idea de que Vanessa estaba en casa. ¿Qué tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que automáticamente habló con su hija sin percatarse de ello?

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Vanessa inclinándose hacia la pantalla del computador.

-Solo un bobo mensaje que me mandaron de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A-dijo sin tanta importancia.- es sobre un plan secreto o algo así, pero no pienso ir...-dijo nuevamente despreocupado, tomando el mouse para eliminar el mensaje.

-¡Espera!-dijo Vanessa deteniendo la acción de su padre al instante.-Tienes que ir...-le pido.

-¿Qué?- se dijo extrañado por esa rara petición sobretodo viniendo de su hija.-Primero me pides que deje de ser malvado y que salga de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A, pero ¿ahora me pides que asista a una reunión secreta de la organización para planear la dominación del área limítrofe? Realmente no comprendo a las mujeres...

Suspiro molesta por ese último comentario, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo.-Papá, el mensaje lo envió Rodney, el nuevo enemigo de Perry.-dijo indicando debajo del mensaje su nombre.

-¿Y que con eso?-dijo Doof cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-Si vas a esa reunión, lo más probable es que él estará ahí, y podrás averiguar qué sucede. Cuáles son sus planes o su manera de trabajar, o nose cualquier cosa-Vanessa comenzó a explicar.

-Pero no quiero ir...-decía haciendo un puchero. Con solo pensar en ir a la reunión y encontrarse con Rodney le daba ganas de salir de inmediato de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A

-Es una manera de ayudar a Perry.-dijo directamente.

-un momento...- se dijo rápidamente, pensó en todas las posibilidades de fingir ser malvado cerca de Rodney.- Sabes, podría ir infiltrado a la reunión y averiguar sus planes con Perry el ornitorrinco.-dijo sumido en sus pensamientos, ignorando completamente el último comentario de su hija.

-Me pregunto cómo no se nos ocurrió...- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Aunque técnicamente no estaré infiltrado, ya que legalmente sigo siendo parte de la organización.-se decía nuevamente así mismo, ignorando a su hija.

Vanessa simplemente se encogió de hombros y se marchó hacia su habitación dejando atrás a su padre planeando su estrategia. Solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien y no lo descubrieran. Sabía que su padre solía reunirse con los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. solo que esta vez era diferente, ya no era malvado. ¿Los científicos lo podrían notar? En cierto sentido también le gustaría asistir a la reunión para apoyar a su padre.

Rápidamente, un plan le llegó a la mente, extrajo su teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar. Conocía a alguien que podía ayudarla en ese asunto de espiar y para su suerte lo conocía muy bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los miembros de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. ya se encontraban reunidos en su sala de reuniones con excepción de cierto científico que extrañamente se molestaron en esperar para dar inicio a la asamblea. En ese momento, tanto Doof como Vanessa ingresaron al edificio intentando no llamar la atención.-Momento, ¿Quien es ella?- le pregunto el Dr. Bloodpudding deteniendo el paso de ambos.

-Es mi hija.-respondió desinteresadamente.- Quería saber más de la organización...

-Sí, quiero aprender más y ser malvada igual que mi padre.-dijo Vanessa abriéndose paso a la gran sala.

-No puedes traer a tu hija, Heinz.-dijo Rodney, involucrándose a la conversación.-Esto no es una organización familiar.

-Lo sé, lo sé, también se lo explique. Es solo que de verdad quiere ser malvada.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Y no puedo controlarla cuando decide algo.

-Aunque esa sea su intención, no podemos dejarla entrar.-manifestó otro miembro de la organización. Igualmente, y sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios de los científicos, Vanessa se acerco decidida hacia una silla donde estaba a punto de sentarse el doctor Diminutivo. Ella lo empujo y se sentó en su lugar.-Si quieren echarme, inténtenlo. Pero yo no me moveré de aquí.-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Se escuchó un "Uhhh" de sorpresa general debido a lo que hizo la hija de Doof.

-Sí parece malvada.-le comento un científico a uno de sus colegas.

-Sí, incluso más que Doof.-le respondió el otro.

Hubo un silencio, donde Vanessa creyó que alguien se atrevería a expulsarla de la reunión, pero para su suerte, todos continuaron con lo suyo. Algunos siguieron conversando, mientras que el doctor Diminutivo se resignó a buscar algo para sentarse.

Una vez ya dentro de la reunión secreta, Vanessa introdujo su mano a su bolsillo disimuladamente, asegurándose de que su grabadora esté activa al igual que su auricular en su oreja.-Todo está en orden...-escucho una voz a través de su receptor. Ella asintió lentamente como respuesta, sabiendo que la podrían descubrir por lo que lo hizo muy breve.

-Y bien, Doofenshmirtz...-comenzó a decir Rodney para llamar su atención de su compañero.-...al parecer me asignaron a tu enemigo, digo a tu antiguo enemigo.-dijo engreídamente, ya que era bien sabido que Perry era uno de los mejores agentes. El susodicho solo frunció el ceño, sabía que iba a tocar ese tema solo para presumirle.-Debieron de haberle asignado otro agente como Sergei el Caracol.

Doof solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, aguantando su frustración, no solo porque se creía mejor que él, sino porque también una vez le asignaron a Sergei el caracol como enemigo, y este lo venció fácilmente a pesar de solo ser un caracol. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo -y sabiendo que probablemente diría algo fuera de lugar- Vanessa lo golpeo por debajo de la mesa.-¡Auch! -se quejó por lo bajo.-Digo...con los agentes nunca se sabe.-dijo un poco resentido por el golpe.-...probablemente, Perry podría volver a ser mi enemigo, ya que suele cubrir muchas misiones.-dijo claramente señalando que el ornitorrinco siempre será su enemigo, aunque esté fingiendo.-Que sea tu enemigo ahora, debe ser solo pasajero.-terminó por explicar dejando sin respuesta a Rodney, no solo porque no sabía que decir sino porque se dio inicio a la reunión.

Comenzó con un pequeño recordatorio por parte del doctor Diminutivo-sentado desde una caja vieja de naranjas-de lo que fue la reunión pasada, a la cual, extrañamente Doof no fue invitado. A pesar de ese detalle, este no dijo nada sino que se quedó concentrado en todo lo que hablaban. Antes de comenzar a explicar su plan, Rodney dio una mirada desconfiada hacia Doof.-Como siempre, el plan es apoderarse del área limítrofe.-dijo sencillamente.-pero para ello, primero debemos derrotar a la O.S.B.A. ya que son los únicos que nos impiden continuar nuestro plan.-dicho esto, todos los científicos comenzaron a asentir y a afirmar que era cierto.-Sin embargo, para vencer a la O.S.B.A, primero debemos derrotar al agente Perry el ornitorrinco.

Doof se sobresaltó un poco, pero intento disimular como si no se tratara de nada importante.-Recuerden, que si logramos someter a Perry el ornitorrinco, tendremos más posibilidades de vencer a los otros agentes, ya que él siempre se las arregla para salvar a todos.-añadió el doctor Diminutivo.

-Y como recordarán, llevamos varias semanas con algunos miembros estudiando a Perry para vencerlo.-agrego como dato extra.-Les informo, que tenemos unos avances que han sido comprobados con éxito...

Presionó sus labios fuertemente para no arriesgarse a decir nada. Ahora comprendía porque Perry le resultaba tan difícil combatir con Rodney, después de todo había un gran análisis por detrás solo para vencerlo.-" ¿Entonces, Perry el objetivo principal?"-Se preguntó en sus adentros, sin embargo rápidamente se distrajo de sus pensamientos, ya que sintió todas las miradas de los científicos sobre él.-" ¿Porque me miran así? ¿Sospecharan?"-se preocupo al ver que pareciera que todos esperaban una respuesta de él.- ¿Porque nadie me dijo acerca de este plan?- preguntó algo molesto "fingiendo" un comportamiento normal. Aunque, sinceramente si estaba molesto porque no lo habían invitado a las reuniones previas.

-Bueno, es que...

-Lo que sucede, es que...

-Como decirlo...-comenzaron a divagar todos los científicos, ya que no sabían cómo explicarles la verdadera razón.

-Tú sueles arruinar las cosas.-dijo finalmente el doctor Diminutivo de una forma directa, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Vanessa, provocando que este se escondiera un poco atemorizado de ella.

-¡Yo no arruino nada!-Doof comenzó a protestar como si fuera un berrinche.

-¿Y esa vez que destruiste tu Inador para alejar la Tierra del Sol, y evitaste que nos apoderaremos del mundo?-le pregunto Rodney más en forma de recordatorio.

-Evite que se congelara el mundo.- corrigió Doof, aclarando esto último.

-¡¿Qué importa si el mundo se congela?!-volvió a recriminarle Rodney.

-¡No sé si te diste cuenta, pero nosotros también vivimos en este mundo!-le gritó levantándose de golpe al igual que Rodney. Mientras ambos sostenían una infinita guerra de miradas, ninguno de los presentes científicos se atrevieron a detenerlos.

-¿Van pelear como niños o vamos a planear la conquista de la Tierra?-dijo Vanessa llamando la atención de todos.

-Pero, él...-comenzó a justificar Doof, pero Vanessa lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse. Aunque de alguna forma sentía que estaba bien que liberara un poco de tensión, necesitaba pruebas acerca del plan de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.

Doofenshmirtz se sentó molesto, sin dirigirle la mirada a Rodney y solo espero a que la reunión continuará.-Aunque la mayoría de los miembros, consideraron que eras un traidor por estropear ese plan...-prosiguió Rodney, un poco más relajado.-...también consideramos que, dominas una parte importante en este plan.-le dijo a Doof, captando nuevamente la reacción de este.

-¿Importante?-se preguntó interesado por lo que necesitaban para llevar a cabo el plan.

-Como tú fuiste el enemigo de Perry el ornitorrinco por más tiempo que nadie, necesitamos toda la información que tengas de él para derrotarlo.-aclaró el Dr. Bloodpudding desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Vanessa se aseguro de haberlo captado. Metió su mano en su bolsillo donde tenía escondido su aparato, y le dio unos leves golpecitos. Transcurrieron unos segundos antes de esperar una respuesta de vuelta por su pequeño auricular.- Lo tengo grabado.-le respondió Monty Monograma ubicado desde el techo del edificio vecino.

-¡Oh, claro!-dijo Doof aceptando el plan como si no fuera ningún problema.

-¿Tienes algunas grabaciones de una cámara de seguridad, donde se vea como combates con Perry?-le pregunto directamente Rodney.

-Sí, aunque...-se supo a pensar acerca de cuánta información podría revelar con ello.-...tendría que buscar las tomas en las que aparezca Perry, ya que hay cosas un poco personales...-todos los científicos asintieron sin preguntar acerca de esas cosas personales, no querían saber mucho.-Pero, ahora puedo decirles algunas cosas acerca de Perry...-dijo llamando la atención de todos, ya que estaba dispuesto a ayudar, aunque por dentro tenía una sonrisa malvada.-...veamos...tiene alergia a los mariscos...tiene muchas cosquillas...-aunque sonreía al entregar esa información falsa, estaba preocupado por todo lo que ya habían averiguado acerca del ornitorrinco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perry camino apresurado por los pasillos de la O.S.B.A para llegar a la oficina de Monograma, ya que había recibido un mensaje urgente. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y aun un apresurado, tocó antes de entrar. Apenas abrió la puerta se quedó completamente quieto al ver a Doofenshmirtz en la oficina. Ver a Vanessa por la O.S.B.A. no le resultaba extraño, pero ahora su presencia lo alarmaba. Al cruzar su mirada con el científico sólo levantó la ceja sin saber qué sucedía o si Doof se había metido en algún problema. Posiblemente por su descubrimiento en los archivos.

-Agente P.- le llamó la atención Monograma.-Por favor, siéntate...-el ornitorrinco procedió a sentarse en el asiento junto a Doof, aun con una mueca de extrañeza.- Veras, te llame aquí por los recientes problemas que has tenido con tu más reciente asignación...-ante eso, Perry fulmino con la mirada a Doof. Sabía que Monograma estaba al tanto de eso debido a que Vanessa le informo, pero quién sabe qué cosa le había dicho el científico.- y gracias a la ayuda de Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa y curiosamente también Monty, creemos saber el porqué se ha vuelto una dificultad.-el ornitorrinco sorprendido volvió la mirada de golpe hacia Monograma ¿Ayuda?

-Conseguí su número en la base de datos.-aclaro Vanessa ante la sospecha de su jefe por tener el número de su hijo.

-Pues hubo una junta de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A y como sigo siendo miembro asistí.-comenzó a decir Doof, pero como era su costumbre se desvió del tema.- no es que siga siendo malo, sino que olvide renunciar de la organización, además hay unos tacos que...

Monograma carraspeó llamando la atención.-Heinz...-le dijo seriamente.

-cierto...-dijo un poco apenado por haber estado desvariando.-M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A está planeando conquistar el área limítrofe, pero para ello primero quiere acabar con la O.S.B.A.-dijo normalmente, pero luego tomó un tono más serio que no es tan característico en él, por lo que Perry se preocupo.-y para lograr vencer a la O.S.B.A. primero quieren vencerte a ti.-dijo viendo directamente al ornitorrinco.-Te han estado estudiando por semanas para lograr encontrar algún punto débil. Por ahora, eres el único enemigo que tiene M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.

Un pequeño escalofríos recorrió la espalda del ornitorrinco. Al oír punto débil lo único en que pudo pensar era en su familia. Más allá de ser agentes animales con sombrero, esperaba que M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. no tuviera conocimiento acerca de las familias anfitrionas.

Aunque lo noto un poco afectado por la información, Monograma se dirigió al ornitorrinco.-Agente P, para que no haya sospechas de que manejamos esta información, debes seguir teniendo a Rodney como enemigo.-le ordenó. Ante esto Doof se molesto un poco, sin embargo eso no era lo que más le importaba en ese momento.- intenta confundirlo y darle información falsa acerca de tus habilidades.-Aunque Perry seguía pensando en que era el blanco principal de esa organización malvada, lo saludo con su mano aceptando esas órdenes.-Doof.-esta vez se dirigió al científico.-¿crees que puedas seguir infiltrándose en M.E.R.M...?

-¡Sí!-le respondió emocionado antes de que le terminara de hacer la pregunta. Ante la mirada algo extraña de Monograma, Perry y su hija, carraspeo.- mmm...si, lo que sea. Creo que puedo hacerlo.-dijo fingiendo desinterés, aunque por dentro daba saltos de alegría, ya que por fin era capaz de ayudar a su amigo.

-Está bien...-dijo Monograma sin creer su falsa actuación.-Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse.-dijo dando por terminado el asunto. Él y Vanessa se dedicaron a ver otras situaciones y cosas que hacer, mientras que tanto el ornitorrinco como el científico se retiraron de la oficina en completo silencio hasta que se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

El ornitorrinco se quedó quieto por unos segundos hasta que se decidió por irse. -mmm...Perry.-llamó un poco nervioso al ornitorrinco. Este se detuvo y se quedó junto a él, pero aun así no le dirigió la mirada.-Sé que no querías ayuda y que querías hacer esto solo.-dijo Doof aún más nervioso, esa no era su forma de ser. Suspiro antes de continuar.-pero realmente, quería ayudarte. Tal vez no con inadores, ni a golpes, pero con información que podría ayudarte.

Realmente, no había sentido la infiltración de Doof como algo malo, sino que quedó sorprendido por la información que le dio. ¿Cómo era posible que toda M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. estuviera tras él y solo él? Perry suspiro ante ese pensamiento. De ahora en adelante, debía ser más cuidadoso en sus misiones y también fuera de ellas. Quien sabe toda la información que ya les dio.

-...Lo hice porque creo que somos amigos...-agregó Doofenshmirtz tras el pequeño silencio. Perry se volvió hacia Doof sorprendido y un poco culpable por como lo había hecho sentir. Dedujo que le hizo pensar que había hecho algo malo al ayudarlo a pesar de que pidió que no lo hiciera, pero no era así, él también lo consideraba un amigo -y aunque tenía razón en que quisiera hacer su misión solo- estaba agradecido por la información que consiguió y que seguirá consiguiendo. -Vamos, di algo. Respóndeme -dijo al borde de un ataque de nervios, esperaba lo peor de parte del ornitorrinco. Que probablemente se enojaría por hacer algo que no debió hacer.

Perry río por lo bajo por lo que Doof creía sentir al respecto. El ornitorrinco le sonrió sinceramente al científico emitiendo su clásico ruidito y aprobando su acción con su pulgar. Pudo ver como se formo un gran alivio en la cara de Doof, claramente había dejado todo en orden. No estaba molesto, sino que estaba agradecido por tener un amigo que se tomara tantas molestias por él.


	10. Todo bajo control

-¿Un adiestra-inador de animales?-repitió Monograma dudoso por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-En realidad, es un "isador" ya que fue idea de Rodney...-dijo Doof remarcando las comillas con sus dedos.-...pero suena mejor inador ¿no crees?

-Eso no es relevante.-le respondió Monograma ignorando ese último dato.

-Claramente, él me robó la idea, pero en vez de inador le puso isador. Solo cambio la n por una s.-comenzó a quejarse.- Eso no lo convierte en un gran invento...

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que planean hacer con ese adiestrador-isador?-le preguntó Monograma perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Inador!-lo corrigió Doof.-Es un inador

-Inador, isador, lo que sea.-se molesto Monograma.-Solo dinos que planean.

-Pues...-dijo recordando exactamente el plan.-...la idea es deshacerse de los demás agentes o utilizarlos como aliados, ya que como son animales el inador afectarían a la mayoría. Técnicamente, también debería afectar a Perry el ornitorrinco...-esto lo dijo volteándose hacia su lado, ya que el susodicho estaba sentado junto a él.-...pero están convencidos de que inventara algo para que no lo afecte el inador y sinceramente, yo también lo creo.-dijo sinceramente, después de todo Perry siempre se las ingeniaba para superar cualquier plan.- El plan A, es el adiestra-inador de animales y suponiendo que Perry lo supere tienen el plan B.-siguió explicando el científico.-Es un robot programado con toda la información que reunieron de las peleas con Rodney...además, de que todos los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. han analizado tus formas de combate y han encontrado algunos puntos débiles.

Al ornitorrinco se le congeló la sangre con tan solo oír eso. ¿Un robot? ¿Especialmente construido para vencerlo? Realmente M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. estaba pensado en todo, si es que consideraban que no funcionaria el plan A con él.-¿Que tanta información tienen sobre el agente P?-pregunto Monograma seriamente debido a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Solo algunas cosas sobre sus formas de combate.-respondió Doofenshmirtz.

-¿No saben nada acerca de las familias anfitrionas de los agentes?-le volvió a preguntar. Monograma sabía que si bien Perry no era perfecto en cuanto a ser agente, nadie lo es, aunque sentía que se acercaba bastante. Pero también sabía que si algo lo podría afectar de verdad, era su familia.

-¿Qué?-se preguntó Doof dudoso. -No. De hecho, yo tampoco sé mucho de eso.-el ornitorrinco suspiro con alivio. No le importaba si ese robot fuera a darle una paliza-ya que estaba diseñado para eso- siempre y cuando su familia no tuviera nada que ver con M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.-La verdad, siempre pensé que vivías en la O.S.B.A. hasta esa vez que te coloque una cámara y...y...-vio como Monograma lo observaba sospechosamente, por lo que decidió no continuar hablando.

-¿Hay alguna forma de detener ese adiestrador?-le preguntó Monograma al científico, ignorando el último comentario que no termino de contar.

Doof lo medito unos momentos.-Bueno...podría construir un inador para contrarrestar las frecuencias que emita el adiestrador-inador.-comenzó a decir. Como siempre su primera idea era construir un inador para resolver cualquier problema.

-Bien.-dijo Monograma para la sorpresa de Doof.-Construye ese inador lo antes posible...-le dio permiso de hacer ese pequeño labor como científico.-Y agente P, acompaña a Doof y ayúdalo con el tema de las frecuencias animales. Así todo estará bajo control.-Ordenó. El ornitorrinco asintió y saludo con su mano.

-Lo dices como si no confiaras en mí...-el científico se cruzó de brazos.

-No responderé eso.-le respondió con ironía. Notoriamente no le tenía mucha fe.-Monograma fuera.

Doof y Perry salieron de la oficina de Monograma. Aunque estaba molesto por el comentario de que, no confiaba en él, las ganas de trabajar con el ornitorrinco lo superaba. Estaba muy emocionado.-Será divertido.- le dijo a Perry que caminaba a su lado.-...será como esa vez que reconstruimos mi rayo aburrinador.-pensó en aquella vez en la que trabajaron juntos.-...en realidad fue un dinámico-inador...-dijo pensándolo mejor.

El ornitorrinco sonrió al recordar esos momentos. La verdad es que lo habían pasado bastante bien en el verano, aun cuando solo eran enemigos. Perry siguió caminando pensando en esos buenos momentos. Un par de pasos más allá, se detuvo al notar que -como era su costumbre- Doof no estaba hablando. Se volteo para buscarlo, y efectivamente no estaba a su lado. Sino que estaba a unos metros de él, hablando con unos agentes. Sus ojos se clavaron en cierto Panda con el cual estrecha su mano.

Sintió una gran presión en su pecho y presiono sus puños con mucha fuerza. A pesar de eso, cerró sus ojos y suspiró lentamente. Abrió sus ojos un poco más relajado, pero al ver de nuevo esa escena lo volvió a fastidiar. Bufo molesto y se giró para continuar caminando hacia su destino.

Doofenshmirtz levantó la vista hacia el ornitorrinco que se aleja.-Lo siento, tengo que irme.-dijo adelantándose.-Luego hablamos.-dijo despidiéndose de los agentes, para luego tratar de alcanzar a Perry.

Una vez que llegó a su lado, extrañamente no se atrevió a decir nada. La cara de molestia del ornitorrinco lo intimidaba demasiado para decir algo. Por otro lado, Perry inhalaba y exhalaba constantemente mientras llevaba un conteo mental. El era un buen agente, y como agente debía suprimir muchos sentimientos y emociones. Y eso iba hacer. Ya lo había hecho antes y podía hacerlo de nuevo.

El ornitorrinco continuó con su proceso hasta que al momento de llegar a su vehículo, donde ya todo estaba olvidado, aunque no perdonado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaban horas trabajando en Doofenshmirtz In. normalmente Doof era perfectamente capaz de construir un inador por su propia cuenta sin ayuda de nadie, sin embargo, Perry estaba allí como apoyo para probar la frecuencia que solo pueden escuchar los animales.

-Está bien...-dijo Doof mientras terminaba de ajustar unos cables.-Esta vez, lo pondré en el nivel 3.-el ornitorrinco asintió y procedió a ponerse unos audífonos conectados al inador. Al recibir su señal de aprobación, el científico cerró el compartimiento de la máquina y se dirigió a los botones para activar el inador. Comienza por activar el nivel 1, luego el 2 y ascendió al 3.

El ornitorrinco estaba atento al sonido, pero al igual que las otras pruebas el sonido era apenas audible para él, no era suficiente para neutralizar una frecuencia de adiestramiento. Perry observó a Doof y negó pesadamente con la cabeza.

Estaba un poco frustrado, usualmente no estaba habituado a trabajar con alguien para hacer funcionar sus inadores, sino que los utilizaba en él mismo para ver qué ocurría, pero para su mala suerte él no puede determinar una frecuencia animal. Razón, por la cual lo estaba probando con Perry. El procedimiento era más lento de lo que estaba acostumbrado y se estaba hartando de eso.-Sabes, mejor hagamos esto rápido...-dijo Doof volviendo a abrir el compartimiento del inador y re cableando unos circuitos.-Te voy a señalar los niveles y tú me dices cual sonido es más molesto. Ahora el nivel 6 es como el anterior nivel 1, empezare por ahí.-Perry trago un poco asustado por lo que el científico estaba a punto de hacer, pero por otro lado si así terminaban mas rápido, mas rápido volvería a su casa. Además, él no era un cobarde, que es lo peor que le podría ocurrir. Doof se acercó a los botones y dirigió la miraba al ornitorrinco que asintió dando su consentimiento. Marco el nivel 6 y le señaló al animal alzando seis de sus dedos.

El sonido se escuchó mucho más fuerte de lo que se habían escuchado en todas las pruebas, pero no era suficiente. Perry volvió a negar con su cabeza y apuntó con su mano hacia arriba. El científico comprendió y subió el nivel a 7, señalando nuevamente con sus dedos. El ornitorrinco sintió una moderada molestia que iba en aumento, pero no era tan terrible, podía aguantar un poco más, por lo que insistió en aumentar el volumen aun con su cara de molestia.

Doof asintió y subió el nivel a 8, pero en vez de señalar con sus dedos al ornitorrinco se llevó sus manos a los oídos. El silbido era tan fuerte que venía del propio inador y no de los audífonos. Perry asintió dando a entender que era la frecuencia correcta, se quito los audífonos y al igual que Doof intenta cubrirse. El científico se acercó al panel de los botones para apagar el inador, sin embargo y por accidente, aumentó el nivel a 9. El sonido que convierte en un chiflido sumamente insoportable, tanto el ornitorrinco con Doof se retorcieron en el suelo tratando de aguantar es sonido, que -por suerte- no duró más que unos segundos ya que los parlantes estallaron.

Ambos quedaron en el suelo uno junto al otro, viendo el techo, sin más que el sonido del alboroto de perros, gatos y otros animales del edificio que también escucharon ese chiflido. Ninguno dijo ni hizo nada hasta que el alboroto cesó.-Creo que...nivel 8...está bien.-dijo Doof volteando hacia el ornitorrinco, aguantando el desgarrador dolor de cabeza que sentía al decir cada palabra. Perry giró su cabeza que solo lo separaba a unos centímetros del científico y asintió, experimentando el mismo dolor de cabeza del humano.

Ninguno se movió de la posición en la que estaban por un buen tiempo, cada movimiento de sus cabezas les causaba un agudo dolor, aun así -e inesperadamente- Doof se ríe por lo bajo tratando de no moverse tanto.-Admite que fue gracioso.-dijo al ornitorrinco con una sonrisa dolorida, refiriéndose al accidente con el inador.

A pesar de que el inador y los parlantes explotaron y había que reconstruirlos, y a pesar del intenso dolor que ambos sentían, tenía que admitir fue un poco gracioso. El ornitorrinco igualmente sonrió al creer sentir el mismo humor de Doof, fue un accidente: Si. Pero era la clase de cosas que Doof podía convertirlas en un chiste, y Perry está agradecido por ello.

Aunque ya era tarde, agradeció estar ahí con Doof, extrañaba estar con él y hacer ese tipo de cosas, donde para variar no esté en una trampa. Sinceramente, estaba feliz en ese momento, solo por el simple hecho de que no estuviera cerca de Peter, debido por el incidente de la mañana. No era que sintiera que Doof no pudiera reunirse con alguien más, es solo que Peter no era precisamente de su agrado. Sobre todo cuando está cerca del científico.-"Maldito, roba enemigos".-pensó molesto al recordar esa situación que los llevó a un incómodo programa de televisión.

-Por cierto.-dijo Doof haciendo perder la concentración a Perry.-...les mentí a los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. dándoles algunas ideas de cómo vencerte.-comenzó a explicar sin darle mucha importancia.- así que sería bueno filmar unas tomas en la cámara de seguridad para engañarlos.-el ornitorrinco asintió seriamente, por unos segundos había olvidado el problema en el que estaba y si recrear unas peleas falsas con Doof lo podrían ayudar, era capaz de hacerlo.-¿No eres alérgico a los mariscos, verdad?-le preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo al ornitorrinco. ¿Qué clases de pregunta era esa? A pesar de su confusión Perry negó con la cabeza lentamente, aún estaba sensible por el chiflido que causó el inador.-Que bien...-suspiro un poco aliviado.-les dije ese dato de mentira.-dijo hablando de nuevo de los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.-Supuse que no, por aquella vez que te encerré en esa fosa con langostas y no te ocurrió nada, pero quería estar seguro...- cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza poniéndose más cómodo en el suelo como si fuera un sofá.-Sabes, cuando me preguntaron acerca de ti...- dijo llamando completamente la atención del ornitorrinco.-...me di cuenta de que, en realidad no te conozco tanto como creía.-dijo un poco apenado por lo último, pero rápidamente volvió a su personalidad más amigable.- Pero ahora que soy bueno y técnicamente estamos del mismo lado, podría conocerte mejor.

Perry se sintió incomodo por eso. Él no es muy abierto hablando de su vida, de su vida de agente al menos, ya que con su familia es solo la mascota y tenía que mantener las apariencias. Por lo que solo quedaba su vida de agente, donde no podía revelar sus datos así como si nada. Tan solo pensarlo hacía a su corazón latir muy fuerte y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él. No debería hacerlo, no solo por protección propia sino por la protección de su familia, pero Doof significa mucho para él.

-No seas tan serio...-le volvió a interrumpir el científico, que lo estuvo observando durante toda su reflexión.-...No se lo diré a nadie. Después de todo, eso hacen los amigos ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa bastante acogedora.

Perry observó de inmediato a Doof sorprendió súbitamente por su perspectiva. El ornitorrinco realmente sentía que eran amigos, pero la verdad jamás había tenido un amigo en su vida de agente. Aunque habían hecho un par de cosas juntos por las cuales lo considera un amigo, Doof tenía razón en que no lo conocía. Tal vez Perry conocía un poco más a Doof, es decir, hasta conocía a su familia, pero no al revés. No sabía exactamente cómo hacer amigos o mantenerlos, dado a este caso. Llegó a su mente cuando él y Doof se perdieron en el desierto y le reprocho justo eso, no le contaba nada de su vida. Se sonrojo avergonzado al recordarlo, pero aun así no desvió la mirada del científico. Es un agente y podía controlarlo.

Ambos se estaban viendo, esperando una respuesta por parte del ornitorrinco o simplemente que Doof olvidará ese comentario. Sinceramente, Perry rezaba por eso último.- mmm...Perry...- comenzó a decir pausadamente, pero extrañamente no termino lo que iba a decir, sino que solo se le quedo viendo mientras se acercaba vacilante. Tras unos segundos de su intensa, pero cautivadora mirada, el ornitorrinco se empezaba a sentir un poco incómodo. Jamás había visto a Doof así, o se había sentido invadido su espacio personal. Perry respiro hondamente sin titubear. Era un agente y podía controlarlo. Un centímetro mas cerca de Doof, y ya había entrado en pánico, inconscientemente empezó a tenderse para atrás, procurando alejarse poco a poco del científico. Era un agente y debía controlarlo, sea lo que sea que estaba pasando.

Cada centímetro que se alejaba, él se acercaba, increíblemente el ornitorrinco comenzaba a estar mas y mas cohibido. Sinceramente, no sabía que estaba pasando y no podía controlar todas esas sensaciones que sentía, pensó al cerrar sus ojos angustiado.

-Papá, ya llegue.- tanto Doof como Perry se reincorporaron alarmados por la interrupción. Rápidamente, se pusieron de pie olvidando completamente lo que acababa de ocurrir.- ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Vanessa al acercarse a la sala.

-¡Nada!-respondió de inmediato Doof fingiendo inocencia al igual que Perry.

-¿Como que nada?-volvió a preguntar, causando un nerviosismo general.-Obviamente, el inador explotó.-dijo señalando lo evidente.

-Ah si...fue un pequeño accidente.- respondió el científico aliviado, ya que una explosión dentro de su hogar no era algo extraño ni mucho menos sospechoso.

-Si a esto se le puede llamar accidente...-respondió su hija con sarcasmo, igualmente no era de extrañar que su padre causara un incidente así. No le dio importancia y se dirigió al pequeño ornitorrinco junto a su padre.- ¿Como estas Perry?-le pregunto -aun preocupada por su condición actual- aunque intentó sonar como si fuera una pregunta casual. El ornitorrinco solo levanto su pulgar afirmando que estaba bien, como siempre. Aunque decía estar bien, -y aunque se veía mejor que otras veces, a pesar de que haya estado al lado de una explosión - Vanessa sentía que no era sincero, pero decidió no discutir. Después de todo, en unos días mas -y si el plan funcionaba- Perry de verdad estaría bien.-Genial...-le dijo Perry, para luego volver a dirigirse hacia su padre.- ¿Supongo que no hay nada para cenar...?-le pregunto, aunque sonaba más a una afirmación.

-¡Oh! Cierto...-dijo al recordar ese pequeño detalle, como si comer no fuera tan importante.-Desde que llegamos hemos estado trabajando y creo que lo olvide.-realmente era capaz de olvidar todo a su alrededor cuando trabajaba en uno de sus inadores, incluso algo tan primordial y básico como comer.

-Descuida, yo preparare algo.-dijo un poco molesta.-Aunque primero me daré una ducha...-dijo colocando su mochila sobre su hombro y dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.-Perry ¿Te quedas a cenar?-le pregunto antes de salir de la habitación. El ornitorrinco lo pensó unos segundos, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza y señaló su reloj. Inmediatamente comprendió, Perry no podía quedarse tanto tiempo allí, después de todo debía volver con su familia.-Oh está bien.-dijo para no presionarlo.-Será para otra vez...Adiós.-se despidió del animal ya que no creía que siguiera allí para cuando vuelva de su ducha. Perry se despidió a lo lejos hasta que Vanessa se fue dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Hubo un silencio donde ninguno de los dos se vieron o se dijeron algo, solo observaban algún punto en la sala desinteresadamente. -mmm...Perry...-lo llamó nuevamente el científico rompiendo el silencio. El ornitorrinco puso su atención en Doof un poco dudoso por lo que le iría a decir, pero aun así decidió mantenerse firme. El científico se agacho para quedar a la altura del pequeño animal y nuevamente se acercó a él. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Doof ya había tocado su mejilla con su mano.-Tienes sucio aquí...- dijo pasando su mano por la zona que decía estar sucia.

Perry suspiro tranquilo y por sobretodo apenado, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿En qué rayos creía que estaba pensando Doof? Lo más probable es que se haya ensuciado cuando el inador explotó y por lo que podía notar Doof tampoco estaba muy limpio.

Al sentir como la mano del científico pasaba repetidamente sobre su mejilla y luego un poco más atrás de sus orejas. Instintivamente se sobresaltó levantando su cola que antes permanecía a ras de piso. Hubo un silencio, al menos por parte de los dos, donde nuevamente se quedaron mirando, solo que esta vez Doof si actúo y volvió tocar la misma área dolo que esta vez en forma de caricia.

Otra vez, e instintivamente, Perry alzó su cola. El ornitorrinco molesto por lo que había hecho el científico -de nuevo- de quito de encima la mano de Doof, que si bien, lo conocía bastante como para saber que volvería a hacerlo.

Se aguanto la risa, pero evidentemente para el ornitorrinco ya no podía fingir. Comenzó a reírse libremente ante esa extraña reacción que tuvo Perry, definitivamente no tenía conocimiento previo de eso.

Internamente maldijo su reflejo involuntario. Nunca antes le había molestado en ningún sentido, ni siquiera cuando Phineas y Ferb lo utilizaron para crear un nuevo deporte, pero ahora en ese momento, en esa situación, exactamente frente a Doof, era más bien vergonzoso.

-Lo siento...-logró articular mientras seguía en su intento de calmarse. -jajaj...en serio, lo siento...-dijo volviendo a la normalidad, sobre todo por ver la cara de molestia de Perry.-Es solo que fue gracioso...-explicó intentando no volver a reír, aunque si no quería reír la cara de pocos amigos del ornitorrinco lo ayudaba bastante. Carraspeo dando por terminado el tema de ese extraño reflejo involuntario.-Bueno, al menos ahora sé algo más personal acerca de ti.-esto provocó que Perry se cruzara de brazos aun complicado por la situación que conllevaba eso.-No te preocupes, con el tiempo averiguar más cosas sobre ti.-finalizó con una sonrisa. Perry sintió que también debió sonreírle pero era una sonrisa completamente falsa, todavía le incomodaba el tema de contarle acerca de él y su vida. Doof se volteo y se dirigió al inador.-bien, habrá que repararlo, pero aun así ya tengo los datos que necesitaba.-dijo acercándose a la machina un poco apresurado.

Una vez trabajando en el inador suspiró aliviado. Se preguntaba si Perry habrá pensado que lo que hizo antes fue extraño. La verdad, es que su intención si era advertirle sobre la suciedad que estaba en su mejilla, es solo que sintió que el ornitorrinco actuó de una forma muy rara, incluso pensó que quería evitarlo y por eso no puso qué hacer ante eso. Al menos esa situación ya había pasado y quedó atrás. Suspiro un más aliviado esperando que su amigo no se aleje de él por una situación que ocurrió de repente, fue extraño: Si. Pero solo fue algo que ocurrió una vez. -"Tal vez Perry no le agrada que los demás se le acerquen mucho o lo toquen"-se dijo a sí mismo buscando una explicación lógica.-"Si, eso debe ser"-sonrío al pensar que había dado en el clavo, y si ese era el caso, también sonrió por descubrir algo nuevo de su amigo.

El ornitorrinco veía como Doof reparaba el inador y se acercó-pero no tanto- para ayudarlo. Tenía que olvidar lo ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás, era lo mejor que podría hacer. Debía concentrarse en el inador y repararlo, no podía distraerse con ese malentendido y las sensaciones que le causó. Vio de reojo a Doof, aun pensado en que no debía pensar en ello. Igualmente, pensar en no pensar en eso, era pensar en eso. Perry sacudió su cabeza confundido, aun le dolía gran parte de su cabeza debido al accidente con el inador.

Vio su reloj, pensando que según la hora, aún podía quedarse unos cuantos minutos más para trabajar en inador y solo en el inador. Todo lo demás debía suprimirse, no sería un problema después de todo ya lo había hecho antes como agente. Solo que, esperaba que también fuera capaz de superar esta nueva sensación que oprimía su pecho, después de todo es lo que un agente debería hacer.


	11. Contraataque Parte I

Llego el día y tenían todo lo necesario para responderles el ataque. Perry el ornitorrinco esperaba impaciente en la parte trasera del edificio esperando a que Doof llegase con el arma secreta que habían construido. Observó su reloj tanteando la hora, el científico debía estar por llegar. Dejó escapar un suspiro, al momento de apartar la vista de su reloj y de todo el asunto del ataque, ya que -aparte de la amenaza de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A- solo pensaba en lo ocurrido hace unos días con la cámara que Phineas y Ferb le habían instalado. Había evitado cualquier sospecha hacia él por las heridas que había obtenido por las peleas con Rodney, sin embargo fue a un gran precio. Debía haber una forma de cambiar de idea que tenía su familia.

Un gran bocinazo proveniente de la camioneta de Doof lo desconcentro.-Buenos días, Perry el ornitorrinco.-saludo el científico desde la ventanilla de su vehículo.-Lamento la tardanza, había mucho tráfico.-Perry no le presto mucha importancia y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la camioneta para sacar el inador. Doof bajo del auto y ambos empujaron el inador -que por suerte les habían puesto rueditas- hacia el interior del edificio. Llegaron a la sala que está junto a la entrada principal, donde Carl los esperaba.

-Muy bien, ahora yo me encargo.-dijo Carl.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Doof directamente.-¿Se suponía que ya no eres becario en la O.S.B.A?

-Extrañaba trabajar en la O.S.B.A y pude acomodar mis horarios de la escuela, así que nos repartimos el cargo con Vanessa.-le respondió lógicamente.

-¿Extrañas estar en un trabajo donde no te pagan?-le preguntó Doof.-Eso es muy raro…

El ornitorrinco estaba tan absorto en sus pensamiento que no prestó atención a la conversación/discusión de Doof con Carl. Estaba preocupado, no solo por el ataque, que esperaba todo marchara con exito, sino que ademas Phineas y Ferb habían convencido a sus padre para llevarlo al veterinario para aclarar el tema de conseguirle una pareja. Si salia en una pieza del ataque de ese día, su único objetivo será convencerlos en que no necesitaba una pareja.

-Un momento....-dijo Doof llamando la atención del ornitorrinco. Miró extrañamente a su alrededor, Carl ya se había marchado. Se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez que debía concentrarse desde ya.-El cableado no se ve bien.-observó a lo lejos unos cables que sobresalen del inador.-Por suerte traigo conmigo mi herramienta multiuso.-dijo sacando el objeto de su bolsillo.-Solo unos pequeños ajustes y estará como nuevo.- se encaramó sobre la máquina para llegar hacia los cables.

Perry suspiro indiferente. No había caso con Doof, pero después de todo él es el experto en inadores. Lo observo trabajar dedicadamente en cada pequeño detalle que había en esos cables.

-¡Listo!-dijo Doofenshmirtz dando por terminado el trabajo. Bajo cuidadosamente de la máquina.-Aunque creo que por accidente desactive los códigos.Tendré que ingresarlos de nuevo.-Y por suerte, tengo los codigos en mi teléfono.-dijo sacando su celular de su bolsillo e ingresando los datos.

El ornitorrinco volvió a suspirar, solo que en esta ocasión no era debido a Doof, sino por su otro asunto. Su cita con el veterinario estaba programada para un par de días más y necesitaba planear su estrategia para evitar que una ornitorrinco termine viviendo en su casa. Tenía que pensar en todas las posibilidades y opciones, todos los pros y contras de cualquier acción que se haya decidido a realizar.

-Ahora si, esta listo.- dijo finalmente. Dejando a un lado su celular.-¡Admira, el neutralizador inador de frecuencias animales!-dijo exageradamente como era su costumbre, aun así logró percatarse de ello.-Lo siento, aun tengo ese hábito.-le dijo a Perry que parecía no prestar atención a lo que acababa decir.-Perry…-lo llamó agitando su mano frente al ornitorrinco.-¿Estás preocupado?-le preguntó. Este se sorprendió por la pregunta ya que había dado en el clavo, pero aun así permaneció sereno y negó con la cabeza.-¿Seguro? Porque te ves preocupado por algo ¿Es por el ataque?-Perry simplemente aguanto la insistencia de su amigo y nuevamente negó con la cabeza.-No puedo creer que viviría para ver este dia. Perry el ornitorrinco preocupado.-para ese punto ya hablaba tan sarcásticamente que Perry lo observaba molesto.-No te pongas así.-dijo animadamente.-solo bromeo. Después de todo, creo que no habrá ningún problema. Todo saldrá bien.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros creyendo ciegamente el plan.

Una vez que ya todo estaba listo y el inador sin un cable fuera de su lugar, Doof se iba a retirar a la base de su ex-organización.-Bien…-dijo científico a Perry.-Te mandaré un mensaje cuando los de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. estemos por venir para acá.- El ornitorrinco asintió casi mecánicamente, casi igual de la misma forma en que se despidió.-Nos vemos mas tarde.-dijo Doof antes de irse y alejarse caminando por la O.S.B.A

Mientras, Doof se iba Perry aún seguía en su meditación interna. Se decía a sí mismo que no necesita una pareja, y aunques eso sea una reflexión un tanto personal, tampoco creía tener mucha fe en que podría ser una buena pareja. Desvió la mirada desinteresadamente hacia el inador. Se extrañó al ver que Doof había dejado su teléfono celular sobre la máquina. Rapidamente cogio el telefono y silbo fuertemente para llamar la atención del científico que aún se veía a lo lejos. Este se giró desconcertado hasta que vio al ornitorrinco acercarse con su móvil. Doof también se acercó hacia él hasta que se lo entregó.-Upps…-dijo un poco avergonzado.-Supongo que si no tenia mi celular, no podría avisarte sobre el ataque...jajaja.-rio apenado, pero por la mirada completamente seria de Perry noto que no le hizo gracia.-Mejor me voy…-dijo antes de marcharse rápidamente dejando al ornitorrinco solo, sin nada más que sus pensamientos.

-”Sí, definitivamente sería una pésima pareja”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los agentes de la O.S.B.A se paseaban por el cuartel haciendo su trabajo como era debido, pero de la misma manera estaban atentos ante el ataque del cual fueron previamente informados. Simplemente estaban esperando la señal de su camarada infiltrado. Así que hasta que eso ocurriera seguían trabajando.

Perry el ornitorrinco también estaba junto a sus compañeros esperando impacientemente la señal. Caminaba de un lado a otro con su teléfono celular en sus manos, el cual observaba cada 10 segundos. A Pesar de su forma de actuar se decía una y otra vez que debía estar tranquilo, después de todo esa clases de amenazas siempre ocurrían y era algo que aceptó cuando se convirtió en agente. Es solo que el simple hecho de saber todos los detalles del ataque lo hacían estar más alerta que nunca.

Varios agentes a su alrededor lo notaron extraño, lo cual era sumamente fuera de lo común para Perry. Este noto las miradas casi de inmediato, por lo cual reaccionó respirando tranquilamente. Después de todo, él es el agente mayor y no debía preocupar a los demás, sino dar el ejemplo. Debía actuar como tal. De repente sonó su celular, Perry se sobresaltó y maniobró para que no se le cayera al piso. Vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Doof, lo abrió y lo leyó atentamente: Llegamos en 5 minutos. Mensajero es miembro de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.-”¿Un mensajero?”-se preguntó a sí mismo, pero se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba su celular.

El ornitorrinco mira en dirección hacia la sala que se encuentra en el segundo piso y levanta su mano, dando la señal. Dentro de la sala se encontraban vigilando Monograma junto a Carl y a Vanessa.-Ahí está la señal.-dijo observando al ornitorrinco.-Estén atentos.- dicho esto tanto Carl como Vanessa se centraron en el inador junto a ellos, mientras Monograma vigilaba las cámaras.

-Ya llegue.-dijo Monty Monograma entrando por la puerta.

-¿Monty? ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó su padre.

-Vine a ver el combate, y en el peor de los casos, ayudar ante cualquier percance.-explicó sin tantos rodeos. Después de todo, su padre sabía que él quería combatir contra el mal y aprender lo más posible.

-Está bien…-dijo Monograma aceptando.- pero quédate aquí.-le ordenó para su seguridad. Monty complacido con esa respuesta, simplemente fue a espera junto a Vanessa.

Perry chifla fuertemente llamando la atención de todos los agentes a su alrededor. Todos se voltearon a verlo, al notar que todos los agentes lo observaban, este solo asintió. Todos los animales comprendieron y de inmediato prosiguieron para dar el primer paso del plan. Sacaron unos tapones para los oídos y se los colocaron. Sabían que a algunos agentes le resultaría útil esa opción, pero a algunos no ya que depende de cada animal y su nivel de frecuencia auditiva.

Esperaron unos minutos de literal suspenso hasta que llamaron a la entrada. El agente Gorila, que era el más cercano a la entrada, abrió la puerta sin temor al igual que todos los agentes que actuaban de forma normal. Perry observó de reojo la entrada y vio claramente alguien que parecía ser un repartidor que venía a entregar una gran caja sospechosamente grande. El ornitorrinco entendió el mensaje de Doof. Eran ellos, y probablemente, el inador se encontraba dentro en la caja. Perry volvió su vista hacia enfrente, donde otros agentes lo observaban. El volvió a asentir levemente para confirmar las sospechas de los agentes.-Tengo un paquete para Perry el ornitorrinco.-dijo el mensajero que cubría su rostro con su gorra.

El ornitorrinco se volvió hacia la entrada, fingiendo la “sorpresa” de recibir un paquete y camino como si nada hacia el mensajero al mismo tiempo que ingresaban el paquete al salon. Perry llegó junto al mensajero que le entrego la forma para que la firmara. En tanto el ornitorrinco firmaba que recibió el paquete y al mismo tiempo está completamente atento a todo a su alrededor, la gran caja comenzó a emitir un sonido como una alarma. Muchos agentes retrocedieron unos pasos, si bien los más cercanos retrocedieron aún más sobresaltados. Por su lado, Perry vio como el mensajero dio unos pasos discretamente hacia la puerta para luego desaparecer, no le presto mucha importancia a ese detalle ya que en ese momento una parte de la misión era evitar ser afectado por el inador.

Las paredes de la caja cayeron a los lados revelando al inador que tanto esperaban combatir. El ornitorrinco dio un brinco hacia atrás esperando que ocurriera lo que sabían que ocurriría. La máquina se activó mostrando en una pantalla la orden dictada por M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A: Destruir a la O.S.B.A. y a Perry el ornitorrinco. El inador emitió una fuerte onda de sonido que algunos agentes lograron captar, ya sea que los tapones tuvieron el efecto deseado o simplemente superó su rango auditivo.

A pesar de intentar resistirse, los agentes afectados sucumbieron ante el efecto del inador, por lo que se enfocaron en Perry y en las órdenes que les indicaron. Dado a lo acordado, los agentes que no estaban bajo el efecto del inador se opusieron e intentaron hacer todo lo posible para detenerlos.

Perry luchaba -sin necesidad de repartir golpes- para llegar al otro extremo del salón a salvo. Una vez a salvo, vio a su alrededor que los agentes no controlados tenían casi todo bajo control. No estaban tan mal, si seguian asi podrian terminar con el ataque muy pronto.

Tan pronto como pensó en eso, los miembros de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A hicieron su aparición por la puerta de entrada. Rodney era quien iba a la delantera y carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos, sin embargo nadie lo escuchó debido a que el inador estaba en funcionamiento-Atención agentes animales…¡Oigan!...¡ESCUCHEN!.-grito al mismo tiempo que uno de los científicos apago el inador para que pudiera hablar. Debido a eso captó la atención de todos

-En retrospectiva debimos haber pensado mejor esta parte.-dijo un científico.

-mmm...si como sea…-dijo recobrando la compostura.-Nosotros, los científicos malvados de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A estamos a punto de vencerlos. Así que rindanse si no quieren ser víctimas de nuestro malvado isador.

-Inador.-corrigió Doof junto a él, simplemente por el hecho de molestarlo.

-Callate Heinz.-le respondió molesto por la interrupción, pero de inmediato volvió a dirigirse a los agentes.- Si quieren pelear pueden hacerlo pero perderán y pagarán las consecuencias de sus actos.-Dicho esto último -y al ver que los agentes aceptaron su reto, ya que estaban listos para pelear- repentinamente se cierran todas las puertas de seguridad blindadas encerrando a todos hasta que acabe el ataque.

-Oye, no recuerdo que hayamos acordado esto.-dijo Doof aparentando como si no fuera de gran importancia.

-Lo acordamos en una reunión en la que no asististe.-le respondió el doctor Diminutivo que estaba a su lado.-¿Porque lo preguntas?-le dijo de forma sospechosa.

Doof penso rapidamente una mentira.-Es que...soy claustrofóbico.-dijo fingiendo incomodidad. Siendo ignorado por la mayoría de los científicos, estos se unieron a la pelea en conjunto con los agentes controlados, ya que volvieron a activar el inador- para poder dominar a los conscientes.

En el segundo piso, Monograma, Carl, Vanessa y Monty se quedaron encerrados en la sala junto con el inador, que aún podían utilizarlo, sin embargo los dejaron completamente alejados de los agentes.-Nunca dijeron que harían esto.- dijo Vanessa preocupada por esos detalles adicionales.

Monograma analizó la situación por unos segundos. Sin comprender completamente la razón por la cual se infiltraron en el sistema de seguridad y activaron el protocolo de emergencia antipulgas 93alfa .Probablemente querían enfrentarse a los agentes, sin que ninguno escapase.-Eso lo resolveremos luego. Pero ahora, activen inador. -ordenó, de todas formas debían contrarrestar el efecto del inador de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. Se escuchó un moderado chillido seguido por una notoria onda que alivió considerablemente el sonido del adiestrainador.

De un momento a otro, todos los agentes controlados volvieron a la normalidad observando estupefactos el desastre que habían causado.-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó confundido uno de los científicos.

-Oh no…-dijo Doof fingiendo.-...de alguna forma lograron revertir el efecto del adiestrainador.

-Isador, es un isador.-lo corrigió Rodney.-Solo vuelve a activarlo y suban la potencia.-ordenó. Un científico obedeció y volvió a activar la máquina provocando que los agentes volvieran a estar bajo sus órdenes.

Antes de que todo volviera a ser un desastre Monograma contraataco.-Carl, vuelve a activar nuestro inador.-ordenó.

-Sí, señor.- Así mismo, el inador también provocó otra onda de sonido que, mezclado en conjunto con el otro inador, era insoportable y de difícil comprensión para los que reciben el sonido.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta había una batalla de sonidos entre los inadores. Entre todos los chiflidos en el ambiente la gran mayoría de los animales -y humanos-estaban retorciéndose o confundidos por la molestia que ocasiona la resonancia. Incluso para Perry el ornitorrinco -con sus tapones incluidos- estaba al límite, cubría sus oídos y aguantaba a duras penas la mezcla de sonidos, al mismo tiempo que lograba defenderse de un agente que intentaba atacar.

Desde el punto de vista de Doof, todo estaba marchando de forma que no estaba muy planeado. Tenía que hacer algo para que esto terminara. De pronto le llegó a la cabeza su propio plan que había ideado para una situación como esa. Indiscretamente metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y cogió su control remoto. No sabia de donde se le había ocurrido la idea de un control remoto para el botón de autodestrucción, tal vez de un sueño o quizás de él mismo de otra dimensión. ¿Quien sabe? Pero lo importante es que podía destruir el adiestrainador de animales desde una distancia segura y libre de sospechas.

Activo el botón de autodestrucción que había puesto en el adiestrainador de animales, esperando que este fuera el fin de la pelea, sin embargo y extrañamente esta detonó en el bolsillo de su bata. Doof comenzó a gritar asustado mientras daba vueltas en círculos. Rápidamente se quitó la bata y noto que sus pantalones también estaban en llamas, por lo que terminó rodando en el suelo hasta que el fuego desapareció.

Se escucharon algunas risas por parte de los científicos debido a lo que acababa de pasar. Rodney se aproximo hacia Doof con una sonrisa de satisfacción.-Deja de intentarlo Doofenshmirtz, todos sabemos de qué lado estás.-le dijo sin sorprenderse. -Sospechamos cuando querías evitar que congelaremos la Tierra. Ya nadie de la organización confiaba en ti. Solo eres un traidor.-siguió diciendo.-Por eso, te vigilamos, hasta que vimos lo que planeabas. Así que extrajimos tu botón de autodestrucción y lo pusimos en tu bolsillo cuando te distrajiste.

-¿Entonces porque accedieron a dejarme participar en el plan?-pregunto Doof intrigado por las circunstancias.

-Solo te buscamos por la información de Perry el ornitorrinco que estaban en tus camaras de seguridad.-le explico. Es lo único para que eras útil. En realidad, eres un fracaso, incluso estando en el lado del bien fracasas.-le dijo Rodney fríamente.

Doof bajo la mirada tristemente. No tenía nada que responder a eso. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Rodney tenía razón. Cuando intentaba ser malo, era un desastre, e incluso ahora tampoco podía hacerlo bien. Apretó sus labios apenado, había caído en cuenta que en realidad no servía para nada.

A pesar del sonido y las ondas con las cuales se defendían, Perry consiguió poner su atención en la escena que acababa de ocurrir entre Doof y Rodney. Hace unas horas estaba tan seguro de que no habría inconvenientes y que había engañado a M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.-y para ser sincero, él también lo creía- sin embargo ahora lo veía en el suelo y con parte de sus pantalones echando humo post explosión. Apretó fuertemente los puños y los dientes, no solo porque la resonancia insoportables del lugar, sino por la rabia que sentía al ver que aun con las buenas intenciones de Doof no le resultaba nada bien. Tan solo al ver a su antiguo enemigo siendo amenazado por su actual enemigo, lo impulsó para aproximarse en lleno al conflicto.

-”Doof se había arriesgado por él al infiltrarse y al entregar información falsa...”-.El ornitorrinco inició su carrera a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Esquivó ágilmente algunos agentes y cientificos que aún estaban activos, se apoyó en la espalda de un científico y dio un gran salto hacia Rodney.-”...Aunque no haya terminado del todo bien, le devolvería el favor una y mil veces”-.Perry apareció de improviso golpeando fuertemente en la cara de su actual enemigo de una patada. El ornitorrinco aterrizó con su clásica pose. Tomó una postura a la ataque, mientras observaba al científico que estaba en el suelo, aun así miró sobre su hombro hacia Doof que lo contemplaba atónito.-”En cuanto yo esté aquí, lo defenderé.”

-Perry…-musitó Doof débilmente. Los que hayan visto la escena, hubieran dicho que hasta sintieron patada de Perry, tanto que dolió solo con presenciarlo. Incluso, Doof hubiera dicho que el ornitorrinco nunca lo había golpeado tan fuerte en una de sus peleas. No sabía si sentirse halagado porque jamás lo golpeo tan fuerte, ya que evidentemente podía hacerlo o porque Perry utilizó esa fuerza en defenderlo.

Rodney se quejaba adolorido por lo bajo. La patada de Perry había sido más fuerte que ninguna que haya recibido. Se incorporó lentamente desde el piso. De alguna forma no se sorprendió al ver que Perry el ornitorrinco no haya sido afectado por el adiestrainador, suponía que se le hubiera ocurrido un plan, pero de cualquier manera ellos también tenían un plan B. Llevó su mano a su reloj y lo giro revelando un mecanismo que activó de inmediato, provocando un sonido similar al de una alarma.

Todos los agentes, incluyendo a Perry y a Doof, voltearon hacia la entrada expectantes para presenciar la nueva jugada de los científicos. De un momento a otro, gran parte de la pared de la entrada principal se destrozó por completo por la llegada del robot de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.-Oh, cierto. El robot.-dijo Doof un tanto sorprendido, dado que lo había olvidado por el momento. Maldita distracción.-Ya me preguntaba cuando lo iban a sacar.-dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable.-Además, ¿Para que se molestaron en encerrarnos aquí si el robot tiro lo pared?-pregunto al darse cuenta de ese punto.

Antes de responder, Rodney se detuvo para pensarlo.- No lo se…¿Quien estuvo a cargo de la entrada del robot? ¿No debieron traerlo aquí, cuando llegamos?-pregunto al resto que estaba cerca de él.

Algunos científicos también se lo preguntaron y balbuceaba entre ellos intentando recordar.-¿No lo iba hacer Doofenshmirtz?- señaló el doctor diminutivo.

-Claro, todos culpen a Doof ahora que es un traidor.-se quejó molesto.- que conveniente.-Apenas terminó de hablar, el robot entró al sala sus ojos se encendieron y comenzó a escanear a todos los presentes hasta que se detuvo en Perry.-Localizando objetivo: Perry el ornitorrinco.-dijo para luego ponerse automáticamente en modo de pelea.

Perry respiro hondo antes de cualquier cosa. Sabía que el robot estaba programado para responder a sus habilidades. Cuando se enteró de la existencia de este robot y su propósito, simplemente pensó en todas sus formas de combate que no había utilizado con Rodney, ya que esas eran desconocidas para él. Sonaba ingenuo de su parte, pero era lo unico que podia hacer contra un robot programado para derrotarlo. No debía pelear como lo había hecho con Rodney ni con otro científico-con excepción de Doof-pero por sobre todo no debía ser predecible ni mucho menos pelear como él mismo.

Echó una mirada rápida a su alrededor para ver sus posibilidades en el campo de pelea. Observó disgustado el adiestrainador, que aunque seguía en funcionamiento no estaba a su mayor potencia como al inicio. Se sentía un poco aliviado por ello, pero aun así se dijo a sí mismo que debían destruir el plan B de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. aunque su prioridad seguía siendo el plan A por el bien de la mayoría de los agente. Con este último pensamiento, Perry se dispuso a esquivar el primer ataque del robot.


	12. Contraataque Parte II

Tan rápido como fue lanzado su primer golpe lo erró. De inmediato, buscó en sus registros otra forma de ataque y procedió a continuar la pelea. Por su lado, Perry el ornitorrinco intentaba hacer todo lo posible por luchar de una manera poco convencional y fuera de su lista de información. Incluso, después del primer golpe no parecía estar en posición de defensa o de ataque de ningún modo de lucha. Simplemente, parecía un ornitorrinco antropomórfico que esquivaba golpes.

Doof les había dicho a los científicos sus supuestas debilidades, las cuales eran completamente falsas y por lo cual debía aprovecharse de ello. Pero por otro lado, los de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. habían analizado su estilo de lucha, por lo que debía cuidar no hacer una técnica que ellos habían estudiado.

Apenas pensó en eso, el robot acertó un golpe directo lanzado al ornitorrinco a unos metros. Perry se levantó de inmediato, diciendo mentalmente que debía recordar todos los movimientos que hizo en sus peleas con Rodney para no volver a repetirlas, por más difícil que sea.

Mientras tanto, la mayoría de los científicos estaban en plena pelea con los agentes conscientes, Rodney se acercó al adiestrainador y tecleo una nueva orden.-Creo que hay que hacerle unos ajustes al isador.-Además de destruir a la O.S.B.A, también le ordenó a los agentes animales que ataquen a Doof.

Vanessa observó preocupada desde la sala de control todo el disturbio. Rápidamente, se acercó a la puerta de entrada para intentar abrirla sin éxito. Monty a su lado y sin decir una palabra la ayudó en su intento de botar la puerta.-Tengo...que...ayudarlo...-decía Vanessa entrecortada mientras intentaba embestir la puerta, sin embargo esta no cedía ya que aún estaba desactivado el sistema de seguridad.

-Podría intentar desbloquear el sistema y abrir las puertas.-dijo Carl ingresando y analizando la situación en el panel de control.-Pero, el problema es que corremos el riesgo de que los agentes controlados entren y destruyan el inador.

-Pero no hay otra forma de salir.-le contestó Vanessa manteniendo la calma.

Todos los presentes estuvieron meditando por unos segundos hasta que, tanto Monty como Monograma fijaron su vista en los ductos de ventilación. Ambos intercambiaron miradas dando a entender que tenían que hacer. De inmediato, Monty se subió sobre sobre una mesa para abrir la rejilla de la ventilación. Vanessa sonrió ante esa idea y también procedió a ingresar a la ventilación.

-Carl.-lo llamó, mientras seguía a los jóvenes.-Necesitamos que te quedes aquí. Sigue utilizando el inador para contrarrestar el sonido.-ordenó antes de desaparecer en los ductos de ventilación.

-Sí, señor.-responde decidió en cumplir el deber que acababa de encomendar. Aunque estaba nervioso por estar solo a cargo del inador, solo se decía una y otra vez, que no sería difícil.-Será fácil. Es como un videojuego.-se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizarse. Cuando de repente se escucharon, ruidos de animales, obviamente agentes que intentaban llegar hasta el inador. Carl rápidamente lo activa y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Tras unos segundos de tranquilidad, los agentes volvieron nuevamente a intentar entrar. Bendito sea el sistema de seguridad.-Es como un videojuego de zombies.-se dijo nuevamente utilizando el inador.

Mientras tanto, Doof seguía escapando de una turba de agentes que lo perseguían sin remordimientos. Frente a él, aparecieron más agentes animales que lo observaron aproximarse. Doof se detuvo en seco e intentó cubrirse al horrible ataque que esperaba recibir, sin embargo, y para su suerte, estos agentes no estaban controlados y fueron a encarar a los que perseguían al científico.

Suspiro aliviado al recordar que los agentes de la O.S.B.A. sabían que él estaba de su lado. Sonrío al pensar que, los agentes de la organización que tanto empeño hizo en destruir, lo ayuden. De un momento a otro, un puerco espín aterrizó en su cara interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con la intención de destruirlo.- ¡Quítenmelo!-comenzó a gritar y balancearse de un lado a otro.

Perry esquivaba los ataques del robot con gran dificultad. Según la información falsa que Doof le dio, además de las tomas de cámara de seguridad que recrearon a propósito para engañarlos, resultaba un gran alivio ya que no estaba bien informados.

El robot elevó su brazo transformándolos en una especie de arma similar a una pistola. Perry se preparó para evitar el disparo de sea lo que sea que iba a recibir, pero solo esquivo el inicio de una lluvia de camarones. El ornitorrinco solo se cubrió con sus brazos para evitar un golpe en el rostro.

Al notar que su ataque no dio resultado, el robot escondió sus brazos de armas y extrajo unos plumeros. Aunque se acercó con la intención de atacar, simplemente se detuvo cerca de Perry y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

El ornitorrinco solo se retorció levemente por el contacto con los plumeros, pero dejando de lado esa simple molestia, apartó esos instrumentos abriéndose paso directamente hacia el robot, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza. El robot se detuvo por un instante como si no estuviera en funcionamiento y luego, volvió a la normalidad.

A pesar de la gran ventaja de estar desinformados, aún tenía que pelear de una forma poco convencional.

Después de un gran esfuerzo, Doof logró quitarse el agente puerco espin de su cara e inconscientemente lo lanzó muy lejos.-¡Lo siento!-le gritó al agente, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Ese agente lo tenía la culpa de lo que hizo, solo estaba siendo controlado después de todo.

Mientras se quitaba las espinas que el agente le dejó enterrada en su cara, escuchó el típico ruidito de Perry el ornitorrinco aproximándose.-Perry...-dijo volteando a su amigo. Pero de inmediato y lentamente, se volvió la vista hacia enfrente al ver un agente Puma que parecía estar controlado. Solo al recordar los pumas que curiosamente estaban en Drusselstein, y que estos no se llevan con los ocelotes, lo preocupo. Al igual que esos días con su familia de ocelotes, intento no moverse para evitar cualquier herida fatal.

Perry el ornitorrinco llega junto a Doof y se posiciona a espalda contra espalda. Aunque podía controlar moderadamente la pelea, estaba resultando muy trabajoso y cansado. Vio sobre su hombro, ya que Doof parecía no hacer nada para defenderse.

Observó el agente Puma acercándose y a su vez también el robot. De un momento a otro, una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Su enemigo era un robot y ¿Quién mejor para destruir un robot? Sea intencional o no, Doof era el indicado.

Perry sujeto a Doof y lo giró cambiando de lugares, quedando él frente al otro agente y el científico frente al robot.-Veo que quieres hacer...-dijo finalmente Doof comprendiendo la idea de Perry.-No tengo ningún problema con tu plan.-comentó aliviado por quitarse de encima el agente Puma. Doof observó detenidamente el robot, meditando en qué podría hacer.-Debe haber un fusible que este cableado a todo el funcionamiento del robot.-pensó en voz alta.-Tendría que echarle una mirada.-concluyó sin más.

El robot lanzó un golpe hacia Perry, que teniendo su atención, lo esquivo. De inmediato, Doof se subió sobre la espalda del robot. Se sujetó fuertemente, ya que el robot intentando tirarlo. Metió su mano en su bolsillo para extraer su herramienta portátil y con la punta de ésta golpeó la vista del robot, dejando inutilizable su sensor de Perry el ornitorrinco.

Aunque el robot, no podía utilizar la vista, seguía moviéndose a ciegas en busca del ornitorrinco, mientras tanto Doof se aferró al compartimiento que estaba en la espalda de la máquina. Si lo lograba abrirlo podría encontrar una forma de apagarlo.

Mientras tanto, Perry derribaba -de la forma más amistosa posible- agente tras agente, aun así y a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, se aproximaban más y más. El ornitorrinco tomó un gran respiro antes de volver a su posición de pelea. Estaba listo para seguir luchando, pero en ese momento aparecieron Monograma, Monty y Vanessa desde el ducto de la ventilación. Al ver la llegada de los únicos humanos que trabajan en la O.S.B.A. más agentes controlados se aproximaron para vencerlos.

Perry dio un paso atrás, ya que Monty que estaba frente a él, se encargó de los agentes. El ornitorrinco suspiro agarrándose la cabeza adolorido. El funcionamiento constante del indor ya era insoportable. Había que hacer algo, si continuaban así tendrían que tomar medidas graves.

Monograma rápidamente detuvo el ataque del agente Gallina hacía Perry, e inconscientemente lo golpeó impulsándolo hacia atrás.-Espero que no recuerden nada después de esto.-dijo Monograma notando su error apenado.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Vanessa en posición de defensa al igual que los demás.- ¿Alguien tiene un plan?

-¡Vanessa!-le gritó Doof aun desde encima el robot.- ¿Qué haces ahí? Aléjate de la pelea.-le ordenó preocupado por su hija.

-Es parte de mi trabajo.-le respondió al momento en que esquivó el ataque de un agente controlado.

-Ni siquiera te pagan.-comentó molesto por el comportamiento de su hija. Aunque estaba agradecido por su ayuda, no deseaba que estuviera en medio de todo esto. El robot avanzó estrepitosamente hacia ellos con la intención de atacar a Perry, pero afortunadamente falló el golpe, incrustando el puño en el suelo.

-Si algo malo le ocurre a Vanessa los demandare.-le dijo Doof a Monograma.

Ignorando la pequeña disputa entre los humanos, Perry analizo cuidadosamente la situación y el adiestrainador, que seguía siendo el mayor problema. Observó como uno de los científicos escribió una nueva orden en la máquina y nuevamente volvían a activar la onda de sonido.

De inmediato, Perry llamó la atención de todos y señaló el inador que acababan de utilizar para cambiar la orden anterior.- ¡El inador!-dijo Monty.-Ya entiendo. El inador puede cambiar las órdenes. Podríamos cambiar la orden de ataque a la O.S.B.A. a ataque a M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.-explico fácilmente como si le leyera la mente al agente P.

Perry asintió seriamente. El primero que llegue al inador debía cambiar las órdenes para favorecerlos.

Todos avanzaron hacia el inador con la intención de abrir el paso hacia el inador.

Aunque estaba físicamente agotado, Perry se dio los ánimos para esquivar tanto a sus aliados como a sus enemigos.

Vio un pequeño camino hacia la máquina y se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo, tropezó con uno de los científicos que cayó al suelo.

Levantó la vista molesta por ese maldito ruido que emitía el inador, además de que, debido a la pelea no lo dejaban ver con claridad su objetivo. Debía hacer algo para volver a abrirse paso entre toda esa masa de personas y agentes.

Se mantuvo en sus cuatro patas y respiro un tanto agitando dándose unos segundos antes de cruzar a través de todos.

Corrió por debajo y entre las piernas de todos tan rápidamente que casi choca contra la máquina al llegar a su lado. De inmediato de encaramo sobre el panel de control y escribió una nueva orden para los agentes. Objetivo: M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.

Activo el inador con la nueva orden y simplemente espero a que todo funcione como lo planearon.

-Funcionó...-dijo a sí mismo Monograma al ver que este plan improvisado dio resultado. Pero aun así la mitad de los agentes estaban confundidos por el otro inador que contrarresta el efecto. Al recordar eso, extrajo un transmisor de su bolsillo para comunicarse.-Carl, no utilices nuestro inador.

Al escuchar la orden por el transmisor, Carl obedeció y de inmediato apagó el inador.

No había tantos agentes y científicos activos como en un inicio, pero aun así todos estaban dispuestos a seguir con la pelea.

Entre toda la pelea, -y después de recibir un golpe de un agentes que estuvo de paso-Rodney levantó la vista desde el suelo hacia el inador, comprendiendo lo ocurrido. A pesar de que tenían el robot, y aunque estaba un tanto dañado, aun intentaba derrotar a Perry. Pero eso no era lo suficiente, debían voltear las cosas como antes. Tenía que cambiar nuevamente las órdenes. Y si era posible, evitar que Doof hiciera lo que, quien sabe que iba hacer.

-Perry el ornitorrinco.-lo llamaron a sus espaldas. El ornitorrinco frunció el ceño y se volteo para quedar observar desafiantemente a su enemigo Rodney.-Aleja tus manos de ese isador.-le ordenó retándolo. Sin embargo, Perry solo se dignó a mantener su mirada fija en el científico, mientras presionaba botones burlescamente.

Rodney gruño por lo bajo por la actitud del ornitorrinco y se abalanzó contra él para alejarlo del inador. Entre tantos forcejeos, ambos se apoyaron repetidas veces sobre el panel de control presionando botones al azar, provocando un sobrecalentamiento del inador. Las luces rojas advertencia, detuvieron en seco a ambos en medio de su pequeña pelea. Intercambiaron miradas preocupadas por lo que parecía una mala señal.

Perry había visto fallar suficientes inadores en su vida para saber cuándo estaba a punto de explotar, por lo que rápidamente dio un salto alejándose de la máquina seguido de una gran explosión.

Una gran cantidad de humo inundó el salón lentamente dejando solo un momento de suspenso entre los rivales.

Unos segundos después de la explosión y de asimilar la condición de los agentes -anteriormente controlados- todos los científicos pensaron utilizar esta situación para su beneficio. Los agentes estaban muy desorientados para combatirlos y ellos lo iban a aprovechar.

Por otro lado, aun había algunos animales lo suficientemente estables para continuar su labor como agentes, aunque otros quedaron completamente desorientados.

Perry, encabezando la tropa de agentes, inició el último ataque dirigido a Rodney.

Después de intentos e intentos de forcejeo, Doof finalmente abrió la tapa trasera del robot e inspeccionó su interior. Había muchas cosas interesantes que podría usar para su favor, pero eso lo iba a dejar para después, ahora se enfocó en la pequeña pantalla indicando quien es su rival. Enemigo: Perry el Ornitorrinco. Rápidamente, se adentró en el mecanismo para modificarlo, para su suerte sistema era similar al adiestrainador que ayudó a construir. La única diferencia es que el robot lo habían cargado con información de Perry y necesitaba algo con que reemplazar esa información.-Veamos...-se comenzó a decir Doof mientras observaba la pelea desde la altura.-Debe haber un patrón aquí.-examinó la situación por unos segundos hasta que chasqueo sus dedos dando con la solución.-¡Lo tengo!-al comenzar a alterar los circuitos el robot intentó sujetar a Doof para evitar cualquier cambio. A duras penas y sujetándose con fuerzas de la maquinaria, logro digitar las dos palabras que lo cambiaría todo.

El robot detuvo su funcionamiento por unos segundos de suspenso hasta que retomó su comportamiento destructivo.- Objetivo: Científicos malvados.- dijo el robot acercándose a los científicos, y comenzando a atacar de modo neutral.

Una vez arreglado el tema del robot, Doof se bajó de este antes de que comenzara a destrozar a los de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. y corrió en busca de Vanessa.

La chica gótica estaba en medio del salón esquivando cualquier ataque de sus enemigos, hasta que Rodney llegó por sus espaldas.-¿Sabes? Es una lástima que estés del lado de los buenos.-comenzó a decir llamando la atención de Vanessa.- Porque todos vimos que tenías un gran potencial.-se acercó con la intención de acertar un golpe. Sin embargo, Monty se interpuso rápidamente recibiendo el golpe.

-Monty.-exclamó preocupada al verlo caer al suelo. Se agacho a su altura para sostenerlo, ya que el golpe lo derribó.

-Estoy bien.- dijo con ánimo de ponerse de pie, pero Vanessa se lo impidió.

Ella se puso de pie con la única idea de partirle la cara a Rodney, pero antes de pudiera preparar sus puños, Doof llegó a su lado deteniéndola.-No vas a tocar a mi pequeña.-Vanessa estaba a punto de protestar, pero fue interrumpida.-Lo sé, lo se...-le respondió.-...pero tengo cuentas pendientes con él.

-Basta de hablar, vamos a...-no término de hablar ya que Doof le plasmó un gran golpe en la mejilla. Este respondió arremetiendo, provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo.

Rodney lo arrojó hacia atrás con una fuerte patada dándole tiempo para dominar la lucha, sin embargo Perry el ornitorrinco apareció para defenderlo. Rodney no alcanzo a responder, ya que ambos comenzaron a lanzar golpes consecutivos, como si fueran un combo de videojuegos sincronizados a la perfección.

Quedó tendido en el suelo por unos segundos hasta que se incorporó lentamente mientras daba unos pasos de distancia.- ¿Sabes? Al igual que tú, Doofenshmirtz, también instalo botones de autodestrucción en algunos isadores. En este caso, en el robot.-explicó Rodney.-Pero a diferencia de ti soy más cuidadoso.-manifestó antes de sacar un control remoto con el botón que cambiaría todo. Antes de que alguien siquiera se acercara, alzó su mano para evitarlo.- ¿Mencioné que explosión podría acabar con toda la O.S.B.A.?

En todo el salón comenzaron a oírse murmullos de preocupación, incluyendo a los mismos científicos.-Oye, no acordamos eso.-declaró el doctor Diminutivo.

-Claro que no. Ustedes no saben arriesgarse.-dijo amenazante. Parecía estar dispuesto a todo para destruir a la O.S.B.A. a toda costa, incluso si eso significaba volar el edificio él y sus compañeros de la organización.

-Rodney...-lo llamo comprensivamente el doctor Bloodpudding, mientras se acercaba lentamente.-Creo que estás enloqueciendo ¿Porque no sueltas el botón de autodestrucción?

-Que nadie se acerque.- ordenó a todos provocando que todos dieron un paso atrás.-La O.S.B.A. será controlada por M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. y dominaremos el mundo. Les guste o no.- Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Solo al ver angustiado a sus compañeros científicos, Perry pudo deducir que Rodney no estaba intimidando a todos en vano. Si toda la pelea se reducía a una amenaza kamikaze podrían resolverlo, solo esperaba que no fuera tan impulsivo.

Rodney clavó su vista en Perry el ornitorrinco, que aunque estaba de pie sin moverse, pudo sentir que estaba planeando algo. La tensión aumentó al ver cómo su dedo estaba presionando ligeramente el botón amenazando a todos los presentes. Miró a su alrededor examinando a todos los presentes y procurando que obedecieran sus órdenes.

Al ver que Rodney lo dejó fuera de su campo de visión por una fracción de segundo, Perry aprovechó ese instante para aproximarse con la intención de arrebatarle el control, sin embargo apenas dio unos pasos, Doof lo sujetó del brazo para evitarlo provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. De inmediato, Rodney fijo su vista en ambos en el suelo.-Mal jugado, Perry el ornitorrinco.- dijo decidido a presionar el botón. Todos se alarmaron e inconscientemente se cubrieron de lo que podría ser una gran explosión. Sin embargo, al momento de activar el botón la explosión se provocó en los pantalones de Rodney.

Al igual que Doof hace unos momentos, sus pantalones se incendiaron y se lanzó al suelo para rodar e intentar apagar las llamas que se avivaron. Y al igual que cuando le ocurrió a Doof, las risas estallaron por lo ocurrido. Estas vinieron tanto de los agentes como de los científicos que a esas alturas, poco les importaba que haya fallado el ataque.

Finalmente, las llamas se apagaron lentamente dejando a Rodney completamente iracundo.- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-preguntó a ninguna persona específicamente.

-Pues, saque el botón de autodestrucción del robot y minimice su radio destrucción.-explicó Doof en tono de mofa al igual que lo hizo Rodney con él.-Y logre esconderlo en tu bolsillo cuando estábamos peleamos.-concluyó encogiéndose los hombros. Perry alzó la vista hacia Doof comprendiendo por qué no lo dejó acercarse a Rodney cuando iba a detonar. Sonrió tranquilamente a sí mismo, a veces podía subestimar a Doof, pero al hacerlo solía llevarse sorpresas como esas.

Los agentes rodearon a los científicos que estaban más que acabados y sin otros planes. -¿Y bien? ¿Se rinden?-Pregunto Doof satisfecho a los científicos que no veían escapatoria. Literalmente. A fin de cuentas, no les quedó de otra que levantar sus manos rindiéndose.

-Arréstenlos a todos.-ordenó Monograma a los agentes. Los más consientes cumplieron las órdenes de su jefe -acompañados por el robot que seguía cumpliendo sus órdenes actuales- mientras que lentamente los agentes que fueron controlados se fueron incorporando y volviendo en sí.

Cuando los científicos estaban siendo arrestados uno por uno sin complicaciones de mas, Perry sintió que podía respirar tranquilo. Por fin había terminado. No como lo habían planeado pero había terminado. Aunque ahora tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse, como el tema de que su familia le estaba buscando novia. Se frotó las sienes intentando relajarse y olvidando ese horrible dolor de cabeza. Esperaba que Monograma sea generoso y les dé a todos unos días de descanso, después de todo M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. era la mayor amenaza y como estos estaban siendo arrestados no tenían de que preocuparse por ahora.

-¿Tenías que convertir esto en un atentado terrorista?-le pregunto molesto el doctor Diminutivo a Rodney mientras pasaba arrestado junto a él. Este solo lo ignoro igualmente molesto por fallar en el ataque que había planeado tan arduamente.

Camino siguiendo a los demás científicos hasta que llegó junto a Doof que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.- ¿Y bien? ¿Algo que me quieras decir?-le pregunto a Rodney esperando que admitiera algo que quería escuchar hace mucho tiempo.

Solo hizo una mueca de disgusto al estar en esa posición.-No le voy a dar el gusto a alguien con la columna desviada como tu.-dijo de la forma infantil en la que siempre se insultaron. Dicho esto, continuó caminando hacia la dirección en que se llevaban a todos los científicos.

-¿Qué?-se preguntó a sí mismo, y se aproximó a Rodney para caminar junto a él mientras se lo llevaban.- ¿Porque no lo admites?-le dijo directamente.-Admite que te vencí. Aunque sea bueno ahora, pero te vencí.-le reprocho igualmente de una forma infantil. Rodney solo giro su vista hacia el lado contrario de Doof fingiendo que no lo escuchaba.- ¡No me ignores!-se quejó hasta que entro a un cuarto donde se llevarían a los científicos. Doof se quedó afuera molesto, ya que no lo reconoció como el vencedor.- ¿Ah sí? ¡Igual te gane!-dijo casi como un berrinche.- ¡Le gane a todos!-dicho esto último, todos los agentes además de los no animales que estuvieron en el ataque lo miraron molestos, ya que él no era el único que tuvo que pasar por un pelea, además de un control mental para lograr esa victoria.-Digo, ganamos.-dijo finalmente un poco avergonzado por las miradas asesinas que recibió.-En realidad, si siento que gane. Es una victoria moral.- Le dijo secretamente a Monograma una vez que llegó a su lado.-Pero bueno, así son las cosas. Los buenos siempre ganan.-finalizó cruzándose de brazos. Conociéndolo hace un tiempo, muchos de los presentes se alegraron al escuchar esa frase viniendo del -anteriormente- y auto proclamado científico malvado.

Doof observaba triunfante como sus ex- compañeros científicos eran llevados arrestados por los agentes animales. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo algo le salía bien. Estaba feliz, pero por otra parte M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. ya no existiría ya que todos fueron arrestados, por lo que los beneficios de descuentos en tacos ya no serán válidos. Suspiro sintiendo la contrariedad de sus pensamientos.-Supongo que esto fue lo mejor.-se dijo a sí mismo.

Entre tanto, apresaban a los científicos Monograma se acercó a Doof y carraspeo para llamar su atención.-Doofenshmirtz.-lo llamó con un poco de dificultad ya que jamás creyó que diría lo que estaba a punto de decir.-en nombre de la O.S.B.A. te doy las gracias, ya que sin tu ayuda jamás hubiéramos evitado este incidente.

-No fue nada, Francis.-le respondió Doof encogiendo de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Esto demuestra que en realidad haz cambiado, y como agradecimiento, ya no será necesario una vigilancia en tu trabajo de servicio comunitario de la O.S.B.A. Ahora estás libre de sospechas.- anuncio Monograma sinceramente, aunque nuevamente volvió a su aspecto severo.-Aunque a pesar de infiltrarse y conseguir información para evitar un desastre, la base se destruyó bastante.- Dijo mirando los alrededores de la base, donde todo estaba hecho pedazos y la pared de la entrada estaba completamente en el piso.

-De hecho podríamos reconstruirla, Señor.- mencionó Carl.-Hay una gran cantidad de dinero en el presupuesto que nunca utilizamos. Incluso podríamos construir una base totalmente nueva y mejor.

-Esa es una buena idea...-comenzó a decir Monograma en tanto se concentraba en la conversación con Carl.

En tanto, hablaban Doof se desanimó un poco al ya no ser una preocupación de la O.S.B.A. Perry el ornitorrinco ya no lo iría a ver para vigilarlo, ya que no era malvado, y estaba más que comprobado.-Vamos, no te pongas así.-le dijo Vanessa al creer saber lo que pensaba su padre.-Yo te invito unos tacos.

-Ah sí...-respondió Doof fingiendo un poco de buen ánimo.-me gustaría.-Su hija sonrió y le dio un cariñoso abrazo.-Sabia que eres bueno.-dijo abrazándolo aún más.-Al menos, esta es tu forma de serlo.-Ambos se separaron complacidos por lo que ayudaron a lograr.

-Estuviste genial en la pelea.-le dijo encantadoramente Monty a Vanessa una vez que llegó a su lado.

-Tú tampoco estuviste mal.-le respondió Vanessa de la misma forma.

Mientras ambos adolescentes hablaban, Doof los observo sospechosamente. Aunque realmente no estaba tan preocupado por la cercanía que parecía tener, después de todo ese chico no se veía como un llorón como el ex de Vanessa, además lo recordaba cuando lo conoció, parecía buen chico. Aunque eso no significaba que lo aprobara del todo, aunque sea hijo de Monograma. El característico ruido emitido por Perry el ornitorrinco, lo distrajo de sus pensamientos para enfocarse en él. Bajo la mirada para ver al pequeño animal que lo observaba orgullosamente a pesar de lo maltratado que se veía. Doof le sonrió satisfactoriamente, ya que lo único que quería hacer era ayudar a su amigo y lo había logrado. Perry le extendió la mano en señal de agradecimiento, o al menos eso pensaba que era. Finalmente Doofenshmirtz, se agacho a la altura del ornitorrinco y estrecho su mano.-No fue nada.-le respondió con una extraña sensación a sus adentros. Tantos años intentando ser malo, cuando se perdía de una recompensa como esa. Vio como Perry le sonrió de vuelta amistosamente. Una corazonada le decía que le gustaría volver a repetir algo como esa.

-Como sea...-dijo Monograma volviéndose hacia Doof retomando el tema.-...de todas formas esperaba una clase de destrucción así, al igual que sucedió cuando ingresaste a la O.S.B.A la primera vez.

Dicho esto, de inmediato a Doof se le ocurrió una gran idea al mencionarle aquella vez que estuvo en la O.S.B.A.- ¡Ya se!-dijo emocionado llamando la atención de todos los presentes.-Ya sé cómo seguir el camino del bien.

Monograma se maldijo internamente por ese comentario.-Ya aclare que está demostrado que eres bueno, no necesitas hacer nada más.-aclaró Monograma con la pequeña esperanza de que Doof reconsidere lo que cree que quería hacer.

-En vez de dar clases sobre un montón de cosas que pueden encontrar en internet, podría luchar contra el mal como agente en la O.S.B.A.-dijo finalmente lo que todos temían que iba a decir.- ¿Qué sería mejor que eso?-concluyó con una gran sonrisa y una mirada llena de ilusión y alegría que nadie sería capaz de destruir. Tanto Perry como Monograma, al igual que los presentes intercambiaron miradas un tanto incómodas sin saber a qué los llevarían las nuevas intenciones del bueno -y ahora libre de sospechas- ex científico malvado Heinz Doofenshmirtz.


	13. Un nuevo agente en práctica

Le había tomado trabajo que lo aceptaran nuevamente en la O.S.B.A. debido a los problemas que tuvo con servicios sociales. Aun si tuvo que prometer que no volvería a haber problemas con eso y si así fuera, aceptaría ser echado.-”Todo fue culpa de ese entrometido pato.”-pensó el científico malhumorado.- “¿A quién no le gustan los chistes de patos?”.-Pero dejando ese tema de lado, ingresar como agente fue relativamente fácil, ya que fue criado por los ocelotes, además de haber contribuido a detener a M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. en uno de sus planes más difíciles.

Aun así, al recordar las palabras de Monograma lo hicieron enojar un poco.-“Eres un agente en práctica, todavía no eres un agente de verdad”.-Esas duras palabras de monograma lo fastidiaron. Al parecer, como agente de práctica aun no podía ir a misiones como lo había hecho antes. La primera vez que ingreso, no habían muchos agentes por lo que pudo ir a misiones, pero ahora era necesario completar un entrenamiento completo. De alguna forma, creía que Monograma lo molestaba con ese “entrenamiento “solo porque destruyo su auto por accidente.

El sonido de silbato lo sacó de sus pensamientos rápidamente. Todos lo demás agentes en práctica, que estaban formados en la fila comenzaron a avanzar en el campo de entrenamiento. Era un campo con varios tipos de obstáculos a recorrer en un tiempo límite. El silbato siguió sonando pausadamente mientras cada agente se adentraba al campo.

Impacientemente esperaba su turno dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar hasta que finalmente llego su momento. Avanzo rápidamente hacia el primer circuito, comenzó escalando una red de cuerdas colgado desde muy alto. Era bastante difícil ya que la red se movía de un lado a otro, por lo que detuvo un momento para recuperar el equilibrio.-No mires abajo, no mires abajo…-comenzó a decir repetidas veces para calmarse.

Por otro lado, Perry el ornitorrinco caminaba por los pasillos de la O.S.B.A para llegar al campo de entrenamientos de los agentes. Sinceramente, lo primero que pensó es que ese campo de entrenamiento era mejor que en el que entreno él. Obviamente, como descubrieron que la organización tenía más presupuesto, invirtieron en mejores equipos. Lo segundo que vio -y a lo que realmente fue a vigilar- fue a Doofenshmirtz a lo alto de un obstáculo, y que al parecer no se movía. Por alguna razón, Monograma volvió a pedirle que Doof estuviera a su cargo, aunque en este caso solo le pidió que estuviera vigilado. Perry se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta de entrada mientras observaba al científico.

Ya le había ocurrido esto una, bueno, dos veces, cuando se había decidido hacer su prueba de valentía y convertirse en hombre al saltar a la piscina publica en su pueblo. La única diferencia es que aun no miraba hacia abajo y no planeaba hacerlo. Estaba consciente de que estaba bastante alto, tanto como ese maldito trampolín, pero si no lograba pasar por los obstáculos no se convertiría en un agente de verdad. Respiro hondamente antes de continuar con el obstáculo sin pensar demasiado. Avanzo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar abajo, una vez completado el obstáculo, sintió un gran alivio aunque aun le faltaba el resto del circuito, pero francamente pensó que el que acababa de pasar era el peor.

Continuó avanzando por un terreno en bajada con una variedad de neumáticos. A lo lejos Perry observaba como Doof pasaba por el terreno alternando las piernas para no caer. Aunque no cayo, estuvo a punto de hacerlo varias veces. Luego, se adelanto hacia un obstáculo donde tenía que avanzar a ras de piso.

Perry se sorprendió al ver como su ex enemigo era capaz de superar esos obstáculos, después de todo sabía que no tenía la mejor condición física del mundo, y aunque sobrepasaba las pruebas de una forma torpe, quedo impresionado.

Doof llego a unas barras suspendidas sobre una capa de lodo. Se sostuvo de la primera barra sin problemas, sin embargo no logro alcanzar la segunda. Cuando estaba por cogerla su otro brazo temblaba por el esfuerzo hasta que finalmente se soltó y cayó sobre el lodo tan fuerte que el sonido retumbo en toda la habitación. Cuando el eco del sonido se termino de disipar, solo se escucho las risas de una hiena que se esforzaba por no reírse, debido a la situación.-Quisiera ver que lo hicieras mejor…-le dijo Doof a la hiena pasando a su lado cubierto de lodo.

El ornitorrinco no le dio importancia, después de todo conocía al científico, sabría que él encontraría una solución a su problema con las barras. Perry se alejo del umbral y volvió a adentrarse en los pasillos de la organización.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días después, Perry decidió en volver a pasearse por el campo de entrenamiento antes de volver a su hogar. Vio su reloj pensando que probablemente nadie estaría allí. La mayoría de los agentes en práctica, aunque no tenían hogar a donde ir, ya que no tenían familias anfitrionas, aun así tenían que ir al refugio de animales sin un buen acrónimo para cuando estén listos. Era un poco tarde. Pero aun así fue hacia allá.

Se acerco a la puerta que estaba media abierta, sin embargo, se detuvo al oír ruidos que provenían de la habitación. Observo al interior cautelosamente. Se sorprendió al ver Doof entrenando solo, específicamente el obstáculo de las barras. Doof estaba intentando alcanzar la segunda barra y volvía a caer.

Por un segundo, se le ocurrió irse y dejar a Doof seguir entrenando. El ornitorrinco le dio la espalda a la habitación con la intención de irse, pero se detuvo en seco al oír como Doof volvía a caer. Se sintió un poco mal por él y aun dudaba en ayudarlo, pero finalmente suspiro y volvió a ver la hora en su reloj. Podría quedarse al menos unos 15 minutos, pensó antes de abrir la puerta.

El sonido de la puerta provoco que Doofenshmirtz se volteara de inmediato, estaba un poco deprimido por no lograr pasar las barras, pero apenas vio a Perry cruzando la puerta esa tristeza se desvaneció.- ¡Perry!-El ornitorrinco lo observo por un momento, ya que estaba casi completamente cubierto de lodo.- ¿Esto?-dijo al notar que Perry veía lo sucio que estaba.-Solo estaba, ya sabes…entrenando.- fingió como si no fuera nada en especial.

Mientras, Doof sonreía nerviosamente, Perry se cruzo de brazos. Obviamente no le había creído, por lo que –maliciosamente- le apunto hacia el obstáculo de las barras. –Claro que puedo hacerlo. Es muy fácil…-comenzó a decir, pero la expresión de Perry le decía que no tenia caso seguir mintiendo.-…a quien engaño. Soy un fracasado.-dijo poniéndose en posición fetal. Cuando el ornitorrinco estaba a punto hacer algo por consolarlo, el científico se levanto de pronto.- ¡Lo tengo!-se volteo hacia Perry.-Tú sabes cómo hacer esto ¿verdad? ¿Me das una demostración?-le pregunto antes de que Perry le respondiera la primera pregunta. El ornitorrinco dio un paso atrás ya que Doof se había acercado suficiente a él en modo de suplica, pero finalmente se dirigió al inicio del obstáculo para hacerlo. Supuso que si ve a alguien superarlo, él también podría. Tomo un poco de impulso y de un salto se sujeto de las barras. Con un ritmo bastante rápido logro cruzar el obstáculo como si fuera tan fácil como caminar. Al terminar se volvió hacia Doof que solo tenía una expresión aun más desalentada que cuando llego.

-No es justo…-se desanimo Doof.- ¿Cómo es que pudiste hacerlo a la primera?-dijo cruzándose de brazos aun mas desmoralizado.-Mientras que yo reprobé deportes en la escuela…-Perry sintió un poco de lastima, sabía que-por lo que le ha contado-su vida no fue muy fácil. Pero, no podía dejar que una de sus tristes historias retrospectivas lo detuvieran en algo bueno que quería hacer, como ser agente. El ornitorrinco le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, siendo lo mejor que podía hacer al momento de consolar a alguien. Al parecer de algo había funcionado, ya que logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Perry también le sonrió, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, su problema con las barras no se resolvería si no hacían nada más que verse. Carraspeo para llamar su atención, y apunto hacia el obstáculo, ordenándole que vuelva a hacerlo.

Doof comprendió, y se acerco sin muchos ánimos para volver a intentarlo.-Bien… aquí vamos otra vez. A llenarme la cara de lodo.-suspiro antes de colgarse de la primera barra, y al igual que la otra vez, no logro sujetar la segunda y cayó al lodo.

Tras un pequeño análisis, Perry descubre el error de Doof. Carraspea para llama su atención y luego le indica sus propias piernas.- ¿Qué? ¿Tus pequeñas patitas de ornitorrinco?-pregunto sin comprender que le quería decir. El ornitorrinco suspiro y volvió a acercarse a las barras. De un salto llego a sujetar la primera barra y comenzó a balancearse notoriamente con sus piernas. Cuando se acercaba a la segunda barra, tomaba impulso y lograba sujetarla. Y así comenzó a pasar nuevamente el circuito hasta el final.- ¡Ah! Ya entendí.-dijo acercándose hacia el inicio del obstáculo. Al igual que Perry cogió la primera barra y comenzó a balancearse. Calculo el tiempo exacto cuando se acerco a la segunda barra y logro sujetarla.- ¡Sí!-dijo alegremente repitiendo el proceso sucesivamente.-Mira, Perry, lo estoy haciendo ¿Quién diría que para un ejercicio de brazos se necesitaban las piernas?-el ornitorrinco lo observaba con una extraña sensación de orgullo. Pensaba que lo podría solucionar solo, pero una pequeña ayuda no le hacía ningún daño. Ante ese pensamiento, vio como Doof cayo se cara sobre el lodo. Perry se sobresalto y se acerco un poco preocupado ya que este no se movía. Estaba a punto de picarlo cuando se levanto totalmente emocionado.- ¡Viste eso! -le dijo cubierto de lodo.- ¡Pase más de la mitad!

Aunque estaba feliz por él, Perry se alejo un par de pasos para no ensuciarse de lodo.- De seguro que ahora si lo completo.- Doof se puso de pie y volvió a acercarse al inicio del circuito, sin embargo la alarma del reloj de Perry lo desconcentro. El ornitorrinco vio su reloj y apago la alarma. Ya tenía que irse, sino su familia se preocuparía sobre todo si al día siguiente tenía cita con el veterinario para ver sus hábitos de hacer nidos.- ¿Ya te vas?-le pregunto Doof. Perry solo se encogió de hombros excusándose.- oohh… está bien.-dijo un poco desanimado.-Nos vemos…-se despidió del ornitorrinco. Este también se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Estaba en el umbral de la puerta cuando el científico lo llamo-¡Perry!- el ornitorrinco se volteo hacia él.- ¡Gracias!-le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa. Perry siempre se caracterizaba por ser serio sobre todo en su trabajo, sin embargo y curiosamente, el carácter alegre de Doof de alguna forma también se le contagiaba. El ornitorrinco también sonrió ampliamente y se despidió de Doof antes de volver a adentrarse a los pasillos. Curiosamente, su sonrisa continúo hasta que llego a su hogar.


	14. Contra el Instinto Animal

Llevaban unos minutos observando a Perry en el veterinario. Phineas, Ferb e Isabella -que los acompañó- observaban como el ornitorrinco era examinado por el veterinario. Candace alzaba la vista de vez en cuando de su celular para ver como marchaba todo. Para su mala suerte sus padres estaban ocupados ese día y le pidieron que acompañara a Phineas y a Ferb. No solo le desagrada la idea porque tenía planes, sino porque si sus hermanos estaban en lo cierto -cosa que suele ocurrir- ella tenía que encargarse de los detalles de todo eso de conseguir una pareja para Perry, ya que Phineas y Ferb son solo niños.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto Phineas al veterinario, quien era un hombre viejo y de apariencia despreocupada. Observaba las dichas heridas del ornitorrinco que ya casi no tenían visibilidad.

-¿me dices que estaba en lugares estrechos, no?-le pregunto de vuelta.

-Si, incluso logró entrar en la chimenea.-le comento.- Fue raro que pudiera llegar hasta allí.

-Parece que este amiguito tiene mucha habilidad para llegar a esos lugares, pero está bien. Se repondrá de sus heridas.- dijo dando por terminado ese tema.-Con respecto a lo que estaba haciendo. No tiene nada de malo, ni tampoco representaba algo concreto. Posiblemente, solo buscaba una nueva forma de divertirse.-explicó una posibilidad.- Pero si aun quieren salir de las dudas, lo podrían presentar a otras ornitorrincos hembras. Así sabremos si está interesado, ya que está en edad de tener pareja, incluso hijos.

Phineas y Ferb intercambiaron miradas dudosas. El veterinario dijo que no era nada malo, pero él no sabe lo que quiere Perry. Pensaron en que sería mejor que él decidiera.

Ambos asintieron y dirigieron su mirada a Candace.-Está bien, pero que sea rápido.-dijo resignada.-Tengo una cita en 1 hora.-aclaro mientras mandaba un mensaje por su celular.

-Entonces, síganme…-dijo el veterinario caminando hacia una puerta trasera, dejándolos pasar.

-Que conveniente que tienen más ornitorrincos aquí.-dijo Phineas mientras cargaba a Perry.

-Sobre todo siendo un animal tan extraño y exótico que está en peligro de extinción.-comentó Ferb mientras ingresaban a la sala de atrás. Era una habitación aún más grande que la anterior donde figuraba un enorme mesón en el centro y a su alrededor varias jaulas con diferentes tipos de animales. Dejaron a Perry en un gran mesón, mientras el doctor se dirigía a una de las jaulas. Extrajo a una ornitorrinco que se veía totalmente pasiva al contacto con el veterinario, parecía muy acostumbrada a los humanos.-Está en una hembra de apenas 4 años, se llama Anna.-comentó el hombre antes de dejarla a unos metros de distancia de Perry, esperando que uno de los dos dé el primer paso.

-Aaahh…-suspiro Isabella.-es tan bonita.-dijo observando, principalmente los ojos claros, aunque básicamente era idéntica a Perry.

Ambos animales se quedaron en completa quietud por unos segundos hasta que la ornitorrinco dio apenas un pequeño paso hacia Perry, sin embargo este se alejó por completo hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. La hembra se detuvo al observar el comportamiento del otro ornitorrinco, lo pensó un poco y dio otro paso más hacia él. Por su parte, Perry se acercó aún más a la orilla de la mesa. Nuevamente, se detuvo a pensarlo y luego avanzó hacia Perry, solo que esta vez se acercó un poco más hacia él. Este al verla tan cerca camino hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, sin embargo al ver que esta lo seguía y al no ver escapatoria decidió saltar de la mesa.

-¡Perry!-exclamo Phineas al mismo tiempo en que lo agarraba en el aire.

Ante esa reacción hubo una señal de decepción general de los presentes.-Caray, ni siquiera la quiere cerca.-dijo Candace sorprendida, ya que Perry suele ser siempre amable.- ¿Qué tendrá ella que no le agrada?

-No se preocupen, aún quedan tres chicas más.-les dijo el veterinario sujetando a la ornitorrinco de la mesa y llevándola a su jaula.

Mientras el veterinario iba por otra ornitorrinco, Phineas dejaba a Perry nuevamente en el mesón.-¿Cómo es posible que los ornitorrincos decidan tan rápido si les agrada otro ornitorrinco o no?- se preguntó Isabella.

-Es por naturaleza.-dijo el veterinario desde el otro extremo de la habitación.-es un instinto animal, es como si pudieran juzgar a otro ornitorrinco solo con verlo, es como si pudieran detectar las intenciones del otro.-explicó extrayendo a otra ornitorrinco de su jaula.-no son como los humanos, sin embargo hay quienes que si juzgan sin conocer.

-Yo prefiero conocer a alguien y esperar que me agrade aunque eso tardé varios años. En vez de juzgarlo por su falta de interés…-comentó Isabella obviamente a Phineas, que no parecía poner mucha atención a su alrededor ya que seguía concentrado en Perry.

-En realidad, el método de los ornitorrincos parece efectivo, ya que es más rápido y menos doloroso.-comenzó a decir Phineas.-digo, si es que no le agrada alguien simplemente no le pone tanta atención y aclaras todo enseguida. Después de eso sigue con su vida aunque sin importar lo que el otro piense.-explicó tan descuidadamente como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Phineas, ¿puedes pensar así? Ni que fueras un animal...-dijo Candace compadeciéndose un poco por lo que debió sentir Isabella por el comentario de su hermano. La exploradora simplemente apretó fuertemente sus labios tratando de aguantar el momento y sabe quien, si Phineas realmente aplicaba en su vida lo que acaba de decir.

-Bien…-interrumpió- aquí tenemos a Elisa.-dijo el veterinario dejándola -igual que la vez anterior- a unos metros de Perry.-Aunque recién está entrando a su etapa de adultez, nunca se sabe.- a pesar del comentario del veterinario, este aún poseía un poco joven y juguetona, ya que lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Perry y dar varias vueltas a su alrededor. Este decidió echarse en el mismo lugar en el que estaba de pie, pensando en que si la ignoraba esta se concentraría en otra cosa y lo dejaría en paz.

Ella se veía un tanto torpe en cuanto a sus movimientos y al parecer lo único que quería hacer era jugar, por lo que rápidamente se subió sobre la espalda de Perry.

De inmediato, Candace cubrió los ojos de sus hermanos, pensando lo peor. -Isabella mira la pared.-dijo alarmada.

-Tranquila, jovencita…-la calmó el veterinario.-Solo está jugando, Elisa es muy juguetona.-explico.

-Aahh si.- se dijo aliviada dejando ver a sus hermanos.-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Que pensabas que hacían?-le pregunto inocentemente Phineas.

-mmm…Te lo diré cuando seas grande.-le respondió Candace.-...que digo, esa clase de cosas no te las tengo que decir yo. Hablen con papá cuando crezcan.-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Tanto Phineas como Ferb intercambiaron miradas dudosas y se encogieron de hombros.

Por otro lado, Perry se quedó completamente quieto mientras esperaba que la otra ornitorrinco lograse pasar sobre él y siguiera su camino, al menos esa era la impresión que le daba. Sin embargo, esta se detuvo a mitad de camino y comenzó a tocar juguetonamente la nuca de Perry repetidas veces.-Parecen llevarse bien…-comentó Isabella saliendo de su trance anterior, si algo le podía hacer reaccionar era una tierna escena de ornitorrinco jugando.

Ante ese comentario, Perry rápidamente se levantó dejan caer a la otra ornitorrinco y finalmente le dio la espalda. Esta se acercó para nuevamente subirse sobre él, pero Perry se alejó sin darle posibilidades de seguir jugando.

-Parece haber una muy amplia diferencia madurez.-dijo sosteniendo a Elisa que quería seguir jugando.-creo que aún no está lista para dejar de ser una niña.- El veterinario se la llevó, la dejó en su jaula y se concentró en la jaula de al lado para sacar a otra ornitorrinco de ahí.

-Ella es Fifi…-dijo colocándola cerca de Perry.-deben tener más o menos la misma edad.-dijo haciendo sentir un poco de esperanza a los presentes.

Ambos estuvieron quietos por excepción de Fifi que aparte de ignorar su alrededor olfateaba provocando un sonido peculiar. Olio desde su lugar a los chicos que observaban expectantes, luego a un lado suyo noto la presencia de Perry. Como estaban cerca uno del otro, apenas dio unos pasos hacia él para terminar de completar su análisis olfativo. Estuvo unos segundos olfateando hasta que perdió el interés y se marchó aproximándose hacia Ferb para olfatearlo mejor.

-Creo que ninguno estaba interesado en conocerse siquiera.-se lamentó el veterinario y sostuvo a Fifi para llevarla de vuelta. Perry suspiro en sus adentros, solo faltaba una más y su pesadilla terminara. Después de unos segundos, se abrió la jaula para sacar a la última candidata.-Ella es Nancy…-dijo el veterinario dejándola en la mesa junto a Perry.-...también deben tener casi la misma edad.

Todos miraron expectantes depositando todas sus esperanzas en esa adorable ornitorrinco que se acercaba confiadamente a Perry. Este se alejó poco a poco, pero ella se volvió a acercarse para refregarse contra él. Perry se inclinó hacia atrás para evitar sus caricias, no obstante ella se acercaba aún más para continuar restregándose. Al fin y al cabo, Perry quedó sosteniéndose solo de sus patas traseras mientras Nancy se apoyaba en su pecho.

-Se ven adorables juntos…-comentó Isabella.

-Si, ella podría ser la indicada.- sugirió Phineas

Prontamente, Perry pensó en un plan. Evaluó varias alternativas, pero tampoco quería llegar a los extremo, por lo que solamente intentó alejarla con sus patas. Sin embargo, ella se acerco aun más a él. Perry aguanto lo más que pudo hasta que finalmente cayó de espalda y Nancy sobre él. Casi sin pensarlo -e ignorando sus alternativas menos violentas- Perry le propinó una patada provocando que esta cayera a un lado. Ella se reincorporo deprisa y emitió un ruido similar al que Perry hace.- ¿Están jugando, verdad?-preguntó Candace, sin estar segura de cómo interpretar lo que estaba viendo. La ornitorrinco se acercó y al igual que Perry trato de darle una patada. Normalmente Perry fingía ser pasivo al estar cerca de sus dueños -a excepción por el empujón que acababa de dar- pero esta vez, ella lo tomó por sorpresa, por lo que aplicó su entrenamiento de agente y esquivó una patada, sin llamar tanto la atención. Perry soltó un gruñido advirtiendo que se aleje, sin embargo ella se lanzó sobre Perry con la intención de atacar. Ella quería morderlo por lo que Perry trató de poner distancia con sus patas.

De inmediato, el veterinario la sujeto para separarlos. Ella sujetaba a Perry y no lo quería soltar hasta acabar con él. Phineas se acerco un poco nervioso, ya que nunca había visto a Perry peleando con otro animal y también lo sujeto para separarlos. Finalmente, la ornitorrinco soltó -a la fuerza- a Perry, pero no sin antes tratar de darle una mordida en la cola de Perry. Este, por suerte alcanzo a retirarla, además de que Phineas lo atrajo hacia él. Desde su punto de vista, ella estaba loca, pero aun podía aprovechar esa situación a su favor, por lo que Perry se acurruco desconsolado en el chico pelirrojo que lo sostenía en brazos, esperaba que después de eso su familia no intente a volver a buscarle pareja.

-¡No lo cargues!-le advirtió el veterinario, que metía en su jaula a Nancy con todo cuidado.-Déjalo en la mesa.

-Está bien…-A pesar de la prevención tan alarmante del veterinario, Phineas no se exalto y dejó al ornitorrinco en la mesa tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el veterinario a Phineas

-mmm...claro…-le respondió aun sin comprender

El veterinario suspiro aliviado.-Lo siento, no quise asustarte, es solo que los ornitorrincos machos tienen unos espolones en sus patas traseras, son como aguijones con los cuales pueden liberar veneno, sobretodo en situaciones como estas.-explicó a los chicos.

-No tenía idea acerca de eso.-dijo Phineas.- ¿Ferb?-preguntó dirigiéndose a su hermano. Este simplemente se encogió de brazos.-En cualquier caso, Perry sería incapaz de atacarnos con esos aguijones venenosos.-dijo acercándose al ornitorrinco y acariciándolo, al mismo tiempo que observaba discretamente dichos aguijones.

-Eso espero, porque la última vez que un ornitorrinco atacó a alguien, su brazo se inflamó de un tamaño gigante y el doctor tuvo que…-se detuvo al ver la expresión de los chicos.- Olvídenlo. Lo bueno es que no paso nada malo.

Perry suspiró aliviado. En cuanto Phineas lo sujeto se tranquilizó por completo. Sabía que a veces sus instintos de utilizar su espolones para defenderse siempre se activaba sin percatarse. Cuando eso ocurría, algo en su interior le decía que usara sus aguijones, sin embargo Perry luchaba contra lo más profundo de sus instintos animales convenciéndose de que si algún día llegara recurrir a ellos, sería como última opción. Y para ser sincero esperaba que ese día nunca llegara.

La sensación de querer utilizarlo era algo que instintivamente nacía de él, como a cualquier ornitorrinco cuando le llegaba la ocasión de pelear o defenderse. Aunque -a diferencia de los demás ornitorrincos- siempre estaba al tanto de ello y para así poder controlarlo para no lastimar a nadie, sobre todo en situaciones como, cuando peleaba con Doof. Siempre se procuraba de no golpearlo de una patada cuando su aguijón le ordenaba defenderse o simplemente lo golpeaba en otro ángulo.

En esta ocasión, esa chica lo había atacado y tan solo con tener la intención defenderse le dio un impulso de atacar con ese espolón, aunque no la considera esa pelea como algo serio. Pero para suerte -de Nancy.-él se sabía controlar. Extrañamente esa visita al veterinario lo había hecho reflexionar acerca de sí mismo. Al pensarlo un par de veces concluyó que, curiosamente, su mayor lucha contra sus instintos animales siempre era con su aguijón venenoso, nunca con otras cosas como por ejemplo, con conseguir una pareja reproductiva, normalmente -al igual con todos los animales- sucumbiría a sus instintos animales. Es decir, ¿Quien no lo se hubiera resistido con una chica desesperada que literalmente estaba encima de él?

Obviamente él… pensándolo bien, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza ni mucho menos estuvo interesado. A veces pensaba que tanto enfrascarse en su trabajo como agente lo había alejado a su lado animal, y ahora parecía tener un carácter similar al humano que al ornitorrinco común. Al pensar en eso, se sentía como un animal extraño. Incluso llegaba a pensar que lo mejor hubiera sido no haber ingresado a la O.S.B.A. así sería “normal” y pasaría más tiempo junto con su familia. Sin embargo, también le gustaba luchar contra el mal que constantemente amenazaba al mundo. Aun así, en la misma organización se sentía como un animal extraño, ya que todos conservaban algo de su instinto animal y de vez en cuando actuaban como tal.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos con Perry?-preguntó Candace al veterinario, ya que ninguna de las ornitorrincos tuvo una cercanía hacia él.

-Creo que Perry no quiere tener una pareja después de todo.-dijo Phineas un poco decepcionado. En cierto sentido esperaba que Perry pudiera simpatizar con alguna al menos, ya sea por su bien.

-Que Perry no quiera tener pareja ahora no es algo malo.-explicó el anciano.-Los ornitorrincos son los que deciden finalmente, incluso si decide que no le agrada nadie puede que se quede solo para siempre y no siente ningún remordimiento.

-Entonces, si no quiere tener pareja ¿Por qué se escondía en lugares estrechos como si estuviera haciendo un nido?-pregunto Phineas confundido por el comportamiento de Perry.

-Debido a lo que vi, lo más probable es que no haya estado haciendo un nido.-concluyó el veterinario.- Tal vez solo estaba jugando de una forma muy peculiar que compartía similitudes a un comportamiento de anidación.

-Genial, solo estaba jugando…- dijo Candace sarcásticamente como diciendo ¿Para eso vinimos?

-Si solo quería jugar, podríamos construir un gran patio de juegos exclusivos para ornitorrincos.-Dijo Phineas dirigiéndose a su hermano.-y sería seguro para ornitorrincos, así evitaremos que se lastime de nuevo.

-Qué lindo gesto, niños.-comentó el veterinario ante el plan que tenían Phineas y Ferb.-Aunque, si Perry prefiere seguir jugando en la chimenea, les recomiendo que le obstruyan el camino, sino volverá a lastimarse.

-Está bien.-le respondió Phineas.- solo espero que Perry no insista en meterse en la chimenea.

-Esperemos que no, y si es así ¿Quién sabe qué secretos oculta en ese lugar?-dijo el veterinario con una mirada sospechosa.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el ornitorrinco, después de unos segundos de silencio, Perry solo emitió su característicos ruidito haciendo olvidar cualquier cosa que hayan estado pensando.-En realidad, no hace gran cosa…-dijo Phineas como siempre.

-Excepto por lo que acaba de pasar hace unos minutos.-dijo Candace refiriéndose a la pelea que tuvo.

-Cierto, jamás vi a Perry pelear con otro ornitorrinco…- sujeto al ornitorrinco en sus brazos.-... pero al menos todo se resolvió.- dijo siendo optimista.-Gracias señor.

-Para eso estoy.-dijo el veterinario abriendo la puerta hacia la sala principal. Mientras todos salían de la habitación, agregó.-...cualquier molestia que tenga Perry no duden en visitarme.

-Lo haremos, adiós.- se despidió el chico e igualmente todos los demás antes de salir del edificio.

Aun continuaba pensando en lo extraño que era como ornitorrinco, sin embargo al sentir la preocupación de su familia y el tierno contacto que sentía al estar en los brazos de Phineas, no le dio tanta importancia como antes, ya que su familia lo quería tal como era, como un ornitorrinco “aburrido” que no hace nada -incluso antes de borrarles la memoria con el amnesia-inador lo aceptaron como agente- y eso era suficiente para él. Mientras tuviera a su familia a su lado, lo hacía sentir mejor el hecho de ser un animal que iba en contra de sus instintos animales.


	15. Navidad en la O.S.B.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
Este capitulo, ya lo habia subido solo que en un fic aparte (navideño)  
Solo por el hecho de tenerlo aparte xD  
Ademas porque era un fic para un concurso de "Callejones de Danville"  
Disfrutenlo

Como todos los años se realizó la fiesta de Navidad de la agencia, pero a diferencia de los años anteriores este era levemente distinto. Además de que, era la primera vez que en sus filas de agentes se encontraba un humano -legalmente ocelote, pero humano al fin y al cabo- también era la primera vez que no había misiones en vísperas de Navidad, ya que todos los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. estaban en prisión. Era algo que todos los agentes agradecían y disfrutaban. A pesar de que parecía un zoológico, todos se divertían, a excepción de cierto mamífero semi acuático que tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

No le ocurría nada fuera de lo común para estar así, simplemente su seriedad reflejaba lo que siempre pensaba al estar en la O.S.B.A. en cada fiesta de Navidad junto con los otros agentes. Pero eso no significaba que los odiara ni nada de eso, sino que sencillamente él era así. No era muy sociable y no consideraba abiertamente a los agentes como amigos, sino colegas del trabajo.

A lo lejos observo como Doof hablaba con Vanessa. Se alegró por él. La navidad anterior cuando fue a su casa a entregarle su regalo noto que estaba solo. Aunque pasaron un tiempo juntos y pudo sentir que -aunque estaba feliz- era algo momentáneo, ya que su hija no estaba con él.

Doof hablaba con unos agentes al mismo tiempo en que caminaba hasta que sus ojos se fijan en el ornitorrinco.-¡Perry!-lo saludó de lejos para luego acercarse a él.-¿Porque estas tan lejos de los demás?-pregunto de frentón exponiendo lo obvio.-¡Vamos a bailar!- le pidió, ero Perry solo niega, como diciendo “No gracias”.-Vamos, si hay una fecha para alocarse es esta.- volvió a insistirle.- o... ¿Por qué no toma algo?- dijo ofreciéndole un vaso con bebida. No tenía conocimiento de que contenía ese vaso, probablemente era alcohol o quién sabe, pero aun así Perry volvió a negar con la cabeza negando.-Vamos, mañana no trabajamos.- dijo dándole repetidos golpecitos al ornitorrinco con el vaso.

Aguanto lo más que pudo, pero finalmente cedió, sabía que Doof era capaz de insistirle hasta la madrugada. Le arrebató el vaso de las manos y con una cara de molestia le dio unos cuantos tragos. Perry nunca tomaba, o al menos nadie lo había visto, lo cual era algo que llamó la atención de muchos agentes a su alrededor. El ornitorrinco noto las miradas sobre él, preguntándose si Doof trabajando en la O.S.B.A. sería una influencia buena para él o para los demás.

Comenzó a sonar una nueva música y una esfera disco que estaba en el techo -que casualmente nadie había visto- comenzó a alumbrar de varios colores la sala. Perry alzó la vista hacia dicha esfera para contemplarla.- ¿Te gusta?-le pregunto Doof a Perry que al igual que él observaba el objeto.-Yo mismo lo instale.-manifestó con orgullo. A penas termino de decir esto hubo un corto circuito y toda la agencia quedó completamente en penumbras.- Upps…-se alcanzó a oír de parte de Doof.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Monograma confundido. Todos comenzaron a encender sus teléfonos para iluminar la habitación.

Al sentir la mirada acusadora de Perry sobre él, decidió hablar-Tal vez… sobrecargue la energía para hacer funcionar la esfera.-confesó Doof avergonzado mientras se acercaba a Monograma asumiendo la culpa.

-Pues anda a repararlo.-le ordenó Monograma.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-preguntó Doof en voz alta por el mandato de Monograma de hacerlo trabajar en vísperas de Navidad.

-Aunque nadie viene a trabajar hasta después de año nuevo, el sistema no estará funcionando en caso de una alerta roja.-le explico.

-¡Si! ¡Vacaciones más largas!-dijo Doof animando a los demás agentes que también le siguieron el juego. Sin embargo, Monograma solo lo miró severamente sin hacerle gracia su broma, si es que lo era.-Bueno ya voy…-anunció Doof como un perrito regañado marchándose, pero después de unos segundos en que todos se quedaron esperando a que Doof volviera por algo que obviamente había olvidado.- ¿Dónde está la fuente de poder?-preguntó el ex científico cuando volvió.

Monograma suspiro por lo bajo. Comenzó a alumbrar entre todos los agentes, buscando a alguien en particular.- ¿Agente P?-lo llamo sin verlo. Entre todos lo buscaron con sus luces y le abriendo paso cuando lo ubicaron.- ¿Puedes llevar a Doofenshmirtz hacia la fuente de energía principal?-le pidió al ornitorrinco.

Perry asiento y de inmediato sacó una linterna de su gorro, le hizo una señal a Doof para que lo siguiera.- ¿Hay una linterna en los sombreros?-se preguntó Doof mientras seguía a Perry.-No encuentro la mía.-comenzó a decir mientras revisaba el interior de su sombrero de agente que parecía no tener fin.-Estas cosas son como pozos sin fondo ¿Cómo puedes encontrar las cosas tan fácil?-. Ambos se fueron caminando hacia la oscuridad de los corredores hasta que la luz de la linterna del ornitorrinco se perdió de la vista.

-¿Vamos a esperar a que vuelva la energía?-le preguntó Carl a Monograma.

Lo medito por un segundo, pero de todas formas si no se reactiva la energía nadie podría salir de la base, así que era un bueno para seguir celebrando.- ¡Que siga la fiesta!-Apenas dicho esto, uno de los agentes reprodujo música en su teléfono y el resto encendió diferentes luces de colores, continuando así con la fiesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perry y Doofenshmirtz caminaban en la oscuridad, solamente guiados por la luz de la linterna, mientras que Doof seguía quejándose de que no encontraba una linterna como su compañero.- ¡La tengo!-dijo triunfante al momento de sacar su mano del interior del sombrero, sin embargo lo que extrajo fue un gancho volador.-Rayos, es más difícil de lo que parece.-dijo guardando el objeto en su sombrero.

No sabía si era por la sofocante oscuridad o tal vez ese cosa que tomó no le cayó bien, pero por alguna razón sintió un pequeño mareo, que le nublo la vista por un segundo. De inmediato, sacudió la cabeza y se dio fuerzas internas para seguir realizando la mini misión que le encomendaron junto a Doof. Finalmente, Perry se detuvo frente a una puerta y la alumbró. Suponiendo que esa era la puerta indicada, Doof la abrió y ambos ingresaron en busca del cuadro eléctrico. Una vez que lo encontraron, el científico se aproximó a la pequeña caja de metal en la pared y la abrió para enfocar toda su atención en los interruptores probándolos uno por uno. A pesar de estar concentrado en las palancas, noto el peculiar silencio del ornitorrinco, que a diferencia de su silencio normal, este era más sugerente.- ¿Perry, no te gusta pasar la navidad aquí?-le preguntó, mirando de reojo la cara de sorpresa del ornitorrinco.- ¿...o prefieres pasarlo con tu familia?-esta vez lo miro fijamente en espera de una respuesta. Finalmente, Perry simplemente asintió sinceramente, ya que era la pura verdad.-Oh…entiendo.-musitó por la bajó un poco apenado.-Entonces, lamento haber hecho un plan malvado para Navidad el año pasado...bueno, en realidad no hice ninguno, pero fuiste de todas formas…-intentó explicarle. Aunque en fondo se había entusiasmado con el hecho de que Perry había ido a verlo.-Pero de todas formas, creo que lo pasamos bien juntos ¿No crees?

El ornitorrinco sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido hace un año y asintió amistosamente, ya que aún parecía sentirse culpable. En realidad, no le había molestado, después de todo su plan lo realizó el 24 de diciembre en sí y no el 25, por lo que no hubo ningún problema. Solo se había perdido la celebración de la agencia.

-¿Te...te gustaría venir mañana a mi casa?-le pregunto un tanto nervioso. Aunque apenas notaba el rostro de Perry, se sobresaltó cuando sintió sus ojos fijos en él.- ¡Solo si es que tienes tiempo! Ya sabes por tu familia…-dijo finalmente mientras jugueteaba con uno de los interruptores.

A Perry siempre le gustaba poner a su familia en primer lugar, porque simplemente era su familia. Pero solo en pensar en que Doof no estará con Vanessa esta Navidad, lo hizo acordar una pequeña excepción interna. Después de todo, nadie debería estar solo en las fiestas. Finalmente, asintió gustoso sin señales de complicaciones.

-¡Genial!-dijo Doof sin ocultar su alegría. Lo observó sonriente por unos segundos, pero después de un rato desvió la mirada nervioso -como no queriendo verse raro frente a Perry- para luego, volver a enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Finalmente terminó de mover los últimos interruptores, dando por terminado el trabajo. Bajo la palanca y para la sorpresa de ambos, no ocurrió nada. Extrañado, bajó y subió repetidas veces la palanca, pero seguía sin ocurrir nada.-No entiendo, debería funcionar.-se dijo dudoso por el arreglo que hizo.

Perry se aproximó a la pequeña puerta e iluminó unas instrucciones que indicaba unas cuantas cosas más. Las leyó rápidamente hasta toparse con un punto que les faltaba llevar a cabo. Le señalo a Doof esto último, y este se acercó a ver el hallazgo del ornitorrinco.-veamos… blablabla...para reiniciar la energía...blablabla...hay que activar una de las fuentes de poder secundarias.-finalizó leyendo.- ¿Fuentes de poder secundarias?-le pregunto a Perry.- Ya veo porque hay problemas de energía. Hay muchas cosas que pueden fallar.

Perry medito por unos segundos recordando dónde hallar una de esas fuentes de poder secundarias. Chasqueo los dedos y guio a Doof fuera de la habitación, rumbo nuevamente a los pasillos. Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del escondite de Perry. Le entregó la linterna a Doof y abrió la puerta automática -que no funcionaba por la energía- con mucho esfuerzo. La puerta solo se abrió hasta cierto punto y el ornitorrinco ingreso. Doof le entregó la linterna por medio de la puerta y a continuación intentó entrar. A duras penas paso entre el pequeño espacio que había entre las puertas hasta que finalmente pasó de golpe.

A pesar de que tenían una linterna no se veía bien. Doof forzó la vista para identificar lo que sea que haya en ese lugar. Entre tanta oscuridad logró ver algo familiar.-Espera.-dijo a Perry.- Qué es eso. Lo que está allí.- señaló a una esquina. El ornitorrinco apuntó con su linterna para revelar el jarrón que le había obsequiado a Perry el año pasado.-Es tu regalo del año pasado.-aclaró Doof.- Es tu guarida ¿Estamos en tu guarida?-le preguntó entusiasmado a pesar de que no podía ver mucho.- Es adorable que lo dejaste en un lugar lindo como su guarida.- dijo alegremente.

Al igual que la vez en que se lo regalo, Perry solo sonrió fingiendo simpatía. El regalo no tenía ni un sentido, pero después de todo era eso, un regalo. Solo valoraba la intención. Después de esa distracción, busco con su linterna la pequeña caja de energía que sabía que había visto antes.

-Allí está.-dijo Doof señalando la caja cuando el ornitorrinco lo señaló. Se aproximó de inmediato y abrió la puerta, la activo impacientemente. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada nuevamente.- ¿Ahora qué?- se quejó Doof leyendo las instrucciones que estaban en la puerta. Un anuncio similar al anterior indicaba que había que volver a la generador principal y así, volvería la energía.-Ahhh… ¿Quien diseñó esto?-volvió a quejarse por lo complicado que era hacer volver la corriente del edificio.

Ambos se devolvieron hacia la entrada. Nuevamente, Perry le entregó la linterna a Doof y paso por la puerta. Doof le entregó la linterna a Perry, y primero pasó su cabeza, su pecho, sus brazos, pero esta vez no logró pasar por completo. Intentó repetidas veces hasta que cayó en cuenta que se había quedado atravesado y atorado.-Oh...oh…-dijo Doof señalando lo obvio. Perry lo dejó su linterna a un lado y sujeto a Doof de los brazos y comenzó a jalarlo hacia sí mismo, pero de igual manera seguía sin poder salir. Jalo con más fuerza aún, pero lo único que logro es que Doof terminará en el suelo.-Es inútil ¿verdad?- el ornitorrinco lo medito por unos segundos hasta que finalmente se subió sobre la espalda de Doof -entre las puertas- e intentó abrirla. Sin embargo, la puerta no se abría más de lo que estaba.

¿Qué otra opción había? Perry pensó y pensó hasta que analizo otra opción. Si activaba la energía, la puerta se abrirá y así todo estaría resuelto. Una vez analizado esto, se dispuso a encaminarse hacia la habitación de la caja de energía.- ¿Que te vas?- dijo exaltado Doof al ver como el ornitorrinco se alejaba.-No me dejes solo en este pasillo oscuro. Bueno, en medio pasillo y en media guarida.- corrigió ya que se encontraba entre dos lugares. Perry siguió caminando, pero debido a las súplicas del científico comenzó a ir cada vez más lento hasta detenerse por completo. Suspiro hastiado por lo complicado que Doof ponía la situación. Sin embargo, se devolvió junto a su amigo resignado.

Perry piensa en que podría dejarle a Doof la linterna e irse solo para reiniciar la energía, pero supuso que era lo mismo, ya que eso implicaba dejarlo solo.

No le quedaron muchas opciones, por lo que volvió a tomar sus brazos y a jalarlos con la esperanza de que esta vez se liberara, pero al igual que el primer intento, fracasó. Pronto, -y luego, de varios intentos- se quedaron sentados sin hacer nada, pensando en una idea.

Doof se distrajo con toda la oscuridad que los rodeaban y con la débil luz de la linterna que amenazaba con apagarse a cualquier segundo. Despistado, mira lo que la luz de la linterna alumbraba. Sobre él divisó un muérdago decorativo.-Mira, un muérdago.-dijo casualmente como un simple comentario.

El ornitorrinco levantó la vista para ver dicho muérdago con cara de: ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido poner un muérdago en la entrada de su guarida? Pero de inmediato, bajó la mirada ocultando su rostro de Doof. Ambos estaban debajo del muérdago y era Navidad. Solo podía pensar-”Que vergonzoso”

El científico se encogió al ver como la luz de la linterna parecería fallar. Rio nerviosamente al notar la mirada del ornitorrinco sobre él-¿No crees que este lugar es tenebroso de noche?-preguntó a Perry un tanto preocupado. Aunque no era su estilo ser muy comprensivo y afectuoso, -y mucho menos en esa situación incómoda- puso su mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarlo. La verdad, no había nada que temer. Solo estaban en medio del pasillo, Doof estaba atorado en la puerta automática y se iban a quedar sin luz. Sin mencionar ese adorno de plástico sobre ellos.

Inconscientemente, sus ojos se encontraron en la leve y silenciosa oscuridad. Lentamente, comenzaron a acercarse uno al otro, mientras la luz de la linterna permite que la oscuridad se apodera del lugar. El corazón del ornitorrinco comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte sin dejar que interrumpa sus acciones. Cerró sus ojos lentamente hasta que solo tenía conocimiento de la oscuridad y de Doofenshmirtz frente a él.

Sintió un leve contacto, que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Sujeto nerviosamente y con más fuerza el hombro de Doof, sin saber que sentiría si tan solo se acercara un simple centímetro.

La luz de la linterna finalmente se ausentó acompañado con un sonido de “clic” volviendo en sí al ornitorrinco que se detuvo en el acto. Sintió como una ola de calor lo recorrió completamente de abajo para arriba. Sus mejillas ardían como nunca le había ocurrido antes.

Perry trago saliva sin estar seguro de lo que había ocurrido.-” ¿Que rayos le había pasado?”-se preguntó a sus adentros por no actuar conscientemente.

-Perry ¿Sigues ahí?- Preguntó Doof un tanto preocupado. Dicho esto, Perry se percató de que estaba muy cerca del científico. Hasta podía sentir su aliento en la punta de su pico. De inmediato, retrocedió sobresaltado por lo que casi ocurre. Para respuesta a la pregunta del científico sólo emitió su característico ruido.

Repentinamente la luz se abrió paso por toda la organización, alumbrando todos los pasillos y reactivando el sistema de las puertas, dejando finalmente libre a Doof.-Sigh…Al fin.-Suspiró aliviado, mientras se incorporaba del piso. Al mismo tiempo, Perry se ajustaba su sombrero con tal de que no se le pueda ver el rostro, que apostaría, que estaría un tanto ruborizado.

-Aquí están…-se anunció Vanessa apareciendo en por los pasillos.- Fui a buscarlos, pero no los encontré…

-Lo que sucede es que había que activar una fuente de poder secundaria, pero como no había electricidad me quede atorado en la puerta.-explico un poco apenado, ya que él debía encargarse.

-Sí, lo se.-dijo Vanessa.- No lo de la puerta, sino lo de la energía.-aclaró sin darle importancia.-dejaron la puerta abierta y yo reinicie la energía.

-¿Ah sí?-se preguntó si verdad había dejado la pequeña puerta abierta.-Pues, que suerte ¿no Perry?-dijo al ornitorrinco, quien solo mantenía la vista fija en el suelo y cubría su rostro con su sombrero. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría, cuando recordó lo ocurrido hace unos minutos e igualmente fijó su vista avergonzado hacia otro lado.

-Papá, ya es tarde y debo ir a casa…- interrumpió Vanessa.

-¿Qué?-dijo Doof algo distraído.- Ah sí. A casa.-dijo volviendo en sí.-Yo te llevo.

-Está bien, voy por mi abrigo.-anuncio antes de marcharse caminando por los pasillos dejando a Perry y a Doof solos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que ninguno dijo nada o se miraron siquiera. Perry movía sus dedos impaciente, y Doof se aclaraba la garganta y se palpaba su propio cuello, esperando que ese momento y esa sensación quedara atrás, pero en el fondo ambos sabían que no lo podían evitar para siempre. Al fin y al cabo, fue Perry quien lo vio. Aunque parecía incómodo Doof también lo vio tímidamente. Al verse ambos intercambiaron sonrisas incómodas y comenzaron a caminar por donde se había ido Vanessa.

El ambiente se seguía sintiendo tenso, Doof sabía que hubo un momento raro. Maldijo el momento en que dijo lo del muérdago, simplemente no lo pensó sino que fue un comentario nomas para distraerlos de estar atrapado en la puerta. A veces odia no tener filtro.

Observó de reojo a Perry, quien se veía bastante rígido. Jamás había visto a Perry actuar así, por lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez todo esto había sido su culpa. Él hizo ese comentario estúpido, él se acercó a Perry -probablemente invadiendo su espacio personal- por lo que lo hizo sentir extraño. Doof suspiro ligeramente. Si fue raro, sintió una extraña sensación y se dejó llevar sin tomar en cuenta nada. Todo era su culpa.-”Probablemente Perry ni habrá sentido algo como él, solo se sintió incómodo”.-pensó apenado por hacer sentir así al ornitorrinco.- mmm...Gracias por quedarte conmigo cuando me quede atrapado…-dijo Doof en un intento por aliviar la tensión. Perry se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido.

Se detuvieron apenas pusieron un pie en la sala donde continuaba la fiesta. Ambos se quedaron de pie y en silencio en la entrada de la sala, donde solo se escuchaba la música y varios sonidos de animales. De alguna forma suavizaba el silencio que había entre ellos. Doof se frotaba el brazo retraidamente, sin saber que decirle a Perry. ¿Pero qué podía decirle? Esta vez, debía pensarlo y no hablar sin meditarlo.-” ¿Que le digo? ¿Que le digo?”-Discutía con él mismo.-”Mi intención no era señalar el muérdago. No quería forzar nada. No era que quisiera algo ¡Pero eso tampoco significa que no quiera nada de ti! Digo eres mi mejor amigo y esas cosas pasan entre amigos ¿O no? ”- Finalmente llevó su mano a su frente acomplejado. Al menos se agradece que no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Sería más desastroso. Inhaló hondo como si estuviera buscando las palabras.-Perry…-dijo llamando la atención del agente.

-Estoy lista.-dijo llegando hasta ellos.-Adiós Perry.-se despidió del ornitorrinco, que solo atino a devolverle la cortesía con un gesto con su sombrero.

Doof abrió la boca para decir algo, pero simplemente no podía decir o hacer algo sin temer arruinar el momento. Seguía avergonzado por lo que paso, pero aun así necesitaba preguntar algo.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?-le pregunto con una mezcla de nerviosismo y simpatía.

El ornitorrinco observó la actitud extraña de Doof. Creía que se había molestado por su forma de actuar, pero en realidad parecía más que arrepentido. Tal vez no lo había pensado bien. Doof suele hacer cosas sin intención. Lo que ocurrió podría ser una de ellas. Quizá no debería darle importancia a algo accidental que al fin y al cabo no ocurrió. Perry sacudió la cabeza, asintió y sonrió normalmente mientras levantaba su pulgar. Doof también sonrió, solo que más aliviado que antes.- Genial.-dijo más tranquilo.- Entonces, nos vemos.- concluyó. -Adiós.-dijo antes de darse media vuelta y encaminándose hacia la salida.

Perry suspira angustiado. Lo que había ocurrido -o lo que casi no ocurrió- no fue la intención de ninguno de los dos. -”Solo fue…”-el ornitorrinco volvió a suspirar. No debió haber tomado lo que sea que había en ese vaso. Al pensar en eso, lo hizo preguntarse si ¿Lo que tomo lo hizo actuar extraño?

A lo lejos vio como Doof estaba de salida junto con Vanessa. Se despedían de todos los agentes a su paso. Nuevamente observo como Doof hablaba con unos agentes hasta que sus ojos se fijan en el ornitorrinco. Sonrió tímidamente al mismo tiempo que se despedía con su mano a la distancia.

Rápidamente, desvió la vista sonrojado. Apretó fuertemente los puños, solo con pensar en el momento en que pasó todo y lo cerca que estuvieron. Alzó la mirada hacia Doof que aún lo observaba cálidamente, lo cual lentamente lo tranquilizó. Levantó su mano pausadamente para despedirse de Doof con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. El científico sonrió satisfecho y finalmente se marchó del lugar junto con Vanessa.

A pesar de que ya se había ido, seguía sintiéndose nervioso. Definitivamente, se sentía así por lo que había tomado, o al menos eso pensaba para convencerse. Aunque por otro lado, también lo podría ayudar a olvidar cosas.

Se aproximó a paso lento a la mesa donde había más bebidas que tomar. Algo dudoso cogió uno de los vasos y tomó un trago causando sorpresa a los demás agentes, que observaban extrañados la reacción del ornitorrinco.

Sintió un fuerte calor que recorrió su cuerpo. En ese momento, sabía que no iba a ser capaz aguantar su estúpido plan de olvidar. Hace tiempo que no bebía, de alguna forma sabía que le caería mal.

Suspiro, mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa. No podía quitar en su mente la cara de Doof cuando se despidió de él. Se veía como un niño asustado que sabía que había cometido un error. Parecía arrepentido. Probablemente, antes de irse se iba a disculpar. Sinceramente él también sentía culpa y quería dejar eso atrás.

Podía superar eso. Mañana iría a ver a Doof mañana a su casa y seguramente, no sucedería nada extraño. Y la relación de ambos sería tan normal como antes. Si es que antes se podía llamar normal.

Repentinamente, una imagen de ambos en la entrada de su guarida llegó a su mente. Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar. No podía simplemente fingir que no pasó nada ¿o sí? Definitivamente, era la Navidad más extraña que había tenido. Después de todo, era la primera vez que Doof estaba en una fiesta de Navidad en la O.S.B.A.


	16. Nuevo equipo

Doofenshmirtz escalaba la pared de red rápidamente, de inmediato bajó por la pista de neumáticos mientras alternaba las piernas una vez terminado ese obstáculo llegó a las barras. Se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundamente y prosiguió, tomó impulso y se sujeto de la primera barra, se balanceo y cambio de mano a la segunda barra. Siguió el mismo ritmo-sin olvidar de balancearse- hasta que llegó al final. Una vez que había terminado ese obstáculo, sintió que ya había completado todo el circuito, después de todo, no sentía otra que los obstáculos fueran un problema.

Con una sonrisa y algo cansado terminó todo la pista. De inmediato, vio el cronómetro que tenía en el bolsillo.-Ya casi...lo logro…-se dijo aun respirando agotado. Aún tenía que lograr completar el circuito en menos tiempo. Al menos, en las últimas semanas mejoró mucho y ahora logró terminarlo.

Guardó su cronómetro en el bolsillo y reviso su reloj.-Aun estoy a tiempo para almorzar.-se dijo dando por terminado su entrenamiento por ahora. Tomó una botella de agua y bebió un gran trago, para luego dirigirse la cafetería de la O.S.B.A.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perry el ornitorrinco tocó antes de entrar a la oficina de Monograma.

-Agente P…-lo llamo Monograma desde su asiento.-mande a llamarte por una razón.-Comenzó a decir, mientras Perry se sentaba frente a él.-Resulta que la O.S.B.A está implementando un nuevo sistema de misiones. En realidad, es un sistema que vamos a probarlo y si este resulta exitoso se implementara. Aunque también depende de otros agentes.-Ante este último comentario el ornitorrinco levantó una ceja un poco confundido. Al notar esa reacción Monograma continuo.-Lo que estoy intentando de decir es que te asignaremos un equipo y tu deber será entrenarlos como equipo.-explicó finalmente.-Aunque sabemos no te agrada trabajar en equipo, ya que siempre trabajas solo. Sin embargo, en los casos en que trabajas como equipo, resulta que es el mejor equipo. Lo siento por decir demasiado la palabra equipo.

El ornitorrinco se cruzó de brazos un poco molesto por la situación. Hubo ocasiones en que se vio obligado a trabajar en equipo y aunque pudo sobrellevarlo, fue por un corto tiempo. Ahora, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo tendría que verse enredado en ese rollo de equipos.

-Se que sería una molestia para ti, pero los índices de las misiones indican que podrías incrementar el nivel de un equipo, aunque este no sea muy bueno.-dijo Monograma como si este fuera un dato extra, sin embargo por la cara de Perry le sonaba como una excusa. Aun así, Monograma continuo.-Es solo un método experimental que se intentó implementar antes y fallo, por eso ponemos toda la fe de este “proyecto” en ti.-esta vez estaba casi en modo de súplica.-No se había utilizado desde...la academia…-dijo esto último con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Perry aun cruzado de brazos, mantenía su mirada seria, sin embargo, sabía que Monograma no se lo estaba pidiendo como un favor, sino que era parte de su trabajo como agente. Finalmente, suspiró e hizo una seña con su mano a la altura de la cabeza. Cogió el archivo del equipo sin estar seguro en lo que se estaba a punto de meterse.

Comenzó a leer la lista que solo constaba de 4 nombres, pero al leer el último nombre se quedó congelado por unos segundos. Después de salir de ese pequeño shock levantó la vista hacia Monograma de forma confundida. -Lo siento, agente P.-dijo Monograma.-no quisiera poner a Doof a tu cargó otra vez, es solo que como ya has trabajado con él y contra él tanto tiempo debes de conocerlo bien. Por lo que espero que puedas controlarlo.-Ciertamente, lo conocía. En eso Monograma tenía razón. Solo esperaba que también tuviera razón en que pudiera controlarlo.- Al menos eso espero.-dijo Monograma interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.-La primera vez que estuvo a tu cargo en la O.S.B.A no salió del todo mal como creían.-dijo hojeando un expediente viejo de Doof.-Claro, esperaba alguna que otra explosión o desastre, pero no que destruyera mi automóvil….-dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas al recordar el momento en que aún tenía su auto.

Por alguna razón, Perry sintió que esto ya se ponía incómodo, por lo que solo tomo los expedientes correspondientes de los agentes del escritorio del Mayor Monograma. Y comenzó a retroceder de espaldas lentamente para salir de la oficina dejando a Monograma desconsolado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perry salió de la oficina pensando en cómo lo lograría. No quería entrenar un equipo, como había dicho Monograma, y se notaba. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo.

Suspiro fastidiado y se encaminó en busca de los agentes que estarán en su equipo. Intento verlo de forma positiva, por un lado lo podría asumir como un reto personal de agente. Ante ese pensamiento volvió a echar un vistazo en los archivos; Harry la hiena, Karen la gata, Maggie la Guacamayo y Heinz Doofenshmirtz el ocelote.

Volvió a suspirar al leer el nombre de su ex enemigo, pero esta vez no se sentía tan fastidiado. Claro, que lo podría intentar, aunque le preocupaba Doof. Monograma le aseguraba que lo podría controlar como la última vez que estuvo en la O.S.B.A, sin embargo esa vez fue solo un día. Pero estaba seguro que ahora lo tendría más de un día y más encima con otros agentes en práctica. Y no le tenía mucha esperanza a sus habilidades de trabajar en equipo.

Mientras, en la cafetería la mayoría de agentes y agentes en práctica se encontraban almorzando. Doof hablaba estaba con los agentes y les narraba una de sus historias como ex científico malvado, después de todo no se arriesgaría en contar unos chistes de patos u otros animales.

-En serio, todos los científicos malvados tiene un plan B. Solo que no siempre se utiliza por las circunstancias o por el contexto de la pelea…-decía mientras varios animales le ponen atención a lo que decía. Un agente rana que estaba cerca de Doof croó como llamándole la atención por el desvío del tema.-Como iba diciendo… Si, las trampas suelen ser efectivas sólo para retener al agente por unos minutos, luego depende completamente del científico.- dijo para luego tomar un sorbo de agua.-Aunque, igual no están de más poner trampas fuera de las trampas. Como una vez, que Perry el ornitorrinco escapo de mi trampa e iba directo a detenerme, pero se tropezó con….mmm...un pedazo de corcho con un caramelo que le pegue.-esto último lo dijo un poco avergonzado ya que ese corcho era parte de un plan que no muchos llegaron a comprender.-Bueno, lo importante es que una trampa fuera de otra trampa es funcional… y gracioso.-dijo recordando el momento. Todos los agentes que escucharon la historia se sorprendieron y comenzaron comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Al parecer la mayoría de los agentes creía que Perry el ornitorrinco era perfecto por ser el agente mayor, pero ahora sabían que podía fallar. Ganar, pero fallar un poco al fin y al cabo.

Perry había hecho acto de presencia y como todos estaban bastante ocupados murmurando entre ellos, decidió carraspear llamando la atención de todos.

Todos los animales y Doof se voltearon para verlo. Perry vio al científico con cara de pocos amigos, obviamente escucho todo lo que dijo, sobretodo la parte cuando tropezó por ese pedazo de corcho.

-mmm… ¿las cosas que ocurren en las misiones son secretas?-le pregunto al ornitorrinco un poco apenado.

Perry era muy respetado en la O.S.B.A. y al parecer eso iba a cambiar por culpa de Doof y su verborrea. Algún día su gran bocota lo metería en problemas, de nuevo. Y con de nuevo se refería a la última vez que estuvo en la organización.-”Al menos no está contando chistes sobre patos”.-pensó al ver el agente pato que lo observaba amenazante desde el otro lado de la cafetería. ¿Cuál será el problema de ese pato?

-En serio, no sabía que era algo...privado.-dijo Doof un poco nervioso. Perry se agarró la cabeza con una notoria complicación. Definitivamente debía ser muy estricto cuando entrene al equipo en todos sentidos y en especial con Doofenshmirtz.


	17. La evaluación

Ya habían superado una misión -inesperada- en equipo. Y como dijo el Mayor Monograma, estaban listos para ser agentes oficiales de la O.S.B.A. Sin embargo, el agente encargado tendría que supervisar a sus ex-alumnos.

Perry el ornitorrinco recibió unos papeles de Monograma indicando el rango y el nivel del agente a evaluar. Cuando salió de la oficina de Monograma se encaminó por los cubículos del antiguo complejo de la organización-ya que el nuevo había sido accidentalmente destruido por Doofenshmirtz. Curiosamente a él lo estaba buscando, ya que sería el primero en ser evaluado.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina se encontró con Doof, quien conversaba animadamente con otros agentes, que por cierto deberían estar trabajando. Perry suspiro molesto ya que siempre distraía a los agentes, se acercó a ellos y carraspeo para llamar su atención.

Al notarlo, los agentes volvieron a sus labores dejando a Doof solo. -Solo les pedía consejos.-empezó a excusarse.-ya sabes de agente a agente.- por la cara de Perry supuso que no le creyó ni una palabra. El ornitorrinco solo le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.-¿Vamos a una misión?-le preguntó antes de seguirlo. Perry asintió, provocando una gran alegría en el científico.- ¡Sí! ¡Sería estupendo!-dijo dando saltitos.- Deséame suerte…-le dijo a Harry la hiena que estaba en un cubículo cercano para luego seguir al ornitorrinco.

Ambos caminaron hasta el pequeño vehículo volador de Perry, sin embargo el animal se sentó en el asiento del acompañante. -¿Quieres que yo conduzca? Genial- dijo Doof antes de que recibiera una respuesta y se sentó frente al volante. Antes de que pudiera presionar un botón, Perry le entregó un informe.-¿Qué es esto?-hojeo el informe.-ya veo, el doctor Diminutivo.- dijo dando un vistazo rápido.-Bien, ¡vamos!-encendió el vehículo, pero no arranco ya que el ornitorrinco comenzó a escribir unas anotaciones en los papeles que le entregó Monograma. Doof vio lo que escribía y de inmediato se quejo.- ¿Qué? 2/5 “No le prestó importancia al informe” Pero lo acabo de leer.- le protestó al ornitorrinco quien seguía escribiendo, esta vez sin dejar que Doof viera lo que escribía.- Y ahora no me dejas ver ni mi propia evaluación. Muy maduro, Perry.-se volvió a quejar, pero solo recibió una respuesta de que continuara. El científico suspiro y arrancó el vehículo.

Hubo un largo silencio en que ambos estuvieron en el vehículo sin decirse nada hasta que Perry volvió a anotar algo.-Oye, ¿Ahora que hice?- le pregunto al ver al ornitorrinco escribiendo algo. El animal solo le indica que mantenga la vista hacia adelante.-No es necesario, estamos en el cielo. ¿Que se nos podría cruzar en el cielo?- pregunto antes de que casi se estrellan contra un edificio. Rápidamente y de milagro, Doof logró esquivarlo. Después del susto, Perry volvió a escribir algo.-¿Estás escribiendo que tengo buenos reflejos, verdad?-le pregunto un poco apenado por lo que acaba de ocurrir. El ornitorrinco, serio como siempre, le negó con la cabeza.-Esta bien, está bien. Lo haré mejor.-dijo resignado ante la actitud de su compañero.-Solo no seas tan duro…-le dijo honestamente o al menos eso pudo captar Perry por su tono de voz.-de verdad, lo estoy intentando.-Aunque Doof sea un poco torpe y descuidado, podía notar que de verdad deseaba ser un agente, pero no significaba que el ornitorrinco dejara pasar unas faltas.-Ya llegamos…

El vehículo se detuvo en la azotea de un edificio y ambos bajaron por las escaleras en busca del apartamento.-Bien, aquí es…-dijo Doof frente a la puerta. Se notaba nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Antes de hacer algo se dirigió a Perry.- ¿Dan muchos puntos por patear la puerta correctamente?-le preguntó. Este observo las hojas notando la ausencia de ese punto, aun así le asintió con una sonrisa un tanto falsa. Doof se veía bastante animado por ese punto y si eso lo ayudaba, bien podía mentirle.-Bien, porque lo he practicado.-dijo pateando la puerta correctamente. Curiosamente, no estaba mal. Podía añadir eso al informe, pensó el ornitorrinco mientras escribía ese detalle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tanto Doof como Perry estaban frente a Monograma mientras este leía el informe y la evaluación del agente.-Veamos, no tan buen conductor…-comenzó a decir en voz alta.

El científico observó molesto al ornitorrinco.-No tanto, al menos conduzco mejor que cuando fuimos a Drusselstein.- dijo tratando de justificarse.

-Lo sé, también está escrito en el informe.-dijo Monograma y continuó leyendo.- buena evasión de trampa...discusión excesiva por falta de historia retrospectiva…-ante esto levantó su vista hacia el informe hacia Doof.

-En mi defensa su plan carecía de sentido sin una historia retrospectiva.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Monograma lo ignoro y continuo leyendo en voz baja por unos segundos, que parecían infinitos.-Bien…-dijo finalmente Monograma dejando el informe a un lado.-Como sabrás, Heinz…-el nombrado ya estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso.-supongo que estas enterado que el agente P es un poco estricto al momento de evaluar…

-Ya lo sabré yo…-dijo en voz baja un poco molesto por la evaluación en el vehículo.

-...no todos los agentes logran lo que tenían en mente al momento de entrar a la organización.-comenzó a decir seriamente.-...y por lo que veo, esta evaluación está más que detallada incluyendo cosas que no pedíamos en el informe.

A cada palabra de Monograma, el científico pensaba lo peor y que terminaría haciendo las peores misiones y posiblemente por alguna estupidez. ¿Tal vez no había tenido una buena entrada? Los nervios de Doof lo traicionaron pensando lo peor.-Está bien Francis, si quería desanimarme ya lo hiciste.- dijo deprimido.

-¿Que estas…?-se dijo confundido Monograma.-lo que intentaba decir es que conseguiste un buen puntaje.-le dijo mostrándole un papel con el resultado de la evaluación.

Doof se acercó a observar el papel para ver el puntaje. 67% de aprobación.- ¿Entonces, está bien?

-Claro, es el mayor puntaje que alguien bajo el cargo del agente P haya conseguido, aunque...-dijo Monograma pero no alcanzó a terminar de hablar.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo logre!-dijo tomando la hoja en sus manos y dando saltos de alegría por toda la oficina.

Tanto Monograma como Perry intercambiaron miradas con una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza ajena.-¡Heinz!- le gritó para llamar su atención. El científico se detuvo por un momento, aunque igual se sentía que toda la emoción estaba acumulada dentro de él.-Tienes que aprender a conducir de forma normal.-le dijo ese pequeño punto.

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto aun con una sonrisa.

-Si solo eso.-le respondió seriamente, sabiendo que tendría que volver a repetirlo más tarde.

-Está bien.- dijo tranquilamente, por unos segundos continuó así, pero de inmediato volvió a enloquecer como antes solo que esta vez tomó a Perry en sus brazos y dar saltitos con él.

-Eso es todo. Si quieres celebrar hazlo afuera de mi oficina.-dijo como casi echándolo de la habitación. A Doof no le importo si Monograma se había molestado. Salió de la oficina junto con el ornitorrinco en completo silencio y tranquilidad. Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, volvió a celebrar y a cargar a Perry y esta vez lo abrazo. Por su parte, el ornitorrinco hizo un intento de quitarse al científico de encima, sin embargo dejó de forcejear y solo lo aguanto. No podía evitar que estuviera tan feliz, si así fuera tampoco era nadie para evitar su felicidad.

Con cara de cansancio aguanto el estrecho abrazo del científico.-Gracias, gracias, gracias.-decía Doof agitándolo alegremente de un lado a otro. Perry rodó sus ojos esperando que lo soltara. A lo lejos vio varios agentes que los observaban ya que llamaban demasiado la atención con el escándalo que tenía Doofenshmirtz. De inmediato, Perry le dio unos golpecitos para llamar su atención. Al notarlo, le indico que lo bajara.

El científico captó la situación de que estaba llamando la atención de los agentes a su alrededor, por lo que se calmo y dejo al ornitorrinco en el suelo. Este se acomodó el sombrero, asegurándose de cubrir un poco su rostro por la pena que acababa de pasar.

-Lo siento, creo que me entusiasme de más.-dijo Doof un poco avergonzado. Un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que carraspeo.- Sin importar el resultado quería darte las gracias.-dijo con una sonrisa. Perry volvió a sentir la honestidad en sus palabras.- Sabía que no me iría mal, después de todo, todo lo que logré hacer hoy lo aprendí de ti.-Perry levantó la vista sorprendido. No tenía pensado que Doof acreditará todo su entrenamiento de agente a él.-Eres un gran agente y me gustaría llegar a ser como tu.- esto último provocó que el ornitorrinco bajara la mirada totalmente nervioso. Jamás le habían dicho ser un buen agente de una forma tan informal y cursi.-Lo siento, eso sonó cursi.-río con ánimo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Perry sentía sus mejillas arder cada vez, no comprendía por qué ese simple elogio lo hizo sentir tan extraño, aun mas viniendo de Doofenshmirtz.-Se lo diré a Harry.-dijo de pronto cambiando el tema.-ya quiero que se ría de esto.

El ornitorrinco aun con la mirada baja solo asintió sin ver como el científico se alejaba. Después de que ya se había marchado logro respirar en paz. Por alguna razón se había sentido sofocado. Necesitaba refrescarse la cara.

Se encaminó por los pasillos sin hacer contacto visual con los agentes que los observaban hace rato. Tenía que quitarse el sonrojo de su cara antes de que estuviera que caminar por toda la O.S.B.A mirando el suelo.


	18. Un largo día

Llevaba una evaluación y aún faltaban tres. Perry el ornitorrinco estaba al tanto de eso, esa misma tarde acompañaría a Karen la gata a su misión, sin embargo su mente estaba un poco distraída. Cada vez que recordaba su conversación con Doofenshmirtz sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse.

Respiro hondamente repetidas veces hasta que sintió que el calor en su rostro se desvaneció. Suspiro aliviado, había repetido ese proceso varias veces en el día. Solo esperaba que no lo afectara en el momento de la evaluación, ya que necesitaba de toda su concentración para evaluar a su siguiente alumno, que por cierto estaba retrasada.

Perry vio su reloj para chequear la hora. Llevaba alrededor de 20 minutos esperando a que Karen la gata se presentara para su misión. Pensó en ir a buscarla cuando esta apareció en la entrada como si estuviera desorientada. Aunque le tomó trabajo hacerle entender que sería evaluada, Perry se sentó en el vehículo seguido de la gata quien mantenía la mirada perdida.

Le entregó el informe de su misión a Karen y esta solo se dedico a jugar con los papeles como si lado de agente estuviera desactivado y su lado animal la dominara. Perry suspiro mientras se masajeaba las sienes, pensando en que ese sería un largo día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegar a la misión de Karen fue toda una aventura, incluso más peligrosa que su misión en sí. Claramente anotó falta de concentración e iniciativa en su evaluación. Al llegar, Karen no le importó ser atrapada, ni el plan, ni ser amenazada con un extraño rayo y aunque logró liberarse con facilidad tampoco le importo detener el plan malvado. No hizo absolutamente nada hasta que todo estuvo pendiendo de un hilo. Después de eso, se podría decir que Karen podría ser una agente perfecta, si tan solo tuviera un poco de concentración.

Por un lado, la desastrosa misión de Karen llena de faltas y notarios fallos, logró que Perry no pensara en Doof durante la mayoría del día, ya que redactar tantos detalles no realizados tardó mucho tiempo y concentración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas entregó el informe de Karen, volvió a distraerse pensando en su ex némesis. No porque él quisiera, sino porque Monograma lo menciono por la anterior evaluación que tuvo. En cualquier sentido, evaluar a Doof fue más interesante y divertido que evaluar a Karen.

Claro, siempre lo pasaba mejor con él, incluso durante un procedimiento como una misión.

Aun así, Monograma no comprendía cómo Doofenshmirtz había conseguido tal puntaje de aprobación. De alguna forma, Perry lo atribuía a que lo conocía hace mucho tiempo. Sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer y lo que no, y sobre todo eran más notorias sus mejoras como agente. Simplemente conocerlo desde antes le dio una visión más completa de sus actitudes como agente, como por ejemplo ser un ex científico malvado le daba más ventaja que mucho agentes de la organización.

Lo conocía bastante, ahora que lo pensaba más de lo que debería, ya que como agente de la O.S.B.A no debería relacionarse a nivel personal con su enemigo. Aun así, hizo cosas como ir a verlo en Navidad, integrarse y conocer a su familia, incluso pasó el año nuevo con él, y lo hizo sin pensarlo.

Podrían ser buenos amigos tal como pensaba. Sinceramente, no sabía mucho de amistad, su único amigo era Doof, quien en teoría y según la organización no debieron haber sido, ahora podrían intentarlo, podrían pasar buenos momento como amigos como había hecho antes, solo que legalmente.

Tras esa reflexión- y sin percatarse de que sus mejillas mantenían un color normal para un ornitorrinco- decidió ir en busca de Doof. Aunque estaban en el trabajo, podían ser amigos reales, por los viejos tiempos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por un lado, ya casi era de irse a sus hogares, sin embargo había quien mantenía a la mayoría de los agentes entretenidos en lo que -al inicio- era una charla amistosa. Quien más que Doof, ya que era el único agente que hablaba, a excepción de un agente Perico que muy criticón.

Cuando el ornitorrinco entro en la cafetería de la O.S.B.A. se agacho rápidamente al ver como un plato con ensalada fue lanzado hacia su dirección. Sin embargo, un plato no era lo único que voló por los aires, sino que los agentes estaban divididos en dos bandos en una peculiar guerra de comida. Perry observo desconcertado lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo es que llegaron a eso unos agentes profesionales? ¿Quién había iniciado esto?

-¡Comete esto, Paul el Perico!-grito el agente “ocelote” desde el otro lado del salón. Lo que el ornitorrinco noto, no fue el escándalo que posiblemente había causado Doof, no fue el notorio desperdicio de comida, sino que fue cierto Panda que se encontraba sobre los hombros del científico, y efectivamente él había lanzado comida al Perico. Después de haber acertado a su blanco, tanto el panda como Doofenshmirtz chocaron los cinco por haber tenido éxito en su ataque. Sin embargo, todo quedo en silencio cuando todos los agentes-incluyendo a Doof- notaron la presencia de Perry en la entrada.

Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Todos esos sentimientos que tuvo -hace unos minutos atrás- acerca de su amistad, todo lo que sintió desapareció. Por alguna razón, recordó aquella vez en que Doofenshmirtz lo reemplazó como enemigo por Peter el Panda. Jamás se había sentido tan mal -y de alguna forma, utilizado- en toda su vida, en ese momento pensó en dejar la organización. De alguna forma, sabía que eso le había ocurrido por haber creado un lazo con el científico. Y aunque se prometió a sí mismo resistir su extraña enemistad, había momentos como esos en que no le quedaba de otra que aguantarlo, o simplemente ignorarlo.

Resoplo con una gran ira contenida y se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo reaccionar a Doof. Rápidamente, tomo a Peter el Panda desde sus hombros y lo dejo en el suelo, para luego seguir la misma dirección que tomo el ornitorrinco. Una vez en el pasillo vio a Perry el ornitorrinco desde lejos y corrió hasta llegar a él.- ¡Perry, espera!- dijo caminando a su lado.-Sé que fue extraño, pero juro que estaba fuera de contexto. Si hubieras estado allí, resulta que ese Perico dijo...-dijo tratando de explicárselo con algo de gracia y animo, pero Perry solo se detuvo y colocó su mano frente a la cara de Doof para que se callara. El científico tragó saliva un poco nervioso por la actitud más seria de lo normal del ornitorrinco.-En serio…-dijo con la voz temblorosa.-...puedo explicarlooo…-apenas logró completar la frase ya que Perry frunció el ceño de una forma muy amenazante que lo inquieto.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que el ornitorrinco volvió a caminar dejando al científico atrás. Este quiso seguirlo nuevamente, pero estaba paralizado. Cualquiera que hubiera visto como el ornitorrinco caminaba diría que estaba tan enojado que podría disparar láser de sus ojos.

Cuando ya lo había perdido de vista, Doofenshmirtz suspiro apenado. De alguna forma sentía que tenía que explicarle a Perry lo que había ocurrido, pero jamás hubiera creído que se comportaría de esa manera.- ¿Cuál es su problema?-se preguntó en voz alta.-Solo estábamos yo y unos agentes en una guerra de comida y Peter estaba…-se detuvo un segundo para meditar esa parte.-Oh…-pronunció después de notar ese pequeño tema. Supuso que el problema en la ecuación era Peter el Panda y no la guerra de comida. Sabía todo se podía extraño cuando Perry y Peter estaban cerca.

Nada más recordó la primera vez que se vieron, y como olvidarlo si todo lo ocurrido fue su culpa. Claro, que no quería lastimar a Perry en ese momento pero lo hizo y ahora tampoco quería hacerlo, pero al parecer lo hizo de nuevo.- Arrgg… esto parece una de esas novelas…-se quejó desesperadamente.- ¿Será que…?-empezó a pensar como si su situación realmente fuera una novela. De inmediato suspiro de sorpresa al notar un pequeño detalle que tienen todas las novelas.- ¿...Perry el ornitorrinco estará celoso de Peter el Panda?-se preguntó con una mezcla de intriga y suspenso.-Es eso, o tal vez tenga que ver un gemelo malvado…-eso ultimo se lo replanteó como una opción. Sea lo que sea tendría que hablar con Perry y explicarle, no quería que algo fuera de contexto lo alejara de él, después de todo solo estaban jugando.


	19. El enemigo perfecto

Al día siguiente, Doofenshmirtz caminaba por los pasillos de la O.S.B.A. junto con otros agentes. Su mente estaba perdida en las baldosas del suelo, mientras daba tropezasos sin prestar atención a los animales que se cruzaban frente de él. Suspiro pesadamente y no necesariamente por ser de mañana, sino porque no veía Perry el ornitorrinco desde ese encuentro en la cafetería.

Quería explicarle a Perry lo del día anterior, pero al parecer estaba muy molesto y no tenía la intención de hablar con él. Claro, Perry no hablaba, pero no lo quería escuchar.

Levanto la vista levemente para ver un montón de gorros de espías frente a él, pero al ver con más detenimiento reconoció el del ornitorrinco. Sonrió y camino más deprisa con la intención de acercarse a él, pero… ¿Y si no quería escucharlo? Sus pasos se detuvieron antes de llegar a él.

Para que esto funcionara debía ser en el momento preciso en el lugar preciso. ¿Cómo atrapar a Perry para que lo escuche?

Ve que Perry estaba de pie frente a la puerta del ascensor esperando.- ¡Lo tengo!- dijo Doofenshmirtz al pensar en su plan. Espero unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió. Unos agentes salieron del ascensor dejando solamente a Perry quien estaba entrando. Corre lo más rápido que puede.- ¡Espera!-le grito al creer que no alcanzaría a entrar.

Perry se molestó al ver como Doof se acercaba y presiono el botón para cerrarlo. Desafortunadamente la cabeza del ex científico malvado cayó en la entrada y evito sé que puerta se cerrara. Se retorció de dolor pero entro a rastras al ascensor.-Eso estuvo cerca…

El ornitorrinco suspiro pesadamente. Presiono el botón del piso que le correspondía e ignoro la presencia de su viejo enemigo.

-Perry sé que estas molesto, pero solo quiero explicarte lo que paso.- le dijo con un tono comprensible.- ¿Me escucharas?- El agente P lo vio de reojo y luego vio los números que se marcaban en el ascensor. Iba al piso 7 y acababan de salir del 1, Perry señalo el número con sus dedos y comenzó a descontar al mismo tiempo que subían. De inmediato capto que Perry le había dado un límite de tiempo, así que se apresuró.- Bien… bueno, yo…solo estaba almorzando… y…-a medida que hablaba veía el número que se acercaba al final.-…y ese Perico… y Peter … y… bueno…- estaba tan nervioso por tratar de decir tanto en tan poco tiempo que en realidad no había dicho nada y ya no tenía tiempo. Bajo la mirada al botón de emergencia y sin pensarlo lo presiono deteniendo el ascensor justo en el piso 7 antes de que se abrieran las puertas.- Bien, ahora tengo más tiempo.- dijo un más relajado y satisfecho al ocurrírsele esa idea.

Perry se acercó a los botones, pero Doofenshmirtz usa sus manos para cubrir los botone evitando que perder el tiempo que había ganado. Realmente, Perry no tenía ánimos para entrar en sus antiguas rutinas ridículas con el científico. Simplemente quito las manos de Doof de un manotazo y presiono el botón de emergencia. Sin embargo, en vez de que se abrieran las puertas, solo se oyó un ruido como de engranajes y el ascensor pareció caer unos centímetros quedando completamente quieto.

El ornitorrinco lanzo una mirada fría hacia Doofenshmirtz.-No me mires así.- se defendió ante el reciente incidente.- No es culpa mía que la O.S.B.A tenga ascensores viejos que le fallen al presionar el botón de emergencia.- espero unos segundos para examinar bien el lugar.- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque tienen ascensores tan viejos si tienen presupuesto para equipos de espías de alta tecnología?- Perry rodo los ojos e ignoro la divagación de Doofenshmirtz. Presiono unos botones cerca de una pequeña pantalla del ascensor para que los saquen de ahí.- Ves a eso me refiero.- sigo diciendo.- se molestaron en instalar una pantalla de comunicaron en un ascensor viejo en vez que comprar uno nuevo.

Mientras se masajeaba las sienes, el ornitorrinco deseaba estar en cualquier parte del mundo menos en ese ascensor. Un sonido en la pantalla hizo que sus pensamientos se perdieran.

-¿Agente P?-pregunto Carl al otro lado de la pantalla.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-El ascensor se detuvo.- intervino Doofenshmirtz.- ¿Por qué no consiguen unos nuevos?

-Eran los que estaban disponibles en el momento.- le respondió Carl, pero luego se volvió a dirigir a Perry- Tranquilos, llamaremos un técnico para que los saquen de ahí.- dijo mientras parecía buscar algo en una computadora.- Aunque creo que tardara un buen tiempo.

La pantalla se apagó dejando un gran silencio en ese pequeño cubículo.-Ahora tenemos más tiempo para hablar.- dijo Doofenshmirtz un poco incómodo al enterarse en la situación en la que acababa de meterse junto a su ex enemigo y que este estaba tan molesto que se le veía claramente una vena en su frente.

Perry toma una gran bocanada de aire y exhala tranquilizándose. Si Doofenshmirtz quería hablar con él y estaba dispuesto a encerrarlo para ello, creyó que lo mejor era escucharlo. Sino quien sabe que haría a la próxima. Se acercó al otro agente, se sentó junto a él e hizo una seña con su mano dándole la palabra.

Doofenshmirtz también se sienta junto al ornitorrinco y se toma unos segundos para hablar.- Bueno… admito que estaba lanzando comida con Peter el Panda.-dijo sin rodeos, porque ambos sabían que ese era el problema.- pero solo era eso, porque aun quiero seguir manteniendo mi amistad con él.- dijo en tono serio, incluso nostálgico. Pero rápidamente volvió a hablar como lo hacía siempre.- A pesar de que haya desmantelado mi inador mientras cantaba. Eso fue muy cruel.-dijo aclarando un punto.- Pero eso ya no importa. Después de todo, trabajamos en el mismo lugar y creo que es mejor que fuéramos amigos…Y solo eso ocurrió…lo que viste.

Para Perry sonaba casi a una disculpa. Como, cuando fueron a ese programa para restablecer su relación con su enemigo cuando lo cambio por Peter. Al recordar eso se irrito. Aun así, y después de oír eso, Perry solo asiente como si nada.

De alguna forma sintió que su explicación no fue suficiente o al menos eso le dijo la expresión de Perry. Doofenshmirtz suspiro y volvió a intentarlo.- Lo que quiero decir es que tu significas más que cualquier amigo que tenga.- comenzó a hablar llamando completamente la atención del ornitorrinco.- Porque en un inicio éramos enemigos. Tú eras de esos enemigos que esperan a que le cuenten su plan, su historia, y ocasionalmente esperas que cante mi canción. Eras el enemigo perfecto. Pero ahora que no soy malo, somos amigos.- dijo viéndolo de frente.- Y que aun estemos juntos después de todo eso, me hace sentir bien, porque significa que… yo no era solo una misión para ti.

Cuando Doofenshmirtz hablaba se le veía un brillo en los ojos que siempre tuvo, solo que esta vez Perry lo sintió más notorio. Se sentía raro al escuchar eso y sobre todo al enterarse que, desde el punto de vista de Doof, siempre fue el enemigo perfecto. Aunque por otro lado, sentía que el científico tenía toda la razón. Él es su amigo. Doofenshmirtz es tan especial para él al igual como lo había descrito.

Perry sonrió al enterarse que ambos compartían ese pensamiento. Pero antes de tener una respuesta, se oyó un sonido y la pantalla del ascensor se volvió a encender, llamando la atención de ambos agentes.

-Lamento hacerlos esperar.- dijo Carl.- pero ningún técnico no puede venir porque están en un retiro para técnicos de ascensor.- Tanto Perry como Doofenshmirtz lo observaba preguntándose si ese evento realmente existiera o si realmente se molestó en conseguir un técnico.-Pero no se preocupen.- dijo antes de que se lo preguntaran.- recordamos que el agente M tiene licencia de técnico…

Afuera del ascensor se ve un agente mapache que se colocaba un cinturón con varias herramientas y que cambiaba su sombrero de agente por un caso de seguridad. Luego abría la puerta del ascensor, donde se veía el mecanismo. El mapache se adentra en el espacio hueco para trabajar.

-…así que saldrán de ahí en poco tiempo.-explico Carl antes de cortar la comunicación.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el pequeño ascensor. De alguna forma se sentía mal de haberse enojado con él. No era su culpa, él solo trataba de hacer bien las cosas después de que decidió ser bueno.

Después de eso último que dijo Doof, es el turno de Perry de responderle. Inhalo tranquilamente. Ya no estaba molesto con él, con Peter sí, claro, la verdad nunca le agrado mucho. Pero ese no era el punto ahora. Sentía que debía decirle que él sentía lo mismo con respecto a su relación, aunque ser abierto con sus sentimientos no era su fuerte.


	20. Más que a Peter

Se tomo su tiempo antes de responder, parecía juguetear con sus dedos mientras el ornitorrinco pensaba que podría responderle, sin embargo Doofenshmirtz se adelantó.- ¡Rayos! Olvide lo que estaba diciendo.- dijo en voz alta mientras trataba de recordar.-Bueno, sé que tal vez no te agrade Peter el panda.- comenzó a decir para retomar el tema.-pero que hable con él u ocasionalmente estemos aliados en una guerra de comida, no significa que debas molestarte.- Al momento de decir eso, Perry trato de que no se notara su enfado que se había esfumado segundos antes. Pero por mas que se esfuerce, sabía que Doofenshmirtz lo notaria y lo había notado.

Rápidamente volvió a explicar lo que dijo para que Perry no se enojara.- ¡Lo digo en serio! Peter es solo un amigo y...-ve la cara y las reacciones de Perry. Obviamente se estaba conteniendo y estaba seguro de que si no apretaba el puño para sí mismo, este terminaría en su rostro.- ¡Lo que intento decir es que te quiero más a ti que a Peter!-dijo rápidamente.

De inmediato, Perry levanta la mirada sonrojado. De un momento a otro su cuerpo se había relajado por completo, aunque su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y una extraña sensación comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Qué se supone que podría responder? No había entrenamiento que lo hubiera preparado una situación así.

Doofenshmirtz se da cuenta que lo que dijo y tan rápido como lo dijo, intervino.- No quise decir eso…bueno si, solo que no de esa forma.- hizo una pequeña pausa para volver a explicar su explicación, pero simplemente no sabía cómo decirlo. Se dejó caer en el suelo mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos. Después de unos segundos de auto regañarse, volvió su vista hacia el ornitorrinco.-Bueno, tú entiendes que quiero decir ¿no?

Perry conocía muy bien al científico. Lo que quiso decir es exactamente lo que dijo, solo que lo dijo sin pensar y trato de retractarse.-“Dijo que me quería…”- Aunque el “más que a Peter” seguía estando presente y era más que satisfactorio, la frase “Te quiero” quedo insertada en su mente. Sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago y se sentía raro estando ahora solo con él después de lo que le dijo. Pero al ver que el científico lo observaba esperando una respuesta, se armo de valor e hizo su típico ruido mientras asiente aceptando la disculpa, explicación, confesión o lo que fuera.

El agente novato suspiro aliviado al arreglar la situación.- ¿Y…estamos bien?- pregunto al momento en que se giraba hacia el animal. A pesar de que aun se sentía extraño, Perry asintió y levanto el pulgar mientras sonreía. Doof también sonrió. Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas y el silencio volvió a reinar en el ascensor. La rara sensación que sentía Perry se hacía cada vez más notoria. Sin darse cuenta se acercaba lentamente al científico, se sujeto de su brazo para acercarse aun más. Doofenshmirtz emitió un sonido como si fuera a decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras. Perry se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de puntillas frente a su amigo.

Sin embargo, un fuerte ruido se escucho por fuera y la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Perry se alejo del agente al instante. La mirada de los animales lo llevó a agachar la cabeza y a bajar su sombrero para cubrirse el rostro. No hubo tiempo de decir nada ni de ver la reacción de sus compañeros, Perry salió del ascensor y se fue por los pasillos dejando a todos atrás.

Salió tan deprisa que no vio que Peter el Panda estaba entre los agentes que los observaban. Todos miran extraño como el agente mayor se había ido, pero el oso en vez de fijarse en el ornitorrinco, fijo sus ojos en Doofenshmirtz que aún se seguía sentado en el suelo del ascensor y se veía tan inocente como siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del pequeño incidente de la mañana, Perry estuvo en las nubes todo el día. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que paso en el ascensor su corazón volvía a latir muy fuerte y sin poder controlarlo, volvía a reconstruir toda la escena en su mente. Todo estaba normal, hablaban de forma normal y actuaban de formar normal y sin darse cuenta ambos estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que no estaba seguro de que hubiera ocurrido si no los hubieran rescatado del ascensor.

El sonido de las puertas corredoras abriéndose lo sobresalto. Estuvo trabajando por inercia casi todo el día y ahora estaba junto a su alumno Harry la hiena, listo para su misión. Se apresuro y se subió a la aero-nave de la hiena, evaluando cada parte del proceso de un agente, desde que sale de su escondite hasta que escapa de su enemigo, después de arruinar su plan. Todo el camino hacia la residencia de su enemigo estuvo repleto de las risas de Harry y a diferencia de molestarle como siempre, solo lo ignoraba.

Aunque se esforzaba en prestar atención, su mente regresaba a rememorar lo que había estado tratando de olvidar. Se quedo estático mientras recordaba en cada movimiento, cada emoción, y cada sensación que tuvo en ese ascensor, y sobre todo en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con Doof. Sin darse cuenta, Perry volvió en si cuando el científico con quien peleaba la hiena voló por sobre su cabeza. El ornitorrinco sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar todo lo que rondaba en su mente y poner atención en la evaluación de Harry, ya estaba golpeando a su enemigo y el aun estaba sentado en la nave. Suspiro y comenzó a escribir notar de la pelea en una libreta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un largo día para el ornitorrinco. Era el momento de hacer el informe y de alguna forma intentaba recordar lo que vio cuando supervisaba a Harry, pero para su mala suerte su mente estaba lo más lejos posible del trabajo.

“Te quiero más a ti que a Peter”

Tan solo pensar eso, lo hizo sonrojar. Eran unos sentimientos muy confusos, Doofenshmirtz era su único amigo de verdad. En la agencia mantenía una relación con los demás agentes como una relación de trabajo, pero con Doof no era solo una misión, ni era algo de trabajo, como él había dicho. Sin embargo, ahora y debido a todo lo ocurrido, un sentimiento extraño despertó en él. Un sentimiento que le dice querer algo más que solo una amistad.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro sin la necesidad de mentirse a sí mismo, como si dejara escapar una gran cantidad de emoción e inquietud que parecía sentir hace años. Sentía que lo quería mucho, le tenía mucho cariño, casi el mismo amor que le tenía a su familia. Rápidamente abrió los ojos al haber acertado. ¿Era amor?

Para ser sincero jamás se había enamorado y no estaba seguro si esa era la sensación que lo atormento toda la mañana y sobretodo no estaba seguro de que hacer ante tal revelación. Si es que estaba en lo correcto.

En ese preciso momento, Perry no hacía más estar reclinado en su silla y mirar el techo-“¿Y ahora qué?”- ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Le diría que siente algo parecido? Suponía que eso era lo más sensato o lo más normal ¿o no?

Se reacomodo lentamente en su silla y suspiro con dificultad. Jamás había estado en una situación así, ni se había sentido así por nadie. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante ese nuevo sentimiento?

Suspiro angustiado mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Era la primera vez que no sabía qué hacer con sus emociones. Normalmente, como agente, las suprimía. Quizá lo correcto en una situación así era expresarlo. Miro de reojo su informe sin completar, casi todas las hojas en su escritorio estaban en blanco. Todo esto lo estaba desconcentrando demasiado. Debía terminar su trabajo.

Tomo su bolígrafo y se enfoco en continuar con la evaluación de Harry, pero tan rápido como decidió en concentrarse su mente se volvió a dispersar al recordar lo ocurrido en el ascensor. Se sintió molesto consigo mismo, no podía dejar que eso lo desconcentrara de su trabajo, tenía que hacer algo para lograr trabajar en su informe.

Pasaron un par de segundos pensando en que hacer. Tan pronto le llego una idea, tomo una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir y a tachar palabras rápidamente.

Tenía unos cuantos días para escribir el informe, normalmente siempre lo escribía de inmediato, pero podía entregarlo después y normalmente no posponía trabajo por algo personal, pero ahora sentía que tenía que escribir esto o si no estaría en las nubes todos los días.


	21. Vulnerable

Alzo su mano a la altura de su frente para luego salir de la oficina de Monograma y respirar aliviado. Ni él sabía como lo había hecho, pero de alguna había logrado terminar el informe de evaluación de Harry la Hiena. Sabía que Harry era un buen agente y lo había visto pelear con anterioridad, por lo que supuso que, lo que escribió no era del todo falso.

Una vez dado por terminado ese tema, podía enfocarse en lo que ha tenido en mente todo el día. No podía negar sus sentimientos -y a diferencia de lo que aprendió en sus entrenamientos- concluyo que lo más sano era expresarlos. Tenía guardada bajo su sombrero la carta que le escribió a Doof y pensaba entregársela.

Todo a lo que se enfrentaba solía resolverlo sin mucho esfuerzo, y al igual que en ese momento pensaba que sería más fácil. Solo ir darle la carta.

Estaba a punto de extraer la carta de su sombrero, cuando lo vio a lo lejos rodeado de otros agentes. Simplemente, todo en él se detuvo. Su cuerpo no respondía, no respiraba, ni pensaba con normalidad.

¿Cómo fue que le ocurrió hacer eso?

Tras unos segundos logro tragar con gran dificultad.-"No puedo hacerlo..."-se dijo a sí mismo. Aunque no era usual en él, esa pequeña señal de cobardía lo hizo reaccionar. Dejo la carta en su lugar y se dio media vuelta antes de que su ex enemigo lo viera.

Cada vez más caminaba más aprisa hasta que termino corriendo por los pasillos. No se atrevió. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. Él no era así, no entendía porque Doofenshmirtz causaba todo esto en él. Se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta de su guarida. Espero que esta se abriera mientras intentaba controlar si respiración. Ingreso a paso lento sin creer lo que no había sido capaz de hacer.

Se sentía vulnerable. Él lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Siempre sentía todo en control cuando trabajaba, pero no cuando esta con Doof. Intentaba ser lo más profesional posible, pero no tenia caso. Tal vez en el fondo, Doof es el único que conoce al Perry de verdad. Solo puede ser el mismo cuando esta con el científico. En sus pensamientos, solo podía ver todas las locuras que hizo o a las que acompaño a su amigo. Siempre q se juntaban, Perry se sentía vulnerable al no tenerse a si mismo en control, y lo peor de todo, es q esa vulnerabilidad que tanto odiaba, era capaz de soportarla siempre y cuando estuviera con Doof y ambos terminaran fortaleciendo su amistad. Pero ahora esto lo estaba superando.

Era una especie de terreno no explorado. Era otra razón por la cual sentirse expuesto. Sin darse cuenta, actuó de una forma en la que jamás había actuado y todo por el científico. Sabía que no solo sentía un lazo amistoso por él sino algo más y eso era lo que más lo asustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, a pesar de no tener una misión asignada, ni nada, Perry caminaba por los pasillos de la O.S.B.A con la esperanza de que esta vez se atreviera a entregarle la carta.

Lo estuvo pensando todo el tiempo en que estuvo en su hogar. Se decía a si mismo que esta vez se atrevería, podía superar su exposición a ese extraño y contradictorio sentimiento.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrarlo solo-sin nadie a su alrededor- y entregarle la carta. Luego, supuso que esperar la respuesta de Doof.

Se detuvo pausadamente, mientras en su mente se acumulaban una gran cantidad de posibilidades, cada una más pesimista que la anterior. Quedo completamente detenido en medio del pasillo temiendo lo peor. ¿Y si lo rechaza? ¿Le había dicho que lo quería o no?

Como agente, siempre estaba alerta de cualquier riesgo, pros y contras de cualquier situación en la que estuviera. Sin embargo, esta vez omitió su entrenamiento y preparación como espía ¿Y por qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía…

Inhalo aire profunda y lentamente mientras buscaba una explicación lógica para todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza. Lo analizo de la manera más fría y calculadora de todas, tal como le habían enseñado.-“Solo lo mal interprete”- concluyo secamente sin hacer rodeos. Se logro convencer de que lo dicho en el ascensor no fue una confesión. Como agente lo más difícil era no crear conexiones emocionales, ya que eso podría contribuir a evitar una misión exitosa. Era imposible encontrar un agente así, ya que la mayoría tenían lazos emocionales con su familia anfitriona, pero dentro de la O.S.B.A. Perry era lo más cercano a un agente perfecto.

En sus adentros se decía que no debería permitirse sentir tantas emociones, aunque su manera de ser junto con su ex enemigo era una sensación que no tan fácil de rechazar. Apretó ligeramente la carta que tenía en su mano. Sus pensamientos lo mantenían tan distraído, que apenas noto cuando Doofenshmirtz se acercaba a su lado, mientras lo saludaba. Rápidamente, Perry escondió su carta bajo su sombrero y le devolvió el saludo fingiendo la mayor normalidad.

\- Pensé que hoy no vendrías. ¿No se suponía que no hay más supervisiones hasta la próxima semana? ¡¿O es una evaluación sorpresa?!- pregunto el científico un poco alterado, mientras se acomodaba el cabello y tomaba una postura recta. Basto con que el ornitorrinco negara con la cabeza para que el científico se calmara. - ooohh...bueno...Entonces ¿Solo viniste sin ninguna razón en especial?- Perry simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba junto a su amigo.

-Te entiendo...-empezó a decir Doof.-... a veces yo vengo aquí solo por el café.- dijo sirviéndose en poco en un vaso y tomando un sorbo.-lo que es extraño, porque es el mismo que tengo en mi casa, pero aquí sabe diferente ¿Tendrá relación con que el café lo suele preparar Herman?-en ese momento exacto, el recién nombrado erizo llego a su lado para hacer mas café.-Hola Herman, hablábamos de ti.- lo saludo normalmente, pero luego se volvió hacia Perry.- Míralo, no sé como lo hace…-le comentaba mientras observaba el procedimiento del inocente erizo.

El ornitorrinco solo rio por lo bajo por el comentario. Sin darse cuenta lo había hecho de nuevo, de alguna forma su antiguo némesis tenía la capacidad de hacerle olvidar su formación como agente. Ya había transcurrido todo el verano así y no pudo evitarlo. A ese paso, pensaba que jamás lo evitaría.

Mientras, Doofenshmirtz hablaba y hablaba, más y más agentes se unían a la conversación, o mejor dicho, solo se unían a escucharlo.

Perry escuchaba atentamente al científico y como los otros agentes le respondían, pero mientras más tiempo observaba a Doof mas pensaba en que hacer. ¿Se habrá adelantado a todo? O incluso, ¿habrá imaginado algo que nunca hubo?

Tal vez pudo aclarar sus sentimientos por lo que le dijo en el ascensor, pero ¿y si lo que dijo no era lo que quiso decir en realidad?

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no suspirar por enésima vez en el día y que los agentes no lo notaran.

Pensaba que lo conocía y que lo había comprendido cuando le dijo que lo quería, pero pudo haberse equivocado. Tal vez inconscientemente imagino algo que nunca estuvo ahí.

Exhalo aire lentamente, era casi un suspiro, pero aun así intento disimularlo lo más posible.

En ese caso, si los sentimientos de Doof no eran los que creía que eran, no significaba que los suyos cambiarían por la situación. Lo que sentía -y al parecer lo que siempre sintió- ya es un hecho y dudaba a que eso cambiase, por más que lo intentase.

Perry estuvo con los agentes durante el descanso del café hasta que este término. De hecho, fue Perry quien se los indico, ya que Doof tenía la costumbre de retener a los animales por más tiempo de lo indicado.

El ornitorrinco se disperso al igual que los otros agentes. Se dirigió a su guarida, y suspiro una vez que sintió la soledad de la habitación.

Extrajo la carta oculta en su sombrero, y observo atentamente las palabras "Para: Heinz Doofenshmirtz". Después de unos segundos la volteo para observar el sello de corazón. Perry medio sonrió al ver el sello que cerraba la carta. Curiosamente era el único sello tenia a la mano cuando hizo la carta.

Se acerco al panel de controles y activo unos comandos, provocando que se abriera una pequeña compuerta. Dejo cuidadosamente la carta en ese espacio vacío y procedió a cerrarla con unos códigos de seguridad.

No estaba seguro de poder expresar lo que siente, sin saber lo que piensa Doof de él. No se creía capaz de poder vivir en paz si el científico se enterara de sus sentimientos y él no sienta lo mismo. Solo amigos o algo más, decidirá si entregar u ocultar la carta para cuando se entere de ello.


	22. Intercambios

Todos los agentes de la O.S.B.A. se encontraban reunidos en una gran sala común. Se podía oír un gran bullicio de los diferentes tipos de animales y del único agente humano, que como siempre resalto de los demás al momento de llegar.

Diviso a lo lejos a su amigo ornitorrinco, que se encontraba en la primera fila. Se abrió paso entre varios agentes y sillas para sentarse junto a Perry.- Hola Perry.-lo saludo de manera normal, nada fuera de lo común. El ornitorrinco giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda para verlo, se alivio un poco al sentir ese trato del científico, pero rápidamente se sobresalto cuando este se le acerco a unos poco centímetros de su rostro-¿Sabes de qué se trata esto?-le susurro, obviamente preguntando por la causa de la reunión. Pero antes de que Perry pudiera responder-de alguna forma- o siquiera reaccionar por la aproximación del humano, el alboroto de la sala paso a la calma cuando el mayor monograma hizo acto de presencia. Los agentes que seguían de pie, se acomodaron rápidamente en sus asientos para que el jefe de la organización pudiera proceder.

Perry mantenía la vista fija en frente, no obstante, su atención se clavo en cierto panda que paso caminando frente a él para sentarse en el asiento de la derecha de Doof. El ornitorrinco lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este tomo asiento. Suspiro hastiado, pero de la forma más controlada que pudo disimular y solo se limito a juntar sus manos sobre su regazo y poner atención a la reunión.

-Bien…-comenzó a decir el Mayor Monograma hojeando unos papeles.-… ya es fin de mes y a diferencia de lo que muchos estén pensando, aun no es el día de paga.-aclaro, seguido de un suspiro masivo por parte de los agentes.- y con eso me refiero, que ya recibimos las cartas de “Agentes amigos por correspondencia”…

-¿Agentes amigos por correspondencia, que es eso? –pregunto Doof lo suficientemente fuerte para que Monograma lo escuchara.

-Toda la información está en ese cartel.-le respondió el Mayor apuntando hacia unos carteles que adornaban las paredes y con el enunciado “Intercambio de cartas de agentes a nivel mundial”

-mmm…me pregunto cómo no los vi antes.-se dijo a sí mismo.

Monograma solo suspiro y se resigno a seguir hablando, sabía que Doof lo volvería a interrumpir.-Solo entreguen las cartas…-le ordeno a los agentes a sus lados.

Mientras las cartas eran repartidas entre todos los agentes, Doofenshmirtz observaba a su alrededor sabiendo que –como es nuevo- no recibiría ninguna carta, pues no conocía a ningún agente de otro país.- ¡Hey! Yo también quiero recibir una carta.- comenzó a protestar.

Perry solo se encogió de hombros cuando el agente humano lo miro, esperando una respuesta de él. Entretanto, Doofenshmirtz se quejaba y decía cosas incoherentes, el ornitorrinco sonreía por lo bajo, de alguna forma le hacía gracia la forma de ser de su amigo. Pero su atención en el científico se vio interrumpida por unos fijos ojos negros que lo observaban. Desvió la mirada al motivo de su distracción. Sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar con los de Peter. No entendía que tanto lo observaba, aun así se negó a ser quien desviara la mirada. Ambos se mantuvieron firme en un intercambio de miradas que se extendía minuto tras minuto.

Ninguno de los dos animales noto la ausencia del Doctor, simplemente estaban enfrascados en su ahora duelo de miradas. No quería ser evidente en lo mucho que lo fastidiaba la mirada de Peter, sabía que algo planeaba y lo peor de todo era que lo observaba con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

Un agente Búho, quien era quien entregaba las cartas, se acerco al ornitorrinco y al panda con sus tarjetas, y se detuvo algo retraído al pensar interrumpir aquella escena. Sencillamente, tendió las dos cartas sobre el asiento que se encontraba entre ambos agentes y se retiro con cierto nerviosismo. Aun manteniendo sus ojos fijos en su contrincante, tanto Perry como Peter tomaron sus respectivas cartas, sin embargo, el panda fue el primero en desviar la vista a su carta. El agente P, solo proyecto una mirada aun más sospechosa sobre el panda antes de enfocarse en su carta.

El ornitorrinco abrió su carta, extrajo una postal de un paisaje australiano con un canguro, al reverso se podía leer “Saludos del agente C” seguido de un párrafo. No había terminado de leer la primera línea cuando Doofenshmirtz se volvió a sentar junto a él, en sus manos traía consigo una lista de otros agentes de todo el mundo.- Veamos… debería haber agentes en Drusselstein…-comenzó a decir mientras hojeaba las hojas. Como era de esperar Doof siempre hablaba solo, como esta vez que no le hablaba a nadie en particular, por lo que Perry siguió leyendo su postal.

Sin embargo, repentinamente dejo de hablar.- ¿Qué? ¿Aquí?-preguntaba pausadamente. Sin pensarlo el ornitorrinco dejo de leer su postal y levanto la vista hacia el científico solo para ver que el panda estaba cerca del Doctor D señalándole los nombres de unos agentes en las hojas.

Perry frunció el ceño ante esa escena. Aunque por dentro solo se trataba de convencer que eso no es nada, no era diferente a que el u otro agente lo ayudara. Mientras los observaba disimuladamente e intentaba tranquilizarse, los ojos se Peter se cruzaron con los suyos. Sabía que ese panda solía carecer de expresiones, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que su rostro reflejaba maldad pura.

El panda se acerco aun más, y apoyo su pequeña pata en el brazo de Doofenshmirtz, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Perry.

El ornitorrinco desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia su carta con la intención de ignorarlo, pero aun así sentía la mirada amenazadora del panda. Intentaba respirar tranquilamente e evitaba que sus manos arrugaran su postal. Su ira estaba siendo contenida de tal manera que la más mínima provocación daría resultado no solo a perdida de su rango, sino que lo den de baja como agente. Una vez pensado en estas y otras posibilidades peores, se logro controlar por completo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Fue tanta sorpresa para él como para el panda que lo seguía observando. Para algo que había servido si entrenamiento como agente secreto, ya que una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer era controlar sus emociones.

Peter se inclino sobre el científico para dar vuelta la hoja, provocando que Perry estrujara por completo su postal. Su mano como puño amenazaba con golpear el cínico y blando rosto de Peter, quien estaba listo para responder. Sin embargo, varios de los agentes comenzaron a retirarse de la sala, por lo que Perry se levanto de inmediato y se retiro. Peter siguió con la mirada al ornitorrinco e igualmente se retiro.

Como siempre, al igual que hablaba solo, Doofenshmirtz también era muy distraído, por lo que ignoro por completo a los agentes a sus lados.- mmm… entonces, este sector corresponde a Drusselstein. ¿Habrán ocelotes?- se pregunto viendo la lista de agentes cercanos a su país.-¿Tu qué piensas Perry el ornitorrinco?-dijo mirando a su lado. Pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie, miro hacia su otro lado, pero tampoco estaba Peter el panda.

Perry estaba lo más lejos posible de todos los agentes, en ese momento no era una buena estar cerca de él. Tenía pensado ir de vuelta a su hogar y olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido, o simplemente ir a su guarida y golpear un saco de boxeo, por lo que se encamino hacia unos pasillos que estaban en solitario. Una vez en esos pasajes se detuvo abruptamente al sentir que alguien estaba detrás de él. Al momento de voltearse, lo único que vio fue a esa cara sin expresión que tanto odiaba. Inconscientemente volvió a oprimir su puño, sin embargo el ornitorrinco estaba decidido a no caer en su juego.

Mientras tanto, Doofenshmirtz caminaba pensativo por los pasillos sin un destino especifico.- ¿Me pregunto si debería mandarles una carta a mis vecinos ocelotes...?-se preguntaba a sí mismo en voz alta mientras observaba su carta en blanco.-...probablemente algunos de esos ocelotes sea un agente.-dijo esperando tener razón. Dio por terminado el tema para comenzar a escribir en la carta.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, un movimiento brusco frente a él llamo su atención por lo que ignoro por completo su carta. Al bajar la carta de su visión pudo ver a Perry y a Peter frente a frente y en posición de pelea.

Ambos se encontraban agitados y sus respiraciones un tanto exhaustos, pero al momento de ver que el nuevo agente llego junto a ellos se detuvieron y se dispusieron a optar por una pose de descanso.

Doofenshmirtz los observo por corto tiempo que pareció una eternidad. No estaba seguro de haber visto lo que creía haber visto.- ¿Que sucede?-pregunto un poco confundido. ¿Por que razón Perry y Peter pelearían? Seguramente habría una explicación para todo esto. Sin embargo, ninguno de los agentes decía nada.

Perry observo a su antiguo enemigo esperando que no adivinara la razón de esa disputa. Los ojos de Doof se cruzaron con los del ornitorrinco, por un segundo creyó que lo descifraría. Por lo que Perry bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzado. ¿Cómo explicar lo ocurrido? Sobre todo a él...

Apretó sus puños y sus dientes sin saber que decir, incluso si hablara no sabría que decirle. Cerró sus ojos y lanzo fuertemente su gruñido característico, y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de ese pasillo.

Doof no lo entendía y menos como interpretar cada gruñido del ornitorrinco, pero claramente entendió algo: Esto no era bueno.

Cuando el agente se marcho, el científico intercambio una mirada incomprendida con el panda, sin embargo decidió dejarlo para ir detrás de Perry.


	23. La verdad

Se apresuro lo mas que pudo, sin embargo el ornitorrinco ya se había marchado. Doofenshmirtz se detuvo entre los pasillos sin saber a dónde se había dirigido su amigo.- ¡Perry!...-lo llamo con la mínima esperanza de que este regresara. Suspiro un poco molesto ya que Perry se había ido sin explicar nada y mas encima no le respondía.

Bajo la vista un poco entristecido. No sabía que había ocurrido para que el ornitorrinco se comportara así.- Un momento...- se dijo a si mismo recordando que había alguien más que podría decirle lo ocurrido. Se dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección al agente panda.- ¡Peter!- llamo al oso que también caminaba con la intención de marcharse, pero al oír su nombre se volvió.- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? Digo...tú y Perry estaban peleando ¿No? ¿Por qué?- incluso su pregunta sonaba extraña para él. No estaba seguro de lo que vio, solo esperaba que fuera un malentendido.

Tan tranquilo como siempre Peter el panda apunto hacia donde se fue Perry.

Doofenshmirtz miro hacia donde apuntaba el panda.-¿Qué? ¿Qué señalas?- dijo un poco confundido, pensando que el animal señalaba al culpable.-Un momento...-dijo mirando a Peter de manera sospechosa. Empezaba a creer que Peter culpaba a Perry por la pelea. A su parecer la pelea ya era un hecho, el panda no lo había negado. Pero si algo no podía creer es que Perry hubiera iniciado una pelea con otro agente de la O.S.B.A.

-"Claramente es mentira."- se dijo mientras él y el panda sostenían una intensa guerra de miradas.- Mira, no me gusta meterme en asuntos ajenos, de hecho con mis propios problemas ya tengo más que suficiente. Pero esta vez, mis amigos y antiguos enemigos están en esto, y no es que quiera solucionar sus problemas, sino que soy muy curioso y simplemente quiero saber que ocurrió aquí.- El científico se distrajo un segundo y sus ojos le comenzaron a arder y pestaño repetidas veces. -Tal vez tu ganaste esta guerra de miradas Peter.- decía mientras se frotaba los parpados.-Pero no me voy a ir de este pasillo hasta que me digas la verdad. ¿Porque tú y Perry estaban peleando?- dijo seriamente como nunca en su vida. Por poco tiempo que conocía al panda, sabía que Peter podía ser bastante maldito, por lo que mentalmente planeo otra estrategia si su nueva actitud de ser firme no funcionaba y si esa tampoco daba frutos tenia de respaldo su Verdad-denominador con honesto Abe Lincoln, aunque esperaba no llegar a eso, después de todo había renunciado a sus inadores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oh! Ahí esta Perry.- dijo Phineas al ver entrar el ornitorrinco a la habitación del chico. Camino hasta llegar a la cama de Ferb y se subió de un salto. Una vez arriba se dejo caer de espaldas mirando el techo. Suspiro pesadamente sin llamar tanto la atención de los chicos en la habitación.

Se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y tratar de descansar de todo lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, su mente estaba hecha un remolino de problemas y preguntas. Pero lo que más le acomplejaba era lo que había hecho: jamás había peleado con otro agente de la organización- que no haya sido controlado mentalmente o algo así- pero en cualquier caso nunca lo hubiera hecho.

No se preocupaba por qué diría el mayor monograma, después de todo el pasillo en el que se encontró con el panda era un punto ciego de la cámara de seguridad, no se enteraría.

Sino lo que realmente le preocupaba era que había roto el código. Atacar a otro funcionario de la O.S.B.A. no era permitido. Jamás había roto una regla así y jamás había escapado de una escena y de alguien así antes. Pero lo curioso es que desde casi siempre que odiaba a Peter y nunca lo había atacado, lo único diferente ahora era…-" Doofenshmirtz ". Él se encontraba en medio de ambos, y siempre que el científico estaba cerca de suyo lo hacía comportarse como un idiota.

Esta vez parecía que había exagerado en un acto de idiotez. Seguramente, después de que se enterarse del porque de lo ocurrido, quien sabe si Doof volvería a hablarle.

Esos pensamientos pesimistas fueron lo último en cruzarse en su mente antes de quedarse dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Perry bajaba en el ascensor de su guarida. Intentaba mantener la mirada fija hacia el frente, pero era bastante difícil ya que había dormido muy mal en toda la noche ya que seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Necesitaba distraerse con el trabajo, ojala le asignaran una misión o algo, lo que sea que le hiciera olvidar a ese panda.   
Una vez fuera del ascensor, un icono de mensaje en la pantalla llamo su atención y ¡sorpresa!

Mensaje de Peter el Panda.

Perry suspiro pesadamente. No quería saber nada de él. Arrastro el icono hacia la papelera, pero antes de soltarlo se quedo pensando. Lo medito unos segundos mientras su vista enojada observaba la pantalla repetidas veces. Finalmente, dejo escapar otro suspiro e hizo doble clic por en el icono abriendo el mensaje. Si Perry tuviera la capacidad de hablar, sería correcto decir que se había quedado sin palabras ante las 3 simples palabras del mensaje de Peter el Panda.

“Perdí. Tu ganaste.”


	24. La carta

El ornitorrinco seguía sentado frente a la pantalla de su ordenador. ¿En realidad había renunciado a pelear por Doof? Basto un par de minutos para digerir por completo el mensaje de Peter.

Rápidamente, se puso de pie y extrajo de su sombrero la carta que había escrito. Corrió hacia la salida de su base para adentrarse a los pasillos de los cuarteles. Mientras avanzaba levanto su mano para ver la hora en su reloj. Eran las 9:05am, la mayoría de los agentes ya debieron de haber llegado. Al doblar en una esquina resbalo y cayó a lo largo que quedaba del pasillo.

-Lo siento agente P.- le dijo Carl que había dejado de trapear.-

Perry solo lanzo una mirada despectiva desde el suelo, pero nuevamente se levanto y siguió corriendo ignorando lo que sea que haya dicho el interno de medio tiempo.

Después de correr un unos segundos, se detuvo al ver caminar frente a él a su ex enemigo al otro extremo de la sala. No había ningún otro agente. Era ahora o nunca. Inhalo profundamente y se dispuso a acercarse a Doofenshmirtz.

Una vez junto a él, jalo levemente el pantalón del hombre para llamar su atención. Este se miro sobre su hombro, luego un poco más abajo a la altura del ornitorrinco. No dijo nada lo observo con una mirada dudosa.

Su estomago estaba hecho un nudo y un revoltijo al mismo tiempo, le temblaban las rodillas y estaba seguro que si hablara se notaria su nerviosismo. Por otro lado Doofenshmirtz lo observaba ignorando completamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer el ornitorrinco. Perry respiro profundamente y rápidamente le entrego la carta a su antiguo enemigo.

Él la recibe y analiza la carta sin comprender, el sobre decía para: Heinz Doofenshmirtz, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en el sello de corazón. De inmediato, cruzo su mirada con el ornitorrinco y sonrió un poco apenado.- mmm…no sé cómo decir esto…-comenzó a decir un tanto apenado.-Es muy halagador, pero voy a tener que rechazarte.- dijo hincándose a la altura del animal.- y no porque seas un ornitorrinco y yo un humano, no te lo tomes a mal.-dijo aclarando ese punto.-Sino es porque me gusta alguien más…

Lo primero que se le paso por la mente es ahorcar a Peter el Panda, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de verificar el mensaje que le mando, simplemente estaba tan feliz que solo corrió para buscar a Doof y ahora sentía que ese panda había ganado. Apretaba sus puños con ira, frustración, decepción, la verdad no sabía qué era lo que sentía.

-Lo curioso…-dijo Doofenshmirtz llamando la atención de Perry.-…es que quien le gusta es un ornitorrinco, así que no discrimino a tu raza…-el ex científico continuaba hablando y hablando, y Perry no comprendía que rayos estaba diciendo ¿Le gustaba un ornitorrinco, pero no él? ¿De dónde rayos conocía a otro ornitorrinco?-…la verdad, nunca te había visto antes en la O.S.B.A ¿Eres nuevo?

Ahora sí que estaba perdido, incluso miro sobre su hombro para ver si le hablaba a alguien más, pero no, estaban solos en ese pasillo.

-¿Sabes? Hay otro ornitorrinco en la O.S.B.A, podrían ser amigos.- Perry hacia el mayor intento de adivinar lo que le ocurría, pero no encontraba ninguna explicación.-…Se llama Perry el ornitorrinco. Bueno, no digo que los ornitorrincos deben ser amigos entre de los ornitorrincos…

Después de oír su nombre no escucho nada mas, con su cara de indiferencia llevo su mano hacia su cabeza para confirmarse a si mismo lo que ocurría. Y así lo era. No llevaba puesto su sombrero.-“Por supuesto que no lo iba a reconocer…”-pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció al instante al recordad lo que le acababa de decir. Le gustaba un ornitorrinco… No tenía conocimiento de otro ornitorrinco cercano al científico, por lo que su conclusión lo llevo a bajar la cabeza para que lo evitara ver completamente sonrojado. ¿Era él? Tenía que ser él. Sería hipócrita de su parte creerlo, pero lo hacía tan feliz. A pesar de que su confesión había fracasado estaba feliz. Tan simple como eso.

-…y eso. Bueno, creo que estoy desvariando. En fin, lo siento amiguito.- Doof le entrega la carta al ornitorrinco. Perry la recibe y sonríe sin poder contener su alegría. Y deprisa se va corriendo por los pasillos. Intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, pero primero lo primero, debía ir a buscar su sombrero y ya tenía una idea de donde había perdido su sombrero. Corrió aun mas rápido hacia la esquina donde había resbalado hace unos instantes.

-Wow… ese ornitorrinco debe estar perturbado.- se dijo Doofenshmirtz al ver como se alejaba alegremente el pequeño animal a pesar de haber sido rechazado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perry había regresado a su guarida a guardar la carta que le escribió a su ex enemigo e igualmente cogió su carta que había escrito para su cámara, el agente C de Australia. Ahora se encontraba en una fila junto a otros agentes que esperaban su turno para entregar sus cartas.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, el ornitorrinco se sentía extrañamente bien. Tal vez no le había entregado la carta, pero se entero de algo mucho más especial. A fin de cuentas fue Doofenshmirtz quien se confeso, y con eso le bastaba. Lo malo es que el científico no lo había reconocido por lo que nunca supo que se confesó. Sabía que no había forma de que él comprendiera lo que había ocurrido. Nunca lo pudo reconocer sin su sombrero y nunca lo reconocería.

-Hola, amigo.- dijo Doofenshmirtz mientras saludaba al agente Conejo. Siempre que Doof llegaba se hacía notar ya que era el único agente que hablaba aparte del agente Loro. Varios agentes se voltearon para verlo, ya que se había hecho amigos de muchos, Perry por su parte no le prestó mucha atención sino que siguió esperando su turno para entregar su carta.-Mira, encontré unos ocelotes en Druselstiense que son agentes de otra O.S.B.A.-le decía alegremente a otros agentes junto a él.

Perry sonrió al escuchar todas esas cosas que decía el científico, no sabía como lo hacía, pero de alguna forma sus comentarios-por más absurdos que fueren- lo hacían feliz. Era el turno del ornitorrinco y dejo caer su carta por el buzón. Una vez hecho eso, procedió a retirarse.

-Perry.- lo saludo el científico que lo vio al inicio de la fila. Camino pasando entre todos los agentes, que se quejaban por saltarse su turno.-Oye, lo de ayer, no era mi intención entremeterme, pero hable con Peter y...- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al notar que había captado toda la atención de los agentes. -¿Podemos hablar? ¿En privado?-le pregunto mientras hacia una seña para alejarse del lugar.

Perry se agarro la cabeza avergonzada por tener el interés de todos los agentes. Pensaba que el científico no tenía remedio, sin embargo asintió aceptando su propuesta. Antes de irse Doofenshmirtz inserto su carta en el buzón, causando más quejas de los agentes. Ambos caminaron un par de metros de los animales que parecían murmurar entre ellos.

-mmm…hable con Peter el otro día.-dijo con un tono más serio, llamando por completo la atención del ornitorrinco.-Creo que tampoco le agradas mucho.- dijo un poco en broma, pero hasta él sabía que no tenia gracia.-Veo que es complicado.- hizo una mueca de preocupación. Perry ya lo sabía pero aun así se entristeció por poner a Doofenshmirtz en medio de los dos. Vio la expresión del ornitorrinco, y rápidamente siguió hablando.- Pero no pasa nada. Solo voy a tratar de que ambos no estén cerca.-rio un poco nervioso al pensar como lograría eso.- bueno, en realidad lo digo más por Peter. No me lo dijo pero, ¿Supongo que él empezó toda la pelea, no?-le pregunto a su amigo que lo vio un poco sorprendido.-No creo que tu hicieras algo como eso.

Perry asintió y sonrió. Doof lo conocía bastante, aunque suponía que sabría que él le respondió el golpe. Perry no solía caer tan bajo como para iniciar una pelea con otro miembro de la O.S.B.A. La verdad, estaba seguro que solo caía bajo con cuando se juntaba él, y nadie más.

-Oye, ¿Has visto a otro ornitorrinco trabajando aquí?-le pregunto cambiando el tema repentinamente. Perry suspiro y tomo su sombrero, se lo acomodo de modo que se cubriera más el rostro y solo negó con la cabeza.

-Yo vi uno en la mañana y me dijo… bueno, eso no importa, es solo que era un poco raro.- comenzó a comentar sin notar la cara de paciencia de Perry. Por más que se conocían, Perry a veces olvidaba que Doofenshmirtz se le pasan unos detalles sobre él, sobre todo cuando no tiene su sombrero.


	25. Ornito Inador a la inversa

Como todos días Doof iba paseando por los pasillos de la organización sin nada que hacer, despues de todo, ya había realizado todos sus quehaceres y últimamente no le habían asignado ninguna misión. Simplemente iba en busca de Vanessa para decirle, o más bien recordarle, que el dia de mañana le tocaba ir a casa de su madre.

Subió hasta las oficinas de la planta superior y a la lejos escucho a lo lejos la voz de su hija, por lo que se acercó a la sala. La puerta que estaba entreabierta, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho a Monograma.-Esto peor de lo que pensé.-dijo seriamente. En ese instante se detuvo en seco y solo observó hacia dentro. Solamente estaba su hija junto con Monograma y Carl, y una pila de papeles.

-Según las últimas cifras, la O.S.B.A. está bajando cada vez más en el ranking de índices de actividad. Incluso los de la O.S.B.A. Canadiense tienen altos sus índices de misiones, cosa rara porque alla raramente tienen problemas…-Dijo Carl mientras hojeaba unos papeles con los datos.

-Estoy segura de que debe haber una buena explicación.-insistió Vanessa.- se ha mantenido el mismo ritmo de trabajo de siempre.-dijo esta vez Vanessa desde la computadora.-De hecho, hace unos meses atrás rompimos un récord en el ranking, y de la nada ¡plop! Bajamos.-finalizó dejando ver el gráfico de su desempeño en la pantalla.

-Bueno, puede ser que haya una razón.-comenzó a decir Monograma.-me he enterado de que han habido nuevas organizaciones de agentes en el mundo. Eso pudo afectarnos…-dijo como alternativa.

-Puede ser, solo si ellos hubieran tenido un inicio repleto de misiones. Creo que debe haber una razón mejor que esa.- insistió Carl mientras volvía a ver sus hojas con los datos. Debía haber algo que no haya visto antes.

-¿Y qué más da si no estamos en un ranking mundial de agencias supersecretas?-preguntó finalmente Doof saliendo de su escondite y entrando a la habitación.

-Papá, esta es una conversación de personal.-manifestó Vanessa un poco molesta de que su padre haya estado espiando.

-Solo venia a decirte que mañana debes ir a casa de mamá, pero creo que me quede escuchando la conversación- respondió despreocupadamente.

-Ya lo se, no soy una niña que me tengas que recordar ese tipo de cosas.- dijo Vanessa, aunque más que nada estaba molesta por la intromisión de su padre.

-¿Y bien?-volvió a preguntar Doofenshmirtz, esta vez a Monograma.

Este suspiro antes de responder. Sabía cómo era Doof, así que decidió decírselo de todas formas.-Si hay organizaciones con mayor cantidades de misiones e índice de actividad, puede que ya no nos necesiten.

-¿Como? ¿Cerrar la O.B.S.A.?-pregunto Doof incrédulo.-¿Pueden hacer eso?

-Si es que deciden, no financiarnos más, si. Pueden cerrar la O.S.B.A.

-¿Y que pueden tener de diferentes ellos? ¿Acaso no son solo otra agencia con agentes secretos?

-Al parecer deben tener o hacer algo distinto que nosotros.-dijo Carl pensándolo mejor.

Doofenshmirtz chasqueo los dedos, al creer descubrir la interrogante.- ¡Ahora entiendo! Todos los agentes de aquí son animales.

-Pero papá, tú eres humano.-aclaró Vanessa.

-Ocelote…-corroboro Doof.-...legalmente aquí soy un ocelote. En fin, solo digo que he visto agentes de otros países,como el agente Doble 0 de Inglaterra o Lyla Lolliberry de Canadá y todos son humanos.-expresó su punto.-Y si esas nuevas organizaciones que dicen son como las que he visto, pues… creo la principal diferencia es que alla los agentes son humanos.

-Me parece haber visto que la O.S.B.A. Norteamericana es una de las pocas agencias que utilizan animales como agentes.- dijo Vanessa ingresando nuevamente a la computadora para verificar la información.

-Este sistema se ha mantenido desde que la O.S.B.A. se fundó.-dijo Carl.-Y todos los agentes son animales porque…la verdad nunca supe porque…pero siempre ha sido así.

-Es cierto, no podemos cambiar ni mucho menos despedir y contratar agentes humanos.- manifestó Monograma, aunque por alguna razón las palabras de Doof lo dejaron pensando.-Si es así, habría que pagarles una indemnización por sus años de trabajo. Y tenemos agentes que han trabajado por muchos años, como el agente Tortuga, que trabaja como agente mucho antes de que yo llegara a la organización.

-Vaya, eso si es mucho tiempo.-comentó el científico.

-¡Oye!-dijo Monograma ofendido.

-Esta bien , lo siento… solo decía…-se explicó Doof.- Creo que es genial que los agentes sean animales porque todos tienen diferentes habilidades, pero por otro lado, ese puede ser el factor de porque las otras agencias son mejores. Además de que aquí no hay nadie con quien tener una conversación normal, que nos sean ustedes.- hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando.-...o Maggie la guacamayo, pero no habla tanto.- se desanimó un poco ante la situación.- Si tan solo hubiera una forma en que los agentes pudieran convertirse en humanos…-se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. Lo pensó por unos segundos en que todos guardaron silencio. De pronto una idea le llegó a la cabeza, ya había hecho algo similar.-¡Lo tengo!¡Mi ornitoinador!-anuncio exaltadamente al recordar su inador que una vez lo convirtió en ornitorrinco.-Si tienen una copia de mi ornitoinador puedo revertir el efecto y probarlo en Perry para que sea humano.

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas inciertas hasta que Monograma hablo.-Puede que funcione, pero nose que tan efectivo seria para incrementar nuestro índice de actividades.

-Pero al menos se podría hacer una prueba. Y ver si los agentes podrían rendir más como humanos, o tal vez ese no sea el problema después de todo.-dijo Doof aún más convencido.- De seguro, a Perry el ornitorrinco no le importaría ser voluntario para la prueba.-finalizó confiadamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ornitorrinco mantenía su postura con los brazos cruzados y un semblante de disgusto hacia Doof.- Bien, tal vez me precipite en pensar que no te importaría que te disparara con mi inador, pero si aceptas esto podría ayudar a todos los agentes y a la organización.

Perry mantuvo su mirada molesta sin vacilar.El científico suspiro resignado ante la severa mirada de Perry, sin embargo antes de marcharse se le cruzó una pequeña idea por la cabeza.-Si se lo pido a alguien más tendría que construir el inador desde cero.-comenzó a explicar intentando que Perry cambiara de opinión.-Si aceptas solo tendría que invertir el inador que ya hice y no sería tan complicado.-dijo en un intento de dar un poco de lástima, sin embargo el ornitorrinco no parecía inmurtase.

Resopló por lo bajo ante su fallido intento. Pero de inmediato se curvó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Doof.- Supongo que tendré que pedírselo a no lo se… a Harry…-dijo fingiendo ignorar al ornitorrinco y hablar solo.- o a ese chihuahua que no deja de temblar.-comenzó a enumerar sus opciones dándole la espalda.-...o a Peter.-dijo maliciosamente mientras observaba de reojo como a Perry le comenzaba a hervir la sangre. Emitió su característico ruido molesto.

-Sé que no se agradan.-dijo volteandose hacia el ornitorrinco.-Peter me contó lo de la pelea, pero aunque crea que lo que hicieron estuvo mal, supongo que podria pedirselo, porque tu no quieres hacerlo….-le explico calmadamente.-Bien, supongo que tendré comenzar a investigar sobre el adn del panda.-le dio la espalda a Perry con la intención de marcharse, sin embargo este lo sujetó antes de que se fuera.-¿Si?.-se volvió hacia el ornitorrinco y preguntó de forma totalmente fingida. Perry desvió la mirada sumamente molesto. Suspiro resignado y asintió forzosamente.-¡Si! -dijo Doof animadamente.-Vamos no pongas esa cara, sé que fue un juego sucio, pero de todas formas ya dijiste que si.

Perry volvió a cruzar los brazos molesto. Admitía que lo estaba manipulando y de todas formas él se dejó manipular, ya que realmente quería alejarlo de Peter. Si Doof se volvía a acercar a él podría darle falsas esperanzas al panda. Aún no sabía que había ocurrido entre los dos para que el panda se rindiera, pero si no fuera por eso -sea lo que sea- no se hubiera enterado de lo que Doof sentía por él, y por consiguiente, la respuesta que recibiría si se confesaba.

Así que todo era tan fácil como decirselo y ya, solo que esta vez debía hacerlo sin la carta, ya que Doofenshmirtz vio a un “ornitorrinco” entregándole esa carta, y no quería confundirlo y mucho menos explicarle algo que sabe que de todas formas no entenderá.

El ornitorrinco miró a su alrededor, observando el lugar casi desierto, a excepción de unos agente a la distancia, que no parecían prestaban atención a su conversación. Parecia un buen momento.

Perry tomó aire para armarse de valor y para expresar lo que siente. A pesar de saber que respondería el científico, el nerviosismo se apoderó de él. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y apretó los puños fuertemente en un intento para contrarrestar su debilidad. Lentamente se acercó a Doof con la intención de tomar su mano, sin embargo este se le adelantó.-Vamos, no hay tiempos que perder.-lo interrumpió sujetándolo de la mano y caminando rápida y animadamente por los pasillos, sin ocultar su alegría por volver a trabajar en uno de sus inadores. Perry lo seguía a tropezones mientras los pocos agentes a su alrededor observaban curiosos. En sus adentros,el ornitorrinco ya se estaba acostumbrado a hacer una escena con Doof y que todos los queden mirando. Bajo la vista resignado tanto de la situación como de su -nuevo- intento de confesión fallida. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mano de Doof que sostenía la suya, provocando que Perry desviara la mirada disimuladamente mientras se sobaba la nuca un tanto apenado.-”Doof no haría esto más fácil”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente estaba atrapado en la Osba super secreto cuartel de máxima seguridad.

Masculló molesto cada vez que pensaba en cómo terminó allí de nuevo. Pero por otro lado -y por suerte- también estaba rodeados de científicos malvados que habían sido recientemente transferidos. No eran de su agrado, para nada, sin embargo eran como todos los humanos, o sea, fáciles de manipular con sus ojos tiernos. Nunca entendió porque las personas bajan la guardia por poner esa cara. Pero lo importante es que lo podían ayudar a escapar, si es que el plan funcionaba como se había conversado. La última vez, los artefactos científicos lo ayudaron más de lo que creía.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre su escape, en las celdas contiguas se podía oír un cuchicheo y un extraño dispositivo que pasaban de celda en celda con el mayor cuidado posible. Cada científico de cada celda le hacia unos arreglos al dispositivo y lo volvia a pasar al siguiente.

Así continuó por un tiempo hasta que finalmente llegó a parar a la celda del ex agente.

Este sonrió. Al final estaba lista. Se acercó, activó el dispositivo y lo pego en la entrada de la celda. Corrió lo más lejos posible para estar a salvo. Se escuchó repetidos pitidos hasta que una fuerte explosión cubrió todo de humo dejando caer la puerta de la celda.

De inmediato escapó de la celda. Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron unos guardias que fueron velozmente derrotados antes de que dispersó el humo. Y al igual de rápido que ocurrió todo, de un salto se metió al ducto de ventilación dejando un montón de científicos quejándose a sus espaldas, por no cumplir parte del trato. ¿Que esperaban en hacer en trato con él? Era un mercenario.

Se arrastró rápidamente hasta encontrar una salida. Al final del túnel estaba el borde de la isla que componía la prisión. Eso era lo más difícil. Ahora escapar de ese lugar era pan comido.

Salto al mar y se limitó a nadar mientras se encendían las alarmas en la prisión, pero eso no lo preocupó. Incluso si lo encontraban no había mayor problema para él. Sus habilidades como agente resolvian todo.-”Próxima parada: la O.S.B.A”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doofenshmirtz estaba dando los últimos toques a su antiguo inador , por suerte la O.S.B.A. tenía una copia en su laboratorio de máquinas. Solo unos cuantos retoques y funcionaria como lo habían acordado.

Junto al científico se encontraba Perry que caminaba de un lado a otro impacientemente. Observaba disimuladamente cada 3 segundos los movimientos de doof y luego volvió a desviar la mirada. No le preocupaba el hecho de que le iban a disparar con un inador ó que ocurría con él después de eso, sino que la razón por la que se sentía impaciente era por el hecho de su intención de confesarse a Doof. El ornitorrinco estaba dudoso de cómo decírselo, cada vez que pensaba en algo se arrepentía de inmediato. Hasta cayo en cuenta en que ni siquiera podía hablar. Sacudió su cabeza molesto por su cobardía y por su falta del habla. Tal vez en ves de decir algo, debía hacer algo que lo demostrara.

Podía hacerlo. Nuevamente se armó de valor y dio unos pasos pausadamente hacia Doof. Aproximó su mano hacia él con intención de llamar su atención. Justo en ese instante, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Monograma, Carl, Vanessa que venían a presenciar la la prueba, por lo que inmediatamente Perry retrocedió a su lugar, maldiciendo internamente por perder nuevamente otra oportunidad.

El cientificos miró sobre su hombro para ver a los recién llegados.-Llegan justo a tiempo. Ya está lista.-anunció alegremente alejándose del inador.-¡Admiren! ¡El ornitorrinco inador! A la inversa.- agrego al final al recordar los cambios. Todos los presentes lo observaron ya que al parecer su forma de ser, como presentar sus inadores, jamás iba a cambiar.-Lo siento, aun no dejo esa manía.-respondió como si le hubiera leído la mente a todos.

-Bien, agente P.-dijo Monograma, dándole al ornitorrinco el permiso para proceder. Perry asintió y se dirigió a la recámara.

-Espera.-dijo Vanessa deteniendo al ornitorrinco. Se acercó con un poco de ropa en sus brazos y le lo entregó.- Para que no andes desnudo por ahí.- dijo con una sonrisa. Perry simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto avergonzado por no haber pensado en ese detalle.

Una vez dentro de la recamara, Perry comenzó a ponerse una camisa, la cual le quedaba bastante grande. Aunque ocasionalmente había usado ropa, nunca antes se había puesto pantalones, por lo que le costó un poco más de tiempo. Cuando finalmente había logrado vestirse por completo, levantó el pulgar desde detrás de la recamara en señal de que estaba listo. Sin temor y sabiendo que todo resultara bien, Doof presiono el boton, provocando que el rayo cayera sobre el ornitorrinco.

Al igual que todos los rayos de inadores que había recibido en su vida, se sintió extraño, aunque particularmente este lo mareo levemente provocando que terminara por apoyar su rodilla en el suelo. Se dio unos segundos para respirar tranquilamente hasta que ese pequeño mareo se desvaneció por completo.

Se reincorporo apoyando su mano sobre el inador como ayuda para ponerse de pie. En ese momento, noto que las mangas no le quedaban grandes sino que eran del tamaño correcto al igual que todo el resto de la ropa. Se vio a sí mismo y a sus manos que ya no eran verdes como estaba acostumbrado. Acercó su rostro curiosamente hacia el inador para ver su reflejo en el metal.- “¿Soy yo?”-se preguntó incrédulo al verse a sí mismo. Aún podía reconocer rasgos de su rostro, solo que ahora era un humano.

-¿Todo está bien, agente P?- le pregunto Monograma por el largo silencio en que el ornitorrinco no dio respuesta. Perry volvió en sí, y procedió a salir de la recamara, dejando a todos completamente mudos.

Dio su primer paso fuera de la recámara, sin embargo no pudo mantener el equilibrio y luego de un fallido intento por mantenerse de pie, cayó al piso sin poder evitarlo.

Perry observó por encima de su hombro donde antes solía estar su cola.-”Rayos”.-Pensó al notar su poco equilibrio por su falta de cola, de la cual estaba tan acostumbrado.

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco para que se acostumbre a su nuevo cuerpo.- se excusó Doof al notar que no todo estaba transcurriendo como lo había pensado.


	26. Una acción vale más que mil palabras

A pesar de que se encontraba en mejores condiciones desde que se convirtió en humano, aún tenía problemas para caminar. Daba pasos torpes y tenía problemas mantener el equilibrio.

Aun así, se las arreglaba para avanzar. Se encaminaban a la sala de entrenamiento para probar su estado físico como humano. En el camino hacia allá muchos de los agentes con los que se toparon, lo veían raro. Se preguntaba si lo veian asi porque probablemente se veía como un idiota ya que apenas podía caminar o porque se les hacía familiar.

Finalmente, llegaron a la sala de entrenamientos. Todo estaba listo para empezar a hacer las pruebas físicas. Perry tenía la esperanza en que pudiera hacer bien esto, ya lo había hecho mil veces, solo que no en ese cuerpo modificado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Dennis se encontraba en los túneles de conexión subterráneos de la O.S.B.A. En su tiempo como agente, sabía que no era el único conejo en la organización, por lo que que utilizando sus habilidades como amo del disfraz podría pasar desapercibido. Solo tenía que esperar a que el agente indicado pasará por los túneles.

Vio su reloj y una vez confirmada la hora, se preparó. Advirtió que alguien se acercaba a lo lejos. Al confirmar que era quien creía que era, corrió a su trampa improvisada. Hizo palanca con un conducto para que una sección del túnel cediera con el agente adentro. El agente quedó tendido en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Dennis lo sujeto y lo ató.

Sacó algo de maquillaje negro, y comenzó a pintarse para simular las manchas que tenía ese agente conejo. Su cabello era distinto al de él, pero aun así no era problema, simplemente le quitó su sombrero de agente y al ponérselo era exactamente igual.

Ahora que todo estaba listo, podía hacer la misión que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo. Y esta vez, se aseguraría de que el ornitorrinco no fuera un problema.

Ante ese pensamiento, salto al túnel que lo llevaría directamente hacia la O.S.B.A.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si había unas palabras para describir la prueba física, sería: Fracaso total.

Perry se levantó nuevamente y corrió por la plataforma inclinada hasta sujetarse de una cuerda. Con mucho esfuerzo trepó hasta llegar arriba. Maldijo por lo bajo, nunca antes se había demorado tanto en pasar ese obstáculo.

Llegó al obstáculo del equilibrio. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de proceder. Comenzó a poner un pie frente al otro lentamente, dio correctamente los primeros pasos con la esperanza de que se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo cuerpo, sin embargo dio un paso en falso y de inmediato perdió el equilibrio ocasionando que cayera sobre el lodo.

Quito con desprecio el lodo de su rostro. Otra vez había caído en el mismo obstáculo. Suspiro molesto consigo mismo y observo las caras de decepción de todos. Se suponía que esto no deberia ser asi, de hecho su capacidad habia empeorado por no adaptarse a ese cuerpo. Tercamente se volvió a levantar, dio un paso y de inmediato volvió a caer.- Rrrrr…- refunfuñó por lo bajo de una manera muy similar a su ruido que hacía como ornitorrinco. Estaría todo el maldito dia en este obstáculo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El plan marchaba a la perfección, al menos por el momento. Ya había ido a buscar la mochila que había hecho ese científico, por suerte la O.S.B.A. tenía una copia.

Caminaba como si nada por los pasillos, sin llamar la atención. Afortunadamente, todo seguía siendo igual que antes. El mismo edificio, con las mismas oficinas y no el nuevo cuartel, que según se enteró se había destruido.

Finalmente, Dennis llegó a la puerta que buscaba y entro discretamente. Se aproximo hacia una consola de mando y se sentó frente a ella. Ingreso en el servidor, y comenzó a acceder a toda la información.

Sacó unos artefacto que conecto directamente al servidor. Espero unos segundos y transfirió unos códigos. Las palabras: Control manual de seguridad, aparecieron en la pantalla.

Extrajo el dispositivo, y rápidamente hizo una prueba. Ingreso en el sistema de seguridad desde su dispositivo y después de teclear unas palabras, se giró hacia las cámaras de seguridad. Estas estaban en funcionamiento hasta que abruptamente se apagaron.

El conejo sonrió complacientemente.

Después insertó una unidad flash y comenzó a traspasar toda la información de la agencia.

Todo marchaba bien. Se reclinó sobre su asiento mientras veía pasar los datos en la pantalla. Estuvo en esa posición por unos segundos hasta que vio de manera flash cierta información que le llamó la atención. Rápidamente, detuvo todo el proceso, y retrocedió en busca de los archivos que vio. Comenzó a leer sin comprender lo que estaba viendo, ya que se trataba de los datos de todos los agentes de la O.S.B.A. Finalmente se detuvo en quien creyó haber visto.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz

Agente ocelote.

Estaba inscrito como un agente. ¿Era un agente en la O.S.B.A.?

Sonaba interesante. Probablemente, se había infiltrado como parte de algún plan malvado. La última vez que lo vio, había pedido su ayuda para derrotar a Perry. Podía ser útil si es que las cosas se ponen complicadas.

Después de todo, ambos tenían un enemigo en común.

Tras esa conclusión, prosiguió con el traspaso de información y previamente a borrarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo había intentado ya varias veces, y sin embargo Perry se encontraba nuevamente de cara en el suelo. Empezaba a creer que tal vez dependía mucho de su, ahora ausente, cola.

El ornitorrinco, ahora humano, volvió a ponerse de pie con la intención de volver a recorrer la pista, no obstante Monograma lo detuvo.- Eso es todo. Comienzo a creer que probablemente el problema no era los agentes animales. Y si así fuera, esta no es la solución.Es decir, el agente P es el mejor agente de la organización y ahora ni siquiera puede pasar la pista de obstáculos.-dijo poniendo fin al experimento.

-Es cierto…-admitió Doof dándole la razón a Monograma.-...te ves peor que nunca.- dijo Doof a Perry que acababa de llegar junto a ellos. Este solo lo miro fastidiado, después de todo no quería ser parte de esta idea.

Antes de que continuara la conversación, se activó la sirena de alarma llamando la atención de todos de inmediato.-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Monograma.-¿Es esa la alarma contra incendios?

-Eso parece.-Carl sacó una tableta y accedió a la información de alertas.- Es una alerta de evacuación de edificio, como un simulacro.-dijo finalmente, pero de todas formas siguió buscando.

-Que extraño, no había planeado ningún simulacro.-se dijo Monograma pensativo.

-Normalmente, se activan desde la computadora central, ya que desde ahí se programan.-dijo Carl algo alarmado.

-Entonces, alguien debió haberlo activado desde el computador central.-comentó Vanessa preocupada.

-Vamos.-ordenó de inmediato Monograma. Todos dejaron rápidamente la sala, mientras Carl chequeaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.- La base de datos de la agencia se está desapareciendo.-dijo mostrando la pantalla como todos los archivos se borraron uno por uno. Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y se apresuraron para llegar a la sala del computador central. Marcharon por los pasillos aceleradamente por los pasillos hasta que el científico miró sobre su hombro, para ver al “ornitorrinco” iba muy atrás.-mmm… adelantense.-dijo Doof deteniéndose.-Nosotros los alcanzamos después.-se devolvió. Perry levantó la vista como los demás siguieron su camino y Doof se devolvía.

Una de sus piernas cedió, y cayó dejando apoyada una rodilla en el suelo.-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Doof estrechando su mano con señal de ayuda. Perry simplemente rechazó su ayuda. No creía estar tan mal, después de todo, esta vez alcanzó a salvarse de la caída.-Vamos, deja a un lado tu orgullo de ornitorrinco.-se burló el científico.- No tiene nada de malo recibir un poco de ayuda. ¿Recuerdas cuando me ayudaste el obstáculo de las barras?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba tan sonriente y animado que hasta podía ver un brillo en los ojos en los ojos del científico. De inmediato, Perry desvió la mirada al pensar que se había ruborizado. Antes de que Doof le volviera a dirigir la palabra, tomó su mano para que no volviera a insistir. Aun evitando su mirada, logró ponerse de pie.

Estuvieron en esa posición por unos segundos hasta que Doof volvió a hablar.-¿Perry?-lo llamó un tanto preocupado por la extraña actitud del ornitorrinco.

Inconscientemente volvió la vista hacia él. Estaba tan cerca uno del otro. Ahora que tenía la estatura de una persona se encontraba más cerca con respecto a altura. Realmente el hecho de ser una persona lo hacía sentir que jamás estuvo tan cerca de Doof.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de que todos se habían ido por el supuesto “simulacro de evacuación”, miró disimuladamente a su alrededor para estar seguro. No había absolutamente nadie, todo despejado. Era ahora o nunca. Debía declararse.

Apretó ligeramente su mano contra la del científico. Volvió a bajar la cabeza levemente, inhalo profundamente y exhaló tomándose su tiempo. Era el momento, se iba a confesar…

¿Acaso podría hablar? Se preguntó. Ahora que era humano podría haber una alta posibilidad. Sin embargo, dicen que una accion vale mas que mil palabras.

Decidido, fijo su vista en el Doof, determinado en hacer lo que casi hace en el apagón de Navidad y en el ascensor. Se apoyó en las puntas de sus pies y aproximo lentamente hacia su rostro. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos esperando que el beso fuera correspondido, cuando repentinamente se cerraron , sistemas de seguridad y se cierra una parte del pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Doof mirando a todas direcciones completamente distraído.

Por su lado Perry simplemente dejó caer su cabeza resignado.-”¿Era en serio?”-se preguntó más que hastiado. ¿Que tenía el universo contra él?

-Debe ser un efecto del problema que había en el sistema de seguridad.-dijo Doof.-Tal vez si vamos por ahi podriamos encontrar una salida.-expresó apuntando hacia un pasillo, que como por arte de magia se cerró.-Bueno, seguro alguien vendrá a buscarnos.-dijo de forma positiva. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, se abrió la COMPUERTA a sus espaldas.-¿Ves? Te dije que…-enmudeció al ver el agente conejo que los vigilaba amenazantemente desde el otro lado del pasillo. Ambos lo observaron detenidamente hasta que Doof finalmente lo reconoció.-¡Es dennis! El agente prófugo.- aclaró.

De inmediato, Perry cambió su semblante a uno más serio, pero sin antes de echar una mirada escéptica hacia Doof.- “¿Cómo era posible que pudiera reconocer a ese conejo infiltrado y no era capaz de reconocerlo a él sin su sombrero?”

-Y esta usando la mochila que le hice…-esto último lo dijo algo avergonzado.-...creo que nunca te lo dije, pero la ultima vez que salió de prisión, fui yo quien lo liberó.

Dennis sonrió al ver al científico. Justo a quien quería ver. Aunque al ver al sujeto de su derecha, le provocó incertidumbre. Inclinó su cabeza dudoso por esa persona, entrecerró los ojos, sin saber quien era. Era como si lo hubiera visto antes. Lo vio fijamente a los ojos, hasta que reconoció esa mirada ¿Era Perry? Pues, en su opinión se parecía bastante. Ya había visto cosas raras, no le extrañaría que ese sujeto fuera Perry.

Pero había algo extraño, y no se trataba del hecho de que Perry era una persona. Observó detenidamente a Perry y luego a Doof, nuevamente a Perry, y otra vez a Doof. Este no parecía el mismo científico que había conocido hace unos meses. Casualmente advirtió notoriamente que ambos estaban tomados de la mano. Ya entendía lo que ocurría.

Ante la mirada del conejo ambos se soltaron avergonzados por la situación y por haberse dado cuenta que estuvieron de la mano todo ese tiempo.

Sin embargo, el agente traidor no paraba de sonreír, ya que podía usar eso a su favor. No era como lo había pensado, pero seguía estando a su favor.

Se encogió de hombros ante esa conclusión, y finalmente se lanzó contra ellos para pelear. Ambos alcanzaron a esquivar el golpe, provocando que Dennis pasara entre ellos. El conejo aterrizó y de inmediato se volvió hacia el “ornitorrinco”, que había caído al suelo.

Volvió a arremeter, esta vez se lanzó directamente contra Perry. Este en su condición actual no era, ni se sentía capaz de poder luchar como acostumbraba, por lo que solo se dispuso a cubrirse del golpe. Cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto, pero en vez de eso, se escucho un sonido sumamente grave. Alzó la mirada curiosamente, para ver que Doof se había interpuesto entre ambos y había bloqueado el golpe con unos de sus brazos.-Jeje...Brazos de titanio.-explicó Doof debido al sonido que ocasionó el impacto del golpe.

Enojado por la molestia que ocasionó, Dennis se dispuso a seguir luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con Doof. Posteriormente, Perry se reincorporo y también se integró a la pelea, o al menos lo intento. Sus golpes no eran muy certeros y tan precisos como eran cuando era ornitorrinco.

El conejo se movía rápidamente aprovechando su tamaño y agilidad, sin embargo un golpe de Doof le acertó en la cara expulsandolo hacia atrás.- ¡Le di! -dijo Doof emocionado.-¿Viste eso Perry?¡Le di!-tanto el “ornitorrinco” como el conejo lo vieron sorprendido, había sido un gran golpe.

Dennis se restregó fastidiado el rostro, ese golpe le había dolido. Definitivamente, tenía una mala impresión y bajas expectativas de Doof. Esto ameritaba que cambiara un poco sus planes. Se puso de pie y corrió por los pasillos.

Mientras corría miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que los estuvieran persiguiendo. Se dio media vuelta y tomo un poco de impulso al mismo tiempo que activaba los mecanismos de su mochila. Su traje de metal se activó y se lanzó directamente contra Perry, quien no alcanzó a esquivar el golpe. Se azotó contra la pared, y cayó al suelo secamente, dejando escuchar solo un leve quejido.

Dennis corrió en la dirección contraria. Creyendo que iba a escapar, Doof lo siguió para que no escapara del lugar. El conejo vio en la suelo el extraño artefacto de metal que había dejado en ese preciso lugar y lo saltó, inmediatamente se detuvo para ver como el científico la pisaba y sus tobillos quedaban atrapados. -Ahora veo que evitar una trampa es más difícil de lo que parece. Me pregunto porque no la vi.- observó al ex agente conejo que apuntó hacia arriba. Doof inconscientemente levantó la cabeza solo para ver un gran piano colgando sobre él.- Y me pregunto porque no vi eso también…¡Un momento! Esta es una de mis antiguas trampas. ¿También tenían copias de mis trampas?-se preguntó a sí mismo, pero de inmediato se volvió a dirigir a Dennis.- ¿Y tu las robaste del almacén?-no alcanzó a recibir respuesta puesto que el conejo ya se había perdido de vista entre los pasillos.

Ignorando al ex-agente, y preocupandose mas por la trampa que le caería encima, rápidamente, Doof se quitó su sombrero y comenzó a buscar alguna herramienta que lo pudiera ayudar a salir de esa trampa.-¿Porque nunca encuentro lo que necesito en una situación así?-se quejo mientras extraía un montón de objetos que lanzó sin preocupación, hasta que encontró una pequeña pinza.-¡Por fin!-exclamó para comenzar abrir la trampa.

Perry levantó la cabeza pesadamente. Hizo un esfuerzo e Intento contemplar lo que había a su alrededor, sin embargo su vista se estaba borrosa. Veía doble, triple… poco a poco, su vista empezó a volver a la normalidad hasta que logro distinguir a Doof atrapado e intentando escapar y un piano que amenazaba con caer peligrosamente sobre él.

Atemorizado por lo que le podría ocurrir a Doof, se puso de pie rápidamente- avanzó balanceándose de un lado a otro dando pasos torpes- hasta que finalmente se estabilizó y corrió desesperadamente hacia su amigo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo dar su cuerpo, tropezó levemente, pero de todas formas logró apoyarse con en el suelo para no caer.

Por su lado, Doof en pocos segundos de iniciar su escape había logrado abrir la trampa que lo detenía, sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacer nada más ya que al momento de liberarse, Perry arremetio contra él, apartandolo del piano que cayó estrepitosamente sobre la trampa. Del desastre y los cortocircuitos emergieron unas pequeñas llamas y humo, que fue localizado por el detector de humo.

“Pip, pip, pip...”

Había aterrizado sobre el científico que había quedado completamente inmóvil por lo que acababa de pasar. Su corazón palpitaba descontroladamente y su respiración aún estaba agitada a pesar de haber salvado a Doof. Aún no podía tranquilizarse del susto que tuvo al ver como estuvo apunto de ser aplastado. Y más aún al pensar que no podría ayudarlo, sobre todo en su condición actual. Odiaba ese cuerpo de humano, todo se sentía más extraño y se sentía más susceptible a todo a su alrededor.

Abrazo ligeramente al científico al recordar el peligro en el que estuvo. Escondió su rostro en su pecho aguantando el momento que acababa de ocurrir.-¿Perry?-lo llamo Doof débilmente. Levantó la mirada, aun con la respiración un tanto agitada. Lo observo angustiosamente, al pensar que si Doof no se hubiera salvado, no sabía lo que habría que hecho con su vida, y sobre todo, de lo mucho que se hubiera arrepentido de no haberle dicho lo que sentía. Simplemente, hay momentos en que no se deben pensar tantos.

Se acercó lentamente a Doof, y acaricio su rostro como si quisiera recordar ese momento por el resto de su vida. Acercó su labios a los del científico, y lo besó tímidamente.

Se sujeto nerviosamente de la ropa de Doof y se acerco aun mas para profundizar el beso. Se mantuvo así, por unos segundos hasta que la falta de aire lo obligó a separarse. Sus rostros aún estaban bastante cerca como para sentir el aliento del otro. En ese instante, el agua contra incendios se activó empapando todo el lugar y a los presentes.El científico abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro ruborizado de Perry.-Wow…-pronunció levemente Doofenshmirtz sin apartar la mira del “ornitorrinco”.-...no creí que pensaras asi de mi.-logró articular finalmente acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa que involuntariamente se formó en sus labios.


	27. Lo que fuera

Sala de Máquinas

Aunque a Deniss no le gustaba admitirlo, la tecnología era muy útil. No le agrada los científicos, sólo la tecnología que podían hacer. Pensando en esto, examinaba la máquina que creía era la indicada.

Advirtió que alguien se acercaba debido a unos pasos que se escuchaban en el pasillo. Fue rápidamente a su posición para disparar con el inador.

En eso llegan a la habitación Perry y Doof, un tanto sonrojados. A pesar de eso, Dennis se apresuró y comenzó a subir por inador.

Doof se apresura y sujeta su pierna para evitar lo que sea que iba hacer. El conejo en defensa lo golpea con pierna libre, provocando que el científico cayera hacia atrás. Perry se aproxima hacia Dennis y a diferencia de la táctica de Doof, lo sujeto y rápidamente lo lanza lo más lejos posible del inador.

Doof vio como el conejo pasó sobre él, teniendo un aterrizaje un poco torpe y abrupto, sin embargo, su atención la tuvo una unidad flash que accidentalmente Dennis perdió al caer.

Todos los presentes observaron atentamente el objeto. Doof y Dennis -quienes eran los más cercanos- intercambiaron unas miradas rápidas antes de lanzarse para alcanzar la unidad flash.

Ambos comienzan una -más que pelea- una riña digna de niños pequeños en el piso. Los dos sujetaban el pendrive e intentan arrebatarlo de las manos del otro. Al ver que el científico parecía tener una ventaja, Dennis muerde su mano de modo de que se terminó por apropiarse con el objeto.-¿Qué sucede? ¿Que comiste o que?-se quejó Doof observando su herida. Perry se aproxima al conejo y arremete contra él. -Ten cuidado, que muerde.-le advirtió Doof cuando lo vio pasar a su lado.

El “ornitorrinco” seguía estando un poco torpe, aun así logró mantener un ritmo de pelea contra el conejo.

Al ver que el objetivo del ornitorrinco parecía haber cambiado a recuperar la unidad flash, Dennis fingió soltar el objeto a un par de metros. Al momento, en que Perry dio un paso para alcanzarlo, el conejo se adelantó para hacerlo tropezar.

El ornitorrinco cayó y rodó hasta aterrizar sobre el inador-humano y provocando un gran destrozo en las máquinas. El conejo rio complacido y cogio rapidamente el flash, despues de todo no podia darse el lujo de perder esa informacion.-¡Tu conejo conejo con cara tierna!-lo llamo Doof.- ¿Con que te gusta morder? Veamos si puedes ganarle a un ocelote.-le dijo mostrando los dientes.

Nuevamente, comienzan a lanzar golpes, que aunque precisos eran esquivados ágilmente por parte de ambos. Hasta que en cierto punto, Doof en vez de lanzar un golpe lanzó lo que parecía ser un arañazo que sobresaltó al conejo. Fue un pequeño lapso de tiempo que el científico aprovecho para sujetarlo y morderlo en el brazo. El conejo emitió un gruñido ahogado e intento que Doof lo soltara con toda variedad de golpes.

Como tal persecución de animales, el conejo se liberó y corrió hacia un inador, seguido por Doof. Mientras trepaban, Dennis hizo lo posible para encender la máquina. Logro tocar un par de botones y activarla, sin embargo, su pequeña mueca de victoria se borro cuando el inador se comenzó inclinar lentamente. Tanto Doof como Dennis dejaron a un lado la pelea para sujetarse fuertemente.

Desafortunadamente la máquina cayó en lleno sobre la pierna de Doof, dejándolo incapaz de moverse, además de que estar exactamente frente al rayo que se iba a disparar en unos minutos.Doof intentó salir debajo de la máquina sin éxito.-¡Oye, es trampa!.-le dijo al conejo que había salido ileso.- ¡En la naturaleza los conejos no tienen maquinas industriales!

Perry se levanta entre los pedazos que antes era el inador, nota como la ropa que llevaba puesta ahora le quedaba grande. Habia vuelto a ser un ornitorrinco. Sin embargo, ignorando esta buena noticia, de inmediato fijó su vista en Doof y en la situación en la que ese conejo lo había dejado.

Seriamente, el ornitorrinco se quitó la molesta ropa sin dejar de observar amenazadoramente al conejo que se interponía entre él y Doof. Dennis traga saliva temerosamente, pero de todas formas activa su mochila para entrar en batalla con el ornitorrinco. Este miró a su alrededor, había unas cuantas herramientas que se utilizaron para los inadores, por lo que simplemente coge una llave de tuerca en el piso.

De inmediato, Dennis lo atacó. Perry esquivo los golpes con mayor facilidad. Realmente, estaba mucho más cómodo en su cuerpo de ornitorrinco. Da repetidos golpes con la llave a la mochila. Entre todo el movimiento ve un momento exacto en que logró encajar en una tuerca que unía el brazo robótico al resto del cuerpo. Hizo tal fuerza que destruyó la unión y el brazo cayó internamente. El conejo intentó recuperar el control del robot que no respondía como antes. Perry prosiguió y a puros golpes duros al metal dejó sin funcionamiento al resto del traje. Rompió el vidrio que protegía al conejo y lo saco rapidamente.

Dennis queda tirado en el suelo sin moverse. Al ver que este no respondía, Perry se dirigió hacia Doof para ayudarlo. El ex-agente levantó la cabeza lentamente en busca de algo que lo ayudara a continuar la pelea. Solo vio las piezas que sobraron de la mochila, por lo que cogió el brazo mecánico y corrió hacia el ornitorrinco.- ¡Perry, cuidado!-le advirtió Doof.

Apenas el ornitorrinco se volteo, el conejo pasa el brazo por el cuello del ornitorrinco y jala hacia él. Ambos se balancean entre forcejeos y caen al suelo.

Dennis, quien estaba sobre el ornitorrinco seguía jalando, dejando a cada segundo con menos aire al ornitorrinco que intentaba liberarse sin éxito. Perry sentia la presion y la adrenalina que corría por todo su cuerpo, que por desgracia no le servía de mucha ayuda. No era capaz de hacer nada, simplemente se retorcía. Vio a duras penas como la cuenta regresiva del inador estaba por llegar a su fin, amenazando con disparar sobre el científico. Se sentía mareado y casi no podía respirar.

Por un momento, pensó que era su fin y si no lograba hacer algo pronto, también el de Doof. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, quito sus manos del brazo mecánico que oprimía su cuello e intentó sujetar a Dennis para quitárselo de encima. Sin embargo, estaba tan débil que apenas lo rozaba sin hacerle ningún daño.

-¡Perry, aguanta!-le gritó preocupado Doof mientras buscaba en su sombrero algo que lo pudiera ayudar. Al oír su nombre buscó con la mirada quien lo llamaba, pero su vista se estaba nublando. Sin nada que pudiera ayudarlo, Doof no vio otra alternativa que lanzarle al conejo todo lo que encontraba en su sombrero.-¡Suéltalo!-le gritaba al conejo que parecía que no cedería ante nada.

Como por reflejo, el ornitorrinco comenzó a balancearse apensar de que le cortaba aún más la respiración con cada movimiento. Sin pensarlo y sin saber porque estaba haciendo lo que hacía, intentó utilizar su cola para quitarse a Dennis de encima, pero aunque parecía distraelo, no era suficiente.

-¡Perry!-escucho lejanamente. ¿Era Doof? ¿Y necesitaba su ayuda?. Exhaló su ruido característico por lo bajo. No comprendía porqué, pero se estaba molestando cada vez más, no estaba pensando en sus movimientos, era como si el agente dentro de él ya hubiera sido derrotado. Sin embargo, ahí seguía él. Sin pensarlo, furiosamente presiono fuertemente sus puños y dientes, tomó un último impulso y aliento, e instintivamente lanzó un apatada hacia atrás, inyectando uno de sus espolones venenoso en la pierna de Dennis. Este emitió un fuerte grito que resonó en toda la habitación. Cayó al suelo mientras sujetaba su pierna quejumbrosamente.

El ornitorrinco se levantó a duras penas mientras tocia adolorido, se aproximo a Doof respirando con dificultad y detuvo el contador. Se tomó unos segundos y luego, se iba a encargar de quitarle la maquina de encima, sin embargo se detuvo apesadumbrado mientras intentó regular su respiración.

Miró sobre su hombro afligidamente para ver como Dennis se retorcia de dolor.- Ayudalo, yo estoy bien.- le dijo Doof al ornitorrinco como si estuviera leyendo su mente. Pareció que lo había dudado, pero los gruñidos del conejo lo hicieron actuar.

Corrió hacia los escombros del inador y busco entre su ropa el cinturón. luego se acercó a Dennis e intentó auxiliarlo, a pesar de la resistencia que ponía su enemigo. Difícilmente logró, ajustar la correa alrededor de su pierna para evitar que no se esparza el veneno. Suspiro un tanto aliviado, pero eso no era suficiente. Extrajo de su sombrero un comunicador de emergencia y pidió de forma urgente una ambulancia.

Vio junto a Dennis la unidad flash de la que se quería apoderar desesperadamente. La cogio, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte del conejo, probablemente detestaba que su enemigo lo estuviera ayudando y por sobretodo que lo hubiera vencido nuevamente. Y lo peor es que Perry sentía que merecía todo ese odio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La asistencia médica había llegado a la O.S.B.A. para socorrer al ex-agente conejo. Mientras este era atendido, Perry el ornitorrinco se encontraba apartado de todo el alboroto.

Se sentía mal por el dolor que le ocasionó a Deniss. Se recordó a sí mismo que se había prometido usar su veneno en una emergencia real. Cuando vio a Doof debajo de ese inador, sintió que era un momento crítico, a pesar de que con anterioridad había visto como el científico era víctima de alguna máquina y había resultado ileso.

Suspiró hondamente al pensar en ese momento. Simplemente había pensado que Doof se iba a lastimar- además de la presión a la que estaba sometido, literalmente- actuó sin pensar e inconscientemente optó por la opcion mas rapida y facil. Eso era lo que hacia un animal para su supervivencia, en este caso, la de alguien más.

Pero lo había hecho por Doof. Ya había hecho cosas locas por él. Lo hacía actuar como un tonto, dejo que le dispararan con un inador, se peleó con otro agente por él, y ahora, tenía que agregar actuar como animal en la lista. Suspiro nuevamente. Eran cosas que jamás imaginó que haría por alguien y que iban por encima de su código. Sin embargo, al rememorar el momento, se dijo esta vez que por Doof lo haría de nuevo. Por doof haría lo que fuera.

El científico se acercó y se sentó a su lado.-Me dijeron que Dennis estará bien, solo hay que esperar a que se le desinflamara la pierna. El dolor le durará unas semanas, claro, pero…-Perry levantó la vista horrorizado por lo que acaba de decir.-...pero, él es un agente, bueno ex-agente. Seguramente sabrá llevarlo, esas cosas siempre pasan ¿no?- finalizó para aliviar el cargo de conciencia de Perry.

El ornitorrinco suspiro un poco aliviado, en algo tenía razón. Los agentes debian que pasar por mucho dolor tanto físico como psicológico.

Observó la pierna que le había caído encima el inador y la apuntó preguntándose cómo estaba.- Estoy bien, no me paso nada. Por suerte el inador cayó sobre mi pierna que tenía el hidrante incrustado.-dijo levantándose el pantalón para mostrar el hidrante.-¿Recuerdas? Supongo que el hidrante aguanto todo el peso.

Dicho esto último, ambos se quedaron en completo silencio mirando a su alrededor nerviosamente.-Mmmm…-emitió Doof llamando la atención de Perry.-...no quise decir nada antes porque… bueno, pensé que si no sentías lo mismo que yo, todo seria raro y ya no serias mi amigo. Y es que después de todo, eres mi mejor amigo.-le explicó tímidamente-… Qué tontería, ¿no?- rio nerviosamente.-Ahora que te lo digo suena estupido.

Perry también rió nerviosamente.-”Si.. tontería.”-Si que era una ironía que él haya pensado lo mismo en algún momento.

Se movió levemente, provocando que sus manos -que estaban cercanas una a la otra.-se rozaron. Perry se sonrojo levemente al notar este contacto. Al igual que el ornitorrinco,Doof también se ruborizo y desvío la mirada hacia el resto del salon. Al ver nadie los veía, entrelazo lentamente su mano con la de Perry. Este levanto la mirada, aun ruborizado, sin embargo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su ex-enemigo le dio una calma que no había sentido antes. Asimismo, Perry apartó la mirada mientras intentaba esconder su tímida sonrisa bajo su sombrero. Sujeto la mano de Doof con más fuerza, pensando en que definitivamente haría lo que fuese posible con tal de proteger a esa persona que había ganado su afecto.


	28. Primer Día

Apenas había llegado al trabajo no había hecho otra cosa que caminar de un lado a otro nerviosamente. Eventualmente se detenía a mirar a todas direcciones esperando a que apareciera el ornitorrinco.

Al no haber señales de él, continuó caminando en círculos ansiosamente. Escucho un gruñido familiar a sus espaldas por lo que volvió rápidamente.-Ah… solo era el castor.-se dijo a sí mismo Doof algo decepcionado al ver que se trataba del agente C y no de Perry.

Apesar de haber sido una falsa alarma, su corazón latía fuertemente. Cuando llegara Perry ¿Que se suponia que debia hacer? ¿Como debía saludarlo?

Se sujetó la cabeza desesperado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había salido con alguien, y a diferencia de esas citas flash que tuvo en el verano, esto era otro nivel. Era más serio.

¿Eran pareja o que? ¿Que eran ahora?

Habian transcurrido unas horas y todavia no habia rastro de Perry. Sin embargo, Doof estaba más aliviado. Como siempre estaba sentado junto a sus amigos agentes tomando café.

Mientras hablaban, sin previo aviso apareció Perry junto con Maggie el guacamayo. Al ver que el ornitorrinco portaba una libreta de anotaciones, Doof supuso que estaba supervisando a Maggie en su misión.-”Con razón Maggie no estaba tomando café con nosotros.”-Hola Maggie. Hola, Perry.- lo saludo Doof de lo más normal hasta que recordó porque estaba nervioso esa mañana.-¡¡Perry!!- se levantó abruptamente y carraspeo nervioso.-¿Que tal?-dijo llamando la atención de los presentes. Ante la mirada de todos, Doof se apeno y volvió a sentarse fingiendo no haber actuado así de raro.

Después de esa extraña escena, todos volvierona a lo suyo. Por su lado, Doof observó de reojo al ornitorrinco. Se veía tan normal y tranquilo. ¿Será que estaba exagerando al sentirse así?

Perry se alejó de los demás agentes para ir a su cubículo. Doof rápidamente se volvió a levantar y lo siguió sin disimular.El ornitorrinco se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a escribir una evaluación más completa del guacamayo.-¿Que hay?-dijo Doof apareciendo de repente. Antes de que el ornitorrinco pudiera responder Doof continuo. Estaba apunto de preguntarle algo al ornitorrinco, pero de inmediato quedó en blanco.-mm...es un lindo dia ¿No crees?.-Perry levantó la mirada sin comprender a qué iba ese comentario.-¿Sabes? Mejor no te interrumpo.-dijo antes de marcharse. Aunque de igual forma se quedó cerca para esperar a que Perry terminará.

Después de un tiempo, que pareció eterno para el científico, finalmente Perry terminó de escribir el informe. Se levantó y se fue caminando hacia la oficina de Monograma. Apenas lo vio salir de su cubículo, Doof se apresuró para alcanzarlo.-hola... -lo saludo nervioso. Caminaron juntos por unos segundos sin decir nada.-Veo que ya terminaste el informe…- dijo señalando lo obvio. Perry solo lo observaba sin entender cual era el punto de esa charla.-bueno, eso es evidente...jejeje.-rió por lo bajo. Se maldijo internamente. ¿Porque estaba nervioso? Solo era Perry.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina.-¿Perry?- lo llamó antes de que tocara a la puerta. El ornitorrinco se volvió hacia Doof.-Yo…-comenzó a decir un poco apenado-...digo..nosotros…! debido a lo que paso ayer. Siempre serias mi mejor amigo, pero…-intento explicar sin tantos rodeos como estaba acostumbrado. Se agacho a la altura de Perry.-...pero ahora…- susurro para que solo el ornitorrinco lo escuchara.- ¿Somos algo así como pareja?-preguntó avergonzado.

Perry se sonrojo y bajo pausadamente su cabeza para que su sombrero le cubriera el rostro. ¿Pareja? Había reflexionado sobre eso con anterioridad, y se dijo a sí mismo que no sería una pareja ideal para alguien. Sin embargo Doof… Levantó la mirada, pero al ver que este lo observaba volvió a mirar al suelo sonrojado.

-No se si fue una pregunta tonta. Para ti puede que parezca obvio o no pero quería estar seguro…-lo interrumpió el ornitorrinco con su clásico ruidito. Perry se armó de valor a pesar de sentir que estaba completamente ruborizado y asintió ante la pregunta de Doof.

El científico soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. Sonrió ante la respuesta del ornitorrinco.-Genial.-dijo alegre. Inconscientemente acercó su mano a la del ornitorrinco. Apenas la toco, Perry se alarmó. Retrocedió un paso, tirando los papeles al suelo, negando con la cabeza y con sus manos.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si algunos agentes se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hay quienes lo miraban raro, pero al parecer sin sospechar. Aunque eso lo incomodaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran así cuando estaba con Doof.

-¡oh si! lo siento.-dijo Doof comprendiendo lo que había hecho. Se alejó un poco del ornitorrinco.- Esto será como un secreto ¿no?-dijo a Perry.- Después de todo, esto sería algo complicado de explicar.-rio divertido aunque nervioso al pensar cómo sería explicar algo así.

-”Más que complicado”-pensó Perry en sus adentros.

-¿No hay una ley que impida que miembros de la O.S.B.A. salgan entre ellos o si?-le pregunto Doof curioso por el tema. Dicho esto, Perry no alcanzo a responder puesto que se abrió la puerta de la oficina. Ambos se quedaron mirando a Monograma esperando que no haya oído nada de su conversación, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo Doof se adelantó. Tomó los papeles del suelo y se los entregó a Perry.-Aquí tienes perry. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Oh Francis, me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero tengo mucho que hacer. Nos vemos.-se despidió antes de que le respondiera y se alejó corriendo.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Monograma al ornitorrinco. Este simplemente se encogió de hombros esperando que su jefe le creyera que era una más de las locuras de Doof.

A fin de cuentas, Perry le entregó el informe a Monograma y se fue marchando por los pasillos. Checkeo la hora. Ya era hora de irse a su casa y posiblemente Doof también se hubiera ido.

Para su mala suerte, en su mente solo estaba grabada la reacción de Doof cuando se alejó ante su acto de afecto. Y podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Aunque no se arrepentía de haber retrocedido, dado que alguien los podía ver, pensó que tal vez fue un poco malo con Doof. Nunca antes había salido con nadie, y no sabia como se supone que debe ser y mucho menos en una situación así, donde debían mantener la relación como un secreto.

Si en el trabajo no podían estar juntos como... pareja. -le costaba trabajo pensar que lo eran- pensó que tal vez podrían hacer cosas en otro lugar que no sea la O.S.B.A.

Ingreso a su hogar por medio de uno de sus túneles secretos, al ver que no había nadie, entró a la habitación. Camino un poco apesadumbrado en 4 patas hacia la habitación de Phineas y Ferb.

Una vez ahí subió a una de las camas.-Oh. Ahi estas Perry.- dijo Phineas al percatarse de la presencia del ornitorrinco.

Mientras recibía caricias de parte de los chicos, Perry simplemente se recostó. Cerró los ojos para descansar un poco. Algo se le ocurriría. Suspiro. Era su primer dia como...pareja de Doof. Y tal vez no lo había abordado bien.


	29. La Cita

Doof se encontraba en la comodidad de su casa. Hablaba por teléfono mientras que al mismo tiempo manejaba unas para hacerle unos arreglos a Norm.-¿Es en serio?.- decía Doof.

-Si, resulta que la razón por la que había bajos índices de misiones, es porque no han habido tantas misiones como antes.-explicó Vanessa desde el otro lado del teléfono.-Después de todo, encarcelamos a todos los miembros de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. La verdad es que nose como nadie había notado eso.

-Nadie. Solo mi hija.-dijo orgulloso mientras terminaba de ajustar unas tuercas.

Vanessa sonrió, nunca pensó que funcionaria tener a su padre en la escuela, y después en el trabajo, pero de hecho todo iba mejor que nunca .Volvió en si cuando vio la hora.-Papá, ya se me hace tarde. Voy a salir de compras con mamá. Nos vemos en el trabajo.-se despido Vanessa.

-Está bien.-dijo Doof.- Nos vemos el lunes.-colgó el teléfono para luego enfocarse en Norm. Finalmente terminó todos los ajustes y cerró la puerta del robot.-Bien...creo que ahora lo hice bien.

-A cocinar.-dijo Norm dirigiéndose a la cocina y cogiendo los implementos necesarios. Doof pensaba que con los cambios que hizo permitieran que Norm pudiera cocinar bien, y no como antes donde solía cocinar huevos con todo y cáscara. Dejo a Norm en la cocina mientras él se encaminó hacia la sala. Se sentó simplemente a descansar y a esperar a que Norm pudiera hacer lo que le había programado.

En eso, su teléfono celular sonó advirtiendo un mensaje. Al desbloquear la pantalla se sorprendió al ver que el mensaje era de Perry. Lo abrió de inmediato, ansioso por lo que le envió.

Mañana 10:30 hrs

parque de danville

Perry

Doof no sabia como reaccionar a eso. Releyó el mensaje, poco a poco y cada vez que leía el mensaje,la sonrisa de Doof se hacía cada vez más grande. Sabía que Perry era muy serio, incluso por lo que veia tambien en su forma de escribir. Supuso que si hablara sería igual que serio.

Rápidamente se dispuso teclear para responder.

¿Es una cita?

Doofenshmirtz.

Envío el mensaje divertido y ansioso por la espera a que el ornitorrinco le respondiera. Espero unos segundos hasta que llegó.

Si  
Perry

A Doof se le escapó una risa que le costó trabajo controlar para no llamar la atención. Le hubiera gustado ver la cara de Perry cuando vio la pregunta, seguramente se habría sorprendido y hubiera vuelto a su semblante de siempre.

Finalmente, le respondió ese último menaje con una cara feliz. Y suspiro, un tanto afligido.-”Hace mucho que no tengo una cita…”-se lamentó un poco.

Levantó la mirada hacia Norm, que para su sorpresa estaba en un intento por apagar el fuego que se esparcía por la cocina.-¡Norm, que haz hecho!-se levantó asustado y se aproximo al robot para apagar el fuego.

Finalmente, y después de salvar la cocina milagrosamente, el robot se volvió a acercar a la estufa.-Huevos crujientes.-dijo alegremente Norm presentándole el sartén con la comida, que debido a lo ocurrido estaban completamente quemados.

-Creo que debo mejorar tu programación.-Doof le respondió molesto, provocando que el robot invirtiera su sonrisa a una boca triste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Doof llegó a la hora indicada al parque de Danville, donde vio que habían instalado una feria. No había terminado de sonreír cuando escucho a Perry que había llegado junto a él.-¡Perry!-dijo nervioso a primera instancia. Durante todo el camino se había dicho que no había nada por qué sentirse así. Ya había salido con Perry antes, nunca en una cita pero no tenía porqué ser tan diferente. Además al recordar que estaban en una feria lo relajaba más.-¿No sabía que te gustaba estos lugares?-le pregunto finalmente.

Perry simplemente se encogió de hombros. No era de su selecto gusto, pero tampoco le desagrada. El ornitorrinco le indico a que fueran a la feria.

Mientras caminaban Perry miró hacia todos lados esperando a que no haya nadie que lo reconociera. Tras un pequeño análisis, suspiro aliviado. En ese lugar no había problemas, aunque de todas formas si había harta gente. Si algo aprendió el verano pasado en sus misiones, es que para las personas de Danville no era nada raro ver a un hombre paseándose con un ornitorrinco antropomórfico con sombrero.

Doof parecía especialmente encantado con la feria. Había varias tiendas y atracciones que parecia que no podia decidir que hacer primero. Doof se detuvo de pronto, y se acercó a una tienda.-¡Mira!-dijo apuntando a un juego de derribar las botellas.

-¿Quieren intentarlo?- les preguntó el dueño de la tienda.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas rápidamente. Casi de inmediato, asintieron con una sonrisa. Se podría decir que era trampa que dos agentes secretos altamente entrenados participan en esa clase de juegos. Pero de cierta forma a ninguno les importó ese detalle. Al fin y al cabo ambos terminaron ganando un peluche. Al recibirlo, ambos se vieron un poco dudosos, por lo que les pasó por su mente, pero finalmente se dieron los peluches que habían ganado. Rieron divertidos por la situación, pero ¿que importaba? era una cita.

El resto de la llamada cita, resultó muy normal para Perry. Se subieron a un par de juegos, entraron a la casa de los sustos, fueron a comprar algo de comer...No parecía una cita.

Mientras caminaban Perry creyó ver a lo lejos a cierta persona pelirroja con cabeza triangular. Busco alarmadamente un lugar para esconderse, después de todo cuántas personas pelirrojas y con cabeza de triangulo existían. Rápidamente, tomo a Doof y lo jalo hacia el interior de una caseta de fotografías.-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Doof cuando era arrastrado. -¿De quien nos escondemos?.

Perry corrió levemente la cortina para ver hacia afuera, Doof lo imitó sin saber de cual de todas las personas de allá afuera se escondía.

Efectivamente, el ornitorrinco divisó a Phineas y caminaba junto a ¿Isabella?

Perry se sorprendió. Quien diría que viviría para ver eso. Tal vez exageraba pero esa posibilidad la veía muy lejana, ya que en ese sentido siempre vio a Phineas algo distraído. Antes de que pudiera siquiera alegrarse por ellos, vio al resto de sus amigos caminando unos pasos más atrás. Perry se golpeó la frente afligido.-”¿Porque Phineas?”-se lamento a sus adentros.

Cerro la cortina y suspiro. Al menos iban caminando juntos, era lo más cerca que los había visto.

Doof también cerró la cortina y se sentó junto a Perry.-Es una maquina de fotos.-dijo finalmente al darse cuenta en donde se habían escondido. Tomó unas monedas y las ingresó en la máquina.-Sonrie.-dijo acomodándose junto a Perry. La primera foto había tomado por sorpresa al ornitorrinco. Sin embargo, las otras salieron posando y haciendo caras estúpidas.

Salieron a hurtadillas de la xxx, siempre advirtiendo que esa persona que Perry intentaba evitar podría estar por ahí.- Ya se.-dijo Doof llamando la atención del ornitorrinco.-Subamos ahí.-dijo apuntando la rueda de la fortuna.

Se aproximaron rápidamente alla, por suerte no había muchas personas, por lo cual subieron a los pocos minutos. Y por fin, Perry suspiro aliviado. Ahí no los verían nadie.

Perry miró de reojo a Doof. Se veía feliz. El ornitorrinco sonrió aliviado. Habia estado nervioso porque era la primera cita que tenían, sin embargo era como cuando se distrian de una misión y terminaban haciendo cualquier actividad juntos. A pesar de estar saliendo juntos era como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

Doof paso su brazo por detrás del asiento de perry. Se veía un poco tímido, como si se preguntaba si esta bien lo que había hecho. Eso sí era diferente entre ellos. Tanto para él como para Doof.

Perry también estaba dudoso en qué hacer. Personalmente, no se describe como alguien cariñoso ni nada, pero tampoco quería que creyera que se quería alejar de Doof.

Se levantó levemente y sentó más cerca Doof. Este después de unos segundos se inseguridad, puso su mano sobre el hombro del ornitorrinco. Le palpitaba fuertemente el corazón, casi lo podía oír claramente. Sin embargo, se dijo e intentó convencerse en que, lo que ocurría no tenía nada de malo. Después de todo tenía razón: Ahí no los vería nadie.

Inhalo profundamente esperando calmarse.

Finalmente dejó caer su cabeza, quedando apoyado en Doof. Perry sabía que Doof no entendía cuando decía algo, pero de todas formas hizo su ruidito.-Yo también.- dijo Doof alegremente con una sonrisa. El ornitorrinco no sabía si lo dijo por decir, o si realmente le habia entendio. Pero de todas formas ambos estaban satisfechos por cómo había resultado ese dia. Así vieron el atardecer dando por terminado su primera cita.


	30. Relación

Ya llevaban un tiempo saliendo. Ya habían tenido una cita, se juntaban constantemente y ahora pareciera que estaban en la fase de mensajearse a cada hora. Razón por la cual Perry tuvo que salir de hurtadillas de su casa en plena noche para que el sonido de su teléfono no despertara a nadie. Finalmente termino hablando con Doof por videollamada por la pantalla de su guarida.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban hablando.-¿Qué hora es?.-dijo revisando el reloj, después de sentir un cansancio.-¡Es tan tarde!-exclamó sin creer que habían estado hablando tanto tiempo.- Creo que será mejor ir a dormir.- dijo bostezando. Por su parte, Perry el ornitorrinco también parecía tener sueño.- Hasta mañana, Perry.-se despidió. Como respuesta el ornitorrinco se despidió con su mano.

Después de unos segundos se cortó la conexión. Perry se estiró desperezándose antes de marcharse. Casi de inmediato, recibió un mensaje de Doof que decía: “Buenas noches” seguido de un emoticón que lanzaba un beso.

Perry le respondió de vuelta: “Buenas noches.” Pensó que también podría mandarle un emoticón. Desplegar la pestaña y vio las opciones que había. Entre tantos, su atención se detuvo en un corazon. Lo pensó por unos segundos.- “¿No sería mucho?” De igual forma considero el que mandó Doof, seguramente también pensó en ello. Aunque probablemente ahora se debe estar lamentando por haberlo mandado impulsivamente.

El ornitorrinco recordó y se dijo que no debía pensar mucho esas cosas. Solía complicarse de más. Finalmente, mandó el mensaje con el corazón. Esperaba que al menos eso le hubiera sacado una sonrisa a Doof.

Se levantó de su asiento para ir de vuelta a su hogar, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho un ruido que provenía en la puerta principal. Se acercó lentamente con la guardia en alto. Una vez al lado de la puerta oprimo el boton para que esta se abriera. Sin embargo, bajó ligeramente la guardia cuando vio que se trataba de Peter el panda.

Suspiro pesadamente al suponer que seguramente Peter había visto que estaba hablando con Doof, sobretodo este último mensaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De vuelta a su casa, casi por inercia Perry ingresó a la habitación de Candace y subió a su la cama. Suspiro mirando a ningún lugar en específico entre tanta oscuridad. Extrañamente no habia tenido ningun problema con Peter como en su último encuentro, simplemente hablaron acerca de lo que tanto temía que supiera. Sin embargo y por mas que le doliera, estaba de acuerdo con el panda en un cierto punto.

A fin de cuentas, Peter le había admitido que quería quitarle a Doof, porque era muy especial para él. Después de todo y a diferencia de su enemigo, Doof le hablaba de todo, incluso más de lo normal. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo eligió a él, se rindió. Aunque termino pensando que fue lo mejor, ya que después de todo Doof era una persona y él un panda. A pesar de que aun le gustaba, estar con él hubiera sido extraño.

En ese punto, sinceramente Perry no sabía qué responderle a Peter. Desde el principio habían acordado con Doof no decirle a nadie, sin embargo sólo abordaban el hecho de que era extraño de explicar. Perry nunca había pensado más allá de eso. Desde que ambos empezaron a salir juntos, incluso desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por Doof, el ornitorrinco estaba feliz que no había visto realmente la situación y su relación. Era cierto. Era extraño y bizarro. Él era un ornitorrinco y Doof una persona.

Ya decía él que siempre encontró extraño que no se interesará amorosamente de nadie, ya sea un agente de la O.S.B.A. u otro animal que haya conocido antes. Y que su única relación que mejor funcionaba -aparte de la familia- era con Doof.

-”pero.. y si, ¿Había una forma de...? ¡No!”- se dijo mentalmente antes de que sus ideas lleguen más lejos. Sabia que habia una forma, ya lo habían probado y a pesar de que solo unos minutos,solo pudo concluir que odiaba ser humano. Y aunque hubiera una manera de que el efecto del humanizador fuera permanente -cosa que no lo emocionaba.- y aunque estuviera dispuesto de hacer eso por Doof, no estaría bien. No solo porque le gustaba ser un ornitorrinco sino porque no podía fingir ser algo que no era. No era un humano, aunque muchas veces se sentia asi, mas que un animal.

Incluso si llegara a hacerlo apesar de todo, sabía que implicaba eso. Si ya no era un ornitorrinco, ya no estaría con su familia, y si lo intentaba explicar de alguna forma tendría que revelar cierta información. Y seria casi lo mismo si Doof decidiera convertirse en ornitorrinco. No sería justo para ninguno

La relación de él y Doof siempre fue buena, ahora sentía que estaba mejor, pero más complicada. Aunque se querían mucho, empezaba a creer que no podían llegar más lejos de lo que habían llegado ahora.

Suspiro desanimadamente sin importar que Candace se percatara de su presencia, seguramente lo echaría de su cama si despertara. Perry se acurruco y volvió a suspirar afligido.

Como agente secreto a veces reprimía sus sentimientos, cuando no se tratase de su hogar, y estaba más que claro que con Doof, pero jamas habia sido tan sincero como la única vez en que ambos estaban en la rueda de la fortuna y dijo a su manera: Te quiero.


	31. Pelea

De un momento a otro, Doof apareció junto a su lado.- ¡Perry!- lo llamo.-Es hora del café.-dijo apuntando a su reloj. El ornitorrinco estaba tan inmerso en sí que no lo escucho. El científico se acercó y agito su mano frente a Perry, pero de inmediato se percató de su presencia.-Café.- le dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa. Perry asintió y con la mano le indico que vaya por mientras.

En tanto Doof iba a la cafetería seguido de más agentes, Perry se quedó en donde había estado toda la mañana Sentado en su cubículo. Pensando.

Había estado pensando todo ese tiempo en su conversación que había tenido con Peter el día anterior.

Estaba empezando a pensar que él y Doof no podían estar juntos. Entre todas las posibilidades, aunque Doof pudiera intentar convertirse en ornitorrinco o él en humano, en realidad era una mentira. No podía continuar su vida como humano (a pesar de que el efecto dura unas horas) no podía dispararse con el inador todos los días, y era el mismo caso con Doof si es que se convertía en ornitorrinco. Él tenía una vida con su familia y Doof con la suya, y no sería justo que uno de ellos renunciara a eso.

Se sujetó la cabeza angustiado y se dejó caer sobre el escritorio. No sabía cómo manejar esto.

Paso un tiempo y Doof regreso al cubículo del ornitorrinco.- ¿Perry? – lo llamo, pero no noto extraño. Perry lo miro de reojo, pero casi de inmediato continúo mirando al vacío. ¿Había estado así durante todo el receso? Suspiro.- ¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto Doof, pero el ornitorrinco no parecía haberlo escuchado.- ¿Perry?-lo llamo y acerco su mano a su hombro, pero este apenas sintió el contacto se retiró. Doof se molesta.-No puedo entender lo que te pasa si no me cuentas.- al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta del ornitorrinco, Doof le dio la espalda aún más molesto. Cruzó los brazos de forma impaciente por saber qué le ocurría al ornitorrinco. Esperaba que este le contara. Lo observo de reojo, sin embargo Perry no se inmuto.-A veces eres tan difícil.- comentó todavía más molesto, suponía que el ornitorrinco le tenía suficiente confianza para contarle lo que ocurre, a menos que…

Doof se volvió y se acercó un poco.- ¿Estas así por algo de nosotros?-pregunto casi susurrando. Perry pareció escucharlo esta vez, cerró los ojos frustrantemente y asintió.

-Ahhh…- dice Doof con un pequeño dejo de tristeza.- Sé que no tengo el mejor antecedente de ser una buena pareja… es decir, me divorcie, pero si hay algo que hice mal o que te haya molestado, dímelo.

Perry se sorprendió, nunca había pensado en ese detalle antes. Apenas tuvo tiempo de responder, jamás había visto a Doof tan triste, de una forma tan rara q no había visto antes. No le dio tiempo de responder, ya que el científico apretó fuertemente los labios antes de hablar-Está bien…-dijo finalmente Doof y se retiró casi de inmediato. El ornitorrinco apenas alcanzo a reaccionar e intento seguirlo, pero en los pasillos estaba rodeado de agentes. Si lo seguía seria toda una escena. Perry volvió a su cubículo, se dejó caer en la silla y se sujetó la cabeza pesadamente. – “Soy un idiota”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya entrada la tarde, Doof se encontraba en casa sin la más pequeña muestra ánimo, que no sea otra cosa que estar tendido en el sillón de su sala mientras come helado de vainilla.

Suspiro pesadamente después de tragar una gran cucharada de helado. Observó pesadamente el interior del envase al percatarse que ya se había terminado.- ¿Cómo es posible que me haya comido 4 potes de helado?-se dijo a sí mismo mientras que dejaba el envase a un lado, junto con los otros.

No tenía la más mínima intención de moverse por un muy buen tiempo. Sin embargo, apenas divisó a lo lejos el jet de Perry en la terraza, se reincorporo rápidamente e intentó esconder los envases de helado.- ¡Perry!- dijo nervioso una vez que el ornitorrinco llegó a su lado.-No estaba llorando ni nada por el estilo.- se defendió ante su fallido intento de esconder la evidencia de que claramente no estaba pasando un buen momento. Por su lado, Perry no respondió, aparentemente él también se encontraba en la misma situación.-¿Para qué te di la llave de mi departamento, si insistes en entrar por la terraza?-dijo cambiando el tema.

Perry parecía ignorar el desvarío de Doof ya que tenía una lucha interna por querer decir algo que no sabía cómo decirlo.- ¿Viniste a disculparte?-le preguntó Doof como si le hubiera leído la mente. El ornitorrinco bajo su cabeza apenado y asintió mientras hacía su característico ruido.

En realidad nunca fue capaz de entender a Perry cuando este “hablaba” lo único que había comprendido fue que si se había disculpado, pero no sabía por qué exactamente.- ¿Hice algo mal?- le preguntó Doof un tanto melancólico.

Al volver a escuchar esa pregunta, Perry reaccionó de inmediato esta vez y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Doof se sorprendió y se alivió al mismo tiempo por la respuesta del ornitorrinco.- Oh… entonces, ¿Me dirás que fue lo que pasó...con nosotros?-pregunto curioso por la actitud que tuvo en la mañana.

El ornitorrinco se sobo la base de la cabeza, no sabía cómo decírselo. Finalmente, se aproximó y se sentó a su lado. Suspiro débilmente antes de sacar un pequeño equipo similar a un teléfono celular. Ingreso en él y busco una de las fotos que se sacaron en el parque de diversiones. No eran las fotos que se sacaron en las cabinas de fotos sino otras.

Le mostro el aparato a Doof. Este se aproximó.- Es una foto de nuestra cita.- dijo un poco alegre, pero por la expresión seria de Perry se limitó a examinar a fondo la foto.-mmm… ¿Que se supone que tengo que ver?-pregunto finalmente cuando no comprendió el punto del ornitorrinco.

Perry bajo un poco la cabeza y acerco un poco el equipo a Doof para que siga viendo.- Esta bien… veo que estamos nosotros en el parque…-empezó a decir. El ornitorrinco apunto más allá.- Veo a más personas…son parejas…-dicho esto, volvió a mirarlos a ellos.-…parejas normales.-esto último lo dijo pausada y débilmente. Intercambio miradas con Perry.- Si, pero…pero…pero...-dijo varias veces pero al final y por primera vez no sabía que decir. Había quedado sin palabras.-Creo que entendió.

Silencio.

Perry suspiro levemente. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta apesadumbrado.

-Yo pensé…-comenzó a decir Doofenshmirtz, deteniendo pausadamente a Perry.-...que desde el principio ambos sabíamos que esto era un poco raro.

Su mano sujetaba fuertemente la perilla de la puerta. Perry ni siquiera lo había considerado hasta mucho después de que estuvieran saliendo. No se había dado cuenta. Estuvo tan confundido, celoso, enojado, nervioso y finalmente feliz, que no noto la relación que ambos accedieron tener.

Dejó escapar un desesperanzado suspiro, en ese momento apenas podía sujetar con firmeza la perilla. Esta vez lo estaba sintiendo. Algo que jamás creyó que le ocurriría. Todo en él se estaba destrozando por dentro.

Doof se levantó lentamente del sillón. Tardó unos segundos en pensar las palabras adecuadas. Cuando estuvo a punto de articularlas Perry rápidamente, y con toda la fuerza interior que le quedaba, abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando a Doof con la palabra en la boca.

Todo el camino a casa Doof se preguntó ¿Qué tan mal debían estar las cosas? Ahora sabía que todo estaba peor de lo que creía. Suspiro y se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón.

No tenía idea de cuánto le afectaba en realidad y aún más a Perry, es decir, estaba lo suficientemente deprimido como para usar la puerta para marcharse.


	32. Llegaste hasta mi corazón

Apenas puso un pie en la O.S.B.A. fue llamado a la oficina del Mayor Monograma. Durante todo el trayecto estaba pensando lo peor. ¿Ahora qué rayos había hecho? No tenía ganas de soportar un sermón, en realidad no tenía ganas siquiera de estar ahí. No quería ir a trabajar con todo lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer con Perry. No tenía el mas mínimo animo para hacer algo que no sea comer helado, el cual por cierto debía comprar.

Entró en la oficina con desgano, miró a su alrededor para notar que solo estaban él y Francis. Por suerte, no estaba Vanessa, sino tendría que darle explicaciones a ella también. Explicaciones sobre… lo que sea, por lo que estaba en problemas ahora.

-¿Qué le hiciste al agente P?-preguntó directamente Monograma tras unos segundos insoportables de silencio.

-¿Yo?- respondió ofendido.-¿Porque siempre asumes que yo tengo la culpa de todo?-se cruzó de brazos evitando la pregunta.

Monograma frunció el ceño por la forma de ser de Doof.-No conozco a nadie que sea capaz de herir emocionalmente al agente P más que tu.-dijo acusadoramente.

-Yo nunca le hice nada malo, más que capturarlo en trampas complicadas y dispararle con mis inadores. Todo eso fue físico, nunca sentimental.- explicó al mismo tiempo a que intentaba dar a entender que no sabía que lo que le ocurría al ornitorrinco.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Monograma preparado para dar su respuesta.-Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que el agente P estuvo así de triste fue cuando lo cambiaste como enemigo por Peter el Panda.-esta vez Doof tragó saliva recordando aquel momento.- Y si mi memoria no me falla, creo que fue sin permiso de la O.S.B.A.

-¿Acaso debía pedir permiso para eso?- preguntó con gracia, aunque por la mirada amenazadora de Monograma sabía que ese no iba al caso. Suspiro apenado.-si, creo que tienes razón...eso hice ¿no?-dijo en voz alta, aunque en realidad se estaba hablando a sí mismo.

-Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, anda con él y resuélvelo.- le ordenó.-No podemos permitir que el agente P deje la organización.

-¿Perry dejará la O.S.B.A.?- se preguntó incrédulo.-Claro que no, él jamás haría eso.-dijo Doof 100% convencido.

-La última vez que tuvo ese ánimo, lo hizo.- señaló Monograma.

¿En realidad Perry había dejado la O.S.B.A. cuando lo cambio por Peter el Panda? Era algo que jamás de los jamases se había imaginado en la vida. ¿Él había causado eso?

-Miralo, ahi esta.- dijo Monograma desde la ventana.-Que triste actitud.-mencionó al ver al ornitorrinco sentado en las escalinatas de la entrada.

-Oye, acabo de llegar y no lo vi...-dijo acercándose a la ventana.-oh, es cierto allí está.-dijo observando al ornitorrinco. Aun visto desde lejos desprendía un aura depresiva. Suspiro.- Esta bien...de todas formas, quería hablar con él.-dijo afligidamente.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-le volvió a preguntar Monograma. Lamentablemente esta vez no podía evitar la pregunta.

\- Solo fue una pelea tonta…-dijo ocultando los detalles.- Creo ambos lo lamentamos, pero las cosas que nos dijimos eran dolorosas.- comentó sin quitar la vista del ornitorrinco que observaba detenida y desgarradoramente detrás del cristal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas de la entrada principal del edificio. Estaba tan deprimido que lo único que le faltaba para decorar su actitud era una nube lloviendo sobre su cabeza. De hecho decidió estar solo y lejos de la oficina, ya que su aura negativa parecía estar llamando la atención de todos los agentes.

Suspiro con total cansancio.Nisiquiera habia dormido la noche anterior debido a su conversación con Doof. Había tomado ese conflicto como el fin de la relación, o al menos eso tenía en mente.

En parte de estar ahí, solo, en la entrada, era porque no quería o mejor dicho no podía ver a Doof. Después de lo ocurrido no sabía si podría estar frente a él como si nada.

Lastimosamente, era la primera vez sentía que estaba huyendo, se sentía como un cobarde al querer evadir al científico, aunque ya dio por terminada su relación y no había más por hacer no creía poder manejarlo.

Se sentía fatal, no tanto por el mismo sino por Doof. En día anterior, el científico creía haber hecho algo mal y eso lo llevó a pensar en su divorcio.

No hacia mas que pensar en que pudo haber manejado mejor las cosas. Lo último que quería era dejarle otra carga de fracaso emocional, que podría llegar a convertirse en una futura historia retrospectiva.

Sentia que no era justo para Doof, despues de todo lo que le ha contado sobre su vida amorosa. El podría sobrellevarlo, podía mantenerse frío y no tener emociones. Solo debía hacer lo que acostumbraba: cerrar su corazón y no dejar pasar nada. No debió atreverse a dejar mostrar sus sentimientos.

Antes de ayer, solo le gustaba Doof y era más de lo que había sentido por alguien -excluyendo a su familia- “pero ahora…”- apretó sus labios nerviosamente y bajó la vista con tristeza. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse lentamente en sus ojo, sorprendiendo al mismo ornitorrinco. Sacudió la cabeza y se recrimino mentalmente. Esa era la clase de cosas que debía evitar como agente, no debía tener ese tipo de vínculo. Debía huir de todo eso. Debería…

-¿Me puedo sentar?-preguntó Doof apareciendo de pronto a espalda del ornitorrinco.

Perry se sobresaltó y inmediato desvió la mirada para esconder su rostro. Asintió ante la pregunta de Doof mientras a escondidas se limpiaba las lágrimas.

El científico se sentó junto a Perry.tardó unos segundos en fijar su vista en el ornitorrinco y en comprender por qué actuaba extraño. Tenía presente lo ocurrido el día de ayer, pero aun así su actitud era extraña.-mmm.. Perry…- se acercó para hablarle de frente.-¡¿Estas llorando?!- pregunto frentón al momento de ver de cerca al ornitorrinco. Aunque seguía con la mirada desviada, negó exageradamente con la cabeza. Obviamente, Doof no hizo caso y obstinadamente lo sujeto y lo giró hacia él para verlo mejor. Estando frente al científico, Perry seguía desviando la mirada, aunque ya se había limpiado las lágrimas aún tenía los ojos llorosos.

Al final, lo soltó lentamente al comprender exactamente porque el ornitorrinco se sentía así. Sinceramente, él también estaba en las mismas condiciones, incluso en ese mismo instante.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar- Escucha…-comenzó a decir Doof.- … creo que tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste ayer.-dijo directamente provocando ansiedad en el ornitorrinco.-Pero aun asi...mmm..-se tomó unos segundos en decirlo.-te quiero mucho.-finalizó con una sonrisa. Perry lo observaba perplejo por la simpleza de su argumento.-Lo siento, pero eso es lo que siento, no podría cambiarlo aunque quisiera- se encogió de hombros al sentir la mirada del ornitorrinco.- y puedo deducir que a ti también te ocurre lo mismo ¿no? - ante esa afirmación, Perry desvió la mirada avergonzado. ¿Era tan notorio?

Tomo la reacción del ornitorrinco como un si y prosiguió.- Ambos sabemos y estamos de acuerdo de que esto es raro y todo eso...- hizo una pausa y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos.-...pero, no es necesario terminar. Puede haber una forma en que podamos seguir juntos.- comento más como una afirmación más que como posibilidad.-Digo, sí al menos me dieras una oportunidad de seguir juntos, creo que verías que no es tan terrible como crees.-intentó explicarse.-Pienso que...puede haber una forma. Siempre hay una. Por el momento no se me ocurre nada…-se lamentó un poco.-pero tengo la esperanza que haya algo que podamos hacer.

El ornitorrinco que lo estuvo observando asombrado todo ese tiempo. Se podía notar entre los dos que Doof era el mayor y que tenia mas experiencia con respecto al tema. De alguna forma, se sentía tan frágil. Doof lo había ablandado de una forma que había imaginado. Acercó su mano hacia la de Perry y la sujeto levemente.-¿Qué me dices?- El ornitorrinco tuvo la intención de retirar su mano, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Suspiró inquietamente. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Podría haber una solución? Sus opciones se limitaban en pensar que es más importante. Su felicidad o lo que era correcto. Pensando en las posibilidades de sus respuestas, pensó en que si podría seguir viviendo con esa emoción con la que estuvo cargando toda la mañana.

Presiono fuertemente sus puños como si estuviera procesando una respuesta. En ese momento, comenzó a dudar acerca de sus capacidades emocionales como agente. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado junto Doof, bajo la mirada sonrojado. ¿Era capaz de vivir sin Doof? ¿Podría olvidarlo?

Sin mas, dejo de presionar y se inclinó por la respuesta que sabía que podía llevar consigo mismo.-“No puedo”.-se dijo a él mismo. Se dejó caer y terminó apoyado sobre Doof. Había dejado de luchar contra lo que sentía.-”Me rindo”.-pensó mientras cerraba los ojos.

-mmm... ¿Eso es un si?- pregunto incrédulo el científico. Perry dejó escapar una sonrisa, y se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo y escondiendo su cabeza. Asintió aun apenado por todo lo que había causado. Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero seguía sin poder entender cómo es que Doof lo hacía reaccionar así.

Por primera vez desde el día anterior, Doof pudo respirar en paz. Le devolvió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa. Permanecieron en esa posición por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se separaron.

No quería alejarse de él. Nunca quiso alejarse ni cuando eran enemigos, ni cuando ingresó a la O.S.B.A., incluso cuando tuvieron su desacuerdo. Perry alzó la mirada y por primera vez Doof no lo intimido por esa cercanía que siempre lo incómodo. No estaba nervioso ni avergonzado. Aunque en su mente seguía diciendo que estaba mal, se sentía tan bienestar junto a él.

Con toda tranquilidad, y conscientemente se acercó su rostro al de él. Instintivamente, Doof tambien comenzo a acercarse al ornitorrinco. Ambos empezaron a cerrar su ojos hasta estar a tan solo unos pocos centímetros. Estaban apunto de tener el primer contacto, el primer roce....Sin embargo, el beso se frenó de golpe cuando la nariz de doof y el pico de Perry se toparon de frente. De inmediato, y al percatarse de ello, ambos se separaron avergonzados.-Lo siento…-dijo Doof avergonzado. Aun así, se volvieron a acercar un poco apenados por la pequeña dificultad, pero sin mucho éxito ya que ambos intentaban actuar al mismo tiempo.- A ver… déjame…-decía el científico mientras intentaba aproximarse a él. Finalmente, fue Doof quien sujeto al ornitorrinco y le dio el beso inclinando su cabeza de cierto modo.

En ese instante, el ornitorrinco sabía que ya no podía huir. Había caído completamente en el amor. Doof había hecho algo que creia imposible. Había llegado hasta su corazón.


	33. Feliz, feliz, feliz

A Pesar de que creía que Perry tenía razón en todo, hizo lo lo que creyó imposible y logró convencer al ornitorrinco para estar juntos. Al menos por el momento. Ciertamente, la relación de ambos se vería extraña, desde el punto de vista de cualquiera, pero por otra parte él mismo siempre que considero algo fuera de lo común. No en el buen sentido, pero aun así junto con Perry quedaron en un acuerdo en que no le dirían nada a nadie, hasta ver como “solucionar” la parte extraña. Iban a estar juntos pero era algo que no era algo que podía contarle a alguien y mucho menos a Vanessa. Razón por la cual estaba tan nervioso en ese preciso momento. Vanessa lo observaba atentamente, después de haberle hecho una simple y muy incómoda pregunta.

-¡Vamos!-insistió Vanessa-Responde ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-volvió a preguntar divertida por intimidar a su padre con una simple pregunta.

-No.-respondió al fin con algo de nervios.-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-le preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

De inmediato Vanessa pudo notar que estaba mintiendo.-Es que últimamente te he visto más feliz. Es decir, se que tu nuevo trabajo como agente te hizo feliz, pero ahora te noto más feliz de lo normal.-le explicó su hija.

-¿Ah sí?-comentó Doof- No lo habia notado, pero sí, supongo que estoy bien.-respondió sin darle importancia al tema.-feliz, feliz, feliz.

-Eso es genial.-siguió Vanessa.-Entonces, ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?-volvió a preguntar.- Ya se ¿Conociste a alguien?-insistió emocionada.

Sabía que no le podía mentir a su hija, porque lo notaría. Es decir, ya sabía que estaba mintiendo. Finalmente, suspira resignado y se rinde.- Algo así…-respondió algo avergonzado. No iba a mentir, pero tampoco iba a decir toda la verdad.

Vanessa sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta de su padre. Presentía que por esa razón estaba tan alegre y se sentía feliz por él. Aun así de todas maneras no era asunto suyo, sólo con confirmar lo que creía estaba bien. No necesitaba detalles.- Me parece bien.-le respondió con una sincera sonrisa.-Voy a preparar la cena.-dijo cambiando el tema para no seguir incomodando a su padre. Y se retiró hacia la cocina.

-Fiuuu…-resopló aliviado Doof.-me salvé. Por poco descubre con quién salgo…-se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

-Aún estoy aquí escuchando.-dijo Norm que se encontraba de pie detrás de Doof.

Se sobresaltó al ver a Norm junto a él.-¿Hace cuanto estas ahí parado? No te vi ahí en todo este rato.-dijo Doof.

-Es que estaba muy feliz para notarme.-respondió directamente el robot.

De inmediato, se le sonrojaron las mejillas.-Si no dejas de entrometerte en mis asuntos te voy a desmantelar.-le dijo molesto y se cruzó de brazos. En eso, la sonrisa de Norm se invirtió y se retiró de la habitación.

Doof miró de reojo hasta que el robot se haya ido, y suspiró aliviado. Aunque a decir verdad, si estaba bastante feliz desde que estaba con Perry. Pensó en ese momento, en que todo había comenzado. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sonreír.

Desde que habían asignado al ornitorrinco como su enemigo, había comenzado a disfrutar más la vida. Nunca antes había construido tantos inandores en un verano. Sin embargo y a pesar de que sus excusas y razones para estos inadores fueron construidos nunca se llevaron a cabo como lo tenía pensado. Pero eso nunca le importo, ya que sabía que Perry volvería el día siguiente a impedir otro de sus planes. Aunque eran enemigos, ambos sabían que era más que eso. Eran los amigos más extraños. El ornitorrinco lo aceptaba con todas sus locuras, escuchaba sus historias e incluso esperaba que finalizara sus numeros musicales. Durante esos momentos, no se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta, pero en sus adentros se decía que quería mucho Perry. Y jamás pensó que ese sentimiento podría llegar más lejos.

Ese sentimiento comenzó a nacer cuando ingresó a la O.S.B.A. al menos eso creía. Cerró los ojos solo para recordar ¿Había sido ese momento?

Había intentado todo el dia pasar el obstáculo de las barras y sinceramente, estaba muy desanimado. Hasta que llegó Perry. Intento animarlo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. El ornitorrinco ya lo había consolado antes, y sabía que no era su estilo no era andar por ahí consolando gente, y eso lo agradecia mucho. Tal vez el caso fue que, en ese momento si se sentía muy mal con el mismo y su condición física, y por ello aprecio tanto el apoyo por parte de Perry. Talvez mas de lo normal.

Sonaba como una tontería que se haya cohibido, por algo tan trivial como eso, es decir, Perry siempre lo ha ayudado en cosas como esas.

Finalmente casi cruzo el obstáculo, termino de cara al suelo, pero había llegado más lejos de lo que había llegado antes y eso lo alegró mucho. Para su suerte -en ese momento- su cara estaba cubierta de lodo y seguramente, el ornitorrinco no logro ver que su cara estaba sonrojada. O al menos eso, creía. Estuvo pensando nerviosamente la posibilidad de que Perry lo había notado ¿Debía decirle algo? ¿Dar una explicación?

Cuando el ornitorrinco estaba por marcharse,nerviosa e impulsivamente lo llamo.-”Perry”- fue uno de los pocos momentos en su vida en que se detuvo a pensar las cosas. Finalmente sacudió su cabeza pensando en que no sucedía nada.- “Gracias”.-le dijo antes de que se marchara.

Luego de volver a quedar solo, se acerco al obstaculo para volver a intentar cruzarlo, pero se detuvo, aun analizando lo ocurrido. Se sentó en los escolanes y elevo su mirada al techo. Se percató de que respiraba un poco agitado y aun sentía sus mejillas rojas. Estaba un poco acalorado. Pensó en la posibilidad de lo que pudo haber pasado, pero de inmediato la descarto. Se convenció de que había estado entrenando mucho.- “Debo estar cansado”.

Abrio los ojos, aun pensando si es que ese había sido el momento. O si de verdad solo había estado cansado. La verdad no estaba muy seguro. Solo fue algo que pasó. Y que Perry haya sentido lo mismo por él fue una gran sorpresa.

Se puso de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero de inmediato se sobresaltó al ver a Norm a sus espaldas.-¡Norm!-exclamó alarmado.- Te lo advertí. Te voy a desmantelar ¿Donde esta mi caja de herramientas?- dijo buscando sus aparatos.

-Es la hora de cenar.-mencionó Norm.

-¿Cenar?-se preguntó Doof viendo su reloj.- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve aquí sentado?

-Dicen que el tiempo pasa mas rapido cuando alguien esta feliz.-añadió Norm no más que como un dato.

-¡Ya estuvo!-dijo persiguiendo al robot por los pasillos de la casa con su cara roja tanto de enojo como vergüenza.


	34. Bolos

Se podría decir que estaban bien. Habían “resuelto” temporalmente el problema que tuvieron hace unos días. Aun así la mente de Perry el ornitorrinco seguía bordeando el asunto sin llegar a una decisión clara.

A pesar de que ambos habían estado de acuerdo en continuar su relación, no estaba seguro de que hacer. Por un lado, no sentía correcto seguir la relación, pero por otro lado tampoco quería terminar.

¿Y cómo hacerlo? Era incapaz de lastimar a Doof, después de todo ya lo había intentado y ni siquiera pudo decírselo.-¿Perry?-dijo Doof agitando su mano frente al rostro del agente.-¿Perry el ornitorrinco?-este agito su cabeza y vio sorprendido al científico que buscaba llamar su atención.-Es tu turno.

Miró a su alrededor solo para notar que los ojos de todos los agentes presentes estaban en él. Casi olvidaba por completo que se encontraba en los bolos, después de todo desde que M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. había caído todos en la agencia tenían más tiempo libre. Es por ello que decidieron ir la mayoría de los agentes a jugar a los bolos.

El ornitorrinco se puso de pie y tomo una bola, olvidándose por un momento de sus pensamientos, se concentró en el juego. Tomó unos segundos para prepararse y lanzar. La bola fue directo por el centro del carril hasta golpear los pinos, dejando todos en el piso. Los que se encontraban en el equipo de Perry celebraron por ponerlos en ventaja, mientras que otros se lamentaban por quedarse atrás en el marcador.-Wow. Eso estuvo increíble.-comentó Doof a pesar de estar en el equipo con desventaja.-Me gustaría poder hacer eso. En realidad soy bastante malo.-dijo admitiendo sus capacidades. La verdad solo había ido para divertirse a pesar de ser un total desastre en los bolos.

Perry sonrió y aunque había hecho chuza llamo a Doof con la cabeza señalando que lo siguiera. Se dirigió a buscar una nueva bola y se acomodó en un carril que nadie estaba ocupando.

Mientras los demás agentes continuaban con el juego, Perry acomodo a Doof en la pose inicial para poder tirar. Movió su brazo hacia atrás y su cabeza hacia adelante. Una vez en la pose, el ornitorrinco le pone la bola en la mano y le corrige la forma de hacerlo.

Toco levemente la mano de Doof y una ajena sensación lo nublo fugazmente. El ornitorrinco miro a su alrededor discretamente para ver si alguien más sintió lo que el sintió o si solo era cosa de él. Se ruborizo un poco por la vergüenza al ver que todo seguía normal. Continuo ayudando a Doof con la otra pose, Perry la observo por unos segundos y procedió a corregir su brazo, el pie y finalmente la cadera.

Nuevamente sintió la extraña sensación y esta vez no podía decir que era vergüenza ni nada por el estilo. Sin vacilar y sin dudarlo tocó al científico como si nada, como si no fuera importante mantener su postura. No le importaba lo que dijera Doof o los agentes que miraban la escena, porque esa simple sensación de estar junto a él y tocarlo se sentía muy bien. Quería seguir así.

Lo estuvo observando atentamente todo ese tiempo. Doof debió sentir la mirada del ornitorrinco sobre él, ya que terminó fijando sus ojos en el agente y sus miradas se cruzaron. Él no sospechó que le ocurría algo al ornitorrinco e ingenuamente sonrió amistosamente -ignorando el revoltijo de emociones que estaba sintiendo el ornitorrinco.- tal vez pensaba que simplemente lo estaba ayudando a jugar. Perry el ornitorrinco le sonrió cómodamente de vuelta como si nada. Tal vez demasiado cómodo para ser cierto. ¿Qué le ocurría? Últimamente se estaba sintiendo raro cuando estaba cerca de Doof. No era la típica vergüenza que le daba en público sino todo lo contrario. Sentía la necesidad de estar más cerca de él, a pesar de todo.

Acercó su mano hacia la cara del científico para continuar ayudándolo en su postura. El más leve tacto con su piel lo estremeció por completo. Esa sensación era tan absorbente, que ni siquiera logro notar que estaba acortando el espacio entre él y Doof.- ¿Perry?-lo llamo fingiendo la mayor normalidad, a pesar de estar completamente nervioso por las acciones del ornitorrinco frente a sus compañeros agentes.

Afortunadamente para él y para Doof, volvió en sí antes de que hiciera algo de cual podría arrepentirse. Ante lo que suponía era la mirada de algunos agentes, se cacheteo mentalmente y sacudió su cabeza apesadumbrado. Terminó bruscamente el contacto con Doof y se alejó de golpe.

Decidió no mirar a sus espaldas a los agentes que observaban la escena. Solo esperaban que no fueran muchos.-¿Y... ya está?- pregunto Doof al ornitorrinco ya que lo había dejado en esa posición un tanto incómoda. Ante la pregunta, Perry asintió fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Aunque se veía algo agitado.-¡Genial!- dijo poniéndose de pie de forma normal.

Doof continuo practicado paso a paso los movimientos, mientras Perry se empeñaba a observar.

Cada movimiento, cada detalle de su cuerpo lo grababa en su cabeza. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, nuevamente estaba a sólo unos pasos de él. Se detuvo en seco y retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar a su lugar. Se cruzó de brazos y bajó la cabeza mientras se regañaba mentalmente. ¿En qué rayos pensaba? Doof solo practicaba para jugar bolos. No era para nada especial.

Pero… ¿por qué actuaba así? Se supone que estaba convencido en que la relación estaba mal. ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Sería su subconsciente que quería decirle algo?

Uno de los agentes, el agente Rata para ser exactos, le chiflo a Doof para advertirle que era su turno. El científico se dirigió entusiasmado al carril. El ornitorrinco vio como simplemente pasó caminando frente a él, sin embargo y al parecer fue suficiente para que se volviera a estremecer y su corazón latiera muy fuerte.

Apretó fuertemente sus dientes sin saber por qué. Algo le pasaba ¿Pero qué?

Pensó que su fase de adolescente de ruborizarse como idiota y sentirse estúpido ya había pasado y se había dado por terminado cuando se confesó. Pero al parecer no había terminado ahí. Suspiro hastiado por la situación. Había tanto que debía aprender de esto.

Era el turno de Doof, se preparó y sigo las indicaciones de Perry le había dado. Lanzo la bola por el carril, impactando con los bolos.- ¡Sí! -celebro Doof.- ¿Vieron? Logre tirar la mitad.-dijo alegremente, al parecer era todo un logro tomando en cuenta que nunca fue bueno para ese juego.

Varios agentes -de su equipo- le aplaudieron para felicitarlo. El científico fijo su vista en Perry y le sonrió. Como respuesta, el ornitorrinco le devolvió la sonrisa y levanto el pulgar.

Extrañamente la sensación que tenía Perry desapareció. Aunque aún se sentía raro por lo ocurrido Por un lado estaba aliviado, pero por otro lado no sabía que le había ocurrido.

Siguió a Doof con la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez. Aunque se había dicho a si mismo que debía terminar esta relación, y a pesar de que aún no encuentra una forma de hacerlo sin perjudicar a Doof, al menos podía agradecer que habían momentos como esos en que lo pasaban bien juntos.


	35. Momento incomodo

Era su fin de semana y Vanessa estaría con él, ambos tenían planeado almorzar juntos, sin embargo, debido por un pequeño accidente que causó cierto robot en la cocina, decidieron ir a comer afuera. Tanto padre e hija y Norm, caminaron por las calles en busca de un buen lugar para almorzar. Al recordar un restaurante, decidieron ir allá, pero para ello debían acortar camino por el parque.

Cerca de ese lugar tres hermanos se encontraban sentados en una banca discutiendo un asunto sin tanta importancia. Uno de ellos tenía a cierto mamífero semi acuático en sus brazos, mientras lo acariciaba suavemente.-Bien dicho, Ferb…-decía Phineas al hablar con su hermano, pero de inmediato se distrajo al ver algo singular que no se ve en todos días los parques.- ¡Mira ese robot!

Tanto Ferb como Candance voltearon hacia donde apuntaba su hermano.- ¿No creen que se parece a ese robot que nos robó el cd de la cámara de transito?- preguntó Candace al recordar tan traumante incidente.

-Si un poco…-dijo Phineas meditando la situación.-Pero fue de lujo, vamos a verlo.-dijo aproximándose hacia el robot seguido por Ferb. Candance suspiró hastiada, se levantó y fue tras ellos. Una vez que se acercaron Vanessa reconoció de inmediato a Ferb y lo saludo, quien solo le devolvió el saludo con su mano. Sin embargo, con tan solo ver al robot Phineas se dirigió a Doof.- ¿Usted construyó a ese robot?

Al ver la mirada maravillada de los niños -más por el pelirrojo, ya que Ferb parecía tener la mirada perdida junto a Vanessa- el científico sintió un tanto de orgullo.- Claro, yo lo construí y fue muy fácil. Puede hacer lo que sea.

-Incendie la cocina…-dijo el robot un poco triste.

-¡Cállate Norm!- le recrimino.

-Ohh… Hola Vanessa.-saludo Candace que recién llegaba.-Hola papá de Vanessa y….- no supo si saludar al robot.

-Soy Norm.- dijo el robot saludando como de costumbre.

-Hola…-lo saludo estando un poco incómoda con saludar a una máquina.

\- Candace. ¿Qué cuentas?-dijo Vanessa entrando en una pequeña conversación entre ellas. Mientras que Phineas y Ferb tenían mayor interés por el robot.

-¿Y qué clase de energía utiliza?-Le pregunto Phineas examinando al robot con la vista.

-Energía de ardilla.- respondió más orgulloso.-Libre de contaminación.

-¡Wow! No sé por qué no se nos ocurrió antes.-le dijo a su hermano.- Pero me gustaría hacer uno. Ferb, ya sé que vamos hacer hoy.

Doofenshmirtz no se había percatado del ornitorrinco que el chico cargaba hasta que este hizo su particular ruido de ornitorrinco.- Aaaww que lindo ornitorrinco.-dijo el científico. Honestamente, de verdad pensaba que los ornitorrincos son lindos, no solamente Perry.

-Gracias. Se llama Perry…-dijo Phineas dijo levantándolo a la altura del científico para que lo viera mejor.

Al momento de decir eso, Vanessa se volteo a verlo. ¿Sería Perry? ¿El Perry que conocen? Tenía que ser. ¿Cuántos ornitorrincos llamados Perry pueden haber en el área limítrofe? Luego, se fijó su vista en su a su padre, esperaba que si lo reconocía no dijera nada. Después de todo era su familia anfitriona y no debían saber que es un agente secreto de la O.S.B.A.

-¿Perry?-se dijo extrañado el científico.

-Sí. Así es.-dijo Phineas.-dijo entregándoselo a Doof con toda confianza.

Vanessa pensaba lo peor al ver como su padre observaba al ornitorrinco detenidamente como si intentara averiguar algún secreto en él.-Es tan adorable.-dijo simplemente. Vanessa suspiro aliviada, de alguna forma era un alivio que su padre no fuera tan inteligente al momento de reconocer a Perry. Mientras, Doof acariciaba al ornitorrinco todos siguieron charlando hasta que fue hora de la familia Flynn de irse, ya que se acercaba la hora de almuerzo.

-¡Adiós!-dijo Phineas a lo lejos.- Parecen buenas personas…-dijo al ver a Perry en sus brazos.-No conocía a nadie que también le gustaran los ornitorrincos.- Le había agradado en particular el científico ya que había tratado bien a Perry. Además construyó un robot con un sistema amigable para el ambiente.-¿No les parece raro que un farmacéutico allá construido un robot?-preguntó de pronto pensado en ese detalle, haciendo dudar a sus hermanos.-Digo, supongo que debe ser científico…-Mientras, entre los hermanos discutían si ese hombre era un farmacéutico-cosa que sí parecía- Perry estaba un poco aliviado por haber terminado esa extraña reunión. Estaba un poco nervioso porque lo hayan reconocido. Probablemente Vanessa lo reconoció, incluso apostaría a que Norm también lo pudo reconocer. Agradecía que nadie haya dicho nada, ya que estaba seguro que Doofenshmirtz diría algo acerca de la agencia frente a su familia. La situación fue extraña, pero no solo porque Doof lo acaricio tan libremente, sino porque tuvo que aparentar y actuar de forma natural. Después de todo tenía una doble vida y en esa vida no podía decirle nada a Doof.

-Que niños más agradables. Aunque las formas de sus cabezas eran extrañas…-comentó Doof mientras caminaba con su hija y con Norm.

-Papá… ¿En serio, no te diste cuenta?- le dijo Vanessa.

-¿De qué? ¿No crees que sus cabezas son extrañas? ¿O tenían una enfermedad que los hacen ver así? Qué bueno que no dije eso en voz alta.

-Nada de eso. Me refería al ornitorrinco.

-¿Qué pasa con el ornitorrinco?

-Era Perry.- dijo finalmente su hija, pero al ver que no reaccionó, suspiro y decidió ser más directa.- Perry el ornitorrinco…-dijo más de la forma más obvia. Pero aun así, su padre no comprendía.

-Claro, también se llamaba Perry. ¿Me pregunto si todos los ornitorrincos se llaman Perry?- se preguntó.

-Era el Perry el ornitorrinco.-dijo nuevamente de la forma más obvia, pero seguía sin comprender.- De la O.S.B.A.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó por fin.- ¿Cómo es posible si Perry usa un sombrero?

Vanessa volvió a suspirar.-Papá, Perry tiene otra vida aparte de la agencia. Esa era su familia.

-Puede ser, pero yo sabría si ese ornitorrinco era Perry el ornitorrinco. ¿Verdad Norm?-dijo obstinadamente, empezaba a creer que ya era capaz de reconocer a Perry sin sombrero.

-Era Perry el ornitorrinco.-le respondió el robot.

Doofenshmirtz se cruzó de brazos molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo haya reconocido? Después de todo ellos eran… bueno eso no importa. Lo que importa, es que no era lo más prometedor para una relación si ni siquiera se percató de que él estaba ahí. ¡Además lo cargó y lo acaricio! Estaba seguro que Perry jamás lo hubiera permitido, pero aun así se dejó. De repente, comprendió todo y se sintió mal por todas las caricias.- Que incomodo.-se dijo a sí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era lunes en la mañana y Perry se estaba paseando por los pasillos de la O.S.B.A como siempre. Y como siempre se encontró con Doof, ambos caminaron juntos por unos segundos hasta que el científico decidió hablar. -Sí que fue incómodo lo del fin de semana.-le dijo de repente, provocando que Perry el ornitorrinco se detuviera de golpe.-Más bien, fue vergonzoso.-le dijo deteniéndose a su lado.-Lamento tantas caricias jajaja…-le dijo un poco apenado.

Perry se sorprendió ya que Doof lo reconoció sin su sombrero.- ¿Eras tú, verdad? –le pregunto por si acaso el científico. El ornitorrinco retiró toda su sorpresa y seriamente solo asintió afirmando lo dicho. -O bueno, me alegro haber conocido a tu familia. Son agradables... -comenzó a decirle Doofenshmirtz. Sin embargo, la mente de Perry se ya se estaba alejando. Sentía que esto estaba mal, no solo que Doof haya conocido a parte de su familia sin saberlo, sino que sus dos vidas secretas se habían encontrado. Siempre temió que eso ocurriera. Él tenía una doble vida, y no las podía combinar, tenía que fingir estar en una o en otra.

No podía fingir ser la mascota de la familia Flynn y también agente secreto, además de pareja de Doof. Era imposible ser todo eso. Claramente, se notó en aquel encuentro el fin de semana.-…y aunque Norm, me quería dejar mal por no haberlo construido bien, no lo logró.-termino de decir Doof. Al parecer había simpatizado bastante con Phineas o por lo menos es lo que Perry escucho cuando volvió a prestarle atención.-Como sea…-dijo el científico mientras veía su reloj.- tengo que irme. Nos vemos después.-dijo antes de alejarse.

Perry también se “animó” a ir a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pero apenas dio unos pasos y terminó apoyado sobre la pared. Suspiro extensamente. No podía seguir con esto. Era un farsante, un embustero, un mentiroso, y eso solo era su doble vida por cualquier lado que lo veía. Ni hablar de su relación extraña, mientras más lo pensaba, más sentía que era incorrecta y sobre todo retorcida. Tenía que hacer algo.

Tenía que evitar que sus dos vidas no se junten. Pero aun no sabía qué hacer con Doof.


	36. No sé qué hacer Parte II

Perry lo había decidido. Tenía que terminar con Doof. Eso era lo mejor para ambos.

Lo curioso es que no eran por problemas de pareja, sino porque su relación es bastante bizarra por donde sea que la veas. Él un humano y él un ornitorrinco. Lo pensó y volvió a pensar en todas las situaciones posibles y lo calculo no solo como un agente. Terminar la relación sería lo más inteligente y lo más sensato.

-”Estoy decidido”.-Pensó Perry firmemente frente a su ordenador. Solo tenía que levantarse y decir a Doof…

-Buenos días, Perry.-lo saludo el científico de pronto, sobresaltando estrepitosamente al ornitorrinco.-Es la hora del café ¿Vienés?-le preguntó asomando su cabeza desde dentro del cubículo.

Aunque se había mentalizado para hacerlo, por dentro sintió que no sabía decir. Se quedó completamente en blanco mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápidamente. Jamás le había pasado esto. Lo más similar fue la ocasión en la cual le entregó la carta con sus sentimientos, pero ahora más que temer a un rechazo, temía por Doof. Parecía que Perry iba a decir algo, pero finalmente y luego de un gran conflicto interno, se arrepintió. Simplemente asintió afirmando que iría a tomar café.

-Está bien.- dijo Doof marchándose y dejando solo al ornitorrinco.

Unos minutos después de un largo silencio tanto físico y mental, Perry se dijo que no podía hacerlo. No era justo para Doof, y tampoco quería lastimarlo. No sabía qué hacer en una situación así, debía buscar una solución sin importar que. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo definido.

¿Cuáles eran sus opciones?

No creía correcto seguir con esta relación y no se sentía capaz terminar con Doof. A su parecer no había ninguna opción que fuera capaz de realizar, pensó dificultosamente el ornitorrinco mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

Finalmente y sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevó a la pequeña esquina del café, donde había una gran cantidad de agentes. Al percatarse de ello, vio la hora, ya que llevaba bastante tiempo desde que Doof dijo que era el descanso. Como siempre Doof entretenía a todos los agentes y hacía que se pasaran las horas del receso.

Cuando advirtieron la llegada de Perry -el agente mayor- todos los agentes comenzaron a marcharse rápida y discretamente al labor que deberían estar realizando. Doofenshmirtz, al igual que los demás agentes también fingió y se retiró disimuladamente junto a los demás. Sorprendentemente, Perry sonrió con un poco de humor. Sabía que estaba mal que se pasaran de la hora de descanso, pero no podía evitar pensar que alguien tan carismático como Doof estaba mal influenciando a todos y de alguna forma también a él. Siempre que estaba junto a Doof actuaba diferente, pero era un diferente Perry que solo él sabía sacar dentro de él.

Esta vez sonrió amargamente, al recordar lo que le acomplejaba. Era muy especial para él y definitivamente no lo quería lastimar. En sus adentros, muy escondido en su corazón frío de agente secreto, tampoco quería terminar con él.

Ya había descartado la única solución que había encontrado, lo cual era algo que no lograría hacer jamás. Solo le quedaba seguir pensando alguna otra opción. –“No sé qué hacer...”-pensó tristemente Perry el ornitorrinco al ver como los minutos pasaban mientras él estaba estancado en esa situación de la cual no encontraba salida.


	37. Idea

Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre unos agentes se encontraban a fuera de la entrada principal de la O.S.B.A. esperando la llegada de sus compañeros faltantes.

Por su lado, Perry estaba apoyado en la pared, también estaba esperando a los agentes que faltaban. Parecía relajado, tranquilo, aliviado después de todo era viernes y habían salido del trabajo. Se veía que no estaba pensando en nada, solo estaba ahí. O al menos eso parecía. En realidad, estaba completamente impaciente esperando la llegada de alguien.

Frunció el ceño al ver la hora en su reloj, tan solo había pasado 2 minutos desde la última vez que había chequeado. Se cruzó de brazos, para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Aún intentaba parecer despreocupado, sin embargo y en contra de su voluntad comenzó a sacudir repetidamente su pie contra el piso sin parar.

Repentinamente hicieron su aparición en la puerta de entrada algunos de los agentes. De inmediato el ornitorrinco fijo su vista en el único agente humano que había entre los recién llegados.

Se encontraba de pie charlando -en realidad, era él quien hablaba- en compañía de otros agentes acerca de que se habían retrasado de la hora acordada. Tan solo se encontraba a unos 2 o 3 metros del ornitorrinco, pero por supuesto que Perry guardó la compostura, e intento actuar lo más normal que pudo.

Durante casi todo el día estuvo pensando en Doof. No había tenido contacto con él más que un simple saludo o en menor grado un intercambio de gestos, pero nada más. No sabía porque estuvo todo el día pensando en verlo, sin embargo creyó que con tal de verlo -como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento- lo calmaría.

Error.

Ahora sentía que estaba peor. Estaba más ansioso que hace unos minutos.

No estaba tan lejos de Doof, pero sentía la extraña sensación de que, si se acercaba a él se sentiría más aliviado. Se abstuvo de hacerlo, pero quería tenerlo cerca. Por alguna razón, se sentía raro cuando había más agentes junto a Doof. ¿Envidia? Tal vez…

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Estaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Estrecho su mano y la acercó hacia la mano de Doof, estuvo a punto de casi sujetar su mano, sin embargo, a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo. Uso esa mano para cachetearse y volver a la realidad, por suerte pareciera que nadie la había visto. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Otro error.

Los agentes que estaban más cerca se Doof -incluyéndolo- voltearon a ver a Perry. Este solo de cruzo los brazos y miró hacia otro lado fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada.

Para su suerte, en ese momento llegaron los demás agentes que estaban esperando, por lo que de inmediato la atención que tenían en Perry se olvidó, para concentrarse en ir a los bolos.

El ornitorrinco suspiró aliviado. Siguió a los demás que ya iban caminando, aun así mantuvo su distancia con Doof. Por alguna extraña razón continuaba teniendo esa sensación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le gustaba la costumbre de juntarse con los agentes de la O.S.B.A. a jugar bolos. De alguna forma parecía que los unió, no es que lo necesitaban, aun así era agradable. Pero nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de cómo se sentía. Su estado de impaciencia se había desvanecido levemente... solo un poco. Aun así seguía con lo mismo.

Trato de relajarse, así que solo se sentó en el boliche e intentó enfocar su mente en otra cosa. Sin nada que llamara su atención comenzó a agitar su pie rápidamente. No lo relajaba, pero se sentía un poco mejor. Vio como Doof se cruzó dentro de su campo de visión e inconscientemente lo siguió con la vista al mismo tiempo que dejaba de mover su pie.

El científico no hacía nada fuera de lo común, solo caminaba. Este giro su cabeza hacia un lado y de inmediato Perry desvió la mirada esperando que no lo haya visto. Culpo a su extraña obsesión por los problemas que habían tenido. Además que lo seguía atormentando el hecho de que son de diferentes especies. Lo único que le llegaba en la mente era la idea de que lo mejor era acabar con su relación, pero sin lastimarlo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el gran problema. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin lastimarlo? Se trata de Doofenshmirtz. Lo último que quería era causarle un trauma que lo convirtiera en otra triste historia retrospectiva.

Unos metros más allá era el turno de Doof para tirar. Suspiro tranquilamente para concentrarse y lanzó la bola. Esta giró rápidamente mientras se desviaba hacia la derecha hasta impactar con unos pinos.

El científico celebró cuando la mitad de los pinos cayeron. Rio y chocó los cinco con el agente mono.- ¿Vieron eso?-dijo a los agentes de su equipo. Luego buscó con la vista al ornitorrinco y le sonrió cuando lo vio sentado más allá.- ¿Viste eso Perry el ornitorrinco?-pregunto más que emocionado mientras daba saltos en su lugar.- ¡Logre tirar como la mitad!- dijo alegremente por el avance que había tenido siendo que no era muy bueno. El susodicho se avispo y vio que Doof le gritaba desde lejos. Solo atino a sonreír y levantar los pulgares fingiendo un poco de alegría siendo que no estaba tan animado.

Volvió a sus pensamientos. Ya no veía salida. Pensaba que estaban mejor antes de que todo esto ocurriera entre ellos. Ojala en un principio no hubieran salido juntos, sino que hubieran sido amigos nada más. Si tan solo ambos olvidaran lo ocurrido hace unos meses cuando comenzó la relación y seguir con sus vidas. Perry suspiro pensando en lo improbable que eso podría llegar a ser. Tanto él como Doof eran incapaces de olvidar todo y dejar las cosas como estaban antes. No después de todo lo que pasaron...

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando el agente gallina pasó su ala frente a él para llamar su atención. Resultaba que le indicaba que era su turno para jugar. Perry se levantó casi automáticamente y camino hacia la mesa. Desconcentrado tomo cualquier bola y sin pensarlo demasiado la lanzó. Esta fue directamente por el centro y derribó casi todos los bolos. El ornitorrinco no puso atención hasta que escuchó una exclamación general por parte de sus compañeros. Fijo su vista en los pinos y frunció el ceño. Eran el 7 y 10, era considerado el tiro más difícil.

-Ese tiro es imposible.- dijo preocupado Doof entre un montón de murmullos, ladridos, graznidos, etc… Aun así fue el único comentario que escuchó Perry. Por alguna razón ese comentario le recordó algo que había dicho Phineas: “Lo único imposible es lo imposible”.

El ornitorrinco tomó nuevamente una bola y frente a los pinos cerro los ojos y se concentró. Relajo su respiración mientras pensaba en esta situación. Lo imposible. Había cosas imposibles en este mundo, pero aun así podían llegar a ser posibles. Phineas y Ferb, y sobretodo Doofenshmirtz eran ejemplos claro de ello con todos sus inventos y su empeño de ir contra las leyes de la naturaleza. Dándose cuenta de lo que ellos eran capaces de hacer, podía comprender que nada era imposible en esta vida.

Sorpresivamente lanzó la bola y esta fue directa al pino de la izquierda, la bola lo golpeo y rebotó en dirección hacia el otro pino. Lo rozó lo suficientemente fuerte para que este se balancee. Todos los presentes miraron expectantes la escena hasta que finalmente el pino cayó.

Entre vitoreo por parte de sus compañeros, sonó una alarma que indicaba que había derribado todos los pinos. Hasta el mismo Perry estaba sorprendido. Lo había logrado. Algo que parecía imposible y él lo había hecho posible. Llegó a pensar que si todo era posible habría una solución.

Se giró hacia los agentes que seguían aplaudiendo por su hazaña. Entre todos su mirada se cruzó con Doof e inevitablemente esbozo una sonrisa amarga que intentó disimular. Al verlo en ese instante lo comprendió. Había una solución. No era de su agrado, pero finalmente se le había ocurrido una idea.


	38. El plan de los Inadores

Despertó abruptamente en medio de la noche. Respiraba agitado intentando procesar lo que acababa de soñar. No calificaba como una pesadilla pero aun así se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo.

Estaba tan acalorado que decidió bajar de la cama de Phineas y con todo cuidado abandonó la habitación de los hermanos. Al no ver moros en la costa se dirigió al cuarto de baño para lavar su rostro.

Se vio frente al espejo como si discutiera con su reflejo.-”Había soñado que él y Doof...Estaban haciendo…”- Esas manos recorriendo su pecho, esos ojos deseosos de poseerlo, esa ardiente ambición de unir sus cuerpos, encaramándose sobre él. Nuevamente volvió a lavar su rostro al pensar en su sueño.

Suspiro incómodo consigo mismo. Nunca antes había tenido sueños asi.-”Entonces, era cierto.”-pensó en ello como una prueba definitiva.

Se había negado en creer lo que había averiguado acerca de los ornitorrincos. Su forma tan extraña de actuar, no solo en los bolos, sino en los últimos días. No lo creía posible. Biológicamente si, tenía que sucederle en algún momento, a todos los animales entraban en ese periodo de madurez sexual. Sin embargo,ahí estaba él: sin saber cómo actuar antes sus más básicos instintos animales.

Algo en él le decía que estaba mal cuando comenzó a actuar tan extraño. Esa incontrolable cercanía hacia Doof, esa sensación al tenerlo más cerca que, por sobretodo, no le bastaba para aliviar sus ansias. Pero ahora podía sentir las mismas sensaciones e impulsos estando en su propia casa. Si ni siquiera era necesario estar con Doof para tener esas reacciones, debía hacer algo para que deje de actuar así. Incluso si ejecutaba su plan, no confiaba en que su cuerpo olvide sus impulsos naturales.

Volvió a la habitación, pero esta vez subió a la cama de Ferb. Se recostó con la intención de dormir, pero las misma imágenes soñadas hace unos minutos volvían a su mente apena cerraba los ojos.

No podía. No podía dormir.

Sino podía dormir, debía ocupar su mente en otra cosa que lo distrajera del recuerdo de sus sueños. De inmediato se levantó pensando en la distracción perfecta. Era su plan en el cual estaba trabajando últimamente, con ello cerraría las cosas con Doof sin dolor.

Bajo sigiloso de la cama, para poder trabajar en su plan, eso servirá como distracción. Bajo en completo cuidado al primer piso de la casa en busca de uno de sus túneles escondidos. Pero ¿Y su otra situación? Aliviano su paso hasta quedar quieto en medio del living comedor.

Su sueño...esas imágenes vergonzosas seguían en su inconsciente. ¿Pensaba en ello como un impulso biológico? Si era correcto, eso era lo que su cuerpo le pedía. -”Entonces…”-Rápidamente el ornitorrinco se cubrió el rostro avergonzado como si lo estuviera siendo observado.

Si lo hacia, ya no se sentiria asi. Tampoco era como si le molestara su periodo normal de apareamiento, por lo que leyó era algo natural, solo le incomodaba no tener control sobre sí mismo.

A su mente llegó levemente por unos segundos una imagen de su sueños; él sentado en el regazo del científico mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Pero él y Doof…-”No podemos”- Gruño molesto por ese problema de diferencias de especie. Justamente por ese detalle odiaba esa situación que se interponía entre ellos. Sin contar la moralidad y los prejuicios.

Se aproximo a uno de los túneles ocultos dentro del reloj de pie. Abrió la puerta pensativo ante su problemática, creyendo que no había solución. Para ello él necesitaba ser un… Levantó la vista sorprendido, pero de inmediato se sintió un idiota. ¿Como no lo había pensado? Pensó en atribuir esa falta de inteligencia a sus sentimientos provocados por sus cosas de ornitorrinco.

Ya teniendo una idea de qué hacer, se lanzó por el túnel directo a su escondite. Ya llevaba haciendo lo mismo hace unas cuantas noches para poder ejecutar su plan,pero ahora había que hacer unas cuantas cosas más. Llegando a su guarida busco su caja de herramientas que tanto había utilizado y junto a ella había un bolso que dudo unos segundos en extraer. Finalmente se decidió y tambien la llevo con él.

Camino por los solitarios pasillos, procurando que, al igual que todas las veces que había hecho esas incursiones nocturnas, no hubiera nadie.

Se detuvo frente a la sala titulada “Máquinas” e ingreso con sigilo sin antes observar que nadie estuviera observando en la oscuridad.

Sacó sus herramientas de la caja y se dispuso a seguir modificando una de los inadores en la que había estado trabajando para alterar su función principal. Pasaron varios minutos apretando tuercas,conectando cables, etc…-”Esta casi lista”-se dijo pensando en su avance. Vio la hora en su reloj, estaba a tiempo como él creía. Sabía que el inador aun le falta un poco de trabajo, pero solo unos pequeños detalles.

Cogió sus herramientas y las guardo en la caja. Ahora debe enfocarse en el otro inador que ciertamente conocía muy bien. Una pequeña revisada le informo que todo estaba en orden, tal y como la última vez que lo uso.

Su corazon comenzo a palpitar con mayor fuerza al abrir el bolso que traía consigo. Observó con inseguridad el contenido, con su mano temblorosa extrajo una prenda de vestir y comenzó a vestirse con aquella ropa tan holgada. Pensar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer lo ponía muy ansioso. Haber descubierto que le ocurría cómo ornitorrinco- los comportamientos animales- le resultaba algo incómodo. Siempre se considero como mitad ornitorrinco y el otro resto de él era un agente. Ni siquiera se molestó en investigar acerca de él mismo hasta ahora. No sabía tanto de su raza, pero esto que estaba sintiendo era algo nuevo que nunca antes le había pasado. Algo que es esperaba no estropear.

Con ese pensamiento y ya vestido por completo, se puso de pie frente al inador. Tomó una bocanada de aire para prepararse ante un área desconocida para él.-”Aquí vamos de nuevo”.- se dijo al momento de disparar el inador en su contra.

Esta vez lo sintió más diferente, no fue como un simple rayos que lo golpeó. Tampoco fue doloroso sino extraña la sensación de mutación de su cuerpo. Sus manos, pies palmeados y su cola. Sentir que no era lo mismo a lo que estaba acostumbrado le molestaba por sobremanera, pero esos eran detalles sin importancia para su elaborado plan.-”No hay vuelta atrás”-pensó seriamente antes de coger sus cosas e ir marchando a un paso muy torpe hacia la salida.


	39. Primera vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia!!!!!!!  
Lemon!!!!!  
Disfrutenlo 7u7

Una vez que logró llegar a su destino, se apoyó contra la pared para no caer, lo cual le había ocurrido varias veces esa noche. Busco en sus bolsillos decepcionado al notar que no traía consigo la llave del departamento, por lo que optó por presionar el timbre y esperar. En realidad pensó que era mejor así, no se sentía cómodo entrando libremente e irrumpiendo en el hogar de su ex-enemigo, alias pareja.-”Al menos en esta ocasión”-pensó ya que siempre lo había hecho desde que lo conoció.

-¿Si?-pregunto desinteresado Doof al momento de abrir la puerta.-¡Perry el ornitorrinco!-exclamó asombrado al verlo ahí, y más aún como humano.-Digo, Perry el...mmm…¿el humano?-se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.-No, creo que sólo Perry está bien ¿no? Es decir, sigues siendo un ornitorrinco muy en el fondo o al menos en tu conciencia. Solo fue tu cuerpo el que se transformó.-comenzó a decir suponiendo si era correcto llamarlo solo por su nombre.-O eso seria como resultado de mi inador ¿Usaste mi inador, no? ¿Sabes que? Olvidalo, es obvio que si. Estoy desvariando.-se detuvo intentando aclarar todo.-¿Quieres pasar?-preguntó invitándolo a entrar.

El agente solo sonrió evitando -como siempre- demostrar la gracias que le hacía ese aspecto de Doof y asintió agradecido. Ingreso dando pasos torpes.-¿Que te trae por aquí?- preguntó el científico mientras cerraba la puerta. Perry simplemente se encogió de hombros, indicando que no había una razón especial.

-Entiendo, cuando estaba aburrido tambien iba a cualquier lugar sin razón y…-comenzó a decir sin notar lo solitario y triste que podría sonar.- mmm…¿te quieres sentar?-le pregunto cambiando el tema.-Veo que aun no te acostumbras caminar muy bien. El -ahora humano- agente se sentó en el sofá y el científico junto a él.

Doof lo observó atentamente un breve momento intentando no parecer tan hostigante. Apenas Perry fijo su vista en él se excusó.-Lo siento. Es que me resultó extraño verte llegar sin destrozar una pared.-dijo un tanto nervioso. En un intento de disimular su mirada en el ornitorrinco, cogió el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar los canales repetidamente por unos segundos hasta detenerse.-Mira, esta por empezar mi telenovela favorita.-dijo animado mientras un comercial de dicha novela se emite por la televisión.- finalmente el protagonista le dirá a su pareja que quiere dar un gran paso a su relación.

Perry simplemente rió nervioso por la ironía de la situación. No sabia como decirle lo que quería hacer. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ante la idea de que él iniciara la acción. Lenta y torpemente acercó su brazo hacia Doof, sin embargo ante el más leve movimiento del científico, Perry se retractó y redirigió su mano en su cabello como si se lo estuviera arreglando. Esto realmente era algo nuevo para él. Literalmente, no había pasado de solo besos. Era su primera vez, además sabía que Doof tenía más experiencia ¡Y tenía una hija por dios!

Intentó calmarse y pensar bien las cosas. Solo debía darle una señal y -esperando que Doof comprendiera la indirecta- ambos podrían resolver esto juntos. Pero primero lo primero. Finalmente,se armó de valor y paso su brazo alrededor de Doof. Aún estando sonrojado por ese acto, fijó -disimuladamente- su vista en Doof esperando que este respondiera.

Él se sorprendió por esa repentina acción por parte del ornitorrinco, pero no iba a desaprovechar una de las pocas veces en que Perry se mostraba algo cariñoso. Le volteó hacia él, sonrió sinceramente y se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro. Perry alzó la vista hacia el científico y con su corazón resonando en todo su cuerpo, se acercó hasta sentir como sus labios se tocaban levemente con los de Doof.

-¡¿Ya empezo la novela?!-dijo Norm apareciendo sorpresivamente detrás del sofá provocando que ambos se sobresaltaron, separándose de golpe.

-Te dije que te fueras a dormir.-dijo Doof, después de recuperarse del susto.- No puedes desvelarte denuevo. Siempre que te desvelas no funcionas como deberías.

-¿Perry el ornitorrinco?-pregunto Norm cuando se percató de la persona junto a Doof.

-No cambies el tema. ¡A dormir!- le ordenó apuntando hacia su habitación.

El robot invierte su boca a una mueca de tristeza.-Está bien…-dijo caminando hacia su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se activó un temporizador con un tiempo de 8 horas.- Buenas noches.-dijo cerrando la puerta y cerrando sus ojos.

-Casi nunca dejo que se desvele.- le comentó a Perry.- la última vez, ocasionó un incendio en la cocina y… -Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar,Perry se acercó de golpe y lo beso. Más que un beso tierno fue un beso enardecido. Presionó apasionadamente sus labios con los de Doof mientras se posiciona sobre él,y sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron hacia la playera del científico en un intento de desvestirlo.

Perry dio por terminado el beso y levantó la vista esperando una respuesta por parte del científico.-Creo que empiezo a comprender porque te disparaste con el inador.- comentó Doof aclarando lo obvio de la situación. En ese momento, ambos se distrajeron por una voz emitiendo un comunicado en tv. Fijaron su atención en la pantalla que anunciaba el inicio del programa.-Mejor lo grabare.-dijo Doof.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio de golpe y ambos ingresaron besándose apasionadamente. Entre tropezones llegaron al borde de la cama y finalmente cayeron sobre ella.

Tanto a Perry como a Doof se les escapó una risilla por ser tan ansiosos y terminar así. El científico -quien quedó ubicado sobre el ornitorrinco- lo beso nuevamente, no de forma intensa como antes, sino más delicada.

Después de separarse de aquel beso, Doof empiezo a quitarse la camiseta, sin embargo se le atoro en la cabeza y logró quitársela.-Jeje...creo que he perdido un poco la práctica.-dijo con la camiseta cubriendo su cabeza.-No me referia a eso, digo no quería decir que tenga una práctica continua ni nada de eso….-comenzó a justificarse. Perry simplemente rodó los ojos divertido por ese comentario, sabía lo mucho que el científico divagaba. Finalmente se acercó y le quitó la camiseta de la cabeza y lo cayo con un pequeño beso.

El científico sonrió por aquel pequeño inconveniente. Al igual que Doof, el ornitorrinco comenzó a desvestirse, aunque con un poco de inquietud. Se desabrochaba su camisa lentamente mientras que Doof le daba suaves besos en su cuello a medida que acariciaba el delgado pero fuerte cuerpo que el agente exponia.

Una fuerte y descontrolada sensacion recorrio su cuerpo. Tu calor corporal aumentaba cada vez más, podría sentir como sus mejillas ardían y cada centímetro de piel que era recorrido por el científico. No obstante ninguna parte de su cuerpo se comparaba con su entrepierna. Ciertamente el ambiente y la situación eran propenso a la excitación, y su miembro se encontraba cada vez más apretado en su pantalón.

Por una fracción de segundo sintió como la dureza en su entrepierna se había rozado con la de Doof. En ese momento soltó un pequeño gemido ahogado.-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó el científico. Al parecer no se había percatado de aquel roce. Perry simplemente negó con la cabeza indicando que no ocurría nada. Doof levantó una ceja irónicamente dudando en que el ornitorrinco “no le sucedía nada”. Aun así, este se acercó al pantalón del científico y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón.

Al notar como las manos del agente denotaba nerviosismo y apenas logró desabotonar el cinturón, Doof decidió sujetar sus manos deteniendolo.-¿Estás seguro de esto?-le pregunto sinceramente.-Porque te ves algo...inquieto.-agregó antes de que el ornitorrinco le respondiera. Perry lo dudo unos segundos.-”¿Aún era momento para retractarse?”- respiro hondamente ante tal situación. Sin embargo, después de un momento de silencio, alzó la vista hacia Doof y asintió decidido.

Doof lo observó desconfiado.-Está bien.-dijo algo incrédulo.-Solo no estes nervioso.-esta vez fue él quien se acercó a Perry para desabrochar su cinturón, pero este lo interrumpió y decidió hacerlo él mismo. Aun con un poco nervios, logró desabrochar su pantalón. Comenzó a bajarlo lentamente junto con la ropa interior. Era tan lento y torpe que provocó una risilla por parte de Doof. Juntó sus manos con las del agente y lo ayudó a desprenderse de su ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

No pudo evitar juntar sus piernas o pensar en cubrirse. Se sentía extraño, normalmente siempre estuvo desnudo como ornitorrinco, pero ahora como humano era vergonzoso estar tan expuesto.-”Maldito cuerpo humano”.

-Mmm…solo por saber…¿Tu ya haz hecho….?- intentó preguntar de una forma directa pero a la vez no tanto, aunque obviamente estaba más que claro a qué se refería.-Tu sabes…- dijo para concluir con la esperanza de que Perry haya comprendido. Este bajó la cabeza completamente ruborizado. Sabia que podia dar esa impresión por lo nervioso que estaba, pero no podía creer que fuera tan obvio, es decir, Doof se lo pregunto de una manera tan gentil de modo que no intentara incomodarlo. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.-¡¿En serio?!-pregunto tan abiertamente como asombrado. De inmediato Perry desvió la mirada avergonzado.-Lo siento, lo siento…-se disculpó por haberse sorprendido así. No sabia porque pero por alguna razón había pensado que el ornitorrinco ya había tenido un poco de experiencia.-Está bien. Es solo que queria saberlo para…-se detuvo un momento para pensar en las palabras correctas.-...no ser tan rudo. De por sí Perry estaba muy nervioso, no quería que le doliera demasiado.

Lentamente cogió el miembro de Perry y lo empezó a masturbar mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba la punta de este. El ornitorrinco jadeaba y respiraba agitado ante tal sensación. Doof observó de reojo la reacción del agente. Pensaba que se veía adorable. Siempre se veía tan fuerte y seguro y con todo bajo control y sobretodo liderando cualquier situación, pero ahora se veía tan indefenso y débil que de alguna forma lo excitaba, siendo que en este momento era el dominante en esa situación.

Paulatinamente brotó un poco de liquido preseminal del miembro del ornitorrinco.

Doof recibió ese líquido en sus dedos, los dirigió hacia la entrada de Perry y comenzó a masajear. Este se sobresalto al sentir tal contacto.-Relaje.- recomendó a Perry. Este -aunque alterado- asintió e intentó tranquilizarse todo lo que podía. Sin embargo apenas sintió el dedo de Doof entrando en él, contuvo un grito ahogado tensandose de inmediato. Doof comenzó a moverlo en círculos lentamente. Esta vez Perry se sujeto del científico procurando de no estrujar su brazo.-Voy a meter el segundo dedo.- le advirtió. El ornitorrinco se horrorizó, pero -antes de tragar saliva asustado- volvió a asentir. Cuando este dedo entró en su interior, provocó que perry no gimiera pero se tensó demasiado.-Tranquilo, ya casi estas listo.- Continuó haciendo movimientos circulares. Las puntas de sus dedos comenzaban a acariciar con gracia su interior, comenzaba a gustarle. Por primera vez sintió que Doof era un verdadero adulto por su forma de actuar y cómo lo intentaba calmar. Después de unos segundos y sin preguntar a nadie, Doof introdujo -un poco-el tercer dedo, provocando que Perry dejará escapar un gemido muy sugestivo y notorio.

Doof de inmediato levantó la vista al escuchar ese gemido. El ornitorrinco se sonrojo completamente desviando la mirada, jamás en su vida había reaccionado así.-No te apenes. Creo que ese ruido que hiciste fue...lindo.- dijo en un intento de no darle importancia a algo que fue muy notorio y que obviamente avergonzó a Perry. Este cogió una almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella.-Está bien, olvida lo que dije…-anuncio dando por terminado el tema.-¿Estas listo?

Dicho esto, sintió como los dedos de Doof salían de su interior. Aun con la almohada en el rostro, Perry suspiro y asintió. Sintió como el científico se abría camino entre sus piernas y momentos después, también como su miembro se presionaba ligeramente contra su entrada.

Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Era difícil respirar con la cara cubierta, pero eso poco le importaba. Quería y necesitaba tenerlo dentro, jamas habia sentido una sensacion asi tan desesperadamente. De anhelar algo que estaba tan cerca pero los segundos eran tortuosamente lentos.

De un momento a otro, Doof dejó de presionar contra él.-¿De verdad estás seguro de seguir? Porque aun se puede retractar.-dijo como si nada. Perry se quitó la almohada de la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada amenazadora a Doof. Sin embargo, este sonrió como si fuera un triunfo.- Hasta que te quitaste la almohada.- Perry frunció el ceño molesto, pero de inmediato cambió su expresión al sentir sentir esa presión en su entrada que le erizo la piel.

-Aquí vamos.-anuncio Doof con una sonrisa pícara mientras Perry lo observaba en todo momento, sin embargo no pudo evitar echar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo penetraba. Era un dolor inmenso y desgarrador. El científico llegó hasta cierto punto y se detuvo hasta quedar a la altura del rostro del ornitorrinco.-Tranquilo.-dijo Doof antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.-No seré rudo.- dicho esto comienzo a moverse lentamente en su interior. El ornitorrinco empezó a gimotear y quejarse por lo bajo por cada tortuoso centímetro en que se movía. Sujeto con fuerza las sábanas y se aferró de ellas mientras intentaba acostumbrarse. Seguía bastante tenso o al menos daba esa impresión.-Relájate…- le aconsejo Doof bajando aún más la velocidad.

Siguiendo la sugerencia del científico, Perry procuro relajarse al menos físicamente. Respiro profundamente mientras relajaba su cuerpo -aunque no mentalmente. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir ese delicado y cálido contacto dentro suyo. Le estaba comenzando a gustar el dolor que sentía hace solo unos instantes, solo que ya no era dolor sino algo placentero, como una corriente que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó el científico al verlo respirar tan agitado. Perry asintió para después enrollar sus piernas a las caderas de Doof. También empiezo a moverse junto con él. Poco a poco logró tomar el mismo ritmo de las arremetidas mientras que gemía de forma contenida, incluso sin percatarse que empezaban a ir cada vez más rápido.

Perry jamás imaginó tanto placer hasta que sintió una inimaginable sensación cuando el miembro de Doof golpeo cierto punto dentro de él. Instintivamente arqueo la espalda lanzando un quejido muy seductor que resonó en toda la habitación. El científico interpreto eso como si pidiera más, por lo que continuó embistiendo igual que aquella última vez. Mientras esas embestidas se repetían varias veces, Perry se aferró a Doof gimiendo sin limitarse ni contenerse en sus gritos.

Pensaba que tal vez es egoísta de su parte, tomando en cuenta lo que haría después. Pero sabía que ambos querían esto.

Como agentes era difícil tener una relación con alguien y mucho más difícil sería si fueran de dos especies diferentes.

Por más bizarro que fuere solo quería tener una relación con la persona que amara, pero eso era imposible - y aunque Doof lo hizo posible con su inador- no podía ser eterno. No era él mismo. Debía dejarlo. Era lo mejor para ambos.

Seguía sintiéndose egoísta por lo que hacía. Aunque sabía que esto no se volvería a repetir, ni siquiera con alguien más. Porque jamás volvería a amar a nadie más.

Entre las salvajes embestidas, Perry acercó su rostro al oído de Doof e intentó controlar sino reprimir sus gemidos.-Heinz…-logró decir débilmente, mientras las embestidas comenzaron a ser más lentas y tortuosas al tener su atención.-T...te...amo.- El científico se sorprendió al oír tal revelación. Observó al ornitorrinco frente a frente; su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos llorosos, sus mechones verdes cayendo sobre su frente. Era tan hermoso. Acaricio su mejilla delicadamente mientras se dibujaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.-También te amo.- declaro Doof para unir sus labios con los suyos.

Las arremetidas continuaron hasta que Perry rompió el beso bruscamente al sentir nuevamente como esa corriente placentera recorría su cuerpo. Doof tambien lo sentia, llegaba a su clímax. El ornitorrinco dio un pequeño grito y comenzó a retorcerse bajo el cuerpo de Doof al sentir como este comenzaba a correrse pausadamente dentro de él. Mientras quedaba sin aliento se sujetó fuertemente por los hombros del científico y emitió -inconscientemente- un sonido muy similar al ruido que hacía cuando era un ornitorrinco. Finalmente el ornitorrinco termino por correrse entre ambos vientres quedando completamente exhausto.

Por su lado, Doof espero encaramado sobre Perry unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Luego salió del interior del agente lenta y delicadamente, y se recostó a su lado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos mientras intentaban regular su respiración. Al cabo de unos instantes Doof rompió el silencio.- Sabía que podía hablar.-le comento con una sonrisa.- Siempre lo supe.-Perry simplemente también sonrió por ese comentario. En realidad era la primera vez q intentaba hablar en su vida, ya que siempre ese ruido que hacía era solo eso: un ruido. Ahora que estaba en un cuerpo humano le resultaba más fácil pronunciar unas palabras.-Di algo mas.-le pidió ansioso el científico.

Simplemente Perry rodó los ojos por lo que le pedía, no veía la necesidad de decir nada más. Se acercó a él y lo envolvió con sus brazos a su alrededor para abrazarlo cálidamente. Por su parte Doof también cubrió con su brazo al agente. Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por un largo tiempo. Estaban cansados y los ojos les pesaban. La calmada respiración de ambos los relajaron tanto que finalmente ambos se fundieron en un profundo y tierno abrazo que los envió lentamente al mundo de los sueños.


	40. A la mañana siguiente

Unos finos rayos de luz se filtraron por la ventana a primera hora del día. Apenas se escuchó los primeros cantos de pájaros, el ornitorrinco abrió sus ojos pesadamente. A unos segundos de despertar, se sobresaltó al recordar donde se encontraba y que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Miró a su alrededor, específicamente a su lado, para ver a Doofenshmirtz durmiendo junto a él. Sonrió inconscientemente tan solo con verlo tan tranquilo, era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero al recordar su plan y si este marchaba correctamente no volvería a verlo dormir como ahora.

Con un poco de amargura observó a Doof. Por alguna inexplicable razón para él, fijó su vista en su cabello castaño. Lentamente acercó su mano para acariciarlo, esperando que este no despertara. A penas acercó su mano, rápidamente se percató de que había vuelto a ser un ornitorrinco. Vio sus manos y su cuerpo, que solo estaba vestido con una camisa arrugada.

De inmediato, le vino el pensamiento de que no había vuelto a casa. Se había disparado con el humano-inador, tenía pensado regresar cuando se acabara el efecto, pero se quedó dormido allí.

Perry tomó cuidadosamente su sombrero y se quitó la camisa arrugada. Comenzó a escabullirse lentamente de la cama mientras vigilaba precavidamente a Doof con la intención de no despertarlo. Sin embargo, este se despertó sobresaltado cuando el reloj comunicador del ornitorrinco recibió una llamada.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó Doofenshmirtz un poco escandalizado por haber despertado de golpe.-… Perry, volviste a ser un ornitorrinco…-le dijo al animal señalando lo obvio.

El ornitorrinco solo le hace una seña para que guarde silencio y contesta su comunicador, procurando que la cámara solo lo capte a él y a nadie más.-Buenos días, agente P. Lamento molestarte tan temprano, pero estamos preparando una ceremonia “sorpresa” para los agentes graduados. Digo, sorpresa porque estábamos arreglando la “nueva” base y ya está casi lista, por lo que la inauguraremos y haremos la ceremonia al mismo tiempo, así nos ahorraremos mucho y…bueno- monograma volvió al tema principal, ya que como siempre comenzaba a desvariar. Doof estaba a punto de decir algo, seguramente un comentario para molestar a monograma, pero Perry se le adelantó y le tapó la boca para que monograma no vea que están juntos.- …Lo que te quería pedir es que si podrías venir a los cuarteles a ayudar con la ceremonia, ya que tenemos a muchos agentes en misiones y nos hacen falta ayuda.- Perry suspiro tranquilo al ver que monograma no sospecho de su extraña actitud al cubrir la boca del científico que parecía decidido a hablar. El ornitorrinco solo asintió e hizo un saludo afirmando los apoyarían.

-Bien, nos vemos en el cuartel. Monograma fuera.- dijo antes de que se cortara la llamada.

Perry suspiro aliviado y quito su mano de la cara del científico.- No tenías que cubrirme la boca, solo quería decirle a Francis que… ooohhh ya entiendo.- dijo comprendiendo la razón por la cual el ornitorrinco no lo dejó hablar.- Creo que si me hubiera visto, se hubiera dado cuenta de que nosotros…jajaja tu sabes…-dijo avergonzado por lo que casi hace.- Supongo que la ceremonia no será una sorpresa para mí…-dijo cambiando el tema.-… ¡pero podría fingir sorpresa! ¿Cual cara de sorpresa prefieres?- le preguntó al ornitorrinco mientras probaba varias caras de sorpresa bastante torpes. Perry solo rodo los ojos, como siempre hacía cuando Doof tenía esa actitud infantil.

-No me pongas esa cara…-le dijo Doof un poco ofendido.- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Eres muy serio. Vamos, ¿quién no se ríe de caras graciosas? ¿Eh, eh, eh?- dijo dándole ligeros codazos al ornitorrinco de manera divertida. Aunque no lo admitiría, Perry sabía que era bastante serio ya sea en el trabajo o en su vida cotidiana, y aun si, ahí estaba él. Sonriendo por una de los comentarios del científico. Aun no entendía como lo hacía, simplemente Doof lo hacía sonreír por tonterías, y lo mejor de todo es que lo hacía feliz. Su sonrisa de verdad, porque de verdad estaba feliz de estar con él.

Después de unos segundos, Perry miró su reloj – que casualmente también daba la hora- y decidió que tenía que retirarse. Debía pasar a su casa antes de ir a los cuarteles, así su familia no se preocuparía por él. Se levantó y se despidió del otro agente con un gesto con su sombrero. Se estaba acercando a la ventana, pero se detuvo cuando Doof le hablo.-Te veré en la ceremonia…-Sabía que después de eso, todo terminaría y no habría nada más entre ellos. Antes de irse, Perry se dio media vuelta y se acercó al científico. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, para rápidamente saltar por la ventana y activar su mochila cohete.

Mientras, el ornitorrinco se alejaba a la vista, Doofenshmirtz acercó su mano a la mejilla que el ornitorrinco había besado. Con un leve tono carmesí en su cara sonrió ampliamente para dejarse caer en la cama. Aun era temprano, por lo que decidió seguir durmiendo. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro-y por primera vez en mucho tiempo- estaba seguro de que iba a tener dulces sueños.-A quién engaño. No puedo dormir.-Dijo levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a la cocina para desayunar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al poco tiempo de haber abandonado el edificio de Doof, sintió cierta incomodidad que lo estuvo siguiendo toda la mañana. Por cada movimiento, por mas mínimo que sea, le provocaba un dolor en las caderas que intentaba esconder mientras estaba en la O.S.B.A.

Aunque solo habían unos 3 agentes mas, ademas de Carl y Vanessa que ayudaban a acomodar las sillas, arreglar el podio, etc…Perry procuraba no llamar la atención de ninguno de ellos. -Buenos días, Perry…- saludo Vanessa al ornitorrinco una vez que llegó a su lado.-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.-Te vez algo incómodo.- El ornitorrinco negó con sus manos indicando que no estaba incómodo como decía Vanessa. No lo convenció del todo, pero aún así creyó que debía descansar.- ¿Porque no vas a casa? Ya casi terminamos aquí.-antes de que el ornitorrinco le respondiera, ella prosiguió.- Además, tu familia se preguntará dónde estás.

Aunque había pasado por su casa antes de venir a la O.S.B.A, Vanessa tenía razón. Más tarde debía regresar a la agencia para la graduación y no podía ausentarse mucho tiempo. Finalmente, Perry asintió y se despidió haciendo un gesto con su sombrero. Se adentro por los pasillos de la organización procurando que nadie lo siguiera. Para su suerte no había muchos agentes, por lo que libremente se adentro del laboratorio de máquinas. Se aproximo hacia una máquina en particular y le echo un vistazo. Todo parecía que funcionaba correctamente, solamente faltaba ingresar los codigos y todo estaría listo. Perry extrajo bajo su sombrero un papel con unos códigos y abrió un pequeño compartimento para ejecutarlos. Espero unos segundos hasta que una luz verde indicó que los códigos fueron aceptados. Estaba listo.

Suspiro decididamente.-”Esta listo...”-dijo cerrando la pequeña puerta de la máquina. Se quedó de pie frente a la máquina unos minutos meditando en lo que ocurriría después de utilizarla. Era la mejor solución que se le había ocurrido -y la única- sin que nadie salga lastimado. Al menos esperaba que así fuera, de cualquier forma si todo resultaba como lo planeo, no lo recordaría.

Todo volver a ser como era antes, no sabrian que fueron algo más que amigos, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Porque para esa hora mañana, eso es lo que serian, solo amigos.

Sabia que seria efectivo el funcionamiento del inador, aun con las mejoras que le hizo, pero aun así un pensamiento le llegó de pronto. ¿Y si volvía a ocurrir lo que ahora quería evitar sin darse cuenta?

Volvió a suspirar, solo que esta vez con un tono de complicación ante al tal pensamiento. Si llegara a ser el caso, esperaba que fuera a encontrar una salida no tan desesperada como lo que estaba por hacer, pensó mientras se iba de la sala dejando atrás el -ahora mejorado- inador que ya lo había ayudado una vez.


	41. Siempre juntos

Después de la ceremonia al que llegaron todos los agentes a quienes condecorar-con una excusa de una junta de emergencia- hubo una pequeña recepción. La mayoría de los agentes graduados no tenían más familia que su familia anfitriona, por lo que los invitados no eran muchos.

Pasado el tiempo estaba atardeciendo y la mayoría de los agentes comenzaron a marcharse a sus hogares. Los últimos que seguían cerca de las instalaciones eran; Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, Monograma y Carl.

-Creo que ya debo irme se me esta haciendo tarde.-comentó Vanessa viendo su reloj.

-¿Tarde para que?-le pregunto su padre.

-Para juntarme con...unas amigas.- invento de inmediato. Ya que realmente planeaba reunirse con Monty. Ahora su padre no era “malo”, suponía que el Mayor Monograma no tendría problemas si salía con su hijo. Aunque había acordado con Monty que, salir a escondidas era más emocionante.

-Yo también debo retirarme. Debo hacer...ciertas cosas.-dijo Monograma un poco sospechoso.

-Más bien a espiar a su hijo.-aclaro Carl quien estaba a su lado.

-Carl! Que te he dicho que revelar mis planes personales.- dijo reprendiendo al muchacho.

Vanessa se preocupo un poco por ese comentario. Tal vez debían reunirse en otro sitio.-Norm, ¿me das un aventon?-le preguntó al robot sabiendo que este podía convertirse en automóvil.

-Claro, hermana.-dijo transformándose de inmediato.

-Nos vemos mañana papá. Felicidades de nuevo.-dijo Vanessa abrazándolo.

-Gracias.-dijo el científico, aunque cambió el tema al instante.-¿Sabes? Aunque se convierta en auto, Norm sigue siendo solo un robot.-aclaro para que no se acostumbrara a utilizarlo.

-Todavía puedes comprarme un auto.-comentó Vanessa mientras subía al auto-robot.-Adios.-se despidió de todos antes de marcharse.

-También nos retiramos.-mencionó Monograma, pero antes de irse se volvió hacia el científico. Tardó unos segundos en expresar lo que quería decir, de alguna forma era difícil para él, pero finalmente lo hizo.- Doofenshmirtz, debo decir que la idea de que volvieras a la O.S.B.A era lo peor que nos podría ocurrir tomando en cuenta por lo ocurrido de la última vez.-declaro honestamente Monograma.-Pero debo admitir que me sorprendiste. Lograste demostrar ser un buen agente a tu estilo, claro. Espero que sigas asi.- expreso sinceramente.-Bueno en realidad no.-se dijo reformulando lo recién dicho.-Solo evita ser una mal influenciar para los agentes.

-¿Que?- pregunto Doof un tanto ofendido, pero al mismo tiempo fingiendo no saber a qué se refería.- Yo no soy así.

-¿Y la guerra de comida?- afirmó seriamente Monograma.

-¡Eso fue culpa del perico!-respondió Doof de inmediato para librarse de la culpa.-¿Verdad Perry? Tu lo viste todo.-dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Monograma lo observo seriamente sabiendo que eso no era completamente cierto.- Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.-le comento antes de marcharse.-Vamos Carl, tu me vas a ayudaras a espiar a Monty.-le ordenó cogiendo al becario de su ropa y jalandolo fuera del lugar dejando al científico y al ornitorrinco solos.

-Creo que tambien deberiamos irnos.- dijo al ornitorrinco. Así ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del edificio. Ingresaron y caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos.

Imprevistamente Perry lo coge de la mano y hace una seña de que guarde silencio. Mira a sus alrededores procurando que no haya nadie a la vista y lo jalo hacia un pasillo sin mucha luz. -¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto extrañado.- ¿Es una sorpresa?-volvió a preguntar un tanto emocionado. Perry dudo unos segundos en pensar si se lo creería y ladea la cabeza indicando que era algo similar. Ambos caminaron por las penumbras de la organización en silencio. Hasta que el científico irrumpió en el silencio.

-Sabes, creo que nunca te di las gracias.-Mencionó de pronto Doof llamando la atención del ornitorrinco.-Así que,gracias. Por todo.-dijo sinceramente.- Incluso cuando éramos enemigos...Aunque no te agradezco por los golpes.-aclaro ese punto.-Además también me ayudaste cuando decidí entrar a la O.S.B.A. y a ser un mejor agente, aun sabiendo que soy algo torpe.

Perry levantó la vista un poco sonrojado por tanto halago. No tenía idea que Doof pensaba así de él, sobretodo cuando eran enemigos. Sujeto su mano aún más fuerte y le sonrió levemente. Por supuesto, que lo hubiera ayudado, sin importar la situación o su relación. Estaba seguro que nada de eso cambiaría incluso si su plan funcionaba a la perfección. -”Estaría a su lado”-pensó el ornitorrinco entrelazando los dedos de su mano con las de Doof.

Después de unos segundos caminando, Perry fijo su vista fija en la puerta a la cual se dirigían. El ornitorrinco se detuvo frente a la puerta y con su mano un poco temblorosa la abrió.

Ambos ingresaron en silencio. Estaban en la oscuridad.-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Doof forzando la vista en la habitación con escasa iluminación.-¡Esa es una réplica de mi Mimo-inador!-exclamó emocionado. Al parecer el científico podría reconocer sus inadores en cualquier condición.-Si, y tambien esta mi convertí-inador de maldad y mi destructi-inador de metal.-decía apuntandolos a medida que los mencionaba.- Y allí está mi amnesia-inador.- En ese momento Perry se alarmó por la especial atención de Doof hacia ese inador, seguramente si lo seguía observando podría notar los cambios que le había hecho. De inmediato,Perry gruño con su característico sonido llamando la atención del científico.-Lo siento, me distraigo muy fácil.-se disculpó por perder la concentración.

Perry le asintió tranquilo. Tardó unos segundos en formular lo que iba hacer, sin embargo Doof volvió a interrumpirlo.

Escucha, antes de que muestre lo que sea que me vayas a mostrar. Quería decirte algo.- comenzó a decir con un dejo de seriedad.-Tal vez sea por lo nostálgico de este dia, pero veras…-intento pensar bien las palabras.- Bueno, tú sabes que mi vida no fue muy “normal”. La verdad, fue bastante extraña y eso lo afectó mucho.-dijo sincera y abiertamente.- Pero ahora por primera vez puedo sentir que todo va bien, porque estas conmigo…- La culpabilidad comenzaba a apoderarse de Perry a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Una sensación de ahogo se adueño de su cuerpo dudando en que no podría ejecutar su plan. Jamás pensó en que podría sentirse de ese modo. Ni siquiera la más difícil de sus misiones lo había hecho titubear.-...incluso antes de que fuéramos...ya sabes. Pareja -. Aquello último lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿En realidad significaba tanto para él desde hace tanto tiempo? Esto de dio la fuerza de voluntad que estaba perdiendo. Después de lo que iba hacer, estaba seguro de que ambos podían seguir teniendo aquella vida como él decía. Estar bien. Aún había tiempo para volver.

A pesar de todos los pensamientos que cruzaron por su cabeza Perry se mantuvo en silencio. Imprevistamente se lanzó a los brazos del científico.-...pensé que no te gustaba ser afectuoso en el trabajo.-comentó aún algo confundido por las acciones del ornitorrinco.

Perry simplemente solo acomodo su cabeza sobre su hombro sin tener la intención de separarse de él, y más aún no quería que Doof lo viera. Sus ojos llorosos podrían delatarlo.

Por su lado, el científico sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó de vuelta. Ambos mantuvieron el abrazo por un tiempo en medio de la oscuridad.

El ornitorrinco espero unos segundos para mantener en su mente esa sensación, aunque sea unos instantes más. Después de esto, no recordaría esos momentos juntos, los íntimos como pareja. -”¿Pareja?”- se preguntó Perry en sus adentros con una leve sonrisa. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, seguía sonando extraño esa palabra.

Perry emitió claramente uno de sus característicos ruidos de ornitorrinco que resonó en toda la habitación. Doof se sonrió divertido. En todo el tiempo que lo conocía nunca fue capaz de comprenderlo en realidad, sin embargo esta vez estaba seguro de que había dicho.- Yo tambien te amo.- tras esas palabras Perry sin titubear cogio un control debajo de su sombrero y observo determinado.

Abrazo aún más fuerte a Doofenshmirtz y presiono el botón que activó de inmediato el amnesia-inador. Cerró los ojos esperando que el rayo los alcance. Eso era todo. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla mientras el rayo los impacto.

Era doloroso tanto física como psicológicamente. Un lado del ornitorrinco esperaba no olvidar esos momentos como pareja, mientras que otro le decia que seguia siendo lo mejor. Porque después de todo, podrían volver a ser lo que eran; amigos. Compartir cualquier situación juntos con esa amistad inseparable. Esa era su vida juntos, y lo seguirá siendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los agentes comenzaron a llegar. Era noche de bolos y todos pretendían desempatar el marcador que llevaban ambos equipos. Una vez adentro, los agentes se preparaban para dar todo lo que tenían para ganar.

Doof se ataba las agujetas de sus zapatos de bolos en un asiento hasta que se distrajo con la llegada del ornitorrinco.-¡Perry! -lo saludo.-¿Como estas? ¿Estás listo para ganar esto?-le pregunto entusiasmado. El agente lo observó con una sonrisa decisiva y acercó su puño hacia él. A lo que Doof respondió chocando su puño con el puño del ornitorrinco,para luego reir. Ambos se saludaron con completa normalidad. A los ojos de los demás agentes no era extraño, a veces todo estaba bien y a veces actuaban de una manera inusual. Suponían que eso se debía a que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.

El juego comenzó con normalidad. Mientras unos jugaban otros charlaban, sin embargo con el paso el tiempo y el juego se puso reñido. Los puntajes variarán por un mínimo de puntos y a pesar de esforzarse ningún equipo lograba una diferencia considerable.

Era la última jugada, el puntaje estaba empatado y como nunca, todo dependia de Doofenshmirtz.

Respiro tranquilamente para concentrarse, sabía que no era el mejor jugador, pero había mejorado mucho en los últimos meses. Decidido, lanzo la bola que rodó por el piso hasta impactar contra los bolos. Uno a uno cayeron, dando la victoria a su equipo.

Doof celebró junto con su equipo mientras los otros se lamentan por haber perdido estando tan cerca. Entre vitoreos y sonidos indescifrables de animales, el científico comenzó a chocar los cinco con varios agentes.-¡Si! ¡Ganamos! - exclamaba como respuesta a las que suponía eran las palabras de retribución dichas por los agentes.

Viendo al ornitorrinco tan cerca de él, no pudo evitar agarrarlo y levantarlo para abrazarlo alegremente. Luego de unos se percató de lo que acababa de hacer y se separó avergonzado.- Lo siento…-dijo apenado mientras lo bajaba con cuidado.-Creo que me exalte. Es solo que no pensé que logramos ganar.-se excuso temiendo que el Perry pudo enojarse con él.

El ornitorrinco estaba impresionado, no tanto por ese sorpresivo abrazo, sino porque creyó ya haber vivido eso. Últimamente tenía la impresión de haber hecho cosas que no recordaba y casi siempre unas imágenes borrosas le llegaba a la mente cuando estaba con Doof.

Tenía la impresión de que también lo había abrazado así, solo que en otro lugar.¿En la O.S.B.A. tal vez? No lo recordaba.

-Ni siquiera sé donde aprendí a jugar bolos así.-comentó el científico a unos agentes a su lado.- Y pensar que en un inicio era un asco.- manifestó divertido al recordar que en un principio no sabia ni como sujetar la bola de boliche.

Perry se sorprendió por ese comentario. Previamente había tenido una idea de que estuvieron practicando bolos juntos. Sacudió su cabeza molesto. Empezaba a creer que los inadores de Doof podrían tener algún efecto secundario. Mas de uno lo había alcanzado. Perry se cruzó de brazos y fingió que no le había importado aquel abrazo, aunque en realidad fue algo embarazoso. Después de todo, todos los agentes presentes vieron lo que hizo el científico. Fue vergonzoso.

Miró a su alrededor, algunos agentes se habían reído por la escena que había hecho Doof, pero por un lado él siempre hacía reír a los agentes con su personalidad impulsiva. Por otro lado, parecía que a nadie le había importado esa extraña y repentina cercanía entre ellos.

Sin pensarlo sonrió divertido. Suponía que la forma de ser que Doof no era aprueba de nadie, ni siquiera de él. Hubo varios momentos en que le hacía sacar una sonrisa.

Supuso que desde que conoció a Doof había cambiado un poco, tanto en bien como para mal. Sabía que solía ser una especie de “lobo solitario” en casi todos los sentidos. Y jamás había compartido con alguien que no sea su familia. Siendo su enemigo había sido en realidad más un amigo que enemigo. Simplemente frustraba sus planes por sus resultados malvados, aunque si se presentaba otra situación estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Incluso sin ser su enemigo, siguieron juntos cuando abandonó la vida del mal y estuvieron más juntos cuando cuando ingresó a la O.S.B.A. Era un lazo que jamás pensó tener con alguien.

Ahora estaban juntos ante cualquier circunstancia; trabajaban juntos, a veces salían juntos, combatían el mal juntos, almorzaban juntos…

La pequeña celebración ya había terminado y todos los agentes ya guardaban sus equipos para marcharse mientras comentaban el juego. Mientras uno a uno salían del edificio, Doof se acercó al ornitorrinco.- Lamento lo del abrazo.- le comento.- Creo que fue la emoción del momento. Pero oye, ¡ganamos!- dijo un alegre por el triunfo. Espero atentamente a que Perry les respondiera, pero este simplemente sonrió y elevo su mano, esta vez esperando la respuesta de Doof. Este comprendió y ambos chocaron los cincos con una sincera sonrisa.

Perry admitió que más de una vez había pensado que estaban destinados a estar juntos. La verdad -y aunque le cueste aceptarlo- amos hacían un buen equipo. Y todo que pasaron juntos desde que Doof decidió convertirse en agente, le daba la razón.

Doof tomó una de las bolas y la dejó en su lugar, seguido del ornitorrinco que cogió la última bola y la dejó junto a la de él.-Sabes tengo la impresión de que tu me enseñaste a jugar.- le comentó el científico.- Aunque para ser sincero, no lo recuerdo.- se rió por lo extraño que sonaba eso.-pero si es asi...Gracias.

Ambos se vieron directo a los ojos. Obviamente no eran ideas extrañas de Perry. Levemente sus manos se tocaron estando apoyadas de las bolas de bolos. Era un pequeño y sutil contacto ¿Él lo había ayudado? Tal vez sí… Sonrieron tiernamente al tener ese pensamiento en sus mentes. Sinceramente le hubiera gustado recordarlo.

Siempre era él. En eso se había convertido su vida con Doofenshmirtz. Esa era su vida. La vida del agente ornitorrinco.

Fin


	42. Epílogo

Perry caminaba por los pasillos de la O.S.B.A. como era su costumbre. Hojeaba los archivos de sus ex-estudiantes, al parecer -y a pesar de sus informes finales- todos demostraron poseer y revelar gran habilidad para ser agentes.

Sonrió complacido al ver cuánto habían progresado, pero sobretodo lo que había logrado. Jamás pensó que podía liderar y entrenar a un equipo, tomando en cuenta que acostumbraba trabajar solo.

A lo lejos se escuchó una risa muy característica acompañada de otras risas animales. Cerro los archivos dejando ese tema atrás y se encaminó al lugar de donde provenían las risas. Se asomo en la entrada de la habitación para ver qué ocurría. Como lo suponía; Era Doof. Nadie más era tan ruidoso y se reia asi como él.

-Admitanlo.- decía el único agente humano.-pateamos sus traseros.-manifestó a un grupo de agentes que no eran parte de su equipo de bolos. Algunos animales apoyaban lo que decían mientras que otros respondieron en desacuerdo. Desde que se juntaban a jugar bolos era el tema principal a la hora del descanso de cafe.

Mientras varios agentes discutían entre sí por ese comentario, Perry ingresó llamando la atención del científico.- ¡Perry! -lo saludo exaltado provocando que toda la habitación quedara en silencio. Como se había hecho costumbre, Doof siempre hacía que los agentes prolongarán por varios minutos -incluso más- la hora del café.-¿Que hay?- le pregunto un poco nervioso intentando despistar el hecho de que nuevamente volvió a retener a todos los agentes con sus charlas.-¿Un café?- le ofreció el científico con una sonrisa incomoda.

Perry observó incrédulo a su alrededor a todos los agentes para finalmente detenerse en Doof, quien ya le estaba ofreciendo una taza de café. A pesar de saber que se estaba metiendo en problemas seguía teniendo ese brillo tan seguro en sus ojos que a veces era difícil de contradecir. Después de unos segundos de silencio, el ornitorrinco se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa cogió la taza dejando a un lado sus archivos. Se apoyó contra la pared mientras todos los agentes -un poco aturdidos por la extraña reacción del ornitorrinco- siguieron hablando y bromeando acerca del juego de hace unos días.

Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que Monograma hizo acto de presencia aclarando su voz. Esta vez todos los agentes se sobresaltaron al percatarse de que el jefe los descubrió holgazaneando. Bastó con levantar su ceja perplejo para que todos los agentes se marcharan enseguida.-Agente P.- llamo al ornitorrinco que se detuvo en seco. Y pensar que estuvo a punto de pasar desapercibido entre todos los agentes.

Se volvió hacia Monograma esperando que no lo reprendan.-Creo que alguien está en problemas.-dijo Doof con gracia al ver que Monograma había llamado a Perry por lo que parecía ser un tema serio.

-Doofenshmirtz, acércate.- le ordenó antes de que pudiera marcharse. El científico musito un pequeño “Rayos” antes de volverse hacia su jefe afligido. Camino hacia ellos cabizbajo, esperaba que al menos compartieran el castigo.

-Escuchen. Tememos que M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. está dando indicios de volver a reunirse.- les informo llamando la atención de los agentes.-Necesito que se infiltren en sus viejos cuarteles en una misión de investigación.

Tras unos segundos de suspenso por la noticia Doof hablo.-Uff por un segundo creí que estaríamos en problemas.-exclamó con toda franqueza.

Tanto Perry como Monograma lo observaron con cara de pocos amigos. -Como si regreso de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. fuera algo de que aliviarse.- comentó Monograma.

Al percatarse de lo ocurrido el científico río avergonzado.-Creo que no…Es terrible.-agregó reformulando su punto de vista.-Aunque ahora que lo pienso. Creo que siento como una mezcla de orgullo.- comenzó a hablar sin pensar.-Es decir, es alentador saber que la organización no se rindió y como su fundador me siento orgulloso de su perseverancia…-siguió hablando sin parar.

-Solo vayan de un vez.- anunció Monograma sujetándose la cabeza hastiado. Doofenshmirtz simplemente no tenía arreglo.

Dicha esa orden, Perry sujeto a Doof y se lo llevó a arrastras a pesar de que seguía divagando de lo que fue su organización criminal.

Una vez en el vehículo volador emprendieron vuelo hacia la dirección indicada. Doof estaba conteniendo su agitación,aunque los pequeños saltos en su asiento lo delataban.-Estoy muy emocionado.- expresó a Perry.-Es mi primera misión oficial como agente de la O.S.B.A. y más encima con mi mejor amigo. ¿Que podría ser mejor que esto?

A pesar de encontrarse en medio de una misión, el ornitorrinco se tomo la libertad de responderle con una alegre sonrisa, ya que al igual que Doof compartía la misma emoción.

-Imagina. Hace tan solo un año era el científico más malvado del área limítrofe…-comenzó a hablar sin parar. El ornitorrinco a pesar de estar atento en conducir correctamente la nave, ponia atencion en Doof mientras este hablaba, obviamente estaba muy exaltado con la misión.-...pero ahora. ¡Pow! ¡Soy un agente secreto! Creo que es he cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo.-dijo volteandose hacia Perry, percatandose en lo que se había convertido su vida gracias a él.

Perry no se había fijado, pero había estado observando al científico bastante tiempo.-más de lo normal-. Sin embargo cuando Doof cambió levemente su expresión a sorprendido, desvió la mirada apenado esperando que no lo haya notado. ¿Que pensaria si lo ve mirandolo asi? Pues la verdad ni él mismo sabía la respuesta.

Por su lado, Doof quien seguía sorprendido por su burda acción de no despegar su vista del pequeño agente, también desvió la mirada un tanto apenado, sin embargo no pudo evitar escapar una pequeña sonrisa.-...Creo que es genial.- dijo como último comentario.

El ornitorrinco empezaba a sentirse extraño. Sacudió su cabeza diciendo en su mente que solo debía fijar su vista en la misión.-”Y en conducir”-agregó mentalmente al notar que le temblaban las manos al volante. Si, conducir era parte de la misión. A pesar de lo recién propuesto, su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido.

Era raro. ¿Porque le ocurría eso? No debía ser por la misión. Había hecho una misión de investigación cientos de veces. No era nada fuera de lo común. Lo único diferente era…-”Doofenshmirtz”- se dijo en sus adentros al mismo tiempo que lo observo de reojo al científico.

Lo contemplo por unos largos segundos perdido en su rostro, su cabello... hasta que recordó que estaba pilotando un vehículo. Por suerte logró nivelar la nave antes de que haya sido demasiado obvio que no estaba poniendo atención.

Tras unos segundos -conscientemente- volvió a observar a Doof. Sin embargo, este también lo estaba apreciando atentamente. A penas se cruzaron sus miradas, rápidamente miraron hacia al frente avergonzados.

Era extraña la sensación que sentían, pero no era algo malo. Se sentía bien, aunque algo inusual, incluso divertido. Era agradable, pero agobiante no saber con exactitud el porqué se sentían así. Solo eran dos agentes, conocidos, ex enemigos y amigos de hacía mucho tiempo. Siempre uno junto al otro con una conexión que los ligaba a estar juntos en cualquier situación pase lo que pase.

¿Era un sentimiento que le gustaría compartir con él otro?

Ante ese pensamiento tanto Perry y Doof desviaron la mirada a lados opuestos, esperando que su compañero no se haya percatado de lo que sentía el otro. Aun así una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros simultáneamente, pensado en que los podría llevar ese nuevo sentimiento.


End file.
